


Be mine

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Series: Be mine [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Drama, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 90,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: In the GOT7 pack, the life won't be the same. Jinyoung and Mark's newborn pup just arrived but it seems, Jackson won't accept the new member. As years go by, will he change his mind?





	1. The newest member

**Author's Note:**

> Title is not mine: it belongs to Infinite!!!
> 
> I am not native English speaker, so please, forgive me (my work is not beta)!  
> I am also new in GOT7 but it seems, my bias is JB and my bias wrecker is Jackson. And, I'm shipping them... :))))

Jackson looked out of their dorm's window. He and his friends were very nervous.

Mark was in labour since afternoon. Jinyoung was excited, he was circling in front of the beta's room and couldn't sit down. Kunpimook was with Mark along with Yugyeom. The scent of a pregnant beta was hard and it hit the alphas. In GOT7, there was no omega, just three alphas and three betas. Jackson, Jinyoung and Youngjae were alphas. Their friends: Kunpimook, Mark and Yugyeom were betas. No omegas in this group, which was not usual but worked.

“I got tired!” Jackson walked towards his best friend and squeezed his shoulder.

“Thanks, man! I think I'm going crazy if something happens with Mark or with my pup.”

“He is not here but you think of him. You'll be a great _father_.”

At the end of Jackson's words, small crying voice came out of Mark's room. Jinyoung's face became paler when Bambam smiled out.

“He arrived.” He showed up a blue towel in his hands and Jinyoung knew he lost.

He looked down and saw pink skin and two little beautiful blue eyes.

“Mark?” He asked first but he forgot about the troubles when Bambam said his mate is all right.

“Can I hold him?”

“Of course, you can do it, hyung.” The beta happily gave his newborn son to the alpha and opened the towel.

The little pup was so beautiful and Jinyoung fell in love again. His son's eyes were smiling at him and the baby found Jinyoung's index. He wanted to put it into his mouth. Werewolves babies were very active from their birthday. They were different.

“Wow, cool little guy.” Youngjae looked at him and patted Jinyoung's back.

Jackson was the only one who did not show any emotion towards the new member. He looked like he was jealous.

“Hey, may I?” His hyung pushed the little pack under the alpha's nose.

Jackson grimaced and pushed the baby away. He got up and walked to Youngjae.

“Aigo, what's with you, hyung? Jinyoung hyung just wanted to introduce the newborn.”

“I don't want to know him. I will know him after his hundred days.”

Jinyoung did not like this idea but he accepted Jackson's words. His alpha best friend liked not the children so much, he was not nice with the pups.

“Name him, hyung! It's your mission!” Youngjae clapped.

Naming the newborn was the job of alphas. Jinyoung talked about it with Mark, however his beta confirmed that every name will be good what Jinyoung will pick up.

“I've chosen the last name, it will be 'Im'.”

“Great!”

“Sshh, Youngjae!” Bambam covered his alpha's mouth.

“His whole name will be...” He looked at his son again.

He felt this name will suit for him perfectly.

“His name is _Im Jaebum_.”

 

Jackson left his friends together. He closed his room's door and plopped down on his bed. He stretched his limbs and hated this day from his heart. His best friend was very happy, he liked it but on the other side – and this was the moment when he turned towards his walls – on the other side, he... Jackson, the top alpha in the GOT7 pack was totally alone. He closed his eyes and wished for a better life. He knew he won't like the newborn pup... he will never like Im Jaebum!

 


	2. Moving out

Mark was exhausted but he liked his little pup. Jinyoung came into his room after he named the baby and big smile was on his face.

“Hi.”

He lay next to the beta and kissed him. Mark welcomed the warm lips and embraced his mate’s arm.

“I love you.”

The alpha whispered and wanted to bite Mark’s neck.

“Hm, not now, he’s watching us.”

He referred to the baby who was just played with his towel.

“His name is Im Jaebum.”

His proud husband introduced their son and Jaebum got small kisses from his mother.

“Welcome, _Im JB-yah_!”

The beta’s voice was up, hit a point… and Jinyoung burst out of laughing.

“ _What_?”

“He hates it.”

Jinyoung chuckled into Mark’s pillow.

“Heh?”

“Look at him! He hates when you call him ‘JB-yah’!”

It seemed the alpha was right: the newborn stopped smiling and just gazed his mother.

“Whatta… JB-yah!”

Mark was trying again and his voice added more aegyo but… no reaction.

“Look at me, the pro!”

Jinyoung gently pushed the beta away and looked at his son.

“ _Jaebummie hyuung_!”

He said and shook his head playfully. Mark dropped his jaw because his son reacted: smiled and small bubbles came out of his mouth.

“Hyung?!”

“That’s really my son, Mark! I love how he hates to be a dongsaeng!”

Mark growled something but Jinyoung lifted his son into their laps.

“Come, beta. We are family, from now on.”

He pulled his mate with them, too.

“He is officially the 7th member of GOT7, right?”

Mark’s question was nervous.

“He will be, after hundred days. You know these first days are critic for werewolves.”

“I know but… I hope he will be with us after hundred days.”

They both of remembered of Bambam’s child who died early.

“Poor Bam.” Mark sighed and Jinyoung pressed him onto his chest.

He kissed the beta’s hair and Mark slept away on him. Jinyoung very attached to the pup. They played and the alpha presented him with lots of kisses. Jaebum really looked like he was healthy.

“Don’t dare to leave us, okay, _JB_?”

The alpha whispered to him before he followed Mark to dreamland. Jaebum was lying between his parents, thought of nothing but played with his little hands. He felt his father’s hand around him when he closed his eyes.

 

One year later the newborn was nowhere but a five years old kid was running around the house. Werewolves grew up so fast and stopped aging around their twentieth birthday. It looked, he was five years old. However Im Jaebum was just in his first year. He counted as two in Korean age.

“JB-yah, don’t ruin the kitchen, please. Go to your playroom.”

Bambam tried to watch out of the kid while Mark and the others were out to do their schedules.

“Okay, Omma!”

The pup called every beta “Omma” but just Jinyoung was his only “Appa”. He called his real mother “ _Mom_ or _Mommy_ ”. He used the English language because Mark was native so he wanted to teach Jaebum.

“Bambam Ommaaa, where are my shirts and trousers?”

He looked into his wardrobe but his entire clothes were out.

“Oh, honey… you grow up so fast. Mommy and Appa are out to buy you some new.”

“Ah, but I liked that white one with cars on!”

**“You”ll get a new one, give up, kid!”**

Suddenly, Jackson was behind the pup and it freaked Jaebum out. He trembled because the alpha’s voice was so harsh.  

“Jacks, be nicer if I can ask!”

Bambam was right of there and picked the child up.

“Why? He has to learn: not all alphas are like as his father.”

“Please!” Bambam mouthed and patted the pup’s back.

“Okay, I hate it.”

The alpha sat into his black chair and turned on the TV.

“You hate everything, nowadays.”

“Just because my home looks like a daycare!”

Bambam sighed and put JB down. The pup and Jackson did not like each other, it was Jackson’s fault. The blond alpha squinted at him when the pup was on his matt, playing close to his legs. He wanted to growl but the beta suddenly hit on his hair with a newspaper.

“OUCH!”

“Don’t growl, he is just a pup, idiot!”

“Aish, you…”

He caught his head, Bambam hit a big one.

“When did you become so strong?”

“When I lost mine.”

He whispered and Jackson closed his eyes. He looked after the beta. Kunpimook slowly walked into his room and closed his door.

“Damnit!” He cursed and JB got up his little head.

He showed his usual smiling eyes and Jackson got the moment.

“Oh, no…” he jumped up from his spot and pointed at the child.

_“Don’t dare to say…”_

“Daaaamit!”

“… _out_!”

Jaebum jumped up, too and copied the alpha.

“OUT!”

“Hey, don’t do this!”

“Hey, don’t do this!”

Jackson stopped and put his hands on his hips.

“You’ll be in trouble, small man!”

He threatened on childish way and Jaebum started running again.

It was the difference that he laughed and Jackson had to chase him around the dorm.

“Come here, Im Jaebum!”

The pup laughed so hard, he was very happy but in the next moment…

 

Loud crying was the one what made Jackson stop and Bambam hurried out of his room.

“What happened?”

“I… I don’t know.”

The alpha followed his friend into JB’s room where the pup was on the floor and his wardrobe… was on the pup.

“AISH!”

Jackson has immediately jumped and helped Bambam who tried to lift the hard object. Meanwhile their work, Jaebum was crying.

“Okay, okay… you’re here! You’re here!”

The beta pulled him up and JB hugged him.

“Okay, kiddo!”

He wanted to touch the little head but his friend turned away and his eyes were angry.

“What have you done with him?”

“Eh, me?!”

“Yes, you hate him, right? Why do you have to always hurt him?”

“Me?! I do not…”

**“Yes, you do!”**

Bambam were serious and he walked out with the surprised JB in his arms. The pup has never heard Bambam’s angry style and he just watched Jackson over the beta’s shoulder. Even, he stopped with crying.

 

Jinyoung was angry, of course, _too_. And who was the bad guy??? Wang Jackson! Bambam didn’t see what happened but the beta stated that Jackson wanted to growl at JB, so Jinyoung and Mark decided to move into another dorm with the pup.

“Come on, man… it was just an accident. Don’t go, please, we are a family!”

Jackson tried to speak his friend down but Jinyoung was relentless.

“Jinyoung, please!”

Jackson caught on his shoulders and turned Jinyoung to look into his eyes. He pushed his friend onto JB’s walls.

“Jackson, I know your life is hard now. _We_ , Mark and I just want to do it more comfortable for you, guys. You have no kids and we don’t want to pull your energies down. We are moving out!”

“Please, brother!”

Jinyoung did not want to be rude but…

“ **Look there!** _There_ is standing that black huge wardrobe!”

He pointed out, it was meaningful, mostly for Jackson. He nodded, and bowed… and left the father alone with his thoughts.

 

Bamban hated the moving idea. He talked with the others and every member hated the thought that their brothers won’t live in this flat. Yugyeom and Yungjae were looking at Jackson as he would be the worst in this world. The only one who did not judge the alpha was the kid. Jaebum was very silent on these days and once, when everybody was in the living room, he wanted to step into Jackson’s room.

Jackson lay on his bed, turning towards his walls as usually and felt the pup’s strong scent in his nose. He did not lift his head up but he heard JB’s footsteps in his doorway. The pup hesitated.

‘ _Why is this kiddo’s scent so strong_?’

Jackson asked in his head and _JB_ … he really hit the alpha! When the pup left because he heard his father’s calling, Jackson sat up and looked towards his door.   

**_“He's an omega?”_ **

He asked and did not believe it.


	3. What if...

Jackson was mad. He had to go out. The fresh air was very good in his condition. He really wanted to run or play in the forest. Their manager left him close to a nice place and Jackson shifted into his big brown wolf.

He liked to be an animal. His thoughts changed with his body and he could really focus on the nature. It was fall now but the air was still warm. His summer fur did not change, yet and the wolf made a long run around the big park. There were no people and nobody saw his wolf.  On a sunny location, he stopped and lay down into the grasses. He put his head down onto his paws and closed his eyes, just enjoyed the sun. In this moment, he really liked the solitude.

 

Jaebum was alone, too but in his new bedroom. It was so new for the pup and he realized he hated to be far away from the pack. He unpacked his new toys and clothes and… and out was no Bambam Omma who helped him or played with him often. In their new home were just his Appa and his Mommy.

“Jaebum-ah?”

Oops, his daddy was waited for him in his doorway and Jaebum looked up.

“Come, my pup.”

Jinyoung knelt in front of him and hugged his son.

“I know this is a new situation and as a true wolf, your nature says it’s wrong. I hate to be alone, too but we had to move out. One day, you will understand.” he whispered and kissed JB's cheek. 

Jaebum looked him with his smart eyes and nodded.

“But _Daddy_ \- sudden English what Jinyoung adored in JB, his son often reminded him of Mark -, what if Bambam hyung will forget us and Youngjae hyung won’t let us go home?”

Jinyoung smiled and pulled his pup onto his knee. Even, he pulled JB’s hair out of his eyes.

“It won’t happen. We are still in their pack, and actually, this new flat is in front of our old home. We did not go so far away.”

“So, it means I can go back and play with Bambam?”

“Do you like him so much?”

“I like Mom and Appa so much but I like Bambam Omma, too.”

“I see. Do you like your _Appa_ , eh?” he laughed and blushed a little bit.

“Uhm, I like my Appa.” JB embraced his neck and Jinyoung lifted him from the floor.

“Come out, we have to eat.”

 

Mark smiled when he heard them. He did not want to hear them out but his alpha was very cute when he was with their son. The beta put down his suitcase and sighed. He scratched his back of neck and… oh, this new flat was so… silent!

He really missed Jackson’s usual fight with Bambam or Youngjae and Yugyeom’s newlyweds talking. He missed his old room and this new flat was just… new.

“I hate it, Jinyoung.” he complained without hesitation.

He knew his alpha was standing in their doorway and looked him intensively.

“Me too.”

The alpha growled and embraced his mate from behind.

“But I love you two and it is the best for JB. Jackson would attack him one day if we stay there.”

“I… I don’t know what his problem is with our pup.”

Jinyoung shrugged meanwhile he pulled Mark’s hair away and kissed into the beta’s neck.

“Don’t have any idea, either.”

He kissed his skin on the romantic way but Mark was really not in that mood. Even, he turned away.

“ _Honeyyy_ …”

“No, I mean… What if, Jaebum-ah will grow up and will join to the pack? He will be in the same age, weight and height like Jackson. He will be equal with us!”

Jinyoung lost his romantic mood, too and ran his fingers through his own hair.

“I will protect him. I swear of it, dear.”

Mark hissed.

“You can’t always protect him.”

“What if, I can?”

Mark shrugged and sat on the edge of their bed.

“What if… **if keeping the pup was a wrong idea**?”

Jinyoung froze.

“I mean, we lived as a normal pack, just six of us and we were very happy.”

“It’s not the best time to talk about it after one year of his born. _Don’t you think_?”

Mark nodded but tears started to create in his eyes. Jinyoung knew it’s the time for a big hug.

“ _Sweetheart_ …”

“I… I want him… **us** to be happy. **Together** … not alone!”

The beta moaned into the alpha’s clothes during the hug and Jinyoung laughed up.

“I love you so much, Mark. ** _We can do it, together_**.” he lifted the beta’s head and leaned down to do a sweet kiss.

Mark just caught into his hips and cried. He cried a lot on this day.

 

Jackson arrived home late and the flat has been dark. He stepped in, shoved his shoes into the corner and… suddenly, lights were on. The rest of his pack: Youngjae, Bambam and the maknae, Yugyeom were waiting for him and not with smile on their faces.

“Guys, you look like the real Adams Family, sitting in line on that couch.”

The alpha tried to joke then targeted his room.

“Three members of this family are missing, Jackson hyung.”

Youngjae was very angry. Jackson noticed his alpha little brother needed to shift.

“ _You_ … go out with your mate. I’ll take Bam tomorrow.”

Youngjae jumped like a rocket and wanted to fight.

“Do you think it’s normal? Hyung…”

Jackson noticed the changes in his brother and successfully, he was holding him down.

“Stop, dongsaeng… I SAID STOP!” he roared and his eyes turned into red.

His grip around his little brother became tighter, until Youngjae started whining. In that moment, Jackson released him. He took an angry look at Yugyeom who now knew his job and walked to his mate.

“Sorry, hyung.” the maknae bowed.

“Take your alpha to the bed, he needs on it.”

Yugyeom understood and helped Youngjae up but the dongsaeng was stubborn and looked into Jackson’s eyes.

“I want them back! And don’t talk about me as if I would be a piece of _sh…t_ if I’m here in front of your eyes!”

“Then, behave as an adult and go out or to the bed! You need to shift into your wolf. I did it today, too. It will be easier after running.”

“It won’t be easier. Jinyoung and Mark… **I love them**... and I love Jaebum, too.”

“Jaebum needs on **air**.”

“Bullshit! You need on ' _air'_ , hyung! You can’t control your body if he is in this flat, why?”

“Yes, Youngjae-yah is right, Jackson. Why can’t you stand that pup?”

The alpha barely could hold his rage back. He won’t roar at them, they are his brother for the love of the gods but… _how should he explain it? How…_

“Jaebum is an omega. That’s the reason why I can’t stand him. **I can’t stand** **his smell** …”

Youngjae dropped his jaw while Bambam has got up, he stopped close to Yugyeom.

“What? _Omega_ …? There are just few omegas in this world, if you have one, it’s…”

“The world has lots of alphas and betas but omegas are _rare_. You have to protect them from the strange packs.” Youngjae hissed it through his teeth while turned away.

“It… it’s wrong, guys. Other packs will attack us if they will notice…”

“ **YES!** ” Jackson lost his rest of patience. “I want to protect us and them but they have to go if… why didn’t know sense him, Youngjae-yah? You are also an alpha.”

“I have a mate. It would be the answer, I guess. My senses are just on my beta.” he pulled closer Yugyeom.

Bambam sighed and went to behind of Jackson. He crossed his arms and played with his choker.

“We have to tell the news for Jinyoung. He is his father… he does not know it because of Mark, if Youngjae is right, in this case.”

“He does not want to know what his son is… and… there is another problem.”

Jackson looked at them and the atmosphere was tense.

“What if… “ his voice was shaky. “What if I can’t stand him because I… know… I can’t say loud.”

He wanted to run out of their circle but Bambam caught his hand and pulled him back.

“ ** _What if_** … hyung?”

Jackson nodded. He did not want to accept it but later… if Jaebum will be an adult wolf like his brothers… he will be his…

“I hate him now from my heart. He just a pup who is whining and playing all day, he takes my best friend away from me and he is always on my way but… but **_later_** … what if, he will turn into an awesome omega wolf… and I will give him my entire heart?”

 

 


	4. The bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character: Yoo Youngjae aka B.A.P :)))

Two years later, Jaebum was ten – _eleven_ – and he was ready to go home from his school. They lived nearby and his father allowed him to go with his friend. His best friend, Youngjae was an alpha, he could protect him and he was a welcomed guest in their home.

“ _Jaebum hyung_ … do you want to watch the today’s episode of Hwarang with me?”

Youngjae embraced his shoulders while they reached the traffic lights. Some alpha around them waited further… they were good wolves and did not want to attack the pups but – and Jaebum knew it – some alphas were bad. His father has never allowed him to go out alone: _play or do an errand_ … it was his only wish: one day, he wanted to walk alone and make Jinyoung, his father proud.

“We have to study, first.” JB moaned.

Youngjae hissed and went closer to him.

“Eh, it’s Friday! I don’t wanna learn and I am so excited! I want to see the Hwarang!”

“Just, because you really like Banryu.”

The omega laughed and elbowed the alpha.

“You are mean.”

Jaebum stopped.

“ _I don’t know_ …”

“Heh?”

“Watch the series together… but _in my home_?”

“Of course, in your home, JB.”

“I hate how my father does not allow me to go to your pack.”

He did not move and Youngjae sighed.

“Aigo, you are so cute when you are sad..”

“I’ll ask my Dad about it, what do you think?”

They were in front of JB’s building and Youngjae opened the door for him.

“Omegas first!” he looked mischievously.

The elevator brought them up and the door opened.  

“I don’t think he will let you go over. He is a stubborn alpha! I really want to meet him one day when I stopped aging and will be in his age.”

Youngjae crossed his arms and Jaebum turned to him before they opened the door.

“Do you like my father?”

“I respect him. I love the way how he treats your mother and you. My father likes me, too but… he is _different_.”

His face darkened a bit.

“Different?”

“I see often, when Jinyoung sunbae kisses or hugs you. He loves you… you are his precious son, it’s clear to me. And sometimes, when I’m here… I am jealous. I am very jealous that you got him as your father and I got _him_ to be my father. _He_ has never kissed me or hugged me. _He_ just allows me to live in his pack… but nobody, no – maybe my beta father likes me a little bit – all alphas there, they hate me because I am an alpha and they think I am threat for the pack.”

Jaebum listened on him carefully.

“I feel like a stranger in my home, JB hyung and you are very lucky that you got the GOT7 pack.”

Youngjae turned away. He has never talked about his life and it made awkward seconds but his best friend squeezed his shoulder and leaned close to him.

“I am always here for you, if you need on a wolf to listen.”

 

“ _Guys_ , what are you doing in front of the door? I want to go in!”

Suddenly, Mark has been behind of the boys and both of them trembled. They were standing in the way and Youngjae hoped the beta did not hear their talk.

Mark smiled when they looked back and pulled them into a strong hug.

“Welcome home, my boys! I call your mother you’re here, okay… Youngjae-yah?”

“Thank you, Mark sunbae!”

 

When the beta opened the door, the pups attacked the kitchen. On the table was a big bowl of soup and…

“JAJANGMYEON!”

They shouted happily and clapped.

“Did you cook it, Mom?”

JB embraced Mark, he was happy because of the good food.

“I cooked for you, guys. Eat, please!”

They have almost eaten the entire bowl.

“Mom, can we watch the TV?”

Jaebum asked… his lips and cheeks were dirty and black. He wanted to wipe with the…

“NO! Don’t use your clothes, Jaebum! I told you thousands times: use a napkin!”

Mark used it and wiped his son’s mouth… then wiped Youngjae’s.

“You can go, watch that series.”

“Cool!”

They shouted and ran into the living room. They turned on the TV, the OST started, they smiled when they saw their characters. Everything was so good on this day but…

 

“ _Jackson_?”

Mark looked the unexpected guest, his mother’s face was pale and Jaebum got up his head. The top alpha was standing in their door and looked at the pups. His eyes were red, his face was bloody… he looked tired and… somebody hurt him??? He wanted to enter but he fell.

“Jackson!” Mark shouted and ran to his friend.

He helped the injured alpha to the chair and Jaebum could not look at the TV anymore. His heart stopped when the sunbae’s eyes were on him.

“Is he a member of your pack, JB-yah? I feel he is a strong alpha…”

Youngjae mumbled but he was smart and he did not wait for an answer.

“I bring you cold water.”

Mark whispered and pulled the alpha’s bloody hair away.

“Thanks, Mark… I’m sorry I am here in your flat. I did not want to go home.”

“What happened? You look like an attacked one.”

“I got a sudden attack.”

He looked at his friend first then… he looked his friend’s son. Mark understood: they wanted to attack the pups… they wanted his precious omega! He was a beta but… his eyes started to create red shadow.

“They feel _him_ in my scent. Omega blood is strong and infuriating. We did not meet in this year but your son is still in my veins! He is in Bambam and in the other’s veins. You can’t defend us anymore… **you have to go home, Mark**! Jinyoung has to answer: it was a clear fight…. **for an omega!** ”

“You fought because of JB?”

Mark gulped and helped the moaning Jackson turning onto his back.

“He is just a pup… those bastards won’t hurt my…”

He coughed up blood and looked at Jaebum again before he fainted onto the couch. Mark sighed and closed his eyes.

“I am sorry Youngjae-yah, you have to go home!”

 

Jaebum hugged his friend and say ‘goodbye’ when they reached the boy’s home. A strange wolf waited for Youngjae by their front door and opened the car’s door for the pup.

“We’ll see each other at school, on Monday.”

The alpha kissed Jaebum’s cheek and the omega nodded with a short smile. The strange wolf looked at the omega with narrow eyes when he closed the door and led the alpha pup into the house.

“Was it your omega?”

He asked, his tone was full of with hate.

“He was Im Jaebum hyung. I told about him, Sunbae.”

 

Jinyoung hurried into Jackson’s room and knelt in front of the bed. His best friend was barely alive… and his eyes became red.

“I am so sorry, Jacks. I could not protect you!”

He cried silently. He felt his pup’s attention on them.

“Appa? What happened with Jackson sunbae? Bambam and Mom are talking about a fight.”

Jinyoung looked up and Jackson’s breathing became steady, finally. He touched the bloody face…

“Jaebum-ah, you are an omega.”

Kind of unfamiliar sharpness was in his father’s voice and Jaebum knelt, too.

“I know, _Appa_.”

“You are good old to know that it means: you are a wolf **_who_ ** we have to protect.”

“I know! I am not... _usable_.”

His father stopped and turned on the floor. Strongly, he pulled his son closer: he got the omega’s legs and forced JB on his back. _He_ , the alpha in charge was on the top of his son and let his teeth grow out.

 

Jaebum could not shout when his father shut the door and those warm eyes turned into dangerous red. His father shifted into his human wolf, which gave muscular body, strong skin and sharp teeth for the owner. Jaebum was speechless. He lost every word and he could look only at his father.

Jinyoung really did not want to hurt his son but, _if it was the only way_ … he had to do it! Mark won’t stop him, he agreed. The alpha gulped and looked down. His precious little son… he did not wait for this scene. He wanted to let it out but… he has to protect Im Jaebum! _This wolf_  will become their brother… he will be equal not just with Jackson but he will be equal with Jinyoung himself!

“From today on, I am not your Appa anymore, Im Jaebum!”

“Wha…t?”

“I am the alpha who gives you **_the bite_**! The bite, which tells every alpha of this world, you belong to us, and if they hurt you: we’ll fight for you.”

**Bite?! Jaebum did not want that bite! He wanted his father!**

“Daddy…? Don’t do this, I wanna you to be my Daddy forever!”

Now his son cried. He knew it will come but he had to be strong and pulled himself together. His alpha wolf roared in him when his teeth appeared and slowly, he approached the omega.

 

Jaebum wanted to be free, now! His father went into crazy, perhaps it was the answer. He wanted to run but he failed. Jinyoung was way stronger and the eleven years old pup had got no chance to fight against this powerful alpha.

His father pushed him onto the other bed and leaned above of the pup.

“This bite will turn you into an adult wolf. When you will open your eyes tomorrow, your body will be twenty years old. I, your father have the right to take those beautiful childhood years away from you!”

“ _Appa_ … no, please.”

His child hit his face. His tiny nails became a little bit stronger, his father was proud of him in that moment. Even, the blood ran out of his strong skin! Jinyoung smiled and caressed his son’s face. He wiped down the pup’s tears – **no!** –, he wiped down Im Jaebum, his brother’s tears and leant down. He found the best part of his son’s neck and his teeth became longer. He wanted to do it properly! Those bastards will feel him in Jaebum forever! Only his son’s future mate will be that strong to fight against Jinyoung’s scent!

“ _Appa_ ”

Jaebum cried, and tried to beg. It was their last moment together like father and son. From tomorrow, Im Jaebum will be in the same age and everything will change.

 

Mark hesitated in front of the closed door but he knew, Jinyoung had no other choice to protect their precious pup.

“I love you so much.”

His mother whispered and his arm fell back. He closed his eyes…

 

Jinyoung knew it’s the time. He looked into his son’s eyes, he saw Mark in this pup and… he bit.

“ ** _I love you, Jaebum-ah_**. **_I will always love you!_** ”


	5. Tension

Jackson’s dream was sweet. He knew, he was dreaming and it was his best dream in his life. The aroma, which was new around his nose, chased him into deeper and deeper. He felt, his body reborn.

Those alphas were strong, stronger than him. He hoped, he will escape but they beat him. He followed the pups, Jinyoung asked him to do it… he wanted to give freedom for JB and trusted in Jackson. Jinyoung was aware that the top alpha hates his son but he was his best friend… _and Jackson_ , well… Jackson wanted to get back his best friend; even it meant he had to do a little babysit. Spying after the pups was fun, though. The two kids started to find a way to the mean alpha’s heart… and _Jaebum_!

This pup was the nicest being in this world, Jackson had to admit it.

_‘Why I hate him?’_

He moaned when he has opened his eyes, finally and rolled on his bed. Slowly, the alpha realized: he was not alone in this room. There was somebody on the other bed!

 

Mark pouted and he did not want to talk to his mate. He rejected Jinyoung today. Bambam and Yugyeom were clueless. They hated to see their best friend in this condition and gave the beta some space. The speed of their family life was very quick for Mark: yesterday they had lived in a small apartment with a cute, ten years old pup who was theirs. Today the pup was nowhere but an _Im Jaebum_ rested on his bed in the same room with the top alpha. Mark was sure; his precious pup has already changed into an unfamiliar adult male. He wanted to take a short look into that room, looking at his child because he could not let the pup. He was still his son.

“ _My love_ …”

Jinyoung tried to get closer to him and embrace his mate. He felt in his beta’s blood that the wolf did not enjoy his company. In spite of Mark’s feelings, Jinyoung pulled him into his arms and his mate did not protest. The beta let his head rest on the alpha’s chest hearing the strong heart’s music.

“My heart is suffering, seeing my sad beta. It’s too much for me, on this day.”

He whispered into Mark’s hair and gently lifted his mate’s chin, forced Mark in a kiss. It was just a kiss, without any emotion. Mark sighed because the alpha wanted to show who he was in their relationship. Of course, Mark accepted it but… he did not return it. **_Losing his pup_** … it killed the beta’s energy.

“You told me: I can do everything but save him! I… wanted to save our son, Mark!”

“You forced him to be in a body, which he does not know, Jinyoung! How he will react, eh? Did not imagine you in his place?”

The alpha let his beta go and turned away. He crossed his arms, endured Mark’s words, which were tiny slaps in his face.

“Will he forget about us or he is still a pup who is locking in a new body?! _Answer me, please_ …”

Jinyoung grabbed the door handle.

“ **ANSWER ME!** ”

He jumped there and pushed the poor door on its place. Jinyoung surprised: his beta was very strong and he was not prepare for this.

“You hurt me, Mark.”

His mate hissed.

“Hurt you?! You hurt _him_! You hurt our son, _you_ … _you_ … **IDIOT**!”

“You were standing there, in front of that door. Why did you not stop me if you hated this idea?”

The beta lost his rest of air then… _he_ _hit his alpha’s face_. His eyes were teary, he hit his mate… he was frightened and pulled back his hand but it happened. Jinyoung froze like an icicle.

A real alpha would strike back and put his mate on his/her place. His nature dictated it but he was the alpha who loved his mate and he knew Mark better than anyone in this pack. He just turned away and left his mate in their old room.  

 

Bambam did not move. He was sitting in front of the TV with Yugyeom. Their Youngjae was in bed, he was sick in these days. The maknae gulped when saw the angry Jinyoung coming out of their room… and Mark was nowhere.

“You can come in, console your friend.”

The alpha threw his command into their face and they have immediately followed his words. They left the room, around this crazy alpha, even the air tensed. Jinyoung sat on Bambam’s spot and rested his head on the sofa, he stretched his arms but later, he had to blink towards Jackson’s room. There was his… _brother_.

 

The top alpha could not believe in his eyes. His nostrils were dilated and slowly, approached the new roommate.  

“ _Omega_ …”


	6. What an alpha want!

_Jinyoung bit and Jaebum felt it’s the end of_ _the world where he lived. His heart stopped for a long moment and his brain played with the boy. His eyes slowly closed and he fell into a long and painful dream._

_The next time, when he opened his eyes, he was very tired and his body was not the same anymore. His nose noticed he was not in his old room. He has been still in Bambam Omma’s home and this bed belonged to the mean wolf, whose name was Jackson and it was the only member of the pack who… **hated him from his heart!**_

 

_“Are you all right?”_

He heard the question but could not focus on the voice. His head was rolling and he tried to sit up.

_“Oh, please don’t force yourself.”_

Strong fingers pushed his torso back, to the pillow.

“Who are you?”

He asked. His own voice sounded so husky.

_“I am Jackson. You are…”_

Fingers were on his neck, which found his cheeks. Jackson hyung's fingers… Jackson hyung’s smell was so… amazing!

 “I am…”

Jaebum stopped. Right…

“Who I am?” he moaned and… fainted again.

Jackson caught him, the young wolf landed on his chest. Feeling an omega, close to his strong body it was the best experience in his life, and what a difference!

A beta could never pull these emotions out of him, never! _But an omega…_ maybe it’s the answer why didn’t he choose a mate? He is into omegas! **He is into** **this** **omega**. Cautiously put the young wolf back on the bed. He had to lean closer; scanning the adult Im Jaebum and recognized Jinyoung’s scent in JB's blood.

‘ _Good job, hyung_.’ he admitted but he hated to feel his alpha friend’s smell on this wolf.

“Jae… Jaebum.” he coughed and took the fainted omega into his arms, he lifted him and leaned down until… he reached those cerise lips.

Under the lips, on the neck he saw the scars, which Jinyoung made and touched them. He touched them and pulled JB’s neck to his mouth. His top alpha was ready to break out of his body. His teeth became longer but he pulled back. He did not want to ruin Jinyoung’s work. He wanted to claim this omega wolf, howling out that Jaebum belonged to only him, though. He changed his mind, he knew when realized years ago that the kid is an omega. He knew he will change his mind and the hate will turn into the strongest love what he has ever felt. Just, he did not expect this time will arrive today.

 

Jinyoung knocked on the door. They had moved back still tonight, their stuffs were on the floor, Yugyeom has almost fallen because of a big box.

“Sorry.”

“I hope he will forgive you.” the beta stopped and squeezed his friend’s arm.

“No way! I mean: I won’t forgive for myself either. I ruined my son’s life just because I wanted to save him. My beta hates it.”

“No. He knows we will have to fight because your son is a born omega. He does not hate you, alpha. When we talked it seemed – to me – that he… he hates himself. He wants JB more than anyone else in this world. He was his mother, come on!”

Jinyoung nodded. It was funny: there were times when he hated the idea that Mark can love somebody more who is not him but he was not jealous of the love what Mark felt towards Jaebum. He was not jealous because he fell in love with JB, too! He loved him and Mark so much and he was a proud father… he was now a proud brother.

“Guys, sorry I disturb you but we got a letter from the... khm… the Head Alpha!”

Bambam looked nervously towards the boys and Jinyoung painfully closed his mind for one minute. He breathed slowly, calming down himself.

 

“It’s something funny that you’re Jr. to your father, Jin hyung.”

Jackson gazed at the paper, which was lying on their kitchen table. It arrived very quickly.

Youngjae left his bed, he was pale and was unwell but with Yugyeom’s help, he could stand.

“What does **HE** want from us?” naïve question from the maknae’s mouth.

“What do you think?” Jackson pointed back towards his door.

“Is it a “ _Howler_ ”?”

“Please, what?”

“Bambam! Don’t joke; it’s a serious thing, what Jinyoung hyung did… I guess Park Jinyoung-shi wants to cut his son’s head off of its place!”

“Youngjae!”

Yugyeom elbowed his mate but Jackson nodded.

“Your mate is right, Yugyeom-ah. I want to cut his head off, too.”

“Just try it!”

Jinyoung was ready to fight along with Jackson. Two alphas against each other, but good timing Mark hurried out, heading towards his alpha.

“Stop.” he hissed.

Jinyoung has almost shifted into his wolf but his mate’s hand on his skin was enough to gain back his normal mind.

“I love you so much, hyung!”

Suddenly, he embraced Mark. He left the stupid Jackson on his place and kissed strongly his beta. He needed to do it in front of everyone like in the old movies. Bambam smiled and shortly looked at Yugyeom when Mark lost in his alpha’s arms.

“I am so sorry!” Jinyoung whispered and Mark nodded.

“Sorry, me too!”

 

“Peace? Good. Now… should we read this _Howler-thing_?”

Later Jackson grimaced. When he looked at the pair, he wanted to go back to his room, check the beautiful omega again.

“This letter contains… ugly words. I can tell it.”

Jinyoung gulped and Mark touched his shoulder, just comforting him.

“We are here with you, hyung.” Youngjae shrugged. “Perhaps, by blood… your father felt and knows what have you done with JB-yah, what have you done with his grandchild.”

“He knows it.” his friend confirmed. “Gosh… okay, I open it.”

He pulled towards the paper but…

**“APPAAA, MOOOOMYYY!”**

 

Somewhere far away but still in Seoul, Youngjae, the son of the head alpha of B.A.P. clan was lying on his bed, dreaming… of his best friend. He smiled when Jaebum walked into his thoughts and they played in his dream together again. He waited for the Monday so much, he hated the weekends. He hated to live with this unfriendly pack where his own mother did not show any love towards him. He got more love from JB’s family… and JB!

He opened his eyes; his facial expression became serious, deep brown eyes changed to red and from now on, he loved the fact: he was a borned alpha!

**“ _This omega makes me crazy!"_**

 


	7. From today on: you are GOT7!

JB stretched his tired legs, the bed was new but comfortable and _the smells_ … the smells of this room was so intense for his nose that had to wake up for looking around. He shook his head and cautiously, he left his spot.

His fingers touched everything and he noticed there was another bed here. The pillow, the blanket and the sheet were messy. The blanket halfway hang down but JB was interested in, so he walked closer and lifted the unfamiliar material. The smell hit his nose again and he had to drop the object back on its place.

Suddenly, he turned around because he heard some noises from outside and wanted to go out. He missed his Mom and… that’s all. He did not want to meet his Appa. His Appa was strange; he hurt JB before it and the young wolf did not forget the scene. Unfortunately, he has not meet with the door first. He met with _his reflection_ … he froze. He looked at his hands, his legs, he found his hair, his cat-style eyes… and…

**“MOOOOMMYYY! APPPAAAA!”**

 

He screamed. He frightened himself and screamed from his heart. His mother was the first who burst into the room and got JB into his arms.

“It’s okay, babe! It’s okay!”

“MOOOM!”

JB was hitting his own body and sobbed. He caught into his mother and squeezed him until Mark could barely take new air into his lungs.

“MOOOM”

He screamed more and more and barely noticed the other members of the pack. They were around of them and everybody tried to calm him down. It was the moment, when his Appa showed up and separated mother and son. He pulled Mark into his strong embrace shoving his son back to the corner.

“Are you stupid?”

Unexpected roaring came from Jackson’s throat and hurried to the crying new brother. JB was surprised, too. His father has never hurt him like today. What had he done that he got this? It was because of the 10% Math test what he wrote?

“Dad, I will learn I swear… give back Mommy!”

He cried his eyes out and stretched his hands towards Mark.

 

‘ _He will learn?_ ’ Jinyoung pulled his eyes up. 

‘ _What does it mean?_ ’

The alpha did not get it and turned out of the room, taking Mark with him. He was merciless. His pup had to forget their old life forever! His work was unsuccessful!

He wanted to do it properly, he would have bitten his son harder but he failed! JB remembers on everything!

E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G….

**“WAAAAH!”**

He shoved Mark inside and shut the door behind of his back. Mark was speechless and ran to the opposite corner.  

“SHIT!”

He kicked into their poor bed, it almost collapsed.

“ _You've gone mad!_ ”

Mark whispered on English language. Jinyoung himself collapsed on his knees and started to sob.

 

JB was truly surprised when his Appa pulled his mother with him. He stayed on his butt with the standing Sunbaenims around of him. _Except of Jackson_ … this hyung was not standing, he was kneeling close to him and gently squeezed Jaebum's left shoulder.

“ _Guys_ …The Head Alpha writes we have to form a group with our new _member_.” Youngjae ran into the room at last.

He was not there because he started to read JYP-shi’s letter alone.

Jackson lifted his head and painfully closed his eyes. He squeezed his long lips and nodded.

**“If my son was so stupid and stole my dear grandchild’s childhood, it’s your mission to pull Im Jaebum in. Pull my Grandson into the Kpop Industry and he will be your leader from today on. Your TOP Alpha, Jackson-ah has to help him: he has to teach him to be the best leader what werewolves can see nowadays. My son has to follow his work’s words… from now on. It’s his punishment. In Kpop GOT6 died, now you are really GOT7!”**

Nervous Bambam shared a quick meaningful look with Yugyeom. Poor Maknae just shrugged and looked at the surprised Jaebum who forgot to cry in this serious area.

“This is not over yet.” Youngjae continued:

**“You mustn’t call my Grandson ‘Jaebum-ah’ you have to address him as “hyung”!**

“ **ANDE!** No way, I won’t call this brat ‘hyung’!”

The alpha jumped leaving JB there on the floor, and angrily hurried out. JB trembled, he was at the edge of the cry again. Bambam really wanted to embrace him but could not move. This was too much for one day!

Jackson did not want scaring JB, his motivation was clear: he wanted to break Jinyoung’s door and call his friend out for a fight! This idiot ruined their life forever! He went onto the door, banging it with his full power.

 


	8. "My Jaebum hyung!"

Jackson has almost broken in the door but Jinyoung was quicker, forgetting he was a crazy one on the floor. He jumped up and opened the door before the top alpha does something what he can regret. Jackson found his friend’s neck and pulled the other alpha closer to his face. His own facial features changed: his face let his wolf out, his teeth left his mouth, he growled at his best friend.

“Calm down, Jacks!”

Jinyoung ordered and put his hands on the younger. Jackson trembled because of the sudden skinship but still stayed on his place.

“I know I am a bastard who hurt his only son but you hate JB so I don’t understand why do you care about him right now?”

Jackson wanted to hit him but he stopped and… he saw nothing just deep sadness.

“You… _cried_?”

Jackson noticed the remained teardrops in his friend’s eyes and touched Jinyoung’s face, wiping down those damned drops. Bambam ran there and stopped behind of this scene, he could glance at the surprised Mark who nodded from the corner.

“ _He_ … my alpha cried and he regretted what he’d done, I guess.” Mark said quickly, leaving the corner. 

The beta has cautiously walked closer to his mate. Jackson shortly looked at Mark and suddenly, he has pulled Jinyoung closer until he could smell the other alpha well. He smelled into his face, into his neck and he felt the same scent what he discovered in JB. Maybe, Jinyoung has failed but he has done something good: all alphas will notice his damned strong scent!

_‘I hate: I feel your alpha in **his blood**  but I have to live with this fact that you are his father… and I will never say this to you but… **I like you!** ’_

“Jackson… what… are you… doing?”

Jinyoung whispered and gulped when his top alpha leaned closer and closer, their lips were so… Jackson licked his mouth and strongly pulled JB’s father into his arms.

“I show you something, Jinyoung-ah… _my best friend_. I show you: _I don't hate **him!**_ Tonight, I madly fell in love with that omega!"

He hissed through his teeth and suddenly, kissed his friend. He kissed Jinyoung hard on his lips and pulled him onto his chest. He embraced the older wolf who seemed he lost in Jackson’s arms. Halfway, Jackson noticed Mark’s surprised face and let his friend go. He let Jinyoung go but his friend did not want to go away, he stayed in his arms, blinking up.

“What?”

He asked until Jackson sighed and whispered something into his ears. He released their alpha in charge: Jinyoung collapsed onto the floor, again. Mark ran to him, hugged him and he looked at Jackson with red eyes.

Eyes of the jealousy!

“Don’t dare to do that again, alpha! You can be on the top in this pack but **he is mine!** ”

The beta growled and the real wolf was ready to break out of Mark, Jinyoung caught his wrist and showed ‘no’ with his head.

“He demonstrated his true feelings towards our son, Mark hyung.”

Mark did not get it. Jackson turned away, walked back to Bambam and the beta crossed his arms.

“I knew it, Jackson.”

“So, you won’t throw stones at me, right?”

“You like that kid so much?”

“I don’t like a kid, it’s disgusting. I like the man in him. I like the omega who can be strong as us. Some minutes ago, I have been a fool but at the end, now I understood JYP-shi’s words, Youngjae-yah.”

He turned towards the mentioned alpha, their cutie letter reader. Youngjae and Yugyeom were together with the adult Jaebum, they were waiting for them in the living room.

JB was slightly nervous and avoided the top alpha's gaze, Jackson liked his shyness. This omega could not stand still Jackson’s sharp look. Jackson found it cute.

 

“How do you mean you understand my father’s words?”

Jinyoung continued questioning Jackson (he heard Youngjae’s reading, even though he was in another room his ears were perfect werewolf ears).

“I mean, **my friend** … your father wants to show Jaebum for the world. What you’ve created tonight, JYP-shi wants to show it. Plus! We can make a good leader from Jaebum and nobody will discover that he is an omega.”

“How can my son be a good leader? He is still a child in mind. I've failed.”

He could not look at the standing Jaebum. The young wolf hesitated and wanted to run to his Appa, maybe his father did not want to hurt him in real? He stopped and forced his legs not leaving the spot where he was now.

“We make a good leader??? How? Be in the same room with him and every wolf will know he is an omega. His scent will betray us!”

Youngjae doubted loudly. Jackson shook his head and smiled. Evil smile was on his face and he targeted Jaebum. He looked at their youngest… now their oldest - how their Head Alpha wished - and walked towards this beautiful omega. His legs created heavy sounds on the floor - for JB every step was heavy! He quickly looked around, tried to go into the opposite side but Jackson got him into his arms and did not let him go. He pushed JB onto the walls, looked into his eyes. His arms were around the omega.

“I became your mate. You have to accept me, darling. Your father knows my feelings. When I kissed him, I kissed you. From now on, I will be the only one who’s going to kiss you, who’s going to follow your back. Wherever you go, I will go there and if you will look at me, my heart will melt. You can give me orders, I will do what you want just be my mate! **Be mine!** ”

He whispered but everybody heard the top alpha. Jaebum, on the other side, barely breathed. He was shy. He wanted to faint, though.

“Look at me, Im Jaebum, son of Park Jinyoung!”

Jackson gently took JB’s chin between his warm fingers and forced the younger to look at him. He leaned even closer, he hid the omega behind of his huge shape and… JB accepted his welcome kiss! The omega trembled but... accepted the hot alpha lips. 

“I will make good leader out of you! With me by your side, my strong scent will mess up the nose of those bad alphas and they will think you are a real alpha. It was the main cause that JYP-shi had chosen me: _I can hide your scent. **Just be mine** … my dear Im Jaebum hyung_!”

He whispered the last words before their lips met.

GOT7 was born on this night.

**_'I'll call you hyung if it means I am the one who can save you!'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Block B killed me on Friday in Budapest. These boys were so hot and gave us a great concert! PO is sick so he was not there but I wish him the best! I touched their hands!!! :D  
> I was born again on Saturday but... still on the week, GOT7 has also killed me with the new Log. BTS killed me Not Today... well... I'm multiply dead we can say but I hope you liked this chapter, too. :)))
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BaK74m8svA Zico jumped off of the stage, direct!!! :D


	9. On the road

Three years has passed away quickly and JB grew up in mind. His little boy personality changed into an adult wolf. This wolf was an omega, of course but he did not care about the ranks. He grew up with betas and alphas and he acted as an alpha wolf… more alpha than a beta. He was in the same room with Jackson and the top alpha helped him a lot in the early years. He hated those years because… he was too little to understand why he can’t go to school and meet the friends anymore. It was hard to understand why he had to learn martial arts with the strongest alpha in their pack whose kicking was very powerful and Jackson told him: he won’t keep the power back, he will hit JB until JB hits back… and at the end, JB did it. He fulfilled every missions what this hyung gave him. They practiced in their animal wolf shape when JB was enough old to shift into his snow white omega wolf. They ran together and danced together. JB became a real dancer – very cool in B-boying – and his vocal sounded great in their group, so those were the positions what he filled.

He was trained to be a good leader and he got separated missions with other rookie leaders. In these missions, the pack was not with him, he was totally alone, only the other leaders were there but they did not help to each other, they helped on themselves.

 

Werewolves owned the Kpop industry and Hallyu but there were other beasts: vampires, ghosts, zombies… and the humans did not know about these beings. Werewolf alphas were worthless and rough if they were in a field where they did not know the people. There were some days in every month when they wanted to get a beta and they fought for them. Omegas were rare, not every pack got them, so if the newborn baby was an omega… eh… it meant big luck and the pack had to fight to keep this person in their group.

_Trying keeping him/her_ because: the alphas want to kidnap them! If an alpha gets a child from an omega, well, the child’s blood will be gold. Yes, not red: it will get the color of gold and the AO (means: AlphaOmega) child would be the next Head Alpha in the family pack. Head Alphas are above of every alpha… under these animals were the top alphas who were the leaders of the mini packs, then alphas in charge, and the mini alphas are the remained ones.

If the alphas get this child: the result was always bloody. Omegas could not keep this baby, alphas has to kill them because of the mother thing. Omegas changes into dangerous beasts after giving birth and they want the child in their closest area like every mother who has a kid. If somebody wants to try to take the baby away, the omega won’t let him do that. Beta mother is calmer: beta females or males let the newborn child to take away and if they get the baby back, they are happy but not on the dangerous way.

Well, JYP-shi, the Head Alpha of his family pack was standing in front of his office desk and read the news. It wrote about GOT7, his son’s mini pack. When he pointed out to Jackson and chose him as their leader, he was sure this guy will be good to Jinyoung.

His Jinyoung was his everything, after his dear wife dead and their child lost a parent, he lost a loving wife. He loved her and… their son got every feature from his mother. He loved Jinyoung-ah and wanted to give him everything. He was cautious when he has chosen the GOT6 members: Mark was a wolf from an American pack - he knew the parents from the past and tried to keep this acquaintance.

Bambam was his best friend’s youngest child. It was not a question that JYP wanted to keep an eye of the child after his best friend – Bam’s father – died in a battle against a wolfpack who threatened the newborn Jinyoung. Actually, they kidnapped the baby and JYP had almost gone crazy. They could get the baby back but JYP lost his best friend, so Bambam-ah was close to his heart. Bambam was born after his father’s death.

Yugyeom was an orphan beta wolf from the streets, JYP had to bring him home and he knew some good wolves did not get children, so they raised him up as their own child. Youngjae was his youngest alpha sister’s first born son, she asked him to take care about his nephew.

And _Jackson_ … this guy was different. He did not belong to him, he did not belong to the JYP family but he was the heir of a big… no!… he was the heir of the biggest Chinese pack of the world. This pack owned every alpha fighter in China and the Chinese werewolf army belonged to this pack’s Head Alpha. And Jackson was the first born son of this Head Alpha. The Head Alpha spoiled this guy and Jackson got his every wish when he was a child. So, transferring him into South Korea making a deal with his father… was not easy. But after so many years, the wolf kid get used the new country, he could meet and go home often, so he waited for every return to Korea and it was great. JYP got something into his hands; he became somebody in Hallyu and the wolfpacks showed respect.

“What’s in the news, Jinyoung-shi?”

His assistant… his right hand asked, sitting in front of him. JYP smiled, he allowed just this wolf to call him Jinyoung-shi.

“Nothing serious but their comeback was lit. The Turbulence album was good idea, I have to thank you because of it.”

His friend sighed

“Aish… what’s with your grandson?”

The younger wolf picked up this sensitive topic. JYP shrugged.

“We can protect him well, they – the GOT7- does not see what happens in the background. I want to keep these fights in secret. I don’t want to put a bigger problem on my son’s shoulder.”

“Who wanted him, JB-yah for the last time?”

Jinyoung sat down at the edge of his desk and slowly pulled the newspaper out of his friend’s fingers. He put it onto the table.

“Hm, YG wolves. Last month FNC.”

“My God, Jaebum-ah is very popular amongst alphas.”

“We hide his true rank. Jackson is his mate; his scent helps to chase away the strange alphas but…”

“But… not for long, am I right?”

Jinyoung-shi closed his eyes and nodded. The sun has almost left the sky, its orange filled the big office.

“I created BTS from the background just to be GOT7’s first protectors and BigHit manages these army wolves well but they can’t watch my sons always. They started to make their own rights and that’s okay, I’m not against it but… with every year, it gets harder to protect my omega grandson. I sent out my own bodyguards to help them.”

“And you?”

“I’m all right. Nobody wants to attack me after the MaMa incident.”

His friend shortly laughed up because of the good old memories.

“Yeah, you are a lonely badass fighter. How should I help on you?”

“Jimin-ah… you and J.Don-ah… “

 

**“GET UP! WE’LL LATE THE SHOW!”**

Harsh and husky voice filled the GOT7’s dorm. Mark slowly opened his tired eyes and smiled at his alpha. Jinyoung was already up and he liked to watch his sleeping beta.

“Good mornin’, mate!”

He sighed and his hands found the beta’s body under their blanket. He touched Mark sexy curves and pulled his wife to him. He wanted to dominate the beta. He left his spot, went on the top and kissed his amazing older mate.

“Morning…”

Mark welcomed him in English after their lips separated and his fingers went through his alpha’s hair.

“I want you so much!”

Jinyoung leaned and bit Mark’s ears, neck and…

**“GET OUT OF YOUR BEDS RIGHT NOW!”**

Jaebum even knocked on every door and he was… yes. He was their leader.

“I will kill him one day.”

Jinyoung painfully fell on Mark. The beta laughed when the weight touched him.

“You like him. “

“Yes, sorry. I like him and I want to kill him. The mornings are always Jackson’s faults, why is he doing nothing with JB? I mean: they are mates, they share one room… is it a big wish to make him shut up just for one morning? I would be with you… When was the last morning what we could spend together: including morning sex, too?”

Mark rolled his eyes.

“Four or five years ago?”

“Before our son, this little skinship killer was born.”

“Tell it your fans and they would stop JB-yah… especially the yaoi fans.”

“Great, I will hire some yaoi fangirl to make JB shut up if Jackson can't help on himself.”

"You know that Jackson _is running..."_

Mark sighed, said to the alpha's rising chest because he was immersed in Jinyoung. The alpha bit his inner inner mouth and looked away.

"Yeah, I know."

 

**“OUT GUYS!”**

Jinyoung heard the order again and let flow the day. Mark helped him out of the bed, helped him to open the door and…

“Morning!”

Im Jaebum… their Jaebum was smiling when they stepped out and he spotted his father’s sleepy face.

“Geez, Jinyoung-ah, your hair is mess.”

Mark covered his mouth. He wanted to burst out of laughing.

“Morning, Im JB!”

Jinyoung ignored the younger and headed towards the kitchen table where Bam has almost finished the breakfast.

“What can I eat?”

Jinyoung was standing in the line but he just noticed the rest.

“Cereal with milk?”

JB jumped to the side of Bambam.

“Cereal? Really? I am not a baby, Bhuwakul! I want rice and meat.”

“It goes for the late risers, hyung. JB’s idea: motivating is the best thing to wake you up, so: I got the last bowl of rice, hehe.”

His evil smile was a knife into Jinyoung’s chest and his alpha hands reached for his son. He pulled JB under his shoulder and…

“You gave the last bowl to him?”

JB nodded and tried not to smile.

“To him instead of your… instead of me?!”

Mark wanted to save the situation but he let the guys alone, he knew Jinyoung’s serious face was not really serious. He just played with JB.

“Yes. You were late, Jinyoung-shi, so Bambam-ah got your plate.”

“See? He said, not me.” 

The beta defended himself, spread his arms and smiled at Mark who took a bowl of cereal into his hands.

“What’s up, guys?”

Smile-eyed Jackson has just arrived from his early _running_. It was run for JB but it was early mission for Jackson: spotting the strange alphas on the streets before they leave the dorm.

Jaebum nervously looked back over his father’s arms and Jinyoung let him go to his best friend.

“Are you okay?”

The leader stopped in front of his fresh mate and Jackson gave a light kiss onto JB’s cheek.

“Yes. I am all right, I am with you again.”

He touched the omega’s top of hair and JB punched into the air.

“What was that?”

Bambam noticed the gesture.

“I welcomed my alpha.”

 

Youngjae, the top alpha of the B.A.P. pack targeted the living puppets and sharp nails hit down. He cut every doll in this practice room. They fell on the floor.

“ _Wow_ … you are the best fighter whom I’ve seen through these years.”

His master crossed his muscular arms when Youngjae wiped the dust off of his body. He did not answer, just turned on his strong feet and looked at the coach.

“There is a wolf in the GOT7 with my name, isn’t it Master?”

The older nodded.

“He is not the one who are you looking for. His name is Jackson.”

“I know but it’s very funny.”

“Why?”

They went into another room where a hanging box bag waited for the young alpha.

“ _Funny_ … that my mate lives with a wolf whose name is mine but JB did not get a chance to meet with me since three years.”

The master narrowed his eyes.

“Why are you calling him ‘ _your mate_ ’?”

“I call him on this title because he is **_my mate_**. He belongs to me, not belongs to that Jackson. I want to get Jaebum! He is perfect in every way.”

“You did not meet in these years.”

“He knows me. I am his best friend or I was. I was an idiot as a pup: I did not tell him that I liked him. He meant the whole word to me: it’s still the same.”

His sweated face left the bag and his teeth started to create a threatening person.

“Do you want to fight?”

“I trained my body through these years because of my own sake. I know, I will get some advantages with the muscles and abs.”

“You look good and you are also a top alpha. Jackson will be easy on you.”

And Youngjae of B.A.P. turned back to the bag. His thoughts were around Im Jaebum and GOT7. He wanted to get his mate. If it means he has to fight: he will be fight and JB will bring happiness into his life again. He is a lost man without his hyung.

 

Jackson opened the car and playfully pushed his mate onto the seats.

“Hey!”

JB laughed and hit the alpha’s arm.

“HEY!”

The older one mocked him and they laughed together. JB caught into his arm and the alpha wolf calmed down inside. It was like a puppy in his master’s arms when JB managed to touch Jackson.

“We get the little car again, hyung.”

JB looked around and played with the appliances.

“Watch out of your mouth!”

Jackson glared at him, his red eyes were serious and JB became shy again.

“Sorry… I mean, Jackson-ah.”

“Better!”

The alpha nodded and the air froze in the car. Jackson hated to regulate this omega wolf who was so stubborn, smart and brave.

 

“JB-yah…”

He whispered after thirty minutes when JB was ready to fall in dreamland. Their destination was Busan and the road was long.

“Eh?”

The omega looked up, his beautiful eyes found the alpha and Jackson pressed one button, which separated the driver from the passengers.

“I call you JB-yah. I am sorry.”

He went closer on the seats and JB gulped. He stayed on his corner while Jackson could reach his face and touched one long hair.

“Alpha?”

“You are mine.”

Jackson whispered and his body showed the human werewolf.

“ _Hyung_?”

“Call me Jackson, please! Use your alpha’s name, Jaebumie!”

He said while pulled JB under his strong body and the omega forgot acting as an alpha wolf… JB blinked at the real alpha who was ready to throw those damned clothes away.

“I love you so much, JB-yah!”

Jackson whispered and kissed the omega. Jaebum closed his eyes, lost in the alpha’s embrace and his hands found Jackson’s black T-shirt. He bit into the alpha’s lips, not strongly just soft bites.

“I could howl, JB! Please, obey me and change my inside crazy wolf!”

He kissed the omega hard and almost ate the the younger up. JB squeezed his eyes, let the alpha do everything what he wanted.

“I like you, _Jackson_.”

He whispered and this sentence hit into the top’s heart.

“I can’t tell how much I love you, omega. You are my life since you were… born.”

“Since I was born??? You hated me when I was a pup.”

“Forget it, I was an idiot!”

Jackson said and his fingers tripped in JB’s pants. He licked the omega’s chest, which showed some awesome abs. Still Jackson was the bigger but thanks to JB's extreme training, the omega got nice body, too. His right hand found _something_ and he touched it. He massaged it: JB started to let out little moans. His back lifted from the seats, he squeezed his eyes.

“Please, Jackson… do that!”

He ordered and the alpha licked his dry lips. He was ready to lean and bite into the sweet neck but…

 

“SHIT”

The alpha cursed. He hated cursing and use ugly words but his phone started to play the music, which meant:

“Your _f….ng_ father!”

“Jackson?!”

“ _Sorry_ … **What!** ”

He answered, had to answer and left the beautiful omega in his corner.

_“Hi, Jacks! We are half way, do you wanna stop?”_

The alpha acted like a broadcast channel between father and son.

“Jinyoung-ah asks this?”

“Yeah?”

“Why not?”

Jackson glared at him and this glaring at JB was like “A _re you serious? I am horny?”._

“Yes.”

“Don’t dare to change his mind, Jacks!”

Jinyoung laughed through the phone.

“Okay, we stop.”

 The alpha nodded in pain, he crossed his hands and pulled his cap into his eyes. JB looked at him once before they left their car but Jackson followed him like always.

 

Youngjae read his orders and glared at his wolves.

“Don’t tell my mini-pack that I’m here.”

They covered their faces with masks and waited for in the dark. Just ten wolves were here on this night but Youngjae was confident.

_“You’ll be **mine** tonight, JB hyung!”_

 


	10. Evil idea

Jackson followed him but suddenly he growled and pulled JB back into the car by his hoodie. The omega seemed unhappy but let the alpha do his work and stayed on the seats. Jackson waved for the driver and the man has immediately driven their car away. His phone rang in the same time.

“Jinyoung, we have guests!” Jackson growled again and JB could hear his other friend at the end of the phone.

“We noticed and following you.”

“How many could you feel?”

“Bambam felt  almost hundred wolfs in the area, I felt only one strong alpha scent in the air, which was more outstanding!”

“Me too. This alpha won't get him, I swear.”

“What about a meeting in Busan on the original point?” Jinyoung asked and looked at his mate.

Mark became pale and trembled. It made the alpha to feel worry about him.

“Okay. Don't worry, I am here for JB, tell for Mark.”

Jackson took the phone down and finally, he looked at the practically youngest in this car. Jaebum stayed in silence during their conversation and his fingers squeezed the door handle.

“Sorry, I grabbed you so strong but my nose told me to do it.” Jackson tried to touch his face but did not reach further.

His hand stayed in the air.

“Why did you make an alpha from me if I don't get the chance to fight for my life?”

The omega murmured this unexpected question and turned away to look out of the window. Jackson froze.

“I was a happy kid then I had to suddenly became an adult wolf who can't live a life of his own rank but I have to act as an alpha wolf! Everybody thinks now that I am an alpha thanks to your scent around me and I have _no friends_... I have just you and this pack and I want to fight for my life if you all did this to me!”

Jackson's eyes changed to red. He felt JB's pain but he...

“Jaebum _hyung_ , you will fight I promise but not now. This alpha wolf was not on your level, even not on **my** level, I felt his strength. If he could get you, we lost.”

“ **You** **lost** , you mean.” JB interrupted and Jackson's face changed to red, too.

“Yes. I don't want to deny: I would be lost without you, Im Jaebum.”

 

Yoo Youngjae growled and kicked into one old tree. He missed this chance! The GOT7 noticed his power and left the place without a single mistake. Shit!

“Alpha, we have to go home. Your father called us.”

Himchan, his beta talked in his ear.

“What do you think, their top alpha could sense me?”

He asked that from his beta who was a member of his own mini-pack. Just he knew about this action, his other mates would not get it!

“Your power is strong, everybody can sense it. I told you it can be a problem.”

Himchan was serious and told the truth. His friend did not listen on him, now he lost the possibility to get his gift.

“Alpha?”

“Okay, Him! We are going. Youngjae end!”

The alpha threw his earphones and he crossed his hands in front of his abdomen. He really wanted to attack on this day and get JB! He can't wait anymore, he needs on his mate!

 

Jackson sighed when he lost the sign of the strange powerful alpha.

 _'He does not follow us, good.'_   he thought and his soul became easier.

He looked shortly at the sulky omega. Jaebum was so cute when he was in his thoughts plus...  he looked amazing in that moment and the alpha had to move forward.

“Jaebum...”

The alpha touched him and pulled his red brown hair away.

“ _JB-yah_...” he whispered non-stop until he could kiss the cheek what gave him life.

The omega trembled because he did not notice the approaching Jackson and could not deny the older one. He tried to push him away, tried to ignore Jackson's kisses but he felt he is weak. Jackson's sweet tongue was on his neck and the alpha was a real pro in neck-kissing!

“I need you, Jaebum hyung.”

Jackson whispered and the red ran up in the omega's face. Jackson was way stronger and JB felt he was in the corner and can't go out.

“I... Jackson, we are in the car!” he referred to the driver.

“I am on the top here, he won't care about us.”

Jackson tried to pull JB's T-shirt over on the omega's head but the boy pushed him away. This sudden negative reaction surprised the alpha.

“But I do! I won't let you act as now. I am the leader here.”

Even the omega growled and Jackson... Jackson was so surprised that he can't do anything else just follow his leader's command. One more time he did a try to touch but...

“ **I said: no, Jackson!** ”

Jaebum took on his shirt and changed into his alpha mood: what they taught to him!

“You want me to do my role seriously, I expect the same from you, Jackson **-ah**!” he hissed, even he has growled at the older!

The alpha had to follow his leader's words. Jackson was... he was so... proud but he felt tiny punctures in his heart, which they told him: “It's not okay... you get to be an omega!”

 

Youngjae turned to Jinyoung and poked towards Mark. The beta seemed unwell and was in silent during the whole road.

“He is okay.” the alpha mumbled but really worried for Mark.

“This unexpected alpha power what we felt on that place can be a threat. He is bigger threat than any alpha with whom we fought.”

Yugyeom changed his seat with Jinyoung and sat close to Mark. He let the alphas talking.

“Your beta seems to be in shock, Jinyoung. Did he feel the strange wolf, too?”

“Youngjae-yah, I think everybody, even JB-yah could feel this powerful wolf. My mate is worrying for our child. He wants now JB close to him.”

“Jinyoung-shi, Mark hyung is a good mother. Jaebum is an adult but Mark feels still the mother-thing towards him.”

Youngjae's words did not surprise Jinyoung. The alpha knew he was the responsible one why Mark can't lose his mother side.

“I caused it. When I bit JB and changed his age. I forgot that Mark... I can't bite Mark to forget the child so easily. So Mark thinks of JB as his pup right now, too. And... and...”

He wanted to say: me too. Jinyoung himself thinks of JB as a father and he want to forget that child. It was hard to call Jaebum 'Jaebum hyung' because he was their child. Jaebum's blood is their blood and Mark...

“Youngjae... dear...”

Yugyeom from the backseats called for his mate. His tone was different and his hand was on Mark's forehead.

“What do you want?” the two alphas turned back together and Jinyoung has almost lost his calmness.

Jinyoung has immediately jumped back and Yugyeom let him touch the beta. Mark was really unwell, he looked like he wanted to vomit, his face was pale and...

“He has fever.”

Jinyoung touched the beta's cheek and embraced him tight.

“Stress reaction?”

Youngjae asked.

“I think so. He thought this alpha will get his son. We have to reach Busan as the fast as we can and I'll put him in bed.”

“I am okay, Jiny...”

Mark started but he had to lie down. Jinyoung let his mate resting in his lap and Mark closed his eyes. Even he started to cry and the alpha could not help but holding him tight.

“JB is fine, Mark. He is fine, Jackson is with him.”

Jinyoung tried to whisper but he failed and Mark was inconsolable.

“This alpha was so strong, my alpha! He is stronger than Jackson... than you or Youngjae... he will get JB!”

He sobbed and Yugyeom really wanted to help on his friend but Youngjae stopped him.

“Let these two alone until we arrive, okay?” his mate told this and the beta nodded.

He rested his head on Youngjae's shoulder and hoped for a good trip. He hoped this strange alpha won't disturb their family again.

 

Yoo Youngjae felt his weakness. It was his own strength! How can he be so wrong that his own power cheats him?! Why he could not listen on Himchan? He decided to not follow the cars into Busan. He let these boys be alone on this road but he will return and he won't fail next time.

He wants an unexpected blow! He wants to surprise Jackson, Jinyoung,Youngjae... even the betas, Bambam and Yugyeom are good fighters! He has to deal with the group first if he wants to steal Jaebum. He knows Jackson is strong and he will want a bloody fight for Jaebum!

 _This omega was so precious_ ... **the grandson of JYP!** Every alpha on this world would want him, Yoo Youngjae was just one of them. He knew it and Jackson won't win this fight.

Youngjae has to learn how to hide his power! He has to ask his Master to teach him again! But... he had no mood to learn again and a new evil idea started to born in his smart brain. One beta's scent in the bigger car was standing out for him!

“Mark-shi!” he hit his head and turned on his naked feet.

He was the mother of JB! He has remembered on the American wolf whose nice and warm personality has always caused pain in the alpha's heart. Mark loved his son until Youngjae's mother denied this pure emotion. He was so jealous of Jaebum because of this love.

“ _What if_... JB loves his mother and Jinyoung-shi... what if I change my target in this fight? I want JB but maybe... this dirty idea will be better, won't it? Jinyoung-shi will give his son's hand to me without bloody fights if he wants to get back his own mate! A mate or a son...”

Youngjae's eyes smiled and returned to Seoul to make his new plan come true!

 

 

 

 

 


	11. One caring night

Their rooms had been completed when they reached Busan. The city was one of their favorite so they finished the programs well without any problem. Mark seemed he was very sick at the end and JB attached to his hyung. He must have forgotten to call his Mother ‘omma’ because it would be awkward in their pack after he grew up and the same was going on with Jinyoung. So, Jinyoung was sometimes Jinyoung-ah or Jinyoung-shi and _Mark_ … for the credit of JB, he could not call his mother on his name… he stuck by Mark hyung. JYP-shi favored this idea and let his grandson do whatever he wanted.

JB was always the first in their lines: it was great formation by a possible fight. The omega left his car and he wished for a huge bed with comfortable things in it. His alpha, Jackson closed the door and nodded to Jinyoung who was holding Mark in his arms.

“How is he, Jinyoung-shi?” JB asked worriedly.

He jumped into the elevator with the two and left Jackson with the others. Mark leaned his head on the alpha’s shoulder and tried to not fainting in front of his son.

“I believe it’s just a quick sickness and we can return easily to Seoul.”

“He doesn’t seem to be healthy.”

JB talked to the alpha and Jinyoung tried to be nice with him. He liked his son but… _JB was not his son anymore_. In the same time, _he was still their son_ literally and practically by blood but the alpha had to ignore this interesting(?) feeling, which confused him. Love and hate... he felt it like Jackson in the past. So, sometimes he was not nice with JB and closed every door, which the boy could try to open towards him. And there were awfully long days, when he has desperately missed his dear pup...

JB, himself, was tough and tried to be a good son. He really wanted to forget the parental relationship but… the deep truth was that he missed the old mornings… when he lay between these two and his Appa and Omma presented him with kisses and hugs. He missed the old days when Jinyoung let him sit on his knees and played funny games with him or gave some good advice. It was the main cause why he was in Jinyoung and Mark's company when the cameras were on and he has often chosen the closest chair to these two who meant a lot for his lonely soul. 

“Jinyoung-ah… I packed some medicine into my backpack. If Mark hyung need on I can…”

“That’s okay, JB! Hyung will be all right just leave us alone tonight!”

 Jinyoung left the elevator with Mark, actually hurried out, tried to save his ass and slammed the door in front of JB’s nose. It was… harsh… and the omega…

 

“What are you doing here?” Jackson pulled the younger up and ignored the damned teardrops in the eyes of Jaebum.

The omega was sitting near the door of his… parents and did not want to go away. He was sitting and cried.

“You’re hopeless, get into our room!”

Jackson’s rough words made JB up but the omega was really not himself. The alpha grabbed his elbow and was dragging him. He kicked their door out and pushed JB into the room.

“OUCH!” the younger shouted when the alpha tried to push him onto the bed.

Jackson thought it’s his time! He will be the first in JB’s mind, not his beloved parents! He took off his denim jacket, his black T-shirt and the muscles in his body were reflected. JB lost his every word and gulped. Jackson was very… amazing but the omega did not get what the alpha wanted to do. JB was sitting with his clothes on and the alpha… his blond alpha came closer… closer and closer until he reached down and lifted the younger’s face up. He was carefully touching Jaebum’s cheeks and his strong fingers were so warm: the omega liked this hotness.

“You are mine, JB!”

Jackson meant it and strongly kissed his omega. JB’s soft lips were like honey on his mouth.

“You are so… I love you, JB!” he tried to manage out these words but he ended up choking into his own sentence, JB’s tongue was very playful today and diverted his thoughts.

He gently pushed the young wolf to their comfortable bed and started to take off the omega’s clothes. First of all, the jacket, the white T-shirt and the last one was the trousers. Jackson hated to admit that JB literally starved for this moment and he get to hurry if he wanted to keep this good mood.

“Hyung… Jackson-ah…” the omega mixed his words, mumbled because his brain lost the connection with his tongue and the alpha was the only one in his mind.

Nobody could blame him: Jackson was THE alpha in their relationship and the Chinese wolf has successfully warmed up their afternoon. He tore JB’s T-shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He attacked the omega’s chest with his circling tongue and Jaebum’s little moanings started to make him feel so good. He pulled JB up by the omega’s hips and embraced him tight, he could lick his neck, sucking the skin until it became purple. Every alpha will see that Jaebum got somebody behind his back and Jackson kissed him with a deep and slowly kiss.

He has almost eaten the omega… JB has almost eaten the alpha. They liked each other so much and at the end, Jaebum started to lose the sadness, which was in his heart because of his parents.

“You need on just me, okay? If he… your father wants to get you back, he must fight for you!”

Jackson whispered when he was totally inside of Jaebum. The omega closed his eyes ‘cause it was a very painful moment for a virgin wolf but Jackson was careful with him. He moved slowly and gave light kisses, which could chase the pain. He was now a real gentleman and cared with the omega.

“Say you love me!” he looked at Jaebum before he started to move quicker.

JB slowly opened his eyes and lifted his tired arm. He touched the alpha’s face, his fingers found Jackson’s mouth and the alpha licked them as they would be a lollipop.

“Say it, JB!”

He leaned close to the leader’s face and breathed kiss onto the omega’s nose.

“You are mine, I am yours.”

The leader said. Jackson’s eyes lit up and… burst into hard laughter?

 “What, you idiot?” JB rolled his eyes and hit Jackson’s head.

“Aish… I cannot be happy on our wedding day?”

“My Jackson, you are a totally… very… I don’t know how to tell you: a big IDIOT!”

JB laughed too but presented the alpha with a sweet long kiss what Jackson did not wait.

“My beloved Jaebum…” he whispered.

JB closed his eyes again and let Jackson do everything what he wanted to do with him tonight. Because this night last long.

  

Jinyoung helped Mark in the bed and changed the beta’s clothes. The sexy American wore his cute pajamas now and tried to pretend that he is better.

“Stay there, you will vomit.” Jinyoung said and gently pushed his mate back.

The pillows were good for Mark’s strong headache and the beta wanted to forget the feeling what urged him to use the toilet.

“Jinyoung-ah, please… give me something what I can use because I won’t reach the bathroom.”

The beta said the truth and for Jinyoung’s fright he leaned down and…

“NO!”

Jinyoung rushed there with a big bowl and helped him to find into it. Mark was really sick and Jinyoung…

“Oh baby, tell me what to do? Please, how can I help?” he started to cry because Mark’s condition was very scary.

The beta lay and vomited on the whole afternoon, at the end he vomited the nothing and the yellow thing was the only one what came out of his stomach.

“ _Baby_ …” Jinyoung embraced him tight, stayed close to him and it seemed his presence was enough for the beta but…

“Mark…”

“I will be okay. I am just… I don’t know…” he started to cry when he had to vomit again and Jinyoung had to pull the beta’s long hair away.

“I hope I am not pregnant!”

Jinyoung froze.

“Pregnant? How? We… used protection.”

“ _I know_.” Mark’s voice started to lose its patience and the beta was very tired, Jinyoung wished he could help on his suffering mate. “I don’t know why I’m sick. That strong alpha scared me to death. I thought he will take our Jaebum away and… he could kill him, Jinyoung! He can kill Jaebum! He will rape him then he kills him…”

He was repeating continuously and Jinyoung was ready to kill that bastard stranger!

“Sshhh… sshh…”

The worried husband has gently pushed Mark on the pillows and covered him with a warm blanket. He lay on the tired beta whose eyes started to lose the fight against the gravitation and at the end… finally, Mark successfully slept away.

“I hope you know I love you, Mark!” Jinyoung found himself crying on his sick mate who meant the life for him.

He had never seen Mark to be sick like this. He was the one here who was scared to death… and… he hated to admit but he needed on his little son! He needed on JB right now, maybe they can heal Mark together.  


	12. Discussion

Jinyoung was sitting on the bed whole night and remembered on the old times. Mark tried to sleep but he woke up sometimes. The night was not going on well without problems so Jinyoung thought he has to call the doctor. Mark really felt strong pain in his head. He described it as tiny pin-pricks into his forehead. He was throwing up at dawn again and Jinyoung found his mate in terrible condition kneeling by the toilet.

“I don’t wait anymore, Mark!”

He scooped his beta into his arms, putting him into the bed and dialed the number of their manager.

“Don’t waste Manager’s time, Jin-shi! I will be…”

‘All right’ he wanted to say but he had to lie down. He had to close his eyes and tried to survive the sudden onset of pain.

“Yeah, it’s the alpha in charge, Mark is sick!”

Jinyoung looked at him once again before he turned back to the phone.

 

JB slept away in his arms and Jackson watched him for while. The omega’s hand was on the alpha’s bare skin and Jackson liked it. He has never thought that once Im Jaebum will be so close to him right now. It was something… _wonderful_.

“I will protect you, JB _hyung_!” he smiled while he said ‘brother’ and pressed a gentle kiss on the cheek, which was not turned towards the pillow but sudden knock has forced him out of the bed, later. He quickly put on his pajamas and strongly pulled the door out.

“What?” he hissed and surprised when he saw their manager’s face.

“Hyung?”

“Jackson-ah, wake the other members up! Hurry! We have no time!”

 

“ **MARK HYUNG!** ” JB rushed out of the corner and ran towards the car, which left the parking area.

He could not reach it in time.

“Jackson?” he looked back at the alpha

He was holding the omega’s hips.

“You told me Mark is sick. What happened with him?”

“Jinyoung did not tell too much but we know your mother, eh… Mark hyung did vomit.”

“Vomit?” JB looked desperately towards the car, which was not in the garage anymore.

“Your mother started to become exhausted. Jinyoung-shi wanted to take him to a Seoul hospital.” Bambam squeezed the omega’s shoulder.

JB gulped, pressed his lips together and…

 _‘He is totally lost without his parents!’_ Jackson realized.

“Come, we follow them home.” he sighed and led JB to their car.

The omega seated between Youngjae and Jackson. Bambam and Yugyeom were on the last backseats and JB did not know what will happen if they arrive back, into the city. He hoped Mark will be okay without them and Jinyoung will take good care of him!

‘ _I recommend intently that you watch out of Mark!_ ’ he thought and crossed his hands.

Jackson felt the nervousness in his omega but Youngjae talked to him and he could not deal with Jaebum. The mini-alpha got a call, which made him very _upset_.

 

_Later in Seoul..._

“ **HE IS LIVING WITH THE SAME NAME! IT'S MY NAME!** ” Youngjae shouted in their dorm.

JYP-shi’s best spy, Park Jimin called them before they arrived and this very bad news made the youngest alpha angry.

“Youngjae-yah! He is…”

“He is that little shit who was around JB when our omega was a school kid! Jimin said! I had never thought he will ask my Jaebum’s hand when he grows up and reaches the age.”

“I’m sorry but _your_ Jaebum?” Jackson looked at Youngjae with raised eyebrows.

The mini-alpha shrugged.

“JB belongs to everyone in the pack. I don’t mean on that way what you think.”

Jackson sighed and wiped his eyes.

“I like JB and I will kill that prick if he wants to ruin my brother’s life… **with my name**!”

“ **YOUNGJAE!** ” Yugyeom elbowed his alpha’s ribs, ‘cause he has never used ugly words.

“This name topic makes you very sensitive, Youngjae-yah.” Jinyoung closed his eyes.

He returned alone home, Mark stayed in the hospital along with Jaebum who did not want to leave his side. Their manager stayed with the beta and the omega until the pack could speak about the happenings.

“If he uses your name, you would be upset, Jinyoung-shi! He threatens my brother’s life!”

Jinyoung gave him right.

“The ' _Youngjae_ ' is his right name, he uses it because he can use. He got it when he was born. It’s not his fault, bro.”

“But it's still my name, **I used it earlier!** ”

“Geez…” Jackson reacted.

He wanted to cut off the meeting. He was concerned when JB was not in his area.  Jinyoung felt it and sighed.

“You can go, Jacks. We will be all right.”

“No. It’s just my… own thing, Jinyoung. I wanna be here.”

“We talked about every important thing. This Yoo Youngjae from the B.A.P. pack wants my son to be his wife and he will attack if he gets a chance. We get to be cautious.”

“ _’Youngjae wants JB’_ : it’s the sentence what I’ve never wanted to hear.” Yugyeom made an awkward short laugh and looked at Bambam who also smiled.

His alpha kissed him gently as an answer.

“I love only you, beta, I just hate that dude works under my name… what if other packs who are friends with us they will mishear this story?”

“BTS knows about B.A.P. Block B won’t judge us because they have two omegas in their pack, they have to deal with the same problems, so… the friends know everything, Youngjae-yah. Don’t worry about him.” Jinyoung yawned.

“I wonder how Zico-shi can solve their family life. With Yukwon and Taeil…” the mini-alpha mumbled. “Maybe, we get to ask them...”

“I don’t want to involve others. First, we get to organize our life if it is possible. If we can’t do it, then I will be the first one who asks somebody’s help.”

Jinyoung left the living room and Youngjae looked at Jackson.

“He thought of JYP-shi. He hates that his father has to protect this pack better than the others.” Jackson watched after Jinyoung’s shadow.

Youngjae really hated that he had to sit in this dorm idly. Yugyeom shoved his alpha gently towards their room, in time. Bambam stayed alone with Jackson.

“Bam…?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t you miss your alpha?”

Jackson has picked this different topic up suddenly. The beta stopped and thought into the question. Ten years… it was long but he divorced ten years ago and his heart did not stop to be in pain! He was always happy but inside… his heart hurt as Hell.

“Why do you ask?”

“I met him.”

Jackson turned back.


	13. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! :)))

Jackson turned to him and Bambam's face showed nothing. It was an emotionless wolf's face.

“You are still sad.”

“I was in love with my husband. Don't judge me, please.”

Jackson went closer to his friend.

“I could never judge you but... he got me a contact. This number belongs to him and he... he said...”

“I don't care what he said, Jacks. I am tired so please, can you let me go to...”

“Bambam!” he used his alpha tone, which made the beta stopped for a second.

“Jaehyo wants to get you back! He told me yesterday he can't live anymore without his mate. He gave you time to mourn your child but he needs on you!”

“I don't need on him!” the beta wanted to go away but Jackson grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Bullshit! You are in heat. I feel, idiot wolf!”

“Let me go! Let – me - go!” Bambam shouted and at the end he had to give a slap for the top alpha.

They stopped. Bambam looked at Jackson and Jackson looked at his dear friend who had never slapped him. He had to let him go.

“Jaehyo loves you. I'm sorry.” he said before the beta closed his door and Jackson kicked into their table.

It was clear that Bambam was just running... running away from his past.

“Did you finish?” Jinyoung stepped out of the corner and stared at the ruined table.

“Yes. Are you still here?”

“I hoped we can go back together to the hospital. JB can go home with you.”

“JB! I have almost forgotten him!”

The top alpha jumped up and they left their dorm together.

 

Mark woke up and noticed a sleeping JB. Now it was dark outside, almost night. His son's head was by his hand and he could touch the calm face what he adored so much. He slowly sat up and wondered why Jaebum stayed in the hospital instead of Jinyoung. The IV bag, which was connected to his right hand was now empty and the beta felt way better. His headache has gone as if it had never been there and his whole body was fresh.

One nurse came to him when they realized their patient was up and she removed the branule. She asked him around and Mark stated he feels better, so she let him leave the bed and walk a little bit. She suggested him to take a quick bath and the beta accepted the good offer. When he returned to his bed, JB-yah is already opened his eyes: he looked like a cutie sleepy head.

“Aish, you get to go home, sweetheart. I'm glad you are the one who watches out of me but it's Jinyoung's task.”

Mark hugged JB and the omega seemed he became to the puppy from their past. He was an adult but his face changed.

“Mom, I am the leader, and now it is my task to watch out of my members.” he was so cute, he yawned during the answer and wiped his eyes.

“You are the leader but... you are still calling me 'Mom' when the others are out of the picture, eh?” he smiled and pulled JB close to him.

“Can I call you on that way? I hate the other option...”

“You know your father won't like this. If we are alone I allow you to call me whatever you want, okay?”

JB nodded but Mark knew his son.

“Father or... Jinyoung-shi, hates me?”

This sudden question surprised the beta.

“What?”

“After that night - when he gave me the bite - he looks at me as I would be a piece of shit.”

“JB!”

“No. I mean it.”

Mark sighed. He understood what JB-yah wanted to express but it was strong that Jinyoung did not like him anymore. He was just an...

“Jinyoung is an alpha, Jaebum. You have to understand the alphas. I know Jackson-ah is a little bit different but your father has an own nature, which you have to get use. He acted as a father in the past but with his dongsaengs: he was always different. Now you are also a brother, not a son.”

JB looked away and crossed his hands. Mark knew, he was sulking.

“I hate that I'm a useless omega. I don't get it why do you want to protect me if I am a burden for the pack.”

“Do you really believe you are a burden for us?”

Mark's eyes widened and his hands were trembling.

“I mean you trained me to become an alpha guy and you don't let me fight.”

“No. We trained you to get an alpha's body not for fight. JB-yah, I tell you the truth now you are enough old to know it: you can't fight as an alpha, we had to train you because of other wolves. Jackson gives the alpha scent and other alphas will see you are not an omega, they won't kidnap you. It was the plan: not training you for fight! An omega can't fight.”

“What?”

JB's heart left a beat.

“It is the truth. You will never fight. Never ever...”

"But I... I had fought in the trainings with those alpha wolves... I was successful in those fights!"

Mark touched his shoulder but JB jumped out of the way. He quickly changed his spot and stretched for his jacket.

“Hey, where are you...?”

Mark wanted to say but the omega was really fast.

“I'm sorry but what did you say? You... will never let me fight???”

His eyes changed, they were light red... an omega could create only this color. Mark stopped and really looked into his son's eyes.

“No. I will never let you fight. Your father never let you fight and... your alpha will never let you...”

“My alpha?” JB cut his mother's words. “My alpha who told me I can fight just later? My alpha...?”

“Don't be angry with him! He does perfect job with you and...”

“Perfect job?!”

Mark closed his eyes. He realized his mouth was wrong.”

“I am just a job for Jackson?! His task is... I am just a mission for him... for you, guys?”

“Jaebum...”

“No. I go. I have to go home. Those alphas let me win, right?”

He left the room and Mark did not follow him. He wanted to stop JB but he knew, his son needs on air in this moment and their manager will go with him. That man was his secret bodyguard and they let JB walk “alone”... only with that person.

But... for now this person was dead. He fought with Yoo Youngjae and this person cut his throat. He changed into his clothes, his scent was on him, so Jaebum did not notice the stange alpha when they left the hospital... together.

“I want to walk, hyung.” the omega hissed and Youngjae nodded in silence, pulled his cap forward. “As you want, JB-shi.”

 

 


	14. Not always good to be alone!

Jinyoung got warm welcome. He closed the door of the hospital room and gently kissed Mark. He embraced the thin hips and inhaled his mate's scent. It was strange thanks to the disinfectant.

“How are you?” he whispered.

His mouth was close to Mark's long lips. He was needed on his mate right now! He felt the heating period will hit him on this week. Bambam has already showed the effects and if one member starts the heating... well... every member of the pack will go through this period.

“JB ran away. I told him the truth.” Mark could not keep the happenings inside of him.

“I came with Jackson. I gotta get you; our top alpha will solve it!”

 

Jaebum was alone on the streets and first in his life the bodyguard did not say instructions to him. Maybe, the good wolf felt the omega has a problem and really need on walk but sometimes when JB turned back and wanted to take a look at the wolf's face, the manager left his back and walked some meters away. Jaebum shrugged and continued his lonely walking. Some minutes later, when he reached the point what he wanted to get, he knew the human people won't see him and shifted into his white wolf.

His ocean blue animal eyes were way better in the night and he started to run. He speed up and reached the green area close to Seoul. First time in his life, he was alone! Even the manager let him to be really alone! What happened with the old man??? JB will bow when he returns to his side. His father will be totally angry and Bambam... his second mother won't like his lonely running but the omega wanted to show them that he can be smart and... to be alone… was sooo good!

He enjoyed the dark forest and the moon, which was not crescent tonight. It was full moon and gave him enough light to see well. He played around the trees and ran with the highest speed what he got. He took the scent of the flowers, the bushes: every part of this forest ended in his nose. The white wolf guessed why the other werewolves aren’t here on this night? He knew, in their industry almost every Kpop pack are werewolves or vampires or whatever... he wanted to meet them.

 

“Do you see him?” Youngjae desperately asked Himchan and he waited for the answer.

“Your mate is very fast. I am on the way to grab him.”

“I left his side... in the next minute he was not there where I left him.”

Himchan sighed. He was with his desperate top alpha on this night and looked for this GOT7 wolf. Youngjae was really in love with him but he was clumsy as a kidnapper.

“You kidnapped him and you lost his scent??? I'm sorry but it's ridiculous, boss!”

“I don't need on your stupid jokes, Him-yah!”

They talked via phones and the anger in Youngjae grew bigger and bigger. The corner where the top alpha left JB was in the city but the omega's scent was not in the city anymore. He had to find Jaebum-ah because this night... this night was dangerous. Actually, it was the most dangerous night of the year!

 

Jaebum stopped his paws and sniffed into the air. Finally, he felt others! He became excited. His wolf wanted to watch the new guests. He wanted to play…

_“Daebak, guys... I think we found a little one! It's a male and he's such a beauty...”_

Suddenly, he has heard unfamiliar voices and his nose... his nose whispered these guys are not good people.

_“Man, I did not wait for an omega! This forest is the shittiest place of South Korea but today, I think we have luck with it!”_

_“Don't be stupid, hyung... he has a pack, I know it.”_

_“Do you know this little one?”_

_“No, **he has a pack**. Omegas are not lonely wolves.”_

They talked somewhere around him but JB could not see them. These were strong alphas and the white wolf lay on the ground: he pulled his paws and tail under his body. He was very scared... he felt lots of bad alphas around the trees. His body trembled.

 _“I am the oldest in this pack, this omega is mine!”_ the strongest voice hit the white wolf's ears and JB wanted to run.

He knew: it's the chance to show he is good fighter but maybe, not today. These alphas are not on his level. They are equal with Jackson. His smart brain dictated just one word: run!

 **'What a shame!** ' he thought and wanted to cry.

Jackson was on running. He spotted this Youngjae guy in the clothes of their manager. He realized what's going on when he left his car. Jinyoung has immediately wanted to see his mate and they hoped that Mark was all right. Jackson let his friend take a look on his beta but he wanted to fight with the kidnapper. How dare this alpha wolf touch his JB?!

Jaebum belonged to only him! This guy will die…

“I found you!” he growled and jumped on the back of the enemy.

The young alpha shook Jackson off of him and looked back.

“Welcome, Wang Jackson!” he hissed and straightened his spine.

Youngjae smiled at the alpha, he really wanted to meet this guy. He heard about Jackson a lot in his childhood and saw him only once when Jinyoung, JB’s father came to school to pick up his child. Jackson accompanied them on that day and Youngjae was smart, too. He was young but he could find out that one day, this top alpha will be an enemy.

“Pleased to meet you, B.A.P. guy!” the GOT7’s top alpha shortly bowed but not because of he wanted to show some respect.

“ _You are the wolf who is always smiling_. I heard that from my teacher.” Youngjae welcomed him, too, crossing his strong arms.

Alphas body languages were mean. They wanted to show who the boss were but today they know each other’s strength.

“You are also a top alpha, Wang-shi.”

“You too, Youngjae-yah.”

“Yes. We are equal. It’s cool. I wouldn’t have wanted to fight with a wolf who’s on lower level than me.”

Jackson gritted his teeth but he was calm yet. He felt JB’s scent around this guy…

“Let’s get to the heart of the matter!”

“I feel you, Jackson hyung. Your face tells everything. You hate me the most in this world.”

“I fought with lots of wolves who wanted to take my omega, but you managed your way so long. You could pull him out of my fingers and now the most precious scent is all around of you.”

“Ha! Those wolves did not really want to take him. I am the most serious guy in this world if it’s about JB.”

Jackson felt his inner wolf wants to break out. His body became much bigger.

“This night we will solve our problems.” Jackson licked his dry mouth and his nails were also coming out.

Suddenly, the young alpha pulled his phone out of his jeans.

“ ** _Deal with it!_** ” he gave perhaps an order to one of his men, Jackson did not understand well but he was impatient: he was ready to fight!

The younger alpha closed his phone and prepared his body. He shifted to the bigger human wolf, let his nails grow out and his muscles were on point, even Jackson surprised, too.

“It’s the better if you won’t look me down, Jackson hyung.”

They stopped for seconds, just looking into each other’s eyes. There were lots of questions what Jackson wanted to ask and vice versa but… the alpha blood hated questions. The most important thing was Jaebum and they knew it. It was enough for them.

“ _Jaebum is my life and I won’t let you take him as your mate. This omega belongs to me_.” they said the same words in the same time and lifted their claws into the air.

 

“Great, now I am totally alone.” Himchan dropped his phone back into his pocket. “ _Deal with it!_ Yes, of course boss!” he was shaking his head and spoke to himself. “I LOST HIS SCENT!!!” he shouted into the air but did not get answer.

The city has already slept, their pack was not in the town and he could not call any help. He sighed and closed his eyes. He shifted into his grey wolf and tried to get back Im Jaebum’s scent what he lost by a corner.

“The forest!” his eyes widened and started to run towards the target.

 

 

 

 


	15. Broken ribs...

The unknown alphas were looking at the unknown beautiful omega. His snow-white fur and little body invited them closer and poor JB could not move anywhere. These wolves were so scary; they showed their teeth and the main one: the biggest one in human shape licked his rough lips.

“Guys, I think this little guy needs on some good lesson.” he started with his coming steps. “First of all, _shift_!” the alpha commanded and the blood in JB’s body, _the omega blood_ wished to obey.

He shifted and he was still sitting on the dirty mud, looking up the big wolf.

“Jesus, he is so cute, boss!” one of them shouted and the others became excited.

The big alpha was half naked, no clothes on his upper body, crossed his arms. He shortly smiled and JB has forgotten to take air into his lungs.

“Hm, under the white fur there is a beautiful young man with dyed hair… this red color suits you well, little.”

He stopped his legs and one of his huge arms pulled towards JB’s neck and grabbed the omega’s T-shirt. He pulled him up and JB’s legs left the surface. The alpha wanted to smell him, JB knows the signs: his Youngjae hyung sometimes did this game with Yugyeom hyung but his friend’s attitude was more playful than this one’s. This one was very serious and… threatening! He smelled JB’s intimate areas, the omega hated it… really hated this alpha from his heart and…

“WOAH!” the others roared in the same time when they saw the subordinate wolf gave one sudden slap on the face of their top alpha.

The guy stopped smelling the little one’s neck. This area was so sweet on this omega and the alpha liked if a subordinate has good scent but…

“Did you dare to beat me?” he whispered… no!

He hissed into JB’s face and he shifted into his human wolf.

It was, of course, much bigger. Even bigger than his normal shape.

“He is trying to be disrespectful, boss… I guess.” his alpha in charge stepped out of the shadows and evil smile left his face.

“Your mother did not teach you on good manners?” the alpha roared and threw JB onto a big hard tree.

The omega stopped breathing for one second and he heard the breaking voice of his ribs… and his spine… it hurt like the Hell!

 

Jackson and Youngjae fought on this night. They gave everything what they got into this fight and some bloody scars were on their arms and faces. They could not stop--- Jackson knows JB is still missing, though.  Youngjae knows JB is still missing, too but their fight seemed it was endless.

“I can’t give **him** to you, Youngjae-shi! How do you write your name? I hope, not with the same characters what my nice Youngjae uses!” the GOT7 top alpha growled when he got one long scar into the other’s face.

‘ _Ah, his nails are on point!_ ’ Youngjae thought while wiped the blood down.

“It’s funny we are using the same name, don’t you think, Jackson-shi?”

He managed a joke out of his dry mouth. He did not want to admit but he started to be tired.

“Not really, younger alpha! My Youngjae is nice and never try to kidnap my JB from my arms.”

Youngjae burst out of laughing. He stopped the fight and rolled on his back. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and became serious.

“Ha, don’t tell me your Youngjae is better than me! Do you know me, maybe that you can state a thing like this?”

“I did not want to hurt your soul, but I’m right. He is much better than you! My family is much better than yours.”

“Take it back or I’ll cut your throat!”

“Try it, wolf!”

 

“Come on, alphas--- it’s not lit, it is so shame!” a tired voice watched them from the corner.

The stranger was not an alpha, it belonged to a beta and he was the best spy of JYP-shi. And a friend… one good friend from the past who lived so long life and could join to the boy group, BTS. He helped the BTS and worked as a spy in the same time.

This wolf’s name was Park Jimin. He was the one who called up Youngjae-yah and warned the GOT7.  He was the one who once, had defended the young JB-shi in his childhood when a wolf wanted to kidnap him in the schoolyard. Everything happened behind the younger Park Jinyoung’s back or… Jimin did not know what the older Park Jinyoung told to his son. The main alpha of the JYP clan was always mysterious.

But Jimin owned two faces, too. Once, he was _a girl_ and once, he was _a boy_ : he was not just an ordinary wolf, he was a shape-shifter… actually, the only gender-shifter werewolf on the world! He addressed himself as a male one but… sometimes, he liked to be a girl and his mate liked him in this way, too.

_“Jimin-ah, come home safely!” Jungkook did not look at him._

_He was leaning onto the window and stared out of the nothing. He hated that Jimin was a spy but… he had to get use his mate’s life._

Jimin smiled when he thought of his alpha mate. Jungkook was the rock in his life… and Hoseok, their child was the light. This child was his hope and he understood JYP-shi well because of it! JYP really liked JB-shi and Park Jimin will help to protect the child.

The alphas were on point and Jimin hated to interfere into the battle. He was not an alpha, this will be a hard mission but he got to stop these idiots!

“Now or never!” he thought, closed his eyes and jumped.

 

JB whined when his back touched the tree. He could not get up!

“What’s with you, little one? Your mother did not tell you about the alphas?”

The top alpha came closer. His disgusting scent annoyed JB’s nose. The omega had to vomit.

“My God! Your body looks like as if you could fight with an alpha’s power but you are really an omega!” the guy laughed.

He came closer and kicked… into JB. The omega wanted to faint.

_‘Please, God… help me!’_

He had to cry. He cried and…

 

Himchan stopped in the forest. He heard the voices but these were not in his area. He was still far away from JB-yah.

“Where are you, Im Jaebum! I wanna help!”

 


	16. New guys in the town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Block B as guests :)))

Im Jaebum was totally, really dead. He was a dead person, he knew it. This alpha was not a joke, he could hurt him seriously. He thought of this alpha. Well, the guy was actually a stupid idiot who thought every alpha is the crown of the werewolves, omegas and betas are nobodies. The poor omega touched his back, which was in severe pain after he wildly met with that tree.

JB knew Jinyoung-shi would kill him because he was disobedient and caused another problem but it won't help on him right now. He thought back into his short life and realized maybe, these are the last moments of his life.

“Na, omega... try it once!” the alpha laughed, hands were on the hips, standing confidently above of the unluckiest omega werewolf of this world.

JB's face was empty. He tried to show nothing, he tried not to make this alpha happy just showing out of his pain. He was standing up but his back really hurt. He has almost collapsed back.

“I see it hurts you, omega. It's the better if you give up, now!” the man reached towards the younger one and touched JB's face. He felt the omega's trembling.

“You are very brave, now... give up!” he hissed and pushed JB again onto another thing.

It was a hard rock... JB had to cry.

 

Himchan finally heard the sign, which he did not like. He was smart, he was sure that the omega was not alone and felt the strange scents. Group of alphas were  there, it was clear they were not Kpop stars either. The beta was happy because of this. _At the end_... he could jump between JB and the man and snarled at the man. His big wolf made the man stop for a second but the big guy burst out of laughing.

“I know you, Himchan of B.A.P. Why are you against of me?”

The beta wolf stopped his snarling and became uncertain. Shortly, he looked at JB who was lying by the rock, his face was distorted by the pain.

' _Don't give up, Himchan, he just wants to make you to be uncertain!_ ' the beta thought and snarled again.

The alpha managed a slow step towards the new guest but Himchan bit towards his hand.

“Oih... this guy is stubborn. I think he’s a beta.” he looked back at his mates.

“Perhaps, you should talk via phone with his boss just make him shut up, top alpha!” his alpha in charge recommended.

Himchan stopped and really did not want to wait what's going to happen and jumped onto the man. He snarled on the alpha’s chest and bit down.

JB saw this weird beta's attack through his tired eyes. ‘Who are you’ question was in his eyes but the rock was very hard, he barely could pull himself together. He tried to get up but fell back. His knees could not bear his weight and...

He saw his strange protector's fight begins. The beta was close to lose this battle he was brave, though, and JB was ready to die here... without his parents... without Jackson.

Oh, yes: Jackson… how he loved him in this moment!

JB did not realize until now that he was madly in love with him. He missed his alpha in this last moment and... he fainted and lost everything, which happened in front of his eyes. His brain started to show the pieces of his life... he lost in this dream.

 

The omega did not hear when another wolves roared and suddnely have attacked these rough alphas. Even, Himchan was surprised when he heard the new guys... it followed one hard kick into his chest from the enemy and it was enough to make the beta losing his battle and fainted. The big guy’s alpha in charge picked him up and disappeared between the woods.

“ **VIVA LA HURRAY, GUYS**... finally something happens in this boring capital!” one of the new alphas was very happy and surprised the rough pack with his fast movements.

' _What a cool day!_ ' one of the new alphas thought when he attacked.

They were just on their regular training routine and now... he can fight for real!!!! What a gift from the Lord! He continued Himchan’s work and some moments later, the bad alpha guy found himself in the center of seven young wolves.

“Zico-shi, Jaehyo starts to pull out his stupid side again, tell him to be less funny!”

Another wolf was scratching the base of his ear. His shape could tell he was an omega.

“ _Yukwon-ah_ wants to make me useful today... I am the best, guys! _You_ lost the chance bro, I am so sorry but I was the one who got this bad boy and I am going to eat him up!”

“Okay.. boys... it's enough!” Zico, the mentioned alpha snapped and between of these two, smiled at his chosen mate.

“Yukwonnie, give up! It's really his prey. You were not very serious today.”

“Ccc...”

“Yukwooon!” Zico's growling was like a warning sign then he smiled at this mate, playfully.

“ _Okaaay_.... Jaehyo won!” the omega gave up, lifting his arms towards the sky.

“ **YESSS!** ” the winner jumped... actually, he was jumping on the bad guy and broke his legs.

“Upps...”

“Cool, you made him pee...”

“ _Taeil_...” another alpha elbowed the other little omega wolf who stopped his mouth and crossed his hands.

This pack was the Block B and two omegas lived with five alphas… life was hard on them but Zico, the top alpha and the actual leader of the pack solved their problems very well.

 

“Where are the others?” the top alpha, Woo Jiho alias Zico looked around.

He realized the pack of the bad guy was running away.

“ _Shit_... what a family, they left this one alone!”

“Hey, what's going on with this little?”

Jaehyo became excited when noticed the fainted omega some meters away. He left his prey there on it's spot, the bad guy won't run because he was unable to stand up again and the alpha touched JB's cheek. Jaehyo smelled his neck and showed his index finger up.

“I know him, Zico!” he shouted and pulled JB's red hair out of the face.

“How on Earth can you know this little guy?” Yukwon quickly jumped there and he also smelled JB.

“Oh... this scent...”

“My mate’s… I can smell Bambam on this Sleeping Beauty!”


	17. JYP's punishment

Jimin touched the floor between those idiots and the alphas were blinking at him in their surprise.

“Here we go!” the beta smiled.

“Who are you, Mister?” they stopped their fight and looked at the new guy who was very familiar for Jackson.

“Youngjae of B.A.P. and Jackson of GOT7… welcome you, guys! I am your savior. Name is not important.”

Jackson jumped back as well as Youngjae and his face showed that gentle smile, which was his trademark. He was running his fingers through his blond hair and did not want to attack anymore.

“I guess, I know your smell, Beta. I felt it on the alpha Rap Monster. That guy is one of my good friends. Your smell is the one, which I can recognize easily. You are Park Jimin of BTS.”

The beta sighed and turned towards him.

“Then, you know why I am here. I’m JYP’s friend and my body does not show it but I am way older than you. Even, I’m older than JYP himself. It's the better if you follow my words.”

Youngjae just listened on their conversation and loosened his stiff body. He hated that the fight was over and wanted to deal with Jackson but this guy was interesting.

“Are you a… a… _ghost_? I can't imagine you are older than me.” he managed a question out of his mouth and Jimin shortly laughed.

“I am a ghost? No, I am not a ghost but I belong to the only werewolf pack in this world where the family members get very long life. I am more than thousand years old. I was born in the ancient times and stopped aging in my twenties. _And_ … this pack has another gift in blood, which I can use.”

Youngjae nodded but did not wait for a surprise shift in front of his eyes. Jackson looked he was also personally attacked when the man between them turned into a woman! This shape of him was something extra.

“Geez, you are a gender-shifter werewolf!”

Youngjae shouted and fell on the floor.

“Now, I am the only gender-shifter werewolf in this world. I am the last clear blooded member of my clan.”

“Sorry, man… _or girl_ your talk is very interesting but you interrupted a battle today!” Jackson pointed out and started to lose his good mood.

He wanted to cut this alpha’s throat. Youngjae seemed he agrees and they looked each other again.

“ **STOP!** ” Jimin shouted and her anger started to form real orange fire around her female body.

“WTF????” the alphas have immediately changed their habit and…

Jimin looked at them like they were annoying brats and the inner beta broke out. Fire ribbons from her fingers reached the alphas, tied them and pulled them close until they faced with her. 

“ _You_ …” the beta growled on other tone of her voice, which was more threatening.

Even her hair changed!

**“ _JYP asked me to punish both of you and now, I got you. You two make me very angry!_ ”**

Jackson tried to stop her and be free out of her arms but the fire started to burn his skin. Youngjae also was in big trouble and it looked like they won’t go home today easily.

“Stop, please!” Youngjae was panicking and got Jackson’s blink.

 

Jimin thought it would be a successful plan to make these alphas shut up. His female shape got the lead over his mind and he was now just an inner voice. He has seen with her eyes and inside of him he was still himself but this woman shape sometimes wanted to dominate. He accepted her and it was his luck ‘cause they could become way stronger. They needed on the power between these top alphas. He could not fight with his normal beta power, he needed on something more. Youngjae was dizzy and started to lose his eyesight, Jimin felt when he touched him and a roar left the alpha’s mouth. Jackson was slightly stronger and more stubborn than Youngjae. His face was emotionless but Jimin knew he has also suffered a lot.

At the end, she threw them onto the floor and for a second, Jackson was afraid the woman shape killed Youngjae-shi. The alpha barely moved and was lying on his side. On her other hand, Jackson was better: he wiped down the black soot off of his arms and looked at her.

“What was your intention? Why did you do this with us?” his talking was respectful and kind, Jimin thought it’s his biggest charm.

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. Inside, the male Jimin opened his mouth and the girl talked outside.

“I wanted to stop you: stop this unnecessary fight!”

Jackson sighed and looked at the lying Youngjae.

“You know he and I have a deep cause to go against each other.”

“ _He is yours_ , Jackson-ah. He loves you.”

“It’s not that easy. He loves me but this wolf was his best friend and they were born in the same year. This wolf has a right to get to closer to JB.”

He closed his eyes and finally decided: he got up and helped to stand for the injured Youngjae. The other one was surprised and… suspicious.

“If you are aware of this and you know the right why the fight is here? You could be smarter. JB would be happy if you two get along well together.”

The girl stopped the fire and she was just standing there, crossed her arms. She smirked.

“JYP wants to give you a mission like a punishment. Maybe, it’s a mission impossible but I have a little faith in you two.”

They shortly looked at each other.

“Jackson-ah, take this wolf home and let JB know him again. Let them to be friends again and let JB decide about this.  He’s in the middle of your battle without knowing it. Let him live his life and decide as an adult. If he really loves you, you have no fear, Jackson.”

She has almost finished…

“And you, Yoo Youngjae… you have to go with him, live in their home, respect their life and you have a chance to get JB back fairly. Invite him to spend your free times together, play together as real best friends and you will know again why the life is beautiful… and maybe, you have a real only one in your life, just you don’t admit yourself… that this one is not _Im Jaebum-ah_.”

 Jackson blinked at him.

“What?”

“No!” the younger wolf stepped hard. “He is Jaebum, my heart knows it! I’m not stupid!”

“I did not tell you’re stupid, Youngjae-yah but please, think into deeper! Why that other wolf is always with you?”

Jackson was confused and turned his head there and back.

“Whatta…?”

“No. I love JB, not other one! Himchan is… Himchan is me…”

“You are very stubborn.” she whispered but…

“Himchan… Himch… **JESUS!** ” he shouted and turned towards the city.

Jackson did not get what’s going on in that moment. Youngjae’s face showed clear fear and looked for something in his pocket.

“Can I help…” Jackson wanted to offer but Youngjae seemed he lost his common sense.

“I… I left him… left them alone.”

“Who?”

“JB and my beta, Himchan… my friend! You don’t get it???” he shook Jackson’s body suddenly.

“Don’t panicking, wolf!”

“He ran after JB, I told him to bring him back safely but I forgot about… about…”

Jimin lifted her eyebrow.

“What did you forget, Youngjae?”

“I… I have some _friend_ , actually they are not real friends, just a rough pack. I told them about JB and… and… asked their help long time ago!”

“Speak on normal way, wolf! I don’t understand your tongue!”

“OKAY! I asked them to help me kidnapping JB in the past if my play goes wrong. I forgot to talk about this pack for Himchan!”

“Who the f++++ is this Himchan?” Jackson was very angry.

This motherfucker idiot sent after JB some rough wolves and he is now worrying about that friend who chased JB out of the city. He wanted to choke this guy but now was not the time for it. He realized, they have to find first their friends, it’s the most important!

Jimin smiled and started to change back into male. Her shape slowly vanished and Jackson saw a boy in front of him.

“I leave you alone, guys. You will be clever, my faith is in you. I hope, JYP won’t disappoint, too.”

Jackson bowed; Youngjae was very busy with his thought and forgot about the gender-shifter.

“I’ll help this guy. We will fight but later, I can’t guarantee the non-fight business.”

“I understand that. Please, make JB-yah to be happy, take care of GOT7 as a top alpha and the most important: take care of yourself, Jackson-ah! JYP-shi is very proud of you, so… don’t make the life even harder.”

He talked and jumped up. He rolled in the air, smiled and vanished. Jackson sighed… this guy was very weird on the good way, he liked him.

 

When the B.A.P alpha calmed down…

“I help you, Youngjae-yah if you accept my hand.” he offered and Youngjae’s wet eyes told him the alpha won’t deny him.

Some hours later, finally they found JB’s scent in the forest, which was little and lay close to Seoul. Jackson called his family and the ‘Markson’ pair out of their rooms. Mark stayed in the hospital, it was Jinyoung’s command but the alpha in charge joined to them. They met at the edge of the forest and Choi Youngjae could meet with Yoo Youngjae.

“Oih…” the blond mini-alpha hid himself behind of his beta.

Yugyeom found it was cute and tried to push him forward.

“Don’t force him, Yugyeom-ah!” Jackson growled. “If he does not want to welcome this man, it’s his right!”

Jackson smiled shortly. This shy Youngjae was very unusual and really cute, he admit it.

“We have to find out how to call you guys, we have two Youngjae in the pack.”

“I still belong to **my pack** , Alpha in charge!” Youngjae growled but it was not threatening, just confirmed his statement.

“Guys, we have a task, we get to find JB, don’t forget!” Bambam laughed and he followed a route, marched without looking forward and accidentally, he bumped his head into someone’s stomach.

“Ouch… ouch!” he hissed but the smell of the stranger was… it was…

 

The Block B reached the door of the forest in the same time and they were smiling at the familiar pack: GOT7.

Jaehyo, who carried JB on his back, spotted his mate. Bambam, _his Bambam_ was clumsy as always and this little piece of the beta was enough to wake up the sleeping alpha inside of Jaehyo. He gulped, giving the fainted JB to his worrying father who rushed to him and… _Bambam_ …

Jaehyo grabbed the beta’s waist, pulled him closer until he… could kiss him passionately.

It was too much for Bambam, at the end of the kiss, his legs were like the jelly and Jaehyo had to hold him. The alpha’s fingers grabbed the fine shirt on the beta’s hips, making a mess on this area and Bambam could not welcome him in words.

“I love you so much! I missed you, Sweetheart!” Jaehyo growled, his bigger alpha broke out and put his strong smell around the beta.

 

Zico and the others were rolling their eyes.

“Our Jaehyo was always romantic. I’m sorry.” he bowed and the GOT7 bowed back.

“Good to see you!” Taeil and Minhyuk waved from behind.

The others went to shake hands with each other, they were happy except of… Youngjae.

“Where… where is Himchan?” he looked around once again and his eyes were with full of terrible fear.

“Who?” P.O., Zico’s youngest alpha asked and his mate, Taeil shrugged.

They have no idea who was this wolf.

“Himchan is his friend who was with JB.” Jackson helped him out, left JB alone with his father whose face was pale as well.

Jinyoung, when he saw his son was unconscious, he wanted to growl and his inner alpha wanted to kill the one who was the responsible because of JB’s condition. He kept his anger back and pulled his son into his arms. They were sitting in the circle of the other alphas but Jackson rushed out to Youngjae. Jinyoung kept his anger back until this moment but he followed the top alpha’s shape and… spotted the Youngjae guy… he ignored him at first sight but now… now…

“ _YOU_!” he snarled and it made Jackson stop. “ **YOU!** ” Jinyoung left his side and headed towards Youngjae…

 

“ **YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO KIDNAP MY SON?!** ”

He roared, shifted into his big alpha and… went onto Youngjae.  

 


	18. Youngjae & Mark

Jinyoung wanted real battle against this… _this wolf_. Jackson tried to stop him, catching and turning him by his shoulders but his friend managed himself out of his circle and… stopped. He stopped and was breathing heavily.

“ _You_ … it’s your fault what happened with JB!”

His whispering voice was very very scary, even Youngjae was stepping back in his surprise.

“Park Jinyoung-shi? Is it really you?” the young alpha bowed, his trembling body could not stand Jinyoung’s red alpha eyes.

This color was very frightening, call out for a battle. Jinyoung was very ready but in the next seconds.

“ _Guys?”_

The big alpha has immediately turned back and pulled his nails under his skin. JB started to wake up and searched for his family.

“Omma?” he called his mother, too but Mark was not here, so Bam took his place rushed out of Jaehyo’s arms, putting his hand on the omega’s face. JB was lying there, still on the ground and slowly moved his arms, opened his eyes. The omega found Bam’s hand and caught on it.

“Hi, JB-yah!” the beta cried, tears were rolling down on his pale face.

JB managed a weak smile when he spotted the nice beta but…

“OUCH!” he collapsed back and stayed on his side.

His face showed big pain, his mouth turned into a painful grimace and Bam touched his naked back: under the torn T-shirt, it was very purple.

“Aigoo…” he sighed when JB weakly growled.

The growl was a desperate whining: _omega whining what was a knife for the heart of the other wolves, even for the betas_. Jinyoung’s heart wanted to split.

“It’s your fault!” he roared, addressed for Youngjae.

The alpha in front of his face shortly grimaced.

“Actually, it’s not my fault. How what I heard, it is his mother’s fault. Mark hyung said him those words, he was just needed on fresh air and good running.”

“I will kill you, wolf! How dare you to take my wife’s name on your mouth?!” the alpha was broken out of him.

It was an uncontrolled shifting.

“Hm… _your wife, your soul mate, true mate_ …” Youngjae’s evil mocking showed his own shifting. “If you want something from me, deeply honored _Jinyoung-shi_ … its better if you do this now ‘cause I will live in your home from today.” he hissed through his sharp teeth.

“Eh?” Jinyoung did not get it.

He was not there when Jimin said the painful punishment. Jackson coughed to get attention and told the story for everyone.

 

“Cool… you and the enemy under the same roof!” Block B burst out of laughing, only Jaehyo managed to stay in silent.

“I guess we finished here. Thanks for your help, Zico-shi!” Choi Youngjae saved the situation and the Block B’s top alpha got it.

“Oh, yeah! In every time, kid.” he smiled, saluted and waved for his family.

“ _Aigoo_ … I’ve almost forgotten! Jaehyo will stay with ya.”

“Okay, whatever!” Jinyoung answered but his eyes were fixing on the strange alpha.

 

Bam helped up JB whose eyes were tired and he could barely do a single step.

“Wait!” Jackson jumped there and the beta gave him JB’s hand but Jackson’s idea was much better: he scooped JB into his arms in bride style and the omega leaned his hot head onto his chest.

“He has fever.” Bambam told him when Jackson looked questioningly.

“ _Great_ … I run home with him, can I leave you alone, guys?”

He asked Jinyoung but looked at his family.

“Youngjae-yah will accompany you!”

“Okay, but I can help you with this… _fake one_.” he growled at the new Youngjae.

“I told you my command, obey or I will punish you, too. You’re too young for this situation!”

“Why? I am also an alpha, hyung!”

“You are younger and I don’t want… I don’t want you here, Youngjae-yah! Home is safer with Jackson, bring your beta with…”

“No! I stay with you! You know I am better fighter than Bambam or Youngjae. You’re stupid if you send me with them.”

Yugyeom was true and Youngjae was the one who offended.

“Hey?!” he watched questioningly at his beta and at his hyung.

“You are our mini-alpha, Youngjae-yah… its right that Yugyeom is better in fights. He is a good Beta. You have to take more lessons if you...”

“Wait, wait! Will you fight if we are out of the picture?” Jackson got the lines in one piece.

“Of course… no, not today… but I have to be ready if this little shit wants to attack my family and my ass!”

Jinyoung used these words, which was unusual for him. He always loved to talk nicely. ‘ _Maybe, JB’s condition is the cause’_ … Jackson thought and shrugged.

“Bam?”

“He and Jaeyho has to do a thing with each other, they have a house what was not in used in these years. They need on to be together!”

“BUT I…!” the beta wanted to interfere or to stop his hyung in this question. “I am the responsible for my marriage, hyung and JB… is sick. I must go with him.”

Jinyoung waved for Jaehyo who understand the alpha’s gesture.

“I know you are the alpha in charge, Jinyoung-shi. _Bambam-ah_ …we need on each other.” he turned to his mate and grabbed Bam’s arm. “You are going to come with Me.” he growled and for his biggest surprise, the beta calmed down and nodded. Tears were in his eyes but Jaehyo did not care about him. He pulled Bambam away and said “good bye” for the GOT7.

“Bring him home tomorrow or I will break your legs, alpha!” Jackson snarled and Jaeyho nodded with a wide smile.

“You did not forget our little game, it’s super… Jackson-ah!” he laughed, mentioned the past and managed the beta out of JB’s close area.

“Come, sweetheart! We need to make another child who will be like this one!”

 

“ _He is really an idiot_.” Jackson laughed when the beta and his man vanished towards the city. “We need to go, too Jinyoung.”

“I’ll come later with him.” the alpha growled.

“You’ll be okay alone?”

“I have to tell some words to Yoo Youngjae-shi!” his friend growled then Jackson and Youngjae left the forest with the injured omega.

Youngjae briefly looked at Yugyeom. His beta was so cool, he adored him and yellow envy ate his mini-alpha heart. He wanted to be a good fighter like… the beta was.

 

On their road to go home the top alpha tried to make him smile.

‘It’s okay,’ Jackson smiled at him, wanted to cheer the alpha up. ‘I understand you’re hurt, Youngjae-yah.’

They were talking in mind while running home. Wolves in the same family could use this ability in wolf shape, too. The mini-alpha wiped his nose, he was even sick in the whole year because of his allergic body. His tears came out…”

‘Aih, don’t cry! Alphas don’t cry!’ Jackson was shaking his head.

Youngjae sniffed and sniffed until they reached their huge dorm. They put JB on his bed. Jackson touched his forehead and gave him some loud little kisses. JB embraced his mate’s shoulder and hid under Jackson.

 

Youngjae left them alone, let them enjoy their private time and headed towards the only female in this house: Coco, his new dog. She was the only one who gave him love when he was sad like now, even Yugyeom could not understand him perfectly. His beta was a real man and a fighter wolf… it looked like sometimes, he was the real alpha in their relationship. Actually, mini-alphas were on the lowest level in the wolf packs, fighter betas were higher and Youngjae’s little alpha heart - because he was still the alpha - hated that his man was better. It would be his job!

He was caressing Coco and she gave him cute kisses, he liked it. Yugyeom hated if the dog licked his alpha’s lips. He said it’s unhealthy and tried to push the pet away but Youngjae liked these moments. Coco was the only animal, which on his body was not allergic…

_Another sniff_ … he had to pull out his tissue. _Another problem_ : great life.

 

Mark worried. They totally forgot him??? He tried to call Jinyoung’s phone, then Jackson’s, then Bambam, then Yugyeom… no answers.

“Okay, last try and I check out of this stupid hospital.” he mumbled and put his phone on his ear.

“Hi!” familiar young voice answered.

“Finally!” Mark jumped up.”What happened, Youngjae-yah?”

“Ah… nothing. We’re home, hyung.” telltale coughing companied the biiig lie.

“Nothing, eh? Give me my mate!”

“Khm… he is… in the bathroom.”

“Give me Bambam!”

“He is… with… he is cooking! He will burn his clothes with a phone in his hand.”

“Give me Jackson!”

“He is with JB!”

“Give me my son!” he hissed at last.

“Hyung…” Youngjae sniffed a loud one.

“What?” Mark sat back, was ready for the story.

Youngjae knew he will do nothing wrong if tells the story. He told and…

“WHAT’S WITH JB’S BACK???”

Mark was angry and his beta broke out. His eyes were red and his nails started to break his light Iphone7.

“He is…”

“Why did you not take him to here??? A doctor must see him!”

Youngjae sighed. Mark knew what will come. The mini-alpha’s boss was only the alpha in charge or the top alpha. He, a beta could not give him orders.

“Tell him that I’ll be home tomorrow, okay?” he wiped his tears.

They broke the connection and Mark left his bed. He crossed his hands and gazed out of the stars. The living city’s lights were not helping on him but calmed the beta down for a little bit. He breathed heavily into his lungs, closed his eyes, pressing his long lips. When he opened his eyes again, the shape of the city was rolling and made the lines were blurry.

‘ **Jaebum-ah** … I’m sorry I could not protect you.’ he thought and suddenly, he did not wait for but his force left him and the beta collapsed on the floor.

The damned strong headache returned to him and mocked with his life.

‘What’s happening with me?’ he scared to death, tried to stand up.

His legs did not obey: it seemed his bones were not in his body. His breathing slowed down…

“ _Jinyoung_ …” Mark cried. “ _Jinyoung-ah_ …” he cried and he did not remember when but lost the real world and closed his eyes.

His hands landed on the floor and Mark was totally alone… his only thought was JB and hoped he can see his son and Jinyoung-ah again… just only once!

 

Jaebum’s life seemed it will be great again but his back was very hurt. Jackson tried to make his bed to be comfortable. He, the alpha lay next to him and slow fingers were touching the omega’s skin. JB lay on the inner bed, close to the walls, he was on his side. His arms were under his head, closed his eyes and smiled when Jackson was stroking his spine’s line. The alpha has gotten long hands and fingers: he could pull behind of JB without effort.

“I’m sorry I could not protect you, Jaebum hyung.” he used the normal term.

The younger JB smiled when he heard the old phrase.

“I don’t want to be your hyung, tonight.” he whispered and slowly opened his eyes.

He smiled again and Jackson’s head fell on the pillow. JB, his alpha-omega was so cute today: some aegyo came out of him instantly.

“I adore when you do this, Jaebum-ah.” he touched the omega’s cheek and went closer until their nose could touch. “ ** _When you are a real omega..._** ”

He kissed the beautiful wolf. They were kissing: five or ten minutes, they did not care with the time: Jackson’s strong and warm fingers started to find the omega’s hips. He pulled gently JB closer and he managed himself closer in the same time, too. He turned the omega on his back and climbed upon him.

“I am the top alpha in this family.” he laughed when leaned down and kissed his pale omega. “Your back… is it better now?” he whispered between the kisses, he did not want to sit on his omega if he is in pain.

“ _Okay_ …” JB moaned slowly, started to feel his alpha’s emotions.

“Good. Now… I claim you again.” his eyes became red, bite into the sweet scented neck.

“Ouch…”

“Hm… sorry.” the alpha wanted mumbling but he was very busy.

He licked the blood, which aroma was like the best oriental spice. It was the best in this world for this alpha!  

“I’ll kill you if it will be purple tomorrow!”

_Again_ … JB’s non-existing alpha returned.

“I am the man now, don’t forget it!” Jackson growled.

This alpha personality won’t ruin their night, he won’t let it! JB did not answer, which was a good sign and Jackson kissed him again and again… until they lost their trousers.

 

Youngjae was alone till night. He heard the door around midnight but he was sleepy and did not go out to welcome the rest of the pack and… _the guest_. He growled when he thought of _Youngjae_. They will have to share this name until this alpha does a camping in his home. And where this guy will sleep? _Upps_ … he heard Coco’s weak barks: she spotted the strange alpha, perhaps.

‘ _Good puppy!_ ’ Youngjae smiled and turned on his other side.

He closed his eyes when his beta opened their common door and stepped in.

“I know you’re pretending. I hear your heart and blood, alpha.” his thin voice made Youngjae’s eyes open again and the alpha was tiredly sitting up.

“Sorry, I forgot you are better in spying and fighting.” he yawned and started to play with his pillow.

Yugyeom pulled one of his eyes up, he was taking his clothes off, putting them on nice line into the wardrobe. After, he noticed something.

“Why are your clothes on the floor, Youngjae?”

The mini-alpha coughed and pulled his tissue out.

“I was tired to make them in one perfect line!” he hissed and covered his head with their blanket.

“You are very childish on this night. I’m not dealing with you.” Yugyeom tried to mock him but Youngjae was very sensitive, so the beta rolled his eyes and walked above of the hiding alpha.  

He was sitting on the edge of their bed, Youngjae was lying under him… under the blanket and the beta gently touched his man’s hips. He knew Youngjae’s shape well, this alpha was something perfect and Yugyeom tried to play the role of the subordinate but they knew together that sometimes… they changed the roles. Youngjae was so brave, this mini-alpha was the man in his life... but it happened that Yugyeom fought because of his alpha’s poor condition, which was not his alpha's fault or his mother’s fault. It was just an unlucky thing and Yugyeom liked to be the stronger one. He can pretend in front of Jinyoung and the others that he was the subordinate in their relatonship if it helps on Youngjae… - _and now, he went on the top of the mini-alpha, forced him onto his back_ – but every alpha knew in this family that he is the one who is better if the question is the force.

“I’m sorry I am stronger than you but I like it, _my beautiful mini-alpha_.” he whispered when kissed his adored mate.


	19. Long time no see you!

Mark fell on the floor and the world totally left him. Long dream was playing in front of his eyes. It was his soul's eyes, he did not feel anything but gentle touches were on his neck: somebody's little arms hugged him from behind... then a five years old's laughing came to him... _JB-yah_?

“ _Mommy, why are you lying on the floor?_ ” _he heard the question as a vision and tried to turn around, looking into his son's eyes._

_Because the child was his son, right? JB-yah was a child again, he got him back and Jinyoung was a father of him. They were parents again and they could do their most important job perfectly. They can try to raise Im Jaebum and this boy will grow up not so fast but as a happy child._

_“I'm here, JB-yah.” he whispered but he could not look at the pup just heard the laughing, cheerful voice._

_“Daaad...” the omega child laughed on his cute voice and ran to Jinyoung._

_Mark hoped it was Jinyoung. Everything was not real, he wanted to stay in this dream_.

 

“WHAT?” Jinyoung jumped out of the bed and picked his clothes on him as fast as he could do it.

“Why did you not call me earlier??? What happened?”

“I'm so sorry, Park-shi but your mate fell into a... he fainted and does not want to wake up. We need you here!” a werewolf nurse asked him desperately and the alpha felt a stone in his heart.

“I'm coming!” he answered and left his room.

He went through the dorm and nobody was there in that time. It was two o'clock in the morning, so late and he did not want to wake his family up _because his mate_...

He stopped... slowly took on his jacket and looked at his son's door. He has watched the door since long minutes and did not know what to do.

The alpha gulped, he thought it's the best if JB stays here. Jackson is with him right now and his condition was not the best, too when they returned. He sighed, tried to stay calm and he went away alone.

In the hospital, the first one who he met was their doctor. The woman was also a werewolf, the only werewolf doctor in this hospital so she could understand them. She and that nurse could hide the truth and the normal doctors and nurses could not realize that their patients are not very normal. They were friends and Jinyoung walked up and down in her room.

“Please, sit down. It does not help if you faint, too.”

She sighed and looked in the test results.

“I don't understand!” Jinyoung cried. “When I left him today, he was so much better. We did... we...”

“Okay, I get it.”

“Thanks! He... I love him so much, please save my mate, Doctor!” he cried and the female wolf nodded.

She pulled out the tests what they made on Mark.

“I don't understand his condition perfectly. The blood test is okay, little higher white blood cells and the blood pressure is rare low.”

“Eh?”

“His blood pressure is...”

“I got it but what it means?”

“Low blood pressure isn't normal by werewolves. If he is a human, I would say that's okay, he needs on lots of rest but in this case... hm... and the CAT scan was not totally negative.”

“What does it mean?” Jinyoung was afraid of the death.

_The CT was not negative???_

“After he fell, we made a routine skull scan but in the last time I told the assistants that they have to make it with contrast material. This thing shows the scans better.”

“What did you say?” Jinyoung breathed the words.

“Jinyoung-shi, sit down please!”

“I DON'T WANT TO SIT DOWN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?”

He roared as an alpha and the doctor nodded in her understanding. He was not afraid of a shouting alpha, she knew her people well. She was the one at the end who left the chair and put her hand on Jinyoung's shoulder.

“The CT and the high blood cells are telling that it's a primer tumor in your mate's brain. i said I don't understand because the normal werewolf body denies the tumors it can't exist in a werewolf body. But Mark-ah... it looks like he got something bad, which I don't know!”

Jinyoung felt he will vomit. He barely heard the doctor just one thing was in his mind:

_'Mark has a tumor... **a tumor**... **Please, God, no!** '_

 

JB woke up early in this morning, kissed the sleeping Jackson and walked out to the kitchen. His spine was hurt as Hell but he ignored the pain. He walked to the bathroom first and then he noticed Mark and Jinyoung's open door. He was blinking in his awkwardness but could not deny the good possibility: he was going slowly over there. He gulped and carefully watched inside. He wanted to see the sleeping father on the familiar bed but... he blinked desperately because of his father was not in the room.

“Jinyoung-ah?” he looked around, used their habit term like Jackson did on the night.

He looked around in the dorm but just Coco was the one who waited for her breakfast by the fridge.

“You're early riser like me, eh?” JB smiled at the cutie and she licked his naked legs while JB served the great meal for her.

He was caressing Coco while the dog has eaten the served food.

“Do you wanna play?” he whispered on low tone 'cause the others were still sleeping and led Coco to their living room.

The dog barked, she wanted the tiny ball from JB's hand and the omega laughed when the pet started jumping.

“You want it desperately, yeah?” he laughed and threw the ball onto the walls.

Coco ran and brought it back happily.

“Good girl, now repeat it!” he smiled and gave her treats.

They played until Coco stopped by unfamiliar legs and instant angry growling left her throat. JB looked up and his hand stopped in the air. He was just in a pajama pants, nothing on his torso and he was seeing a strange... a very big strange alpha wolf in the center of their home.

“Good morning, _hyung_... long time no see you!”

 

 


	20. True blood

”You’re my hyung whom I can’t forget.” he whispered, slowly pushed the omega onto the walls and the alpha embraced him gently.

“One step and I’ll kill you!” suddenly threatening growling came from behind and he had to release JB that became stone in his strong hands.

“Jackson-shi, good morning!” he turned to the wolf with an awkward huge smile and JB ran out of his hands.

Jackson has immediately embraced his mate and scanned JB with his red eyes.

“Are you ok?” he asked him and calmed down when the younger nodded.

Then, he looked at the guest, his eyes could kill, he lifted his hand and pointed at the guy.

“Do you want to die?”

“What?” Youngjae coughed, pretended not knowing what happened meanwhile JB took Coco up from the floor and stayed behind of Jackson.

The top alpha of this house growled again.

“I ask once again: do you want to die, Yoo Youngjae-shi?”

“I don’t understand.”

Jackson’s inner wolf really wanted to break out and shifted into the bigger man. JB somehow felt it, left the dog in the corner and embraced his mate’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, I’m all right, Jackson-ah.” he used their term, of course.

Jackson growled and followed JB into the kitchen while Youngjae has gnashed his teeth.

‘ _Great, I can’t be alone with him!_ ’ he thought and followed the pair but accidentally, the other Youngjae bumped his head into his chest. He left his room with his mate…

Yugyeom welcomed the new guy. He has already not forgotten the personal speech what Jinyoung gave to this man last night.

“Sorry…” the mini alpha moaned.

Yugyeom stopped in front of the guest, gently pushed away his mate out of their circle and did not allow the alpha to go anywhere.

“What do you want from me? Last night was not enough?”

“Making a mess this morning, right?” the beta crossed his arms.

 _‘Oh yeah_ …’ the whole family is watching him! It was the fact what Yugyeom wanted to express.

“I met with JB hyung in the living room, I did not rape him.”

He tried to make a joke but Yugyeom’s answer was an instant _growl_.

“Don’t touch him or Jackson will cut your throat. Outside, he is a funny guy but never underestimate him. One of his eyes is on his mate, **_always_!** ”

The beta gave him this good advice, showed his teeth once again and poked towards the kitchen.

This house was rather noisy; Youngjae could tell it when he stepped into the kitchen. It seemed, JB liked strawberries a lot and he was drinking a shake while the mini alpha made a toast for Yugyeom. His mate liked to watch him while he was sitting and waited by the table. Jinyoung, the alpha in charge was not home, Youngjae was surprised because they arrived together at night.

“He had to go into the hospital to see his mate.” Yugyeom explained and worriedly blinked towards their omega.

JB did not ask him about his parents, he was busy drinking his strawberries and Yugyeom was very grateful because of it. _He was grateful to the strawberries_ …  

His mate took a chair next to him, giving short and quick looks at the guest. It was awkward. Jackson ate a fresh mango and his eating habit was… well… very...

“ **Aish, Jacks! Don’t be vampire, it’s disgusting!** ” the mini alpha yelled when a piece of chewed fruit found on his new T-shirt.

Yugyeom burst out of laughing.

“ _Anyway_ …” the top alpha changed the atmosphere and seriously watched their the guest. “We get to find new names for you, guys. We can’t call you Youngjae and Youngjae.” he was pointing at the two.

“I like my name. He is the guest, find a nickname for him.” Youngjae shrugged like the other one guy would not be here, and the alpha started to hate this mini.

Jackson became gloomy.

“What a pity, my idea was that you’ll be the one who will be Youngji from now on.”

JB has almost choked. He wanted to laugh but he forgot the shake and the strawberry pieces in his mouth. He can’t finish the process and Jackson had to massage his mate’s back. Youngjae did not give them a blink and jumped up from his chair.

“WTF… why… just because I am a mini?”

“He is also a top alpha in his pack, we can’t change his name. Otherwise, he will hate us.”

“ **I am the one who will hate you!** ”

“You’re my brother, you can’t hate me.”

“I will hate you _even if_ you’re my brother!”

“Ok, we finished. You’re a child yet, your mate is the youngest but he is more serious!” Jackson got up but for Youngjae it was not over.

“Hey… I have still some words and JB is the youngest!”

“Talk about it with your husband! Actually, it was not mine but it was Yugyeom’s idea to change your name.”

The mini stopped. Yugyeom closed his mouth and shit, ‘ _Jackson shut the Hell up_ ’! He finished the food what Youngjae cooked him earlier and turned towards his mini alpha.

“Hyung, I spoke with Youngjae-shi and Jinyoung in the forest after you’ve gone and we made it together. We will treat him as a normal alpha member until he’s here and you can’t share the same name. It would cause big misunderstandings inside of the family. We changed your name, Jackson got the message during the night and he agreed.”

“You… you spoke it without my…” Youngjae was not the typical alpha.

His permission or not, he hated giving threats for his mate, their relationship worked on equality and… _love_. He has to eat this lemon.

“So…” Jackson wanted to start but Youngjae has still words.

“Not Youngji! That’s a girl name, I’m not female.”

“It was just a joke, calm down! _Second_ would be okay? How it sounds for you?”

“Second???”

Yugyeom wanted to interrupt. Joke or not, Jackson will be mean if he continues the taunt.

“Any idea?” the top alpha looked around.

Nobody told a name, even Coco turned towards her toilet.

 

After breakfast, Yugyeom wanted to help but Youngjae alias _Second_ quickly picked his mate’s plate up and started washing instead of put them into the dishwasher. He left the beta’s area and Yugyeom watched his mate’s back from the table. He pressed his mouth, it was clear that Youngjae sulked again. Just in this case, Yugyeom knew he was the bad guy.

The mini alpha’s hands became red because of the hot water and the allergy appeared on his skin. Yugyeom has suddenly embraced him and took the plates out of his hands.

“I do this, Beta.” Youngjae tried to growl but it was not very mean.

“I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me!” Yugyeom whispered and buried his head in Youngjae’s neck.

“I’m angry.” the alpha’s voice trembled.

He lied, of course. The mini alpha’s eyes filled with tears and he was at the edge of crying. Yugyeom really felt it.

“I’m sorry, Youngjae hyung! I was a jerk.” he kissed in his mate’s neck and embraced him tighter.

Youngjae barely could do the dishes again.

“Call me _Second_! It’s my new name. You decided it.” he whispered and wiped his eyes.

He could not stop the crying, something hard was on his soul today.

“ _Youngjae hyung_ … you know I love you, right?” the beta squeezed his lover but Youngjae turned out of his arms and walked away.

Little distance was between them and Yugyeom watched him seriously.

“I know you love me, Yugyeom-ah. I’m just not sure that really I am the best for you?”

He sighed and left the area. Yugyeom was just standing there, staring at the empty spot of his mate.

 

Jinyoung buried his jaw into his hands and was sitting by Mark’s bed on this morning. He called Yugyeom, tried to explain the situation. The doctor scared the life out of him and told maybe Mark suffers from a brain tumor??? A real werewolf has no tumor in his body because it’s a human disease.

He was there and was hearing his mate’s slow breathing. He reached out to touch the beta’s cheek.

“Come on, baby! Please, open those beautiful eyes of you and look at me! I want to see them again in this life.” he begged and leaned forward to give a kiss. He touched Mark’s long lips, which he adored so much, followed their lines with his finger and kissed his mate.

“Please, wake up, hyung!” he whispered and almost embraced the lying wolf.

“Hyung… Mark hyung…” he lay on the beta’s chest and took his mate’s scent into his brain.

“I can’t lose you!”

 

Mark was in his room what shared with his husband. Now he was pregnant and waited for a baby boy. He watched out and the sun smiled at him. The memory – or just a dream??? - was blurry and he could not feel the area but he was somehow there again. He turned around and Jinyoung was sleeping in their bed. He walked there and kissed his younger alpha.

_“Hm, good morning, hyung!” the alpha yawned during limbs stretching. “Good morning for my baby, too!” he kissed Mark’s belly and embraced him._

_“I think he will arrive soon.”_

_“He? How do you know it will be a he? Maybe, we will have a little daughter.”_

_“Male pregnancies usually end up with a boy.” Mark laughed and touched his big belly._

_Jinyoung tired eyes smiled._

_“Aigo, it means you’re carrying my baby boy, perhaps an alpha!”_

_“Perhaps? Maybe, it will be an alpha or, he will be a beta!”_

_“Don’t get me wrong, but I know you’re healthy enough to give me an alpha baby.”_

_Mark rolled his eyes._

_“You say you would not be happy with a beta pup?”_

_“Honeeey, you don’t get it. I would be happy with an alpha but if he will be a beta, I would kick the ass of every alphas when he will be enough old to bring his boyfriends home.”_

_“There’s still one percent chance that I deliver an omega.”_

_“Omega? Don’t be silly, hyung.”_

_Mark kissed him at the end and Jinyoung… upps…_ the vision vanished and the beta found himself with a pup in their old kitchen.

_“JB, did you do your homework?”_

_“Mommy, Youngjae-yah wants to sleep here tomorrow. Can we sleep together? Pleeeaaasseee!”_

_“Do you like this Youngjae guy?”_

_He made the dinner during the conversation. Little JB was drawing a cat, showed the animal at the end; even he gave a name for his work._

_“It’s Nora.”_

_“You named a paper cat?”_

_“Why not? She is so amaaazing, isn’t she?”_

_“Do you like cats?”_

_“A—ha.” he moaned and made little stars and a moon above of the animal._

_“Mom, there is a chance that I will get a cat if I ask Papa?”_

_Mark knew he will smile and made a grimace._

_“Baby, you know our Youngjae hyung has strong allergy. We live separately that’s right but it wouldn’t be that nice if he could not join to us because of a cat.”_

_JB stayed in silent for a short time. It seemed he lost deep in his thoughts._

_“Youngjae hyung and Youngjae-yah share the same name.”_

_“Aigo, you change topics so quickly.” Mark sighed and put some onions into the sup and let it on the fire._

_“Mom, they will like each other if they meet once.”_

_“Maybe, they will meet in the future but B.A.P family is quiet busy right now. His family barely can rest.”_

_“It’s good for them, right?”_

_“JB-yah, what happened with Jackson hyung yesterday? Did he really hit you on face?”_

_He asked but another vision came again and the place changed._

‘What’s happening with me? Do I repeat my life?’ he thought while a new place was formed in front of his eyes.

_“I saved him!” the top alpha growled at Jinyoung who scanned the first grader JB with wide eyes._

_“Yes, and he has almost died because of you. You could not follow the guy whose target was JB, right?”_

_“You are not fair, alpha in charge! I saved your son and his friends! These guys were serious fighters. I was alone on the schoolyard, you were nowhere. What should I say?”_

_He complained but Jinyoung was busy with his son whose face was swollen._

_“Push it gently onto your nose, the bleeding will stop. Don’t lean your head back, it’s not good if the blood goes down.” Jinyoung told to JB and the pup obeyed._

_Long scar was on the child’s face and his nose was the worst: it bled on the whole afternoon._

_The father turned to Jackson, red eyes could tell he wanted to fight._

_“I am really sorry I was not there and I’m happy you did things to save the pup who you hate. It’s not fair with the family that he is an omega.”_

_Jackson hissed._

_“Idiot, I wanted to save him, really! JB-yah, I feel sorry for your face and nose.”_

_“What happened with him, Jackson? Why his face is covered with blood?”_

_“I… accidentally I…”_

_“Jackson!”_

_“ **Papa!** ” JB stepped to his father. _

Mark was a ghost right now and watched his son. He remembered on this day. He was in a show when this scene played and did not know that alpha wolves wanted to kidnap JB from the school. Jackson was there to save him but accidentally; he hit JB hard on his face when an idiot alpha pushed the pup between the fighters.

_“I was in wrong place, Dad. Jackson hyung told me to go back to the building but I was so scared and I was scared that hyung will die. I stayed there.”_

_Jinyoung looked at him and put his hand on his son’s head. He nodded to Jackson who got the sign, the conversation was over and Jinyoung was very thankful._

Jinyoung got his head up. Mark slowly started to move and his eyes found a very anxious alpha above of his face.

“Hyung…?”

“Where I am?”

“Still in the hospital, I’m with you.”

“JB?”

“He is home with the others. We saved him yesterday.”

“Jin… Jinyoung-ah…”

“Yes, dear?”

“I got interesting dreams.” he licked his dry lips and felt Jinyoung’s fingers in his hand. “My head…”

Jinyoung gulped.

“I have visions, Jinyoung-ah, the dream showed me the past.” he moaned and the alpha pushed a wet rag gently onto his mate’s lips.

“It’s okay, you have fever.”

“No. I… I saw you, Jackson and JB. He was a pup again and… oh Jinyoung! I was so happy when he was a pup. Can you give me my puppy back?” he mumbled and closed his eyes.

 It was new for the alpha. He hoped Mark can forget their past and can live in the present but this moment showed him the reality. Mark lived in another world. He took the beta’s hands and sighed deeply. He tried to calm himself down and remembered what the doctor said.

**‘It’s impossible to get a tumor for true blooded werewolves. The disease will be the one, which not survive.’**

_True blooded werewolves… true blooded werewolves… true blooded…_

He left the bed. Mark fell in his dreams again so he has only one thing in his mind. Jinyoung was smart that’s why he was the alpha in charge and the doctor said the result on purpose. He reached into his pocket and touched his phone.

“If tumor goes only for humans and werewolves can’t get it… then my hyung…” he talked to himself and dialed Mark’s mother.

“Hallo?” the woman answered.

Lucky she answered because they were in different time zones it was late night in America.

“Mother, I am Jinyoung.” he welcomed the woman in English while his eyes found Mark.

“Ah, my dear son-in-law!”

“Omoni, Mark…”

The woman’s voice stopped. He could hear her breathing.

“What’s with my baby? Is JB-yah, my grandson is all right?”

Jinyoung gulped. He started to sweat and sighed.

“Jinyoung-ah?”

“Omoni, your son is in a hospital. He has something… the doctor said he has something in his brain and his condition is… he is…”

Long silence was at the end of the phone. Jinyoung could hear the woman’s thoughts, she did not talk, though.

“My son is sick?”

“Yes. He has a tumor.” Jinyoung cried.

He could not keep it back.

“Omoni… the doctor told me something strange…”

“Wait!” she stopped him.

Her voice changed into more serious. Jinyoung heard she left her place and the door behind her back made a sound.

“Is your father, JYP, with you now?”

“No. Why?”

“Jinyoung-ah” she sighed and closed her eyes. “I hoped for this moment won’t come. I am the only one who is responsible for my son’s health.”

“What?”

“He is not the person who…” she did not speak normally.

Her voice was shaking and she wiped her nose.

“What do you want to say to me?”

“Jinyoung-ah, my son is not the person who you know.”

The alpha did not understand.

“Mark… he is a beta because of pure luck.”

“What do you talk about, Omoni?”

“I want to tell you but if I tell, his life will be in danger!” she cried and almost lost her cold head.

“No… nonono! I love him, he won’t be in danger, I'll protect him with my life! Please!”

Jinyoung breathed heavily.

“Do you promise me, you will protect him even if, the one who wants to kill him will be your own father?”

“Is it really necessary, Omoni? You can trust in your son-in-law! I love Mark!”

She stopped the crying and her eyes changed. They were red...

“Now I tell you my biggest mistake what I’ve done in my life.”


	21. Secrets and break ups

Jinyoung missed one breathe out and he was drinking his mother in law’s words. They were talking since hours and Mark did not wake up yet. The alpha worried but the story was very interesting and solved some of his old questions. First of all: why their pup became an omega? And the most important: why Mark got this disease? He just listened and listened on her and forgot to look away. Somebody has suddenly walked inside and touched his back, he has almost dropped the phone.

“Jinyoung-ah, can I count on you?” she asked.

It was the end of their time.

“ _Omoni_ … yes.” he nodded and they ended the conversation.

The member who touched him was Bambam. It was an unexpected surprise: the beta should have been with his mate.

“Everything okay?” he embraced shortly the alpha and looked back at Mark.

He did not speak loudly, he lowered his tone.

“Well, not! Everything is not okay.”

Jinyoung crossed his hands and Bambam felt his friend was anxious.

“What did she tell you? I heard Mark's alpha mother's voice.”

“Well, she told me he…” he wanted to say but he promised he won’t share these things with anybody.

“She told you what?”

“Bambam-ah… will you forgive me if I say I can’t tell you? I can share it only with the doctor.”

The beta looked confused.

“Something wrong happened with Mark hyung?”

“No---no just… I can’t tell you.” he whispered and quickly turned out of the room.

He needed to talk with the doctor. She has to know about it but nobody… **yes!** Nobody will know that his Mark was not a true blooded werewolf! His father will probably kill him if he knows about it. Jinyoung’s eyes became wet and he has almost lost his senses. It was too much for him. Mark was sick because he was not a full werewolf: he was a human and a werewolf breed! 

It was forbidden to mix with humans!!! It was the most important rule and Mark’s mother broke it because she loved that human hunter!

Jinyoung punched into the door. He wanted to cry… Mark’s mother did not tell JYP-shi about her secret because Jinyoung had already fallen in love with her son and Mark loved him, too. Their marriage was a big step for their packs. SHIT!

His father will really kill his mate if he knows about the truth!

 

Bambam really did not understand but he was all right with Jinyoung’s answer. He watched his friend in the bed. Mark was really unhealthy, it was unusual. Bambam, himself was never sick, he can’t feel what Mark feels now… their mini-alpha was the only one whose body was a fail. He thought of Youngjae and he rolled his eyes. It was quiet interesting that an alpha has allergy, even if he was a mini. And now, Mark? What happens with their family?

 

“So, you have an omega son because Mark-shi is a… half part human? Very funny.” she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“Yes. She told me about her past secret life.”

“And you shared it with me, great.”

“Can I trust in you, Doctor?”

She wanted to laugh but the situation was serious.

“I won’t tell it to your father, he is my friend, though. Now, I understand Mark’s condition better, thank you! JB-yah is an omega because of your mate’s blood. A human male can’t give birth, a werewolf male can. He is a beta, you are an alpha and a human-werewolf male can’t produce an alpha, the blood dictates it. JB-yah is here, it is a little wonder, too! You can proud of Mark he could give you a true blooded werewolf baby, even if it is just an omega.”

“I was always proud of my family!”

“And his condition, argh… I don’t know.” she growled.

“Eh?”

“I had never worked with mixture breeds. I think, he can survive it but the road will be long and he will barely live at the end. He has to fight a lot; we have to start his treatment right now. And he will get chemo like humans. I hope his blood will bear the whole procedure.”

“Chemotherapy?” Jinyoung gulped and searched for a chair.

“His hair or his life, you can choice.”

“Goodness sake!”

“Jinyoung-ah, he will get some bad days in this year. You can help him or go away!”

“What are you talking about? I will help on my mate!”

“Okay… I trust you, alpha guy but you have to know: it will be the worst for the family. It will be bad for him, too but the family members hate this procedure better. Always the patient is the bravest one. I don’t want a whining person around my patient.”

“I won’t whine, I will take his hand and stand by his bed.”

“Thank you.”

“Welcome!”

 

JB looked around and left the kitchen. This morning was like the Hell, and he felt sorry towards Youngjae. This mini-alpha was almost the kindest one in the family and his mate, Jackson was a jerk today. JB will tell him later that he hated how the alpha treated Youngjae.

He went into his room and Jackson finished the morning bath. He wore nothing but a black jeans and JB really did not want to admit he adored when the alpha looked like a magazine model. He blinked cautiously towards his mate and smiled when Jackson looked back.

“Aigo, are you flirting with me, JB?” he smiled and put the towel around his neck.

“Never.”

Big lie but his face told the truth: it was red like his hair.

“I see.” the alpha smirked and turned away again to look for a T-shirt.

“What about this one? Do you like it?” he asked and JB’s cheeks became chili red.

“Jackson, the grey one would be better.” he laughed and the alpha wolf jumped to him.

“I want you to put it on me!” he whispered and slowly slipped the shirt into JB’s hand.

 “Are you a baby or what?” JB laughed till Jackson caught in his mate’s hips.

“You are super sexy today, JB! I adore when you flirt with me. I can’t deny your calling my alpha.” he mumbled while started to give some tiny bites on the omega’s neck.

JB – still with the T-shirt in his hand – embraced Jackson and closed his eyes. The alpha really knows how to treat him and the omega let him give the kisses and enjoyed it. Jackson has almost eaten him up by his throat: he was licking the skin while pushed JB onto their closed door.

“I want you, Omega!” the alpha whined and JB caught in his back.

“ _Jackson_ …” he sighed and he felt something hard down. “We have to go to work.” he whispered but barely could talk.

“Fuck the show, I want hearing your moaning.”

The alpha let his throat and stepped out of his pants, pulling JB on the bed with him. They fell down and Jackson has immediately been on the top. JB could not say anything; he did not want to protest. He did not know why he was needed on love desperately on this morning. He let the alpha comfort him and kissed Jackson without stop.

Jackson moved slowly and gently, he knew JB does not like the beginning and tried to be gently with his mate. JB was in the Heaven and Jackson moved faster step by step.

“You like this speed?” he asked the omega.

JB just moaned something and it was enough. Jackson’s ear has already been blessed and JB now wanted to do something different. He tried to sign that he wants to be on the top today and the alpha looked curiously. He let the omega climb onto him and held JB by his sexy hips. The omega’s waist showed beautiful curves – the dance and the non-stop work-out caused these lines - and Jackosn enjoyed watching at this body.

“You are amazing!” he closed his eyes, letting JB do what the omega wanted.

JB leaned down until his nose could meet with Jackson’s torso and played with the alpha’s nipples. His tongue was gentle with tiny bites and Jackson felt he will explode. JB found his collarbones and bit into the flesh above of the bones. It was the job of the alphas and Jackson was surprised. Betas and omegas didn’t do the bites on this place, it was a marking thing.

“JB hyung…?” he looked up, cautiously let the omega finish the sexy work and touched his mate’s neck.

“You are my mate, Jackson.” JB smiled, his alpha blood was between his teeth.

Jackson did not know why but he felt unfamiliar power in his body. He smiled at the omega whose alpha personality broke out, thanks to their education.

“Of course, I am your mate.” he whispered because he knew it was the answer what an alpha wanted to hear after the bite.

“JB, aren’t you tired?” he asked and gently pulled his fingers down on his mate’s spine.

The omega slowly left him and fell on side, close to Jackson. Jackson kissed him and their tongue played beautiful game until…

“AISH!” JB got to his back and his face has suddenly distorted because of the pain.

“JB!” the omega’s scream scared the Hell out of Jackson and cautiously turned his mate on the back.

JB closed his eyes and held his waist.

“JB-yah!” Jackson tried to make him say something but JB didn’t answer. “What’s going on?”

“My spine… it hurts like Hell!” the omega cried and turned on his side.

Jackson could watch the spine-line and JB growled when the alpha touched it again.

“Okay, we’re going to the hospital!” Jackson jumped out of the bed and pulled his clothes up.

“No… I will be all right just wait one minute!”

“Are you crazy? You are suffering and I won’t let you…”

“STOP, JACKSON!” JB boxed in the bed and watched seriously at his mate.” STOP, I said I will be all right!”

“Jaebum hyung…” the alpha stepped back and gulped when JB’s personality changed.

“I am the leader you have to listen on me, top alpha!” he growled and tried to get out of the bed still touching his waist.

His face was in pain and Jackson’s heart wanted to shout for help. It was not his ordinary nice mate: it was really an alpha personality, which came out if JB wanted to push his weakness back.

“Okay, Leader-shi!” Jackson walked slowly to the wolf. “I educated you to behave like this but I want you to be healthy.” he sat close to JB and the omega opened his eyes when Jackson’s warm skin touched his back.

“I’m okay, Jackson.” he mumbled and smiled.

This smile was a fake, the alpha knew him but let JB get up.

“The family is the most important and we have a schedule, I have to go to work.” the omega kissed him and it was clear that Jackson liked him so much to let him go and forget the problem.

“Promise me you will be cautious, my beautiful Leader!” he suddenly embraced JB’s hips and held him on this way.

JB touched the alpha’s hair and gently lifted Jackson’s chin.

“I promise, alpha.” he smiled and Jackson got up to kiss his lover.

 

Bambam has arrived home late in the afternoon and found nobody in the dorm. Even Coco was not in the house and he fell in his bed. He stretched his limbs, shaking his body. He knew his relationship with his mate was finally over and they broke up their mating. Jaehyo made sex with him and they will like each other as good friends but their love was really hit the end. These days were good for the long talking and Bambam closed his past and was ready to start a new chapter in his life. At the beginning, he thought they can restart with clear pages but they realized they don’t want to share their life anymore and Jaehyo admitted he has another person in his mind, so Bambam let him go without bad emotions in his heart.

It was suck to be alone again but he will survive this time. Breaking was not easy for werewolves: they have to break their mating but the mating scar will always be on their neck. It was impossible to make invisible, they will always remember on each other.

“Hey!” familiar voice and smell welcomed him and Youngjae fell on the other bed what was in the room.

“Hi, bro!” Bambam looked at him with half of his eyes and smiled.

“Are you okay?” Youngjae asked, although this question was not really in his mind.

“I can ask the same. What happened? Your heart is beating faster, Youngjae hyung.”

The mini-alpha’s habit quickly changed, he looked so heartbroken and Bambam jumped up to sit close to him.

“Youngjae hyung, what’s up with you?” he tried to comfort his friend who was really down.

“No--- nothing just I… I broke up with Yugyeom in this ten minutes.” he cried and buried his head in Bambam’s arms.

‘WTF?’ Bambam thought and became paler.


	22. Youngjae & JB

JB arrived in the SBS's building and alone because the producers invited only him in this show. Jackson kissed him before he left. The alpha left him “alone” with a bodyguard. _The same things_ …

JB sighed and entered in the dressing room. Some guys, mostly alphas from other male packs welcomed him. He just did not wait that their guest, this Youngjae guy will work in this place, too.

“Hi, JB hyung!” the alpha welcomed him, it was not that warm welcome what he presented in this morning.

The alpha smiled at him, though.

“We are the MCs today, JB.”

He gave the papers to the omega and JB just blinked.

“Are you ready to rock the world?” the guy bumped into his shoulders as if he would be a friend and looked into his mirror to check up on his hair.

JB was standing there and forgot his mouth open.

“Hm, do you want a kiss?” Youngjae saw it and crossed his hands.

“Ah, I just did not wait for you. I thought Leeteuk hyung will be my MC pair.”

“He is busy with his pack. He asked me to do this with you. Is it a problem, maybe?”

“No!” the omega shook his head, tried to stay calm. “No, I’m okay with you.”

The alpha felt the tension between them but did not let JB read the text.

“The writers told me you did a great job in the past. I did not know you worked here as an MC before it.”

 _‘Does it mean, this guy wants to talk?’_ JB doubted.

He went to his own mirror and let work the staff. The make-up, the clothes were on him after twenty minutes and Youngjae flabbergasted.

 _‘Hm, this omega looks fine. He’s really my taste!’_ he smiled outside and JB felt a little stone inside.

Even, he gulped and was ready to leave this room. Youngjae was in his shadow and followed him out.

“JB, let me say a word!” he asked and the omega stopped.

 _‘Gosh, he licked his pink lips… stay calm, Youngjae! Today you can win!_ ’ the alpha closed his eyes and calmed down.

He tried to be calm and JB just waited for his words.

“Aigo, make a great show today, JB hyung!” Youngjae let the words come faster how he wanted to express and ran away so quickly like lighting.

The omega nodded but did not get it why now this alpha was so nervous. He shrugged, gave the papers to his manager and stepped to the director.

The show has begun, they worked well but JB felt an awkward aura around this guy. And, at the end he found him somehow… familiar??? Yes, as if he felt this scent in the past!

“Daebak, your chemistry is awesome, JB and Youngjae-shi!” the director has suddenly got up from his chair and waved for the MCs.

JB looked at the alpha and they hurried to the man together.

“Thanks, Sunbae!” the guy bowed, JB, too.

“I really want to work again with you, guys! This episode will win the heart of the fans!” he was very happy and the day was ended well.

JB was tired and almost slept in his chair. The staff removed his make-up; he hated it on his skin on the whole day and got back his normal clothes. The same happened with Youngjae and JB felt one of the alpha’s eyes is on him. Actually, Youngjae has really watched him sometimes and he smiled when the omega has almost slept away.

“You can be very tired, Jaebum hyung.”

“It was a long day, started in the kitchen.” JB mentioned the morning breakfast and thought of his Youngjae who was in very bad mood thanks to this man.

“Sorry, but it was your father’s idea to change the names. We can’t share the same name until I’m with you, guys.”

“Can I have a question, Youngjae-yah?” JB has suddenly jumped out of his chair and looked seriously at the alpha. “Why… why do you have to live in my pack? What’s your plan? I am the leader so I really want to know why one of my pack mates suffers because of a guest.”

The alpha closed his eyes and he blushed but JB continued.

“I felt your scent on me today, which means we have already met in the past. I know you followed me, killed my bodyguard and wanted to kidnap me, Jackson told me everything so don’t think I am an idiot. I will never forgive you that you killed that man, he was a bodyguard but a friend and he has a family!”

“Sorry… he attacked me, I protected myself. I wanted to meet you again. I was desperate and wanted my best friend to get back!”

“Your best friend?”

“JB hyung, maybe you don’t remember on me but do you remember on the old days, right?”

“I was a pup, in school when my father gave me the bite, which changed my life forever.”

“Great, now… let me tell you that I was a wolf in your past who was your best friend!”

“What?”

“JB hyung, I am still your best friend plus I feel strong mating scent towards you.”

JB did not hear well, yes! He believed he has to wash his ears out right now.

“ _Maaa… mating scent??? Best friend???_ What the… SHUT UP!” he tried to turn away, covered his mouth, he felt he will vomit because the memories came back instantly into his brain. Like a hurricane he saw himself with this man: they watched TV shows, played together…

“Sleeping together, hyung.” Youngjae turned to the omega and touched the scared one’s shoulder.

“I slept with you when your father and your mother let me stay in your house, hyung, do you remember? In the same bed, I was holding you close to me, we were kids but I have already been an alpha. I have always been an alpha around you, Jaebum!” he walked closer and JB was trying to escape.

_Jackson… Jackson and again Jackson! After breakfast was so beautiful with his alpha..._

“No, you lie to me!” he pushed the younger away and tried to run.

But he stopped in the doorway.

“You know I’m not a liar, hyung. You feel it.”

Jaebum closed his eyes and wanted to chase those memories out of his brain. This alpha was right.

“Jaebum, I don’t want to scare the Hell out of you. I promise, I stay calm and wait but I want to renew this relationship. I don’t know how I feel about you: I want to know you again. Please, give us a chance! I really believe if your father does not bite you on that day, I would be your mate, not that other guy who hated you. They kidnapped you from my arms and I could not fight for you!”

“The " _other guy's_ " name is Jackson!” the omega gritted his teeth but let the alpha came closer and touch his back.

“Be friends again, hyung. I am younger, you can’t deny my begging, please!” he whispered, stepped over the line and leant on JB.

The omega froze. They were standing there since minutes, at the end JB felt his legs will collapse and felt warm tears on his face.

“Are you crying?” Youngjae asked gently and caught in JB’s hips.

“ _No_ …” he ate the tears and Youngjae knew he won this day. 

“Spend together the rest of this day!” the alpha asked and the omega nodded. “I want a date. Jackson knows about my intentions.”

JB knew he felt the right thing during the show. He knows this guy but forgot about his childhood friends when Jinyoung forced him to be an adult. His father made him chase the memories deep. He is now a leader and acting as an alpha how JYP-shi wished on that day but does he get back the old times if he gives a chance to know this guy?

“Youngjae-yah, I’m so sorry I left you.” he whispered and Youngjae's evil smile represented his true emotions behind the omega.

_'I will win this battle. JYP was wrong when he forced me to live with the GOT7. I can act as a good boy but I hate all of them. I will kill all of them and JB will be mine. Don't care I lost my friend, Himchan in that forest! Thanks to Jinyoung whom I adored and respected when I was a pup: I hate him the most, he did this with me, I'll kill him first after I stole his son. Perhaps, he thinks he threatened me in the forest with Yugyeom but he does not know I'm a good actor, too. Even, he does not see he started to make the mess in his family, changing names... ridiculous but a good change to start the ruining! He just showed out how he fears from my pack.'_

He hated playing the good guy but it seemed it works in this pack and Jimin let him alive because he changed. So, he won't fail, no way. He hated this pack from his heart and Jackson was an idiot if he thought Youngjae will be act as a best friend. Maybe in the beginning but... the time heals everyting and JB will find himself in Youngjae's bed. It was the plan and the B.A.P will attack if he gives the sign.

 

They will destroy the GOT7 pack. 

 

Choi Youngjae was really a wreck. Bambam’s arms were so warm around his neck and he started to cry.

“What the heck happened with you, guys?” the dongsaeng asked and he did not believe in his ears.

“I said I want to break up with him.”

 

_' "Youngjae-shi, wait for a minute...." it happened after the breakfast that the guest stopped him in the Hall._

_Yugyeom left earliear to have a quick bath. They fougth but it seemed, his beta understood Youngjae's feelings and the mini forgave. They kissed and Yugyeom hurried to have a bath._

_"What do you want?" the mini alpha stopped and turned to the guest._

_"He will do it again, you know it, right?"_

_"What?"_

_"He made this idea with Jinyoung, even he smiled and laughed when they mentioned you in the forest."_

_"He laughed?"_

_"Oh, yes. I did not expect this behavior from a beta who has a mate but he laughed and indicated: Youngjae hyung is just a mini, he will understand, he said those words. I did not want to change your name but they wanted so I could not protest."_

_"Why do you tell me about what happened there?"_

_"I want a good relationship with you, no hate, okay? For me, it's a chance to get back JB hyung's friendship."_

_"Okay... I'm okay don't worry." Youngjae nodded and the guest left him there._

_He looked towards the bathroom. His beta laughed... he wanted to sink under the ground. '_

 

“Break up with Yugyeom? You… you can’t… break up, hyung. By werewolves…”

“I know, okay?!” he hit his knees and Bambam crossed his arms. “Don’t tell me about the werewolf mating, please!”

“Then you know you can’t break the mating so easily just with one words. What the Hell happened? Did you fight?”

“I fought. He left me alone, I fought.”

“Still I don’t get it.” the beta sighed and looked towards the door as if the other friend would be there.

“He… he spoke in my name behind my back… it’s not the first case when it happened. I started to feel I’m just a hump on his back.”

“Youngjae hyung, he loves you!”

“I don’t think so.”

Bambam felt he will be angrier.

“I… I feel he thinks he has to care about me: I am the alpha but he is the one who is a fighter and he is the one who decides without me! It’s just a pressure on his shoulder and he decided to change my name!!! I don’t tell him: Yugyeom-ah, you were bad or I disappointed.”

“Tell him about these things!”

“WHAT? NO WAY!”

“Why?” Bambam pressed his lips.

 _Alphas_ …

“I don’t want to give him another pressure; I know he just does what a fighter does but… I’m… I’m… so…”

“You’re so…?”

“ **I’m so useless!** ” he started to cry and it was so desperate that Bambam was really sorry for him.  “I’m just a mini who is not normal, who is always sick. I’m useless not just for my mate but for my pack, even my Alpha in charge changed my name, not the new guy’s name! Do you know how I feel about it? I feel I want to die in my sickness.”

Bambam did not too much just listen on him. Youngjae was really unhappy and the beta felt the mini will do something wrong.

“ _Hyung_ …”

“You are better fighter than me along with Yugyeom. I’m a wreck. I’m not good for you, guys. Even JB, an omega is better than me: he fought with other alphas in the camps!”

“ _Hyung_ …”

“I can’t protect my beta mate in battles, he has to protect me! It’s not normal! He deserves more than a sick mini alpha!” he cried and Bambam had to hug him.

It seemed Youngjae had a tantrum but it was more serious. The mini alpha sniffled on the beta’s shoulder and it looked like he can’t calm down. New tears came and went.

“Calm down! It is okay.” he tried to feel what the alpha felt and hugged him tighter.

Youngjae just did not calm down.

“Your heart is beating so fast, Youngjae. Calm down, please!” he growled but…

“He has to be free! _I want to die_.” the mini mumbled and Bambam was afraid of his hyung thinks seriously.

They broke up with Jaehyo but they did not live together in these years, it was easy to let the alpha go. They told about it, it won’t be easy but they wanted to break up together! For Youngjae: he has to leave the house or… _the mating breaks if one dies_ : _in this case the mating scar will vanish from the skin of the other half._

Bambam shook his head: they were just his mother’s old words.

“Shut up you little idiot, you’re not useless!” he whispered while Youngjae tried to stop his tears.

 

Yugyeom was in their room. He gazed out of the window and did not feel his legs. Morning was everything okay: he embraced him by the sink. It seemed his mini alpha was all right but they finished the schedule and Youngjae told him those words. The beta felt the ground will split under his feet and his eyes were dark red on the whole afternoon, even his sharp nails came out.

“ _My_ _Youngjae_ …”


	23. Why did you hate the pup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter guest: Rap Monster of BTS.
> 
> On this Friday, my holiday will start and on the next Wednesday I and my family will flyyy to Egypt to make a beautiful vacation. Xd I won't bring my laptop with me and I hate write on tablet so, there will be one week when I won't upload new chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the summer and the new chapters! :)))

Jackson was waiting for JB in front of the building. He smiled when the omega left the door and he would have run there but stopped and he had to push back his inner alpha, which wanted to break out when he spotted Youngjae near his omega. They left the building together and JB smiled at him! Not Jackson got the smile, which would have been his special daily gift but this Youngjae...

“Hi, Jackson hyung!” the other alpha welcomed him and let JB walk to him.

Jackson reacted and immediately pulled the omega into his arms and cautiously kissed him. Not because of the other idols – almost everybody was a supernatural people here – but normal humans were walking on the streets and they were kinda sensitive if two men or woman kissed each other. Jackson did not understand why the humans don't accept these habits; he believed it's the greatest thing in the world if he could hold his omega in his arms.

“Are you tired?” he asked while JB played with his alpha's hair.

Jackson adored this tiny gesture and let the omega do these movements.

“No. The show was great and the director liked our duo. Imagine! He wants to work with us again in the future!” he smiled back at Youngjae as if Jackson will be proud of the other one.

“Woah, great!” the alpha just looked at JB and wanted to lean in a kiss but stopped his mouth with a hand.

“Jackson-ah, I and Youngjae will spend the rest of this day together if you don’t mind.” he said and Jackson froze.

JB could feel the alpha's boiling blood but he straightened his body. He won't give up so easily.

“Jackson-ah...”

“Are you calling me younger because you want to express: you don't need on my words and will go with him whatever I will say?”

Jackson touched the point with little growls.

“I will listen on my alpha’s words **_but_** I need on some time with him. I mean really-totally alone! We get to know each other again if it's the problem why he has to live with us. He told me today I was his best friend and thanks to _my father_ – he pushed the tone a little bit – I don't remember on him!”

Jackson growled and gritted his teeth. Jimin and JYP's punishment was evil but he will bow. He has no choice in this game: he must let his omega go with this man. He respected JYP but he felt tiny butterflies in his stomach.

“If it is your _wish_ I’ll let you go with your friend.” he hissed but tried to be nice and JB really jumped into his hands.

“Really?”

“Yes. Give me a call when you're finished.” he said but could not finish because JB gave him little kisses on his cheeks. “Okay, okay...!”

“I'm very happy, thank you Jackson!” he whispered and Youngjae could not hear it.

“Take your time out!” Jackson finally kissed him back and let him go.

“Thank you, Jackson hyung! I will watch out of him!” the alpha tried to approach him and bowed.

“Don't dare to kidnap him again!” Jackson hissed into his face and the younger nodded.

“I won't do it. I am very thankful.” he mumbled and turned to the omega.

Jackson watched them until they turned out on the road and sighed at the end.

 

 

“ _Do you really let this omega go with this man?_ ”

“ **Shit... Namjoon-shi! You scared me!** ” the alpha jumped up suddenly another wolf was sitting on the car's roof.

Yes, on the car’ roof!

“Long time no see ya!” the BTS leader smiled and waved playfully.

Jackson became very happy to see this friend and pulled him off of the car.

“Come down, idiot!” he embraced the friend and Namjoon hugged him, too.

“We finished the America Tour, so I decided I want to visit you.” this alpha wolf was almost the kindest one to Jackson's heart: they were close friends.

“Good surprise! As you see, I stayed alone this day.”

“We can follow them. I don't like this alpha's scent.”

“No. I told to my omega he can go alone. I would be an idiot if I follow him.”

“But this guy is also an alpha, and his pack is very strong. We have already met them. Do you trust him?”

“How is your family?” Jackson ignored the question and embraced his friend.

Namjoon smiled as he would be a happy pup. He pulled a paper out of his pocket and pushed under Jackson's face.

“Oih, this is a... a...?”

“Baby pup in my beta's belly! Yoongi is pregnant!”

“WHATTA?”

“Yes! We waited for a century for this pup and finally, we'll get him! I'm out of my skin!” Namjoon's happiness was endless.

“And Yoongi-shi? How is he?”

“I canceled his programs of this year and we let him rest. He is out of his depression and this little child brings happiness into his life, even I can see his smile! It’s rare from him, you know.”

“Aigo, you would be truly very happy! And your other mate? Jin-shi...?”

Here, the alpha's face darkened and put the tiny paper back.

“He was pregnant but he lost the pup in the first month. I let him rest but we will try again, it's sure. He helps for Suga now.”

“I'm so sorry you lost a pup. It's so cool your mates have good relationship.”

Namjoon was an alpha who mated twice: two betas were in his heart and they lived a happy and peaceful life in the BTS pack.

“Yes, I'm the luckiest bastard in this world, don't you think? But what's with you? I'm happy you found your mate but it is okay? I mean, he is the last member who was born and you were an adult when he was a baby. Is it not a lil' bit... weird and you had always texted to me you hated him.”

“I hated him back then, now he is mine.” Jackson smirked.

“I remember you called me on the day when he was born and you were very angry at Jinyoung who dared to bring a baby pup into your pack. What happened, man? I need on some answers!” he was excited and Jackson indicated it's time to leave the parking area.

They headed towards their usual place to eat something and Jackson will explain everything. He was needed on this date. He was happy his friend visited him!

 

“So, Mark hyung is in the hospital?” Namjoon asked.

He was worried. They were sitting in the private place of their restaurant and eating their orders.

“I don't know a lot but he is sick and I hope Jinyoung will tell about him more.”

“And this Youngjae guy is the childhood friend of JB-yah?”

Jackson nodded.

“Yes. I hate him how I hated JB when he was a pup.”

“Actually, why did you hate the poor pup? There was a reason or you just don't like kids?”

“Both. I was angry when Mark told us he is pregnant and from Jinyoung.”

“You and Mark-shi really understood each other in the old past. You were always around of that guy. I thought he will be your mate one day.”

Jackson put his fork down and looked towards the windows. _The old past was very old_...

“Funny and sorry but we gave you a pair name and Jin and I always called you _'Markson'_ when you visited us.”

Jackson smiled shortly.

“I know right?”

“What happened? Why is he mated with Jinyoung instead of you?”

Namjoon whispered as if the walls have ears.

“It's really in the past, Namjoon. Don't take it out!”

“I would like to hear it from your mouth. I see, you are bleeding from thousands scars just you hide them.”

“That's because you are a precious friend, Namjoon-shi. You know me perfectly well.”

“Then, tell me!”

“I believed Mark will be my mate but the main cause why we know him it's Jinyoung. JYP-shi and the American pack had had good relationship and this marriage was decided before Jinyoung was born. Mark was a little bit older than him and JYP wanted the beta to be his son's wife. So, when Mark was enough old, our pack alpha invited him to spend a summer with us and this was the time when the GOT6 was formed. I had met Mark in the center building, he was very excited and still a young pup. My eyes found him instantly. We became close friends and his first night with Jinyoung was not the best. Say out: Jinyoung was an idiot, he did not want to bite the beta. He ignored Mark on the whole summer and hated the think of mating. So, Mark was lonely and desperate. I hated to see him on this way: I helped him out some times and we spent the whole summer together. I planned to bite him at the beginning of fall. But the mating did not hit us...”

“Jesus... then how they...?”

“Jinyoung has suddenly changed his mind and in August he was ready to spend two days with Mark. I was mad. I thought it's cheating. I had to let Mark go with him because the marriage was a pressure thing on their shoulder, so they spent two days one night together. When this date was finished, Mark came home happily and told me the truth: Jinyoung gave him the bite and the alpha told him he has fallen in love with Mark. It was quick but Jinyoung was an alpha and I know how the alpha mature works: the mating can be very quickly and I'd seen on Mark he was happy, too. I did not fight, I smiled at Jinyoung and I was happy at the end. I let them live their life but I felt I lost something.”

Namjoon listened on the story. Poor Jackson was very unhappy, his face told it.

“Jinyoung knows you wanted to bite Mark?”

“Of course, no! It's not important right now, and I'm in love with Jaebum-ah! Promise me, you won't tell him! It would be a disaster if JB will know about me and his mother!”

“Right, you're right! About JB-yah... why on the Earth Jinyoung bit him??? I would never do this with one of my child, ever! This bite is... turning the pup into an adult... this bite is very cruel. I believe it happened because of JB-yah's omega ranking but... “

You would hit me now but I am happy becasue he bit JB. I mated with him shortly after his father bit him, it happened how Jinyoung mated with Mark. I forgot I hated him. I adored his adult scent, I was really lost but in the good way. I guess Mark got to mate with Jinyoung because he could give me Jaebum: a mate, which was formed from his blood. When Jaebum looks at me, I'm totally lost and I feel got something back. This omega makes me very weak. He calls me ‘hyung’ or 'ah', does not matter because he is my other half. JYP-shi's plan was good, he gave me this omega, he agreed in our relationship and I got the best present in my life. I get to watch out of him with my scent, we sent him into an alpha camp, which made him stronger... you know, lots of alphas want to kidnap him. I was the one who fought them on the mornings to clean the streets before we leave the dorm.

“That's the cause why we, the BTS pack were born.” Namjoon nodded. “We were together in the past, too but thanks to the GOT7, we became a real pack and we really like the music industry. It turned out well, and we are happy we can help you. Now I understand why you hated the pup: you thought Mark cheated on you and this pup could be yours. It's okay.”

“Thanks, Namjoon!”

“Aigooo... “ his friend stretched his arms and shook his body. “This wolf who was with JB-yah is his old friend?”

“It's the newest story." his face darkened and Namjoon became more curious.

“Tell me about it!”

And Jackson told it.

 

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Mark got the first chemo so quickly and his blood really wanted to kill him. His head hurt a lot and the room was circling.

“Why did you speak with my mother?” he asked his alpha who was sitting by his bed.

The IV bag was connected to his arm and did its jobs.

“Did you hear it? I thought you slept.”

“I heard some words. I slept but not deep.”

Mark was terrible. His face lost its color and his lips were dry like sand.

“She told me about something, which was important 'cause you are in a hospital, I got to ask her.”

“Ah, I see... are you angry?” the beta watched his husband carefully.

Jinyoung was sitting with him but it seemed, the alpha's mind was not in the room. His eyes were unfamiliar, too.

“No. Why?”

“Nothing just you looked better before it.”

Jinyoung wiped his warm cheeks and left his chair. He crossed his arms and pulled towards his jacket.

“I need go home. I will come back, okay?”

“ _Do you_... nevermind.“ Mark wanted to ask something but changed his mind. “Jinyoung-ah, tell JB I love him,okay?”

Jinyoung nodded and very fast, he left Mark. The beta's head fell on the pillow and closed his eyes. When he heard about the tumor he wanted to laugh. He agreed into this treatment because the doctor told him it's important.

“Tumor, eh? You won't ruin my life, I swear.” he whispered to himself.

Why was he sick? He was a wolf, not a human! It was ridiculous but he accepted the treatment. He leaned back and watched the white ceiling above of him. He has to watch it a lot in these month… it will be his only view, he was prepared for it. He hoped everything is going well home and his son… upps… his mates are fine. Jinyoung’s mouth was really closed when he asked about JB-yah, he hoped nothing wrong had happened.

 

For JB, the day with Youngjae-yah was awkward and nice, together. They went eating then just walked on the streets.

“Go to the river!” Youngjae offered and took JB’s hands pulling the omega towards two bicycles.

“With bikes?”

“Aha… we can ride them there. It will be cool doing that with you.” the alpha smiled and JB grimaced but accepted the idea.

They went down long on a road and finally, when the sun wanted to live the sky, they reached the place what Youngjae wanted to visit and the alpha said ‘stop’. They left the bikes by a bench and JB looked up at the sun. It was orange-pink and its rays ran through the Han River. The water became orange because of it.

“ _Beautiful_ …” the omega murmured and Youngjae heard these words.

He smiled and couldn’t take his eyes off of Jaebum.

“I can watch the sun but you…” he whispered, JB did not hear.

He slowly walked to the omega and wanted to take his hand. Slowly, he touched JB’s fingers and the omega trembled.

“May I…?” he asked and JB looked as if he would have waited for it.

But he crossed his hands.

“Sorry, I belong to another man.” he moved his mouth and pressed his lips.

“I know just… it’s quite frustrating.” the alpha gulped and sighed.

“Do you like me, don’t you, Youngjae-yah?” the omega looked the river instead of his friend and he has already known the answer.

The alpha laughed awkwardly and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Aish…” he moaned and turned away.

JB could understand this man. They were close friends how Youngjae explained their past. They slept together, they had done too much things until his father had done that fatal thing, which changed their lives. Now, he felt ton of anger towards Jinyoung, he barely admitted to himself but he hated his father in this moment. _His father???_ No! Jinyoung has never let JB calling him ‘father’! After he bit him and stole his childhood, this man died in his heart as a father. He tried to call and approach him but Jinyoung has always refused Jaebum. JB can tell: he likes cats more than Jinyoung, he smiled because of this thought.

“Your smile is gorgeous, JB hyung. Don’t kill me with that!” the alpha laughed and wanted to go to his bike but JB stopped him and took his hand.

The moment stopped and some orange leaves were circling around of these two.

“Since I like my alpha, I can’t tell you I give a chance as a lover because I love Jackson so much, I can’t leave him. He is my true mate, the only mate and soul mate for me but I can give you a chance as a friend. You can be my best friend if we work on it and I can promise, I will change our future and my father can’t ruin our relationship again.”

The leader’s hands were so strong and holding the alpha as if his life depends on the answer. Youngjae moved and his head turned back.

“JB… it’s enough for me!” he lied, of course because he will win the heart, too but he could not say it out.

He smiled at the omega, they deserved to be together and JB shortly gave back the smile.

“Come home, your alpha would worry.” Youngjae poked towards the city and JB laughed up.

 

Jinyoung finally could fall on his bed and closed his eyes. He was in his clothes, his hands were on his stomach and his eyes were closed down. He heard some noises from the other rooms but did not care about them. He wanted to rest a little bit, he was very tired. He felt Mark’s scent on their bed and he did not want to think. He let the scent go up to his nose and slowly, he slept away. His door was half-way opened and Jackson who was in the kitchen when the alpha arrived home; he followed Jinyoung and could cautiously look in the room.

Jackson arrived home after he has finished the date with Namjoon and the evening found him sitting in the kitchen. He saw a deadly tired friend on his bed and Jinyoung was deep asleep. Jackson has watched him since minutes and stepped into the room. Jinyoung would have been very tired because he did not notice the other man. Other days, he would wake up but now… Jackson could not help but found a blanket and put it on Jinyoung. Even, he touched his friend’s black hair and pulled a long lock of hair out of Jinyoung’s face.

He did not tell to Namjoon but he could not really hate Jinyoung because of Mark. Jinyoung was always his brother, no matter what he thought in the past sometimes. When he kissed Jinyoung it happened because of the pup. He could feel JB in Jinyoung’s blood, too not just in Mark. He loved this alpha so much: he and Mark created JB!

“ _Thank you!_ ” he mumbled and knelt close to the edge of the bed, played with Jinyoung’s hair cautiously.

They were both alphas, which was funny but he felt he was also attracted to Jinyoung. This alpha wolf was something beautiful, it was not a wonder that JB got his features from his parents: they were both beautiful.

He kept himself to lean above of his friend, he was close to the alpha’s face and he was scared but thought of another kiss. Jinyoung was not a body builder alpha but his inner alpha was strong and Jackson’s fingers moved under the blanket. He touched Jinyoung’s neck and leaned closer until he could lick the skin…

 

“Jackson, what are you doing?” he heard the sweet voice and jumped from the bed.

Jinyoung trembled because of the sudden move and opened his eyes. JB was standing in the doorway, his eyes were surprised. He totally opened the door and looked at the two alphas.

“Jackson-ah?” the leader’s voice followed the scene.

The mentioned wolf scratched his back of head and awkward smile was on his mouth.

“Nothing, I’m just waited for you.”

“You were waited for me in Jinyoung’s room?”

JB looked he was confused and _a little bit angry?_

“Yes. He is my friend, it is really matter?” Jackson answered and quickly left the room, leaving JB in the room.

He was saving himself, it was clear and JB did not let him go so easily. He was also as fast as Jackson and pulled the alpha into their room.

“What did you want to do?” he was very angry and shut the door behind of him.

Meanwhile, Yoo Youngjae hasa heard and seen everything. He did not stop JB when they arrived home and the omega looked at his father's door. The guest wanted a real fight between the lovebirds. He looked at the tired and surprised Jinyoung who looked out but Youngjae just shrugged and quickly left the area.

 

“What did you want from Jinyoung, Jackson-ah?” JB crossed his hands and narrowed his eyes.

Jackson – as fast as he could do – tossed his pants onto the floor and strongly pulled JB into his arms.

“HEY!” the omega protested from his veins and wanted to push him away.

“I want you, right now, Omega!” the alpha’s eyes dangerously changed into red and JB could barely move between those strong fingers.

“JACKSON! I asked something!” he tried to shout and ignored the alpha’s kisses.

“I felt you in Jinyoung, I really missed you today, Omega!” Jackson mumbled and now it really seemed who the stronger wolf was between of them.

He was pulling JB towards the bed and started to take off of the omega’s clothes.

“Jackson, stop! I don’t want this!” JB cried and looked towards the door.

“I feel this stranger’s strong scent around of you. I want to be sick because of it! **I must feel only my scent on you, Im Jaebum!** ” the alpha’s voice changed, too.

Jackson has barely used this tone with JB and it was unusual for both of them and the omega was afraid of him. Jackson's rough kisses and violent behavior scared the omega and tried to push the alpha with his hands.

“No! I feel Jinyoung on you, alpha!” he cried but it did not take affects on Jackson.

“Are you jealous, eh? He is your father. I like him how you like your alpha friend.”

“You wanted to kiss him?” JB mumbled during Jackson’s bites.

“You spent this day with that man, I allowed it. Now, I hate his scent on you, you would know it takes effects on me since I’m an alpha. Now, behave it!”

“You have never spoken with me on this language…” JB sniffled. “ _I know a different Jackson_ …”

“I let you do too much things… it will change from now on, Omega! I disappointed in you!”

They talked near each other.

Jaebum wanted to cry and shed tears until Jackson pulled his pants down and made violent. He was violent on this night and he has never seen JB’s tears during their love making but tonight was different. The stranger’s strong scent played in his mind and he has felt it immediately when JB entered into Jinyoung’s room.

‘ _What have they done?_ ’ Jackson asked while JB cried under him. ‘ _Did he kiss my omega?_ ’ he felt the kissing scent on JB’s lips and kissed his omega harder to remove the strange aroma.

‘ _Why this super strong scent is around of Jaebum???_ ’ he guessed and JB was very tired when he finished the whole thing.

His eyes changed into normal black and looked at his silently crying mate. JB was on his side, he was naked and very… _vulnerable_.

“ _Jaebummie_ …?” his husky voice came out and wanted to touch the omega but JB trembled.

“I’m sorry what I’ve done but I did not wait you will let him kiss you.” the alpha explained why he was rough but the omega inconsolably cried.

“I did not… kiss him. You… you **MORON**!” the omega changed his eyes and kicked into Jackson with his knees.

The alpha personality returned into him and his nails came out, too.

“What?” Jackson closed his mouth, he fell on the floor and looked at the raging omega. “Are you still denying??? **I FEEL, IM JAEBUM!** ” he shouted, he also became angry and lost his patience.

“Do you feel, eh?” Jaebum jumped out of their bed and started to pick up his clothes. “I feel Jinyoung on you, too. You are not better.”

“So, you really kissed him!” Jackson grabbed his arms and turned the omega to look into his eyes.

“You BAKA!” JB took his nails and hit Jackson’s face.

The alpha’s blood ran out of his skin and Jackson pushed JB into the corner.

 

“ ** _So, my plan worked_**.” Youngjae evilly smirked and left the walls where he was leaning on and did not listen out of the fight anymore.

Something was in his pocket… what JB did not see: a pheromone glass, which contained his strong scent. He put a lot on his fingers and touched JB, with this move, his scent could stick on the omega as if he would have made love with him, this was a strong pheromone, only lovers made it and only alphas felt. Jackson would have thought: they kissed or even more: made love on this short afternoon.

He smirked until his eyes met with Yugyeom.

“What plan do you talking about, _our dear guest_?” he asked and the fighter beta’s eyes were red.

The beta left his room when he noticed the two stepped into the living room. _He has already waited for this guest..._

“Aigo, you scared me, Yugyeom-ah!” the alpha made the longest grimace and looked at the younger.

“You know what it’s interesting, Youngjae guest-shi?” Yugyeom has suddenly pulled back his raging side, changed his style quickly and started a _friendly_ conversation with the other.

“I don’t know.” Youngjae played the stupid and sat one of the couches.

Yugyeom walked close to JB and Jackson’s door and poked towards it with his head.

“Yesterday was everything okay. Before you had moved in, Jinyoung and me told you in the forest not make any quarrel or you will pay!”

“I know and I am all right, thank you. I do nothing and I’m here just because of _Jae_ …”

“It’s the point, Youngjae-yah and if you don’t mind, I hate calling you on this name. This name means me a lot.”

Youngjae laughed shortly.

“ ‘ _It means you lot_ ’, Beta? You were the one who changed it.”

Yugyeom laughed too but it was a little bit weird and Youngjae felt the boiling anger in this wolf.

“I did it and you told about me for my mate, right?” he hissed and his eyes were red again.

Youngjae was brave and burst out of laughing.

“So, it’s the problem, Beta-yah? You have really not mentioned it could be problem. _If I tell for him what you’ve done_. Even, he thanked me I told him that you laughed about him!” he got up, left the couch and Yugyeom’s nails were out of his fingers.

He was very fast and Youngjae found the sharp nails on his neck. The blood ran out of his skin.

“It’s not my fault that  _Second-shi_ told for you about our conversation.” Youngjae mocked.

“One word about my alpha and I will cut your throat! He did not tell me abou you. It was clear to me you would be the main sickness in this house: I have almost found the way to him on this morning. He wanted to break up with me first but he was happy again when I left him there. I only felt your scent in the kitchen after I have stepped out of the bathroom then this evening he really broke up with me. Is it ridiculous, don’t you think?”

The beta hissed and pushed his nails harder on the alpha’s skin. Youngjae saw his blood was running down on Yugyeom’s fingers. He gulped.

“Maybe, I was wrong and told something to him.”

“Maybe?!” the beta pushed harder.

“Argh… I have already told you, I told him _you_ _laughed in the forest_!”

“I laughed because I laughed but I would never laugh on my alpha. Even if he is sick and weak, **he is everything to me!** You played with his head and mixed what happened there!”

“O… okay…”

Yugyeom were very angry. This guy was a disaster, F5 tornado for their pack and it seemed, Jackson jumped into his trap, too. Yugyeom wanted to kill him right now…

 


	24. End of Happiness

Jinyoung looked out of his room and decided to leave it. He has cautiously stepped into the hall and heard interesting noises from JB and Jackson’s room. He watched the door since minutes … every step seemed to be very heavy, even moving his fingers.

“What? Are you crazy, I think!” suddenly JB burst out of his room and quickly turned around Jinyoung.

Jackson followed him, did not give the omega more time to disappear behind of another door.

“Stop… stop it!” Jackson shouted and strongly grabbed his mate’s arm. “You were the one who cheated on me!”

JB’s reaction was quick shifting into his white wolf and showed his teeth for Jackson. Now, the alpha seemed to be surprised.

“What the hell is going on?” Jinyoung asked on normal tone, he was tired yet but got the situation: those two were fighting.

Jackson did not look at him but watched the very angry animal in front of him. He lifted his hands as surrender and walking back cautiously. Jinyoung looked at JB’s wolf that was walking towards Jackson. His son got very long and sharp fangs, Jinyoung smiled shortly but the time was not good to say jokes. Junior coughed and he decided he will do something important:

“JB, Mark hyung asked me to tell you: he loves you but he has to stay in the hospital and won’t come back home in these days.”

He said and waited for the wolf’s attention. JB seemed, his thoughts were far away and he barely showed the signs of understanding.

“ **Jaebummie** …” Jinyoung used the nickname what he liked to use in the past and JB knew the meaning of these words.

The wolf’s eyes changed and his glance stopped at him. The alpha knew: it was the only chance where he can get back his pup’s love. The way, how he acted after he had bit JB was very wrong, he realized still in the forest where JB injured that Mark was right: they get to go through this situation together: like a real family. Mark was not needed on more fights. He gets to love JB, not denying his own blood. 

“It’s okay, if you are a bit angry but tell me what’s wrong. I know I was not the best friend of you in these days but I was afraid of… “

' _Myself_ ' wanted to be Jinyoung's last word but Jackson heard some sinister growls form JB’s throat and instantly jumped in front of his friend. He pushed Jinyoung on the walls and save him before JB could bite his father’s neck off of its place. He had to hit the white wolf with one of his hard fist and Jaebum fell down.

JB’s nails were scratching the floor when he loudly landed. The animal showed his fangs, he snarled and his fire eyes could kill them. Jackson covered his friend with his embrace.

“ _What have you done_ … with Jaebum?” his friend’s trembling voice pulled back Jackson into the reality and ignored Jinyoung's eyes.

“I hit my mate as you can see, my Alpha in charge! I think his wolf just reacts.” he mumbled and released Jinyoung from his arms.

JB followed their moves and snarled when Jackson or Jinyoung made small steps.

“Okay, all right?!” the top alpha seemed he will lose his temper and stepped in JB’s way.

“I was the one who was raping you, and I was the one who hit you. Jinyoung did nothing wrong here. Attack me, instead of him!”

He tossed his shirt onto the floor and for Jinyoung’s biggest surprise, the top alpha shifted into his huge brown wolf.

“ _Raping_?” Jinyoung whispered and looked Jackson’s naked back hearing his last word.

 

Meanwhile, Yugyeom has been ready to cut their guest’s throat. His strong beta nails made the alpha’s skin bleeding. _Their home’s sickness…_

“Aish, Yugyeom-ah, this is unnecessary.” the alpha wanted to laugh but the joke was not funny.

His place was very hopeless.

“Go and speak with my alpha or I will kick your ass out of our home! Plus, tell me what was the plan what you mumbled! I am a very curious beta!” he snarled and his eyes were very red.

Youngjae hated if betas wanted fighting. They had always lost the battles against him, he was a top alpha of his pack and even his pack leader had lost their fights.

“The leader of my group is a beta, Yugyeom-ah. He loses if we fight. I think you get to know this fact.” his lazy smiled annoyed Yugyeom and the alpha quickly pushed the nails out of his neck.

It was a brave step, Yugyeom had to admit.

“I am not an ordinary beta, Top Alpha!” he answered with a snarl and shifted his human body into bigger.

He wanted to save the wolf form for another times.

“I see. “ Youngjae sighed and stepped out of the beta’s personal space. “You wanted to fight with me in the forest, right? Your Alpha in charge was the one that stopped you. I give you what you want. I don’t like your face, either!” he laughed and watched wolf eye with the other one.

The beta did the first move: Yugyeom grabbed his neck and Youngjae started to see stars around of his head.

“ _YOU_ …” the beta growled and his human eyes changed into scarlet.

It meant: huge anger started to form inside of him and he could kill the guest if Youngjae had not shifted and his animal wolf broke out of the man. He jumped back and snarled at the beta, showing his teeth like Jaebum in the other part of their flat.

Yugyeom smiled, it was great that this guy was afraid of him and he shifted into his animal! The beta was not expected this step but if this has already happened--- he has to…

 

“ **STOP!** ”

The mini-alpha of GOT7 left in haste Bambam’s warm embrace and hurried towards his beta’s scents. He spoke with his friend until the noises became very scary and the mini could not stay in their room anymore. He followed the scent of Yugyeom and he knew he decided good when he appeared in the doorway, which opened into the living room where his beta wanted attacking that guy.

Suddenly, Yugyeom has trembled because of the sign of his alpha and turned his angry eyes towards his mate.

“ **GO AWAY!** ” he hissed and his sharp nails became much longer.

It showed Youngjae’s mate lost his sense and will attack this man.

“Oih, it seems our _Second-shi_ left his rabbit cave!” alpha Youngjae was mocking and burst out of laughing, his angry eyes found the mini-alpha.

It was enough for Yugyeom and he thought he has really lost his mind. He can prove for his mate that he loves him more than anybody else and he could… _kill_!

“ **NO! YUGYEOM-AH, NO!!!** ”

The fighter just heard a familiar voice but he lost the outer world and lifted his nails to give good lesson for this alpha. His inner beta was very out of his body: it takes the control out of hands and - strikes off. This alpha will learn that never call his mate ‘Second’ again!

 

JB lost the outside world and his wolf was very angry. Jackson, the top alpha who was his chosen mate raped him! It was ridiculous but happened and the omega could not control his feelings anymore. He had to let out his wolf, which snarled at Jinyoung, too. Jackson wanted to kiss his father it was also clear to him. He and his inner omega felt his father on Jackson. Even, his wolf sensed it.

Jackson shifted and the brown wolf was standing between JB and Jinyoung. JB knew: the white animal will attack his own mate. Jackson’s wolf was much bigger and he was stronger, a fight would be not equal but still… suddenly, JB heard his own inner crazy thoughts:

_‘Jackson-ah, I love you so much but thanks to you, tonight I lost the world where I grew up! I lost everything: I lost my faith, my happiness, which were - until this night - only You!_

_I_ _lost my father then I found you. You came to me and saved my life when my childhood was ruined forever. You embraced me with your kisses and told me:_

**_‘I am yours, your mine’ --- this phrase gave me hope and now, it seems our world collapses._ **

_My dear Father, more accurately, Jinyoung-shi as you like to hear your name from my mouth: why am I the leader of GOT7 if my choices don’t get any credits? It was JYP’s choice to make me leader, one trash omega that can’t help!? Why did my grandfather make this choice? Did he want to create a toy for you - and you ! - his only son can laugh on me, right???_

_You and my mate together: it’s just a joke, right? Right…?_ _Mark  in the hospital knows about it?_ _Mark_ ** _…_** ** _My Mommy: the only person who still loves me in this pack._**

_Jinyoung-ah, my father in the past who created me from his blood and cells, my father whom I can’t watch with the same eyes anymore. Did you cheat my mother with my Jackson until I was out??? What happened, I am so desperate! Why does Jackson believe I was the one who cheated him today??? Why I am the only wrong? I think I lost as a leader of GOT7, somebody help me or I… I won’t survive if this white wolf will fight against my mate!_ **_Everything is so confusing!’_ **

These thoughts were in his mind when he felt the white wolf will make a jump again onto his…

 

But then, sharp scream reached him in the last moment! He has fallen on his paws and listened into the air. Jackson let out his loud roar when he turned his head towards their living room. This dorm was huge, they could tell it and Jinyoung left them alone, he started to run towards the desperate noises.

They heard their mini-alpha’s scream. Or, it was Yugyeom’s???


	25. Getting back together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you waiting for the next chapter!  
> Egypt was something amazing, we liked Sharm el Sheikh (&Red Sea!!!) and the Arab World was always in my heart. I got lots of inspirations, enough to the rest of this year. :)))

Jackson was running where to his maknae was fighting. From the sounds, he got it that they fought. When he reached the living room his eyes grew wider and his inner alpha wanted to break out of his shell.

“ **YOUNGJAE-YAH!** ” Yugyeom screamed and pulled his sharp nails out of the mini-alpha's stomach.

The stupid mini wolf saved the guest when Yugyeom wanted to stab him. The nails were out and blood was leaving the mini's mouth.

Youngjae was standing there, between the two and he had to vomit. He felt, he will vomit but just bitter blood was on his lips. It dropped on the floor.

“Youngjae-yah...!” Yugyeom's instant embrace was so warm to his skin but it was not enough and the mini fainted into the strong arms.

He collapsed on the floor but Yugyeom caught him before he could hit his head.

“Why did you do this, idiot? Why?” the beta cried and his trembling fingers were touching the mini's blond hair.

Youngjae coughed blood again and his stomach has got deep scar, from which the blood was also running out. Yugyeom covered the scar with one of his free hand and tried to transform some werewolf energy. Mates could share their energy, they healed fast because of this power but today it seemed, Youngjae can't heal properly.

“Why does he not heal?” Yugyeom desperately looked up at Jackson.

The top alpha left JB and Jinyoung alone, and he wanted to kill their guest. Yugyeom's heart beating was on the highest pitch and he was holding his mate who was in the gate of the death.

“I don't know... did you claim each other perfectly, right? He has to heal if you claimed each other!” Jackson growled.

Yugyeom stopped his breathing. His face became pale and looked at his injured... _mate_?

“I... he claimed me but I'm not...” his voice was shaking and Jackson froze.

“What have you done, Yugyeom-ah?”

“I did not claim him yet!” he cried and shook Youngjae again whose eyes were ready to close.

“What?”

“He claimed me but I wanted to wait. It was... I was just not ready to claim him, I did not bite him.”

“It was your wedding night!” Jackson was ready to go insane.

His maknae is an idiot, now he sees why Youngjae-yah was so unhappy.

“You should have to claim him! You were the one who wanted to get him in the first line, Yugyeom!” he shouted above of the maknae's head and they totally forgot about the alpha Youngjae who was standing near them.

The guest tried not to hide his happiness and he crossed his hands behind of his back. His feet were too close to the lying mini-alpha. He wanted to do a kick into the body and he interrupted.

“You did not bite your mate on your wedding, it means you can't heal him. He changed his blood with yours but you did not give him your blood. It means, he can heal you, but you can do nothing.” he said on calm tone, which just annoyed the beta in this moment.

“I'll fucking kill you!” he jumped up and just the top alpha's strong arms could hold him back.

“Yugyeom!” Jinyoung who arrived right now, shouted his maknae's name and pulled him back to the Earth.

Yugyeom stopped. This guest was right... Yoo Youngjae was right... Yugyeom shut down his eyes and turned away. Suddenly, he knelt and scooped up the mini-alpha.

“Where are you bringing him?” Jackson growled but Yugyeom ignored the tone.

“I'm doing my job properly. I claim him right now.”

“ **He said he broke up with you!** ” Bambam left his room, too.

He was standing and looking the scene since minutes without one word but it seemed, he has to say what Youngjae told him. Yugyeom's beta snarled at him. Okay, they were both betas... it was his right to go against his friend but it was the truth.

“You can't claim him in this condition. You can kill him if he will lose more blood!”

Proper claiming was finished with a bite (sometimes with an open skin), which result was always blood loss. Mates are healing each other on the wedding night or if they are making love but in other situation it is a dangerous deed.

_Vicious Circle..._

“I have to try...” the beta was at the edge of the insanity.

He can't lose his mate because he was so stupid! Youngjae won't die because of him!

“YUGYEOM!”

Jackson must catch the beta before he changes his mind and does something stupid again. But Yugyeom has already decided and he was very fast: letting out his alpha's words and putting Youngjae onto the floor while he has shifted into his bigger beta.

“ _Sometimes_ , I think we misunderstood his ranking. He would be a great alpha.” Jinyoung crossed his hands and glared at Jackson speaking about Yugyeom.

The Alpha in charge suggested him to stop and let the maknae do what he wanted. It was a stupid idea, Jinyoung knew but Yugyeom looked like he won't let them stop him.

“He is stubborn.” he looked at shortly the top alpha who nodded.

Jackson agreed and his eyes finally could find their _dear_ guest.

 

Jaebum shifted back when his wolf felt Youngjae's blood in his nose. He gulped and caught the doorway. His eyes found his friend who was in the middle of the scene. His thoughts mixed, his white wolf wanted to kill his father! He remembered on his thoughts what he felt during his shift.

“It's not good.” he whispered but everybody – except of Yugyeom – turned towards him.

Jackson froze when he saw tears in JB's eyes.

“It's not good.” the omega collapsed on his knees and cried like a little child.

“Baby!” Jackson hurried to him and embraced him.

“Let me!” the omega did not want him.

He still feared.

“No. I... I raped you, I am a crazy bastard, I know right? But I won't let you leave me!”

Jackson's voice hit his ears and wiped his eyes. He was stubborn, too like the maknae and Jackson liked it.

“I am the leader of this family, am I right?” JB cried and silently asked Jackson.

The top alpha has immediately hugged him and nodded.

“You are our leader. Your grandfather told it, remember!”

“He told it but he is – pointing at Jinyoung with his index –... he is my father, you are my mate, and they are my... my babysitters when I was young. My words are nothing to you!” JB was talking from his heart.

Bambam wanted to run and embrace the omega. He was his second mother, it was right. He liked JB because the pup loved him so much and he reminded of his dead son. He looked at the pale Jinyoung. The alpha was standing close to Yoo Youngjae but stared at Jaebum. His friend did not use the word of 'father' since... _since that night_.

“My father hates me because he had to bite me. He does not accept my words as a leader because he thinks of me as a useless wolf. He told me it's not right but I know it's the truth. He hates me because he lost his pup. I am an omega, I'm so sorry! And Youngjae hyung is dying because of me!”

Jackson couldn't stand JB's suffering. He was so stupid and he realized he did not understand his mate in the whole time.

' _Maybe, JB kissed the other alpha because of he thought he is useless and he can leave this family if he breaks the mating??? Or this kiss has never happened just the bastard alpha mixes the shit._ '

Jackson leaned in JB's neck and tried to smell him again... better... he will feel if...

 

' **Oh, fuck!** ' he has suddenly pulled back and glared at the guest.

This alpha played with his head! JB's blood was clear and his lips, his neck were not covering with the alpha's scent! Only his body covered with the alpha's scent and Jackson was very wrong when he thought bad about his mate! He raped JB because of nothing and showing some dominants! _Alphas_... his mind was not clear, he failed as a top alpha right now!

 

Yoo Youngjae smiled,  clapped and stepped out of the circle. He was walking confidently, knowing there will be a fight between him and Jackson, his red eyes were glaring at the top alpha.

“You lost him when you raped him. You and I know it. You have to work hard if you want to get back his love and more importantly: his trust. It is my trump card. You wanted to kiss his father because you missed your mate when he was with me what you knew because you were the one who let him go. Jinyoung's blood contains JB's blood, as an alpha I know this is mad. Alphas hate if other alphas touching their mates, I took advantage of my position by the river and touched JB hyung. I knew, your top alpha will go insane...” he laughed.

 

_JB was just hearing his friend and did not say a word. His crying eyes became clearer and clearer and he felt Jackson's angry alpha inside of his mate. So, Jackson just acted as a real alpha who wanted to show dominance in their bed. He wanted to get JB's omega back and... and... Jackson could not stop his alpha. It was not right, of course but we can talk after they have overcome with_

_JB has also failed today, he realized. He was trained with other alphas and he did not realized this thing??? Right now, he started to feel he is happy to be an omega and touched Jackson while he was standing up._

Jackson looked his mate while he walked to his best friend. Jinyoung was still on his spot but Jackson was happy because he did not move. JB looked like he lost every bad thoughts about himself and was confident as fuck. His omega changed, it was clear... Jackson has fallen in love with him again when the changed Jaebum looked at him with those confident and beautiful eyes, showing love to him: it was love, not hate!

'I love you but it's my fight!' JB suggested and Jackson nodded.

 

Yugyeom watched them with half of his eyes. He was very busy he could not help in this moment and actually, he did not want to help. He knew, JB will be smart and he liked how his leader grew up today. Right now, his thoughts were with his mate and he really did not want to bite Youngjae in front of everybody's eyes. He knew, Jackson or Jinyoung won't him stop and scooped Youngjae again and in bride style, he brought the bleeding mini-alpha into their room... which was still their. Yugyeom was thinking of him as his mate and Youngjae was not serious when he said those words out loudly. He was just angry... Yugyeom hoped, he was just angry. He still loved Youngjae and his love will never die. This mini-alpha won his heart forever and he will ask JYP to change his rank. Because Yugyeom wanted to be an alpha. He hated to be a beta and to his credit, he always thought of himself as an alpha. He did not know why he became a beta in his sunbeanim's eyes but he will go higher. Youngjae deserved a cool mate and Yugyeom was ready to give him this mate. He was cowards but now, he wanted to claim him. Youngjae was only his...

“Mine... mine... mine...” it was in his head when he leaned in the mini-alpha's neck and licked the beautiful soft curve.

He licked it and he guessed, he will cut the skin. He wanted to create a scar, which will be never a shadow.

 

Youngjae was surprised when he watched the changed Jaebum. Even, he licked his lips and smiled.

“What's your plan, Omega?” his alpha talked like a normal wolf.

He ignored it in the whole time and talked to the omega nicely. They were childhood friends, it as easy but sometimes, he could barely keep holding back his rough alpha personality. Growing up without his mate, he did not deal to be nice with the betas in his own family.

B.A.P know him well and his betas know where are their places. And JB was an omega, if he wants to fight, he will learn more about his best friend's alpha!

“You are my best friend. You told me today. I think, you're right but you played with our mind and wanted to destroy my family. As a leader, I am going against you. I challenge you!”

Youngjae burst out of laughing and almost collapsed onto the floor.

“Are you kidding me??? JB hyung, I won in every fight when a beta called me out. You are an omega who fought with some alphas it's okay but... now this is the real life.” he said the last words on his second alpha tone and grew bigger.

His nails, fangs came out and more furs were on his muscles. He was taller than anybody in this dorm and his red eyes were glaring at the leader.

 

JB was not afraid of him. He spent a day with this man and got back the old memories. This second form was bigger and as an omega he could not use this form but he will fight from his own power.

“JB---” Jackson caught his hand but he had to let him go.

Jaebum watched him with the leader's eyes and he really changed.

“It's better if you'll win.” Jackson whispered and the omega turned his head towards the enemy.

“ **You and I!** ” he growled and Youngjae nodded.

“Let's go, Jaebum hyung!”

 

 

 

 


	26. JB's real power

JB knew, it’s his only chance to show to his hyungs that he is really one usable member of their family. He imagined his mother before they left the dorm and tried not to pick up his phone and calling Mark who was still resting in the hospital. His heart cried after Mark, he wanted his mother by his side right now and he hoped, the beta was all right and after this fight, he will go to visit him.

 Meanwhile, Mark did not know why he was so nervous. His wolf wanted to break out and leave this place: his beta wolf cried after Jaebum. He cried after his son: in the old past when they had played in their wolf shapes, Mark’s grey beta wolf was always watched out of JB’s beautiful white wolf. He pulled back the omega if JB forgot about himself and the game was only in his head. Jinyoung was different. He watched them further with Jackson and the others. Bambam was the only one who joined into their games: running between the woods, hide and seek and teaching JB how to howl on a good way. Once, Jinyoung burst out of laughing because the pup’s voice sounded like a cub lion. To JB’s credit, his son was sick in that moment.

Mark smiled because of the memory. They were so happy but these calm days were ended with home running: strange wolf packs got JB’s omega sent very quickly and they wanted to kidnap him. _Always_ … when JB reached the school years, Jinyoung did not let him go out of the house alone just with a bodyguard wolf.

“My Jaebum-ah …” he whispered and hurried to pick up his phone, dialed his son’s number, of course.

“Pick up, pick up, **pick up!** ” he was saying and walked up and down in his tiny room.

There was no answer; even JB’s phone was turned off: sharp beeping sound told it.

“Aish!” Mark dropped the phone and he tore the IV out of his hand.

“Hey, what are you doing, Mark-shi?” the nurse ran after she realized what the patient does.

“I’m leaving. I need on my family.” Mark told her.

“But… but…” she wanted to stop him but Mark – being a wolf he was way stronger – left her totally in desperate and left the hospital building.

His dry lips and weak body was not a big help but he choose a street, which was out-of-the-way and shifted into his animal wolf. For the humans, they watched him as a dog because Mark was not that huge animal what the alphas changed in. He was bigger than JB but not that big as an alpha. He smiled in his mind that he could hide perfectly and he was heading towards their dorm. He sniffed into the air and his nose told him the right way. He walked some km after he realized he has done a mistake. The familiar scents were not in this route!

“Did I forget about something?” he turned back.

He had to stop.

“Now where I should go?”

The scents were all around by the nearby forest. He gulped and he knew maybe something really happened. Jinyoung… JB… and the others! Something terrible happened, he felt it!

“Move, Mark! You have to run towards the forest, JB is right there, you know it!” he said in his mind and his legs moved again.

 

Jinyoung left the dorm with his son. He had to be there and watch this fight. Jackson was the first who wanted to join but Jinyoung told him to stay in the dorm: what if Yugyeom will need on somebody’s help? Jackson nodded and Bambam also stayed home. He was worried for Youngjae who was still dying.

So, Jinyoung left with JB. His black eyes could kill the alpha but he tried to stay calm: JB was the one who will need on him if the fight turns in wrong. It will turn into wrong and if the situation wishes… Jinyoung was ready to kill this guy! Nobody will hurt his only son, nobody!

His eyes found JB: it seemed he was calm but the white animal’s blood boiled, Jinyoung’s wolf felt.

‘ _Don’t worry, I’m here and watch out of You!_ ’ Jinyoung sent this message and shortly, JB looked back at him.

JB followed the enemy to the forest, which was the place where he had hurt his back where the wolf pack wanted to kidnap him. Youngjae‘s plan did not work in that time and he hoped, he will teach him on a lesson, today. Younjae was an alpha, a top alpha of his pack and his power was way stronger but JB did not want to win in the power. He hoped Youngjae will realize that not JB is the one who he is seeking for. He wanted Youngjae to be angry and wanted him to think. If this fight is the only way, the omega will be ready to give his friend this lesson.

‘ _Maybe, I will die today but if it helps on Youngjae, I’m fine with that._ ’ JB thought and they stopped in the deepest part of the forest.

“Omega, I give you one chance to suck back your words and accept you can’t win against me.” Youngjae’s evil side showed up.

JB shortly smiled and looked at his father.

“Jinyoung-shi, watch us further if I can ask.” he asked his father nicely and Jinyoung jumped back.

His alpha wanted to break out and protect his son but it was not his fight.

“JB…” his wolf howled inside when the omega shifted into his white wolf.

Youngjae did the same but he was much bigger.

“Oh, shit!” Jinyoung moaned and his soul has almost left him.

The alpha animal snarled at JB and those fangs…! JB looked like a pet dog near Youngjae!!!

Jinyoung caught for air and he knew, they decided wrong.

 

Mark felt blood and tense. He felt blood…

“Oh, my God, please… tell me it’s not JB’s blood!” he whined, too and has almost reached the forest.

“I won’t faint right now!” he kicked into the ground and shifted into his human shape.

His body told him to stop and he had to rest but his son was needed on him! He caught into his knees and rested some seconds. Then he  continued...

 

“ **JB!** ” Jinyoung screamed and wanted to jump in the battle circle.

Youngjae will win! Only some minutes passed but JB was on the ground twice… Youngjae bit hard once and the omega wolf started to bleed. He was very proud of this son because JB was a good fighter but now, it was not fair! Alpha against omega… what a shit and he was his father! Mark will kill him and Jinyoung will deserve the death! If it goes in this way, they will lose their…

“ **JAEBUM!** ” Mark roared and jumped to his huband. “ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? JUST WATCHING HIM FIGHTING AGAINST A FUCKING ALPHA!!!** ” his ugly English mouth left Mark’s lips and hit into Jinyoung’s stomach.

Jinyoung was very surprised and just looked at his beta. Mark???

“And you? You should be in the hospital! You are sick!”

He shouted and did not care about Mark’s emotions. What did this crazy beta think?

“I left the building because I felt there is a problem and there **IS** a problem!” he pointed towards the fighters. “Are you an idiot, Jinyoung-ah! He is your son, what happened? Or you don’t like him anymore, how I imagined? I know you don’t like him… your face and habits told me but I’ve never waited you will let him die so easily!” Mark shouted without breath and Jinyoung’s face turned into scarlet red.

His alpha wolf wanted to put this beta onto his place but he was not that type, never. He liked his wife and… to Mark’s credit, he did not know about Jinyoung’s thought. Jinyoung changed really back  into father mood and…

“ **SHUT THE FUCKING UP!** ” Jinyoung could not handle his beta’s rage and instead of hit Mark he shouted into his beta’s face.

Mark stopped.

“I’m not listening this anymore. He is my son and I came to help him, even if you don’t feel the same towards him, he is our precious pup! He is from your blood, Jinyoung-shi. I get to save our blood!” Mark sobbed and wanted to leave their spot.

“ **WAIT!** ” Jinyoung has suddenly shifted into his human bigger shape and embraced Mark tight onto his chest.

He leaned his head and kissed Mark’s neck.

“Don’t fight without me, I love also him… I was wrong when I let him fight but it was our son’s decision. He is so brave and smart, you can’t imagine, Mark! I wanted to break their fight but in that moment you arrived. Please, forgive me because of the past, I love Im Jaebum because… because you gave him to me! And I love you, too… even if you are half human, I love you and don’t care that your mother lied to us.”

Mark’s eyes widened and turned to see his husband’s face.

“What-are-you-talking-about?” he whispered and his dry lips begged for water.

Jinyoung embraced him stronger.

“She told me because of the tumor I had to tell her about it. She admitted she was with a hunter who was good to her and even, she told me that hunter’s name. You are the son of that hunter. You are partly human, Mark!” his tears were falling and Mark looked paler as he was.

“I… whatta… I… she has never told me about it. She told me my father… is the man whom I know!”

“Your stepfather likes you, too. He likes you as his son and he wanted to protect you from the rough wolves. They would have killed you because of your blood but he has chosen another option and sent you back to me… he was a friend of my father but you know their friendship better than anyone else. That alpha sent you here because he wanted to give the best life what he could choose.”

“That’s why… I… I have a sickness what humans get?” Mark was at the edge of the crying.

His father… his beloved father was not his… their blood was not the same… he will…

“Mark!” Jinyoung caught the beta before Mark fainted and shared a little energy with him.

In this time, JB was on the ground again and shortly looked towards his father. His eyes found his mother there, in the arms of Jinyoung. He smiled and got some strength again.

“Don’t you want to give up, omega?” the alpha laughed and touched the scar what JB could make it.

It was bleeding but licked the blood with his tongue.

“Hm, you lost three times, Jaebum hyung. I don’t know why you have to play this game. I am already ruined your family. Look, your mother is dying and the other Youngjae is dying, too.”

“You are not responsible because of my mother’s sickness.” JB stand up and seriously watched him with his narrow almond eyes. “Aren’t you?” he was stepping closer and closer.

Youngjae could feel this omega’s real power and he was a little scared that JB would sacrifice himself for the GOT7.

“What are you doing, JB hyung?” he mumbled and jumped back.

“I show you what means to be Im Jaebum. Fight, Yoo Youngjae… you can’t be a coward, right?”


	27. In the gate of Death

JB waited for his fate. If the alpha will do what he thought, it meant Youngjae will never love him or never liked him as a friend. If Youngjae will kill him, this alpha is the maddest being in the world. He will lose a friend and JB will lose his life. The omega thought over: is it worth it? Sacrifice his own life and his life with Jackson? His mother will be the saddest werewolf in this planet and Jinyoung… his father will be sad, maybe. Maybe… their friendship was not the best after JB grew up and JB tried in vain to get Jinyoung closer, the alpha could not forget their past. Jinyoung did not forgive for JB that he had to lose his pup: the pup, which was JB and the omega wanted to cry because his father separated his past- and present-self just to make the things easier. They could not handle it, of course.

JB fought once again: he jumped when the alpha tried to stab him down and fell on the ground. His clothes were torn apart, he was not in his wolf form, which was a stupid idea but he wanted to end his life in his normal form. Youngjae was in his animal shape and it was twice unfair. JB’s right arm was broken thanks to the falling and he had to close his eyes because of the sudden pain. He was holding his arm and lying on the grasses. He clenched his teeth and tried to breathe deep. He had to calm down but the pain was too big in this moment, even his spine hurt. He rolled on his left side and defended his body.

Youngjae snarled and licked his werewolf lips. The animal wanted blood right now! He was ready to jump and sharpened his claws. He found his target: he felt it’s the best game in this world! He got JB and he won’t lose… He jumped and bit down.

 

Mark’s breathing stopped when saw the fighters and his son who was unable to protect himself anymore. In Jinyoung’s embrace, the scene was much worse. Seeing your baby’s suffering between the arms of your man: you made this baby together… together…

“NO!” the beta trembled when Jinyoung jumped into the battle field and saved his son’s life before JB fainted.

Mark’s alpha could not wait anymore and he jumped when the perfect moment has arrived: he kicked out the alpha wolf with one of his strong arms and he turned his attention towards JB who fainted when his father jumped.

“Jaebum-ah?” Jinyoung was crying while touched his son’s face and pulled his long hair out of the face. “Jaebumie?” he was calling his son’s name gently and lifted JB’s injured and weak body into his hands.

He embraced the omega and kissed his son’s cheek.

“I’m so sorry, you are so brave!” he whispered and put his son back.

He heard the growling alpha on the other side and kissed JB’s mouth before he shifted into his big alpha wolf.

The animal Jinyoung was the scariest thing in the GOT7. Even, he was sometimes scarier than Jackson, their top alpha and other alphas know him as a monster fighter. He did not fight too much, he did not like to fight but if the case was worth it, he was happy to participate in. Only for the good cases! But now, his son was in danger and he was ready to protect what was his, Jackson was not here to protect JB and he was his father and in the future he will treat JB as a normal family member and their great leader, because this omega showed today: he is the best leader whom JYP could choose for them! Jinyoung, today understood his father’s words and looked shortly back at his son before he attacked. Maybe, JB was not an alpha, maybe Mark was not a full-blooded werewolf, but for him: the imperfect was perfect. He loved these two men and JB will be his best friend in the future and his son, of course. They will live a happy life together and…

“He is dying, Jinyoung-shi!” the alpha snarled and spat his blood onto the ground. “I hear his heart beats. I killed him three times today, this was the last.”

“Don’t underestimate, Im Jaebum!” Jinyoung smirked. “He is GOT7!”

He snarled and jumped towards Youngjae. He heard well the heart of JB and it was bad. Youngjae was right, but Jinyoung knew that Mark will help on him if they left this area. Jinyoung wanted to distract this alpha a little further and Mark was smart to know why. JB will live and Jinyoung will make this plan to be true!

 

Youngjae, on the other side was not this lucky mini-alpha. Poor soul, Yugyeom brought him into their room and bit quickly into his neck. He found the best spot, which he wanted to bite: on this place, every werewolf will see Youngjae has somebody behind his back.

The beta bit and it was so strong and deep that he reached the spine bones!

“You have to be hard, Yugyeomie!” Jackson hurried to them and gave instructions.

He did not care that Yugyeom wanted to be alone: their mini’s life was the stake! He sat at the edge of their bed and took Youngjae’s hand into his owns. He closed his eyes and tried to search a tiny sign of life. Yugyeom snarled when Jackson touched his mate but it was a sudden alpha reaction. Jackson smiled: maybe Yugyeomie was really an alpha! They will rank him on higher after this nightmare has ended.

Yugyeom was skillful but it looked like Youngjae just getting worse and worse. Yugyeom finished the bite, started to clean the wound: licking the deep scar just to make the bleeding to end but Youngjae’s skin became greyer.

“Why isn’t he return?” the beta desperately watched at the top alpha that put his hands on Youngjae’s face.

The cheeks were cold, something was wrong here!

“Youngjae-yah!” the top alpha growled and hit the mini’s face.

“HEY!” Yugyeom’s eyes became red but Jackson pushed him away and ignored him.

“WE HAVE TO WAKE HIM UP OR WE LOSE HIM! **YOUNGJAE!** ”

Jackson fell in desperate because he did not know now the problem, too. Yugyeom bit him, his beta claimed him! Maybe… he knew the cause… oh, no!

“Please Youngjae-yah… he is really your mate, sweetheart! Come back to us!”

Yugyeom was pale as the death herself… he watched Jackson who tried to transport into Youngjae’s body some energy, but it did not work: Jackson was not Youngjae’s mate and Yugyeom felt he missed his own mating… it did not work on this day!

 

Youngjae’s body was not ready right now to make this mating with his beta. He was weak and dying. He was ready on their wedding night. Jackson knew it was the answer: Youngjae will die because of Yugyeom.


	28. Green

Jinyoung distracted the animal and Mark could go to JB. His son has already fainted, his arms were broken, his chest was bleeding from minor scars and Mark hoped his own condition will make JB feel better. He started the transporting energy technique: he was sitting beside of Jaebum and touched his arm. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the injuries.

Some minutes later, when Mark started to feel dizzy, JB’s face changed from pale to normal color and the beta could sigh.

“Finally, you’re heart beat is good.” he sighed and finished the energy technique.

He had to catch his own chest because this procedure was very intense. He lost his energy now, giving to his son, he felt he will sleep on JB before the omega awakens.

“Mark-shi?” it could not happen and JB opened his eyes before Mark falls in dreamland.

So, the beta smiled and touched JB’s shoulders, helping his son to sit up.

“Mark?”

“We shared energy, I’ll be okay.” the beta shook his head and poked towards the fighters.

“Jinyoung is very angry today.” he winked and JB got it.

“He is…?”

“He is fighting because that alpha threatened your life. You are his son, whatever had happened between of you.”

Mark looked not so healthy, JB noticed while he spoke and the omega gulped.

“Thank you for the precious energy! Did I miss something while I was out? Why are you here and not in the hospital?”

“Oh, don’t worry!" he blushed. "I do what a mother does in such a situation. I’m just---- _(left the hospital)_ “ he wanted to say but he did not finish: his eyes followed his alpha's fight.

JB’s heart was broken for a moment when Youngjae cut in Jinyoung’s neck and the animal roared. In spite of all: two very angry werewolves were doing a bloody flight. Jinyoung seemed he was off a little bit: he looked like his thoughts were somewhere else but in the next time, JB’s friend returned to the battle field and pushed Youngjae hard on a rock. The younger lost this circle and Jinyoung looked back, Mark noticed the short blink.

“He observes you. He worries and wanted me to share my energy with you. It was his idea and… - here he looked at JB – he was a proud father when he jumped.”

“Proud father?”

“Don’t be so confused, JB-yah! He loves you!” Mark smiled and he was standing up, the omega slowly followed him.

“ _He loves his baby._ ”

 

JB heard what Mark whispered but he did not believe in his ears. So, Jinyoung really could forget that the pup died because of the omega? He truly forgot that JB is the cause why GOT7 has so many problems… his friend… oh! Jinyoung has never been his friend, right? It was just a respect phrase what he used on his father.

“JB-yah, forget the past, please! He was so bad with you and _**you**_ … you did not understand him, neither. Forgive each other!”

His mother was so sick! He realized and he has even shared his energy with him! His father took his place in this fight; actually, it meant Jinyoung saved him. Maybe, his parents did not forget about him totally? They did not forget that he was that pup???

“We will never forget about you. I did not allow you to call me Mom in front of the others because… - he closed his eyes, Mark hated this thing – I and Jinyoung wanted to forget you as a child because of what he has done!” his tears fell on the green grasses and JB followed the fallen drops.

“I love you… you idiot!” Mark turned back and quickly hugged JB. “I love you as a child and as a friend! I’m so sorry you had to live like a… like a… worm! Jinyoung loves you, too he was just so scared because of the bite because of this whole situation and we could not turn back the time: JYP made a decision and you became our leader! I love you so much, Im Jaebum, you are my only and the most precious gift what I’ve ever got!”

The beta sobbed and squeezed JB onto his chest: the omega hugged him back, he leaned his head in the beta’s neck.

“The worm was a little bit too much, Mark-shi! With Jackson in my life, it was not that bad... it was shit you two looked at me like the air but...” he whispered playfully at the end and Mark… Mark just had to laugh.

He wiped his eyes.

“I'm sorry again!”

JB smiled and touched his mother’s fingers.

“I love you, too! Mom…”

 

Jinyoung heard everything and he burst out of laughing when Youngjae lost every fight circle. The giant black wolf fell on the ground and watched the lying alpha in so much pain.

“You lost this war, Youngjae-yah. I kill you. Our Youngjae is suffering because of your stupid step and if he dies… my conscience won’t allow you to be alive.”

He was walking majestically towards the younger one whose red eyes started to lose their vivid. His face was pale and Youngjae spat blood on the grasses. Green grasses… they were green like… like…

“Green is our color, Yoo-shi. Your life will end here. Interesting…”

Jinyoung would lift his arms. He shifted into human to kill this man but he was distracted.

“JB?”

He was surprised when his friend was rushing to him and jumped between Youngjae and him. Even, the other alpha was fascinated and watched JB’s back. The omega deep bowed in front of Jinyoung and showed respect.

“What do you want to do here? Are you better?” Jinyoung whispered, his voice was with full of worry and JB nodded.

“Yes. Father… Jinyoung-shi, please don’t kill him!” he begged and looked up; he could see his friend’s widened eyes.

 

Choi Youngjae was between the death and the life and he did not show any sign of life when Jackson transported his own energy into the weak mini-alpha body.

“Man, this body is so sick, we could not understand him, never!” his voice trembled; his head was shaking because of the anger.

Yugyeom was just sitting beside of them, crying like an idiot, listening on Jackson's voice and Bambam was just standing in their doorway. He was so frightened, poor beta could not go anywhere.

“Jackson, you can wake him up, right?” Bambam asked and his eyes were teary. “My friend won’t die today?”

“Bammie, go out of this room! RIGHT NOW!” Jackson did not want to be hard but he was needed on some space.

Bambam gulped but nodded and hurried out. Yugyeom was staring after his friend but he quickly returned to Youngjae.

“It’s my fault, I killed the best thing in my life!” he cried again and Jackson lost his temper.

He released the dying mini and hit Yugyeom’s face: the beta’s lower lips ruptured and blood was there. Yugyeom fell off of the bed and he landed in the corner.

“Yes, you little wreck! It’s just… it’s only your fault, if Youngjae dies! I’ve never heard that a wolf does not want to claim his mate on their wedding night! It’s a thing what my brain can’t just process.” he meant it and even… he growled at his own maknae.

 


	29. Yugyeom's very good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire chapter is about Youngjae and Yugyeom. I see so they are cute when they have moments. Yugyeom is very manly - I think - and Youngjae is the "sunshine" of my heart. (It kills me when he laughs!!!)  
> YugJae... :)))

”I’m so sorry.” Yugyeom whispered and Jackson slowly blew out of the air.

He nodded, growled and actually, he was looking back at Youngjae. The boy did not seem he would have suffered. He was rather pale, he did not move, his body was full of with blood and he looked like… a sleeping werewolf boy.

Jackson wiped his eyes and stopped growling at his little brother. He will cry right now if Youngjae won’t wake up! He will… but he had to stay strong because Yugyeom will need on him. Yugyeom elbowed onto the floor, he sobbed and he has barely noticed that Jackson pushed him into the corner earlier.

“You are truly an alpha, Yugyeom-ah. I will suggest changing your ranking, if this is… end. I hate I will lose my beta baby brother, though.” he whispered and touched his friend’s shoulder.

Yugyeom did not hear, it seemed he was out of this world and lay down on the floor. Jackson was kneeling between his friend and the bed. He could not do more here. It seemed, they will lose their brother.

Yugyeom realized he will stay alone. He felt Jackson’s touching and his skin trembled. His eyes changed into red and left the floor. He sat up and wiped the tears down how Jackson has done some minutes before. The other alpha has suddenly hugged him and Yugyeom let Jackson’s warm arms around his cold body.

“I’m sorry, I hit you.” the alpha whispered and kissed into the other’s neck.

Yugyeom let Jackson kiss him. He closed his eyes and could not watch the bed. The mini-alpha’s blood was on the carpet, too and the smell of blood annoyed his nose. He wanted to vomit, he will if Jackson won’t help but---

“Yugyeom-ah?” he has suddenly jumped up and broke out of Jackson’s embrace.

He ran to the bed, he did not realize his body was in the big human werewolf shape, he was sitting down, touching the cold-pale cheeks and lifted Youngjae’s body into his arms.

Their head met in a gentle way and Yugyeom closed his eyes.

“I can’t let you go, Youngjae!” he whispered and his right hand was by his mouth.

He let out his long teeth and bit out a big piece of flesh. He could scream but did not deal with the pain. Youngjae was the most important, he will heal later. So, he bit the flesh and the blood has immediately left his injured arm.

Jackson gulped when he saw this. He did not wait this step from Yugyeom, but it was a smart step. The blood of their second human maybe can help. Yugyeom was just holding his injured arm above of Youngjae’s injured chest and let his strong blood find the mini’s scar: where was the mini’s blood! When the blood found the big scar, the two bloods mixed and… and…

“IT WORKS, CONTINUE!” Jackson roared and boxed into the air when Youngjae’s body has suddenly started to shake.

“It reacts on my blood!” Yugyeom cheered up and his smiling face found the happy Jackson.

“Good job, Yugyeommie!” he smiled and touched his brother’s shoulders as a brotherly gesture.

Yugyeom really felt the warmth is flooding through his mate’s body and Youngjae’s face changed back to normal color.

“Yes… come back to me!” he whispered and cried.

He was crying because of the happiness and has almost lost his breathe when the mini finally slowly opened his tired eyes. Yugyeom has never thought that he could really miss those beautiful chocolate brown colors but he did miss them. He has still not believed in his eyes. His mate returned and even, changed a little bit. His body, after the blood mixing, changed! He looked… more beautiful?

“You feel your energy inside of him, Yugyeom-ah. He did not change but you claimed him! Finally, you know what means this: you see him the most perfect being in the world!” Jackson explained silently for his brother and looked at Youngjae.

He knew how sees him Yugyeom in this moment. He looked at JB in the same way on that day. He smiled. Their mates were always the best for them, it works the claiming. He left the room and closed the door, he has almost burst out of laughing looking at poor Bambam who was sitting in the corridor, which led to Yugyeom’s room.

“Aigo, he returned and Yugyeom claimed him!” he laughed and pulled the tired beta up.

Bambam smiled as an idiot because of the happiness.

“Really?”

“Yeah! You did not lose your best friend, sweetie!” he embraced the beta and picked him up: turning together in the dorm.

“AISH, your arms are so strong, put me down!” Bambam grumbled.

Jackson kissed his cheek and embraced him again.

“I’m just happy we did not lose a brother!”

 

Yugyeom still heard the outside noises but did not deal with those two. He was just staring at the beautiful boy in front of him who woke up from a nightmare. Youngjae – at first – did not know what happened and he freaked out of the blood what was on his whole body.

“What?” he looked his hands and wanted to jump.

“No, it’s okay, dear! You were between life and death, I… I…”

Yugyeom bit the words. He pressed his thick lips and looked away. His mate has almost died because of him and he will never forgive for himself because of this mistake.

Youngjae stopped the trembling and embraced his own chest. He was cold because of the blood all around of him. He was shivering and… coughed.

Yugyeom has decided in this moment and kissed him. It was a powerful, romantic claiming kiss. The future alpha’s body grew bigger and covered Youngjae’s cold skin.

“I _f….ing…_ love you, Youngjae-shi! Love and love and love and love only YOU!” he murmured and his tongue played a hard game with Youngjae’s.

The mini-alpha did not answer. He totally let Yugyeom dominate; maybe he was waiting for it in the past? Yugyeom gently pushed his mate onto the bed, he barely cared with the blood, and he liked the smell: it meant they became a real pair on this afternoon. He lifted his T-shirt through his head, strongly tossed onto the floor and started licking the blood down of Youngjae’s body. He licked the blood, which was his mate’s blood and he wanted to clear the skin. Youngjae was trembling when the strong tongue touched his chest. He closed his eyes and moaned when Yugyeom reached his sensitive hips.

“Are you actually laughing?” the beta chuckled and looked up shortly.

“I am ticklish, you know it.” the mini laughed up, his laughing was the second thing what Yugyeom liked the most.

He licked the hips again.

“Nyah… stop it!” Youngjae burst out of laughing and it seemed, the bloody memory vanished forever.

Yugyeom did it again and again until he could hear his mate’s laughing.

“You are my sunshine, Youngjae.” he laughed and climbed up until their eyes could meet.

Youngjae was there, under his big body and Yugyeom claimed him forever. Nobody will kiss him or touch his mate without his permission. Youngjae will belong to him and vica versa. Yugyeom saw the love in his mate‘s eyes, too.

“I love you, Yugyeom-ah… or should I call you, oppa?”

“Hey, don’t wake my inner alpha up, Mini!” he elbowed gently into Youngjae’s shoulder.

“Never… never ever let you go…” he sang the familiar lines and Yugyeom’s eyes were red again.

He slowly kissed his mate… the whole day was theirs.


	30. Last scenes

Jinyoung could not believe in his ears. What his son just said?

“You’re nice, JB-yah but I think I have to decide alone in this case, I am your alpha-in charge.” he growled a little bit, warning sound that he was the alpha here.

JB nodded but did not give up so easily.

“Hyung, it’s not his fault what happened.” he lowered his voice, suggesting that he does not want to give orders for his alpha.

“JB, I know you have feelings for him and I keep it in my mind. But this man, this wolf has almost killed one of our brother, we don’t know yet he is still alive or not.”

“What?” Mark shouted from the back.

He was not in the dorm so he did not know what happened. He jumped there, too.

“What did he do?”

His beta eyes were light red, Jinyoung secretly adored if the angry and protective Mark returns.

“He stabbed him down, Youngjae saved his life because Yugyeom wanted to kill him. He jumped between the two fighters.”

“Whatta…? Are you telling me now about it??? I call them up! I still have a phone!”

Mark turned away, stepped further and dialed the number of their home. The dorm had have a secret telephone number what just the staff and the GOT7 members knew.

“Hi?” he heard Bambam’s voice.

“What’s with Youngjae-yah???” Mark yelled and Bam jumped because he was afraid of the sound.

“Oh, hyung… he is much better. Yugyeom claimed him, saved his life. They are mating now and…”

“Okay, no more details!” Mark ended their conversation quickly and said the good news to the others.

Even, Youngjae seemed he was relieved. Jinyoung sighed and looked at JB. His son’s face was hopeful. He hated it made affection on him... not really, of course.

“Okay, so Yoo Youngjae-yah… you have already lost the battle, the fight for my son’s hand. I know it was in your head: if I lose here, JB can be yours, right? But you were the one who lost today. I offer you something, which could be good for you… for everybody.”

Youngjae couldn’t look at this man. JB’s father, well… he was totally right and it seemed he – the top alpha of B.A.P - remained really alone. He was surprised but he was ready to give up this whole thing. He felt he is tired. Suddenly, when he looked up… some familiar wolves appeared in the place where they were.

Mark and Jinyoung have immediately covered JB with their body and the omega was frightened because of the so much bigger wolves that came. They were from Youngjae’s family and…

“Yongguk hyung?” Youngjae cooled down and mouthed his leader’s name.

The leader was a beta but a very big one.

‘ _He was a fighter beta_ ’ Jinyoung thought.

At first, the leader walked cautiously to Jinyoung and bowed deep, ignoring his member. Youngjae froze.

“I am Bang Yongguk, his group leader. I am deeply sorry what he had done with you.” his body was shaking from the anger and Youngjae gulped, he looked down in his shame.

He was the top alpha but he respected his leader, now Yongguk had to apologize…

“Why did not stop him? Do you want to make a war against the JYP clan?” Jinyoung asked nicely but he crossed his arm and he was in his second alpha shape.

“NO!” Youngjae jumped up, he pushed the beta away and his fierce habit made his leader angrier.

“ **YOUNGJAE!** ” he growled and hit his member’s face. “ **I TRY TO HELP ON YOU AND STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING!** ” he shouted into his top alpha’s face and Youngjae pressed his lips together.

“Sorry, I… I know what he planned but our clan alpha – the guy who rules – he favors him and I could not do more just watched his actions. I am his leader but I am here in totally secret, I will be punishing if the Clan Alpha will know about my action.” he bowed until his face has almost reached the ground and Jinyoung felt sorry towards these guys.

This wolf pack was rough, Jinyoung could tell it, well lot of wolf packs worked how B.A.P worked. JYP was just a positive exception.

‘ _Werewolf rules… aish…’_

“So, you are here and do the leader’s job, right, Yongguk-shi? You are a true brother.”

The alpha sighed and looked at Mark for any help.

“Oh, I think… we can forget about everything if Youngjae-yah will go home and will think over what he had done.” the beta shrugged.

“He will do that!” another younger member stepped out for his brother and touched Youngjae and Yongguk’s arms.

“Daehyunnie?” the top alpha’s eyes were teary.

“You can be still good, Youngjae-yah and we love you just… you are sometimes so cruel and we thought you like other people more than us.”

“What? I… it’s not the truth! I like you, you are my brothers but I had JB and… I wanted to get him back!”

“He is not your mate, you have to accept it!” Yongguk’s mimic was serious and painful but his eyes were full of with love towards his dongsaeng.

Jinyoung thought B.A.P can change if this man will lead them.

“ _And_ … actually, we need on you hyung.”

“Zelo-yah?”

“Himchan…” Yongguk explained the maknae’s words.

“I told him to return home if we are…”

“You left him alone when he fought with those strange alphas. They kidnapped him and sent us a letter where they wrote they torture him and we have to go there and save him!” the leader’s face changed and turned to Jinyoung.

“I heard your words and…”

“Dad!” JB touched his shoulders and stepped forward, out of his parents’ protective circle. “This Himchan wanted to save me from those wolves. I remember at him.”

“Do you know what happened there?” Zelo hurried to him, his face was hopeful.

“He… helped me but I fainted and I don’t remember on the scene. They could kidnap him, he looked terrible.” JB whispered and Zelo nodded.

“Thanks.”

Now Youngjae has really seen what he had done. He not just ruined the GOT7 but he ruined perfectly his own little family. Himchan is suffering because of his selfish attitude: Jinyoung saw the moment when Youngjae’s eyes became scarlet red. The alpha smiled and touched the other man’s arm. Youngjae trembled.

“I guess I know who your true mate, Youngjae-yah. You will learn about him more on this journey what you have to do together as a real family.”

Yongguk nodded and bowed again.

“We will save him.”

“Jinyoung-shi!” Youngjae has still one word and Jinyoung turned to him.

“Yes?”

“I will talk with Jimin and tell about everything what I have done. It’s not fair how I lived with you and JB hyung…”

“If you save your mate and will be nice with your family, I will allow creating new friendship with my son again. You have to prove first. I won’t kill you because our brother did not die. I allow you going away.”

 

The whole B.A.P was bowing in front of Jinyoung and JB shortly smiled at Youngjae.

“Forget this Yoo Youngjae, please!” he pointed at his face. “I am not this person whom I showed you.” the alpha whispered but he knew it was his real self.

“I know you were very selfish in this case, Youngjae-yah. Don’t cover yourself. We fought – me and Jackson – because of you. I’ll never forgive you that Jackson believed I cheated on him.”

“I know. I just hope we can be friends one day.”

“Forget about me as a mate, find your true mate, claim him and love your brothers. If I see your changing, we can create a new start.”

“Hm… I can deal with it, hyung. You are also a very good leader, like mine.”

They went away, leaving this forest to look for their friend. JB watched them until the whole pack has vanished, Youngjae seemed he will change.

“At least, his family did not reject him.” Jinyoung touched JB’s shoulder and poked towards Mark. “Come, we have to take _this one_ back to the hospital.” he smiled and Mark boxed into his back as an answer.

 

The whole day was long, tiring and Mark hoped he will win this fight. He will have a fight but he will be a good patient from now on. The doctor was not very angry, just a little bit. Jinyoung and JB left him alone for this night, they were very tired. His alpha and his omega used too much energy and Mark wanted them to be bed early. They will take a long sleep, Mark knew them well. He was also sleepy and fell asleep right away.

Jinyoung opened the door and they felt the happy air in the dorm. Jackson and Bambam have been cleaned the dorm: it was a lil’ bit messy because of the fight. Yugyeom and Youngjae were nowhere.

Jackson poked towards their room and JB’s face changed into red. His alpha rushed to him when he spotted the tiny scars on the omega.

“What happened?” Jackson asked on trembling voice and scanned his mate’s body from head to toes.

JB has almost fainted into his arms and Jackson hugged him, kissed into his neck gently. He looked at Jinyoung and the alpha looked terrible, too.

“We fought together.” his friend yawned and Jackson touched his arm behind of JB’s back.

He was hugging the omega but his father seemed weak, too.

“Sleep together tonight, in one bed like in the past! We can share our energy as a family.” Bambam was jumping there and Jinyoung had to hug him.

“Good idea! We did not share a bed since JB was born but… I wanna do that.” Jackson hugged JB tighter and wanted to share his energy with Jinyoung, too.

“Okay… but Yugyeom and Youngjae?”

“They will come if they ended the…” Jackson winked and scooped his almost fainted omega into his arms and JB yelled him to stop this nonsense.

“So, you’re up, my hyung?” Jacksn burst out of laughing, putting the omega back to the floor and kissed him, covered Jaebum with his strong arms.

The omega was lost under his big chest and his eyes smiled.

“I wanna try that ‘one bed’ thing.” he murmured and yawned. “You did not tell me you were sleeping in one bed before me.”

Jinyoung laughed and explained for his son.

“You were sleeping with us; Mark and I were very protective and did not want to share you with anyone, in a pup’s case it’s normal in the packs. I hope my red eyes won’t come if I’ll see Jackson close to you tonight.”

“Jinyoungieee…” Jackson made aigo and the alpha in charge smiled.

“Okay…”

Bambam was very happy: he was just standing further and watched his family. He crossed his hands and he looked back when somebody touched his back. He turned and Youngjae was standing behind of him, smiling like the sun and Bambam…

“AAAHHHH…. MY BEST FRIEND IS ALIVE!” he jumped in Youngjae’s arms and Yugyeom were laughing in their doorway.

“We come to share the energy.” he added and Jinyoung smirked.

“I will miss Mark tonight.” his face was sad and JB looked out of Jackson’s embrace.

“We can steal him from the building just for this night.” JB offered but it was better a joke than a normal idea.

Jackson kissed his hair, he adored this funny leader.

“Nope.” Jinyoung laughed and _everybody_ … everybody was happy again.


	31. New story begins

Mark hoped that his family lived great times without him. One year has already passed away since Jinyoung and JB had fought against the B.A.P alpha and Mark had to spend this year in the hospital. There were good periods but most of his times were... well yeah, it was suck. He lost his hair, not entirely but now it looked like it started to grow the new out. What was the interesting that he got so much better hair than it was. He did not shift into his wolf through this year, which was the most terrible thing in his life. He missed his wolf, the runnings and the games with his family and JB. His son visited him every day, of course along with Mark's mate. Jinyoung seemed he was all right but Mark knew him better than anybody that this time was hard for his alpha, too. Mark and Jinyoung's personal life was not going on the good way, they had barely got quality times together as a normal married couple thanks to the sickness.

The good news was that the chemotherapy, which he got after the surgery, worked: the tumor did not return, the doctor said it's a good sign. He – now- was resting and waited for the day, on which he can leave this place.

“Are you sure do you want to go home?” his personal nurse asked him.

They were good friends now, the young lady was with him in the worst situations. Mark liked her so much and she smiled when the beta nodded. She was also a wolf, like the doctor. They were mates, of course.

“I will miss you.” he nodded and stretched his arms above of his head.

“You miss your mate I see it in your eyes.” she smiled and put the blanket on the bed.

Mark looked out of the window. He liked this room, it was only his because JYP rented it. It was nice, the bed was comfortable and... he suffered here a lot.

“Do you have pain, Mark-shi?”

She watched him, knows him better than any patient.

“Little bit my head.”

“Medicine time!” she clapped and Mark obeyed.

“Do you know when you have to take in, right?”

“Of course, I know.”

“I allow you to go home only in that case if you know your medicine-schedule!”

Mark laughed, she treated her as an idol.

“Okay, don't worry. I will eat my medicines in perfect time.” he sighed but in that moment, Jinyoung's head appeared in his door.

“Hi.” he waved and she left them alone.

Mark was happy and ran to his husband so quickly. The alpha spread his hands, let Mark run into them. He hugged his mate and squeezed him onto his chest. Mark loved Jinyoung's body temperature, it was always warm.

“I missed you so much. I'm glad you're going to go home.” the alpha whispered and Mark had to kiss him.

“I missed you, guys. Mostly you!” he murmured and Jinyoung embraced him better.

He closed the door and touched Mark's cheeks. They were warm, in normal color, his lips weren't dry as they were before the treatment. He started to get back his visual self.

“You look so beautiful, you are truly our visual.”

“Heee... right now, it's Bambam.”

“He hates this position and really wants you back. He told me to say for you.”

“Then... she said I can leave the hospital on Friday. We try out the weekend at first and if everything will be okay, she will let me go home properly.”

“Great. You know, after the fight the whole branch slept together in the same bed. It was JB's first time sleeping with the pack.”

“Yeah, he told me about that night.” he smirked.

“What?” the alpha smiled, he did not know what was so funny.

“He told me you and Jackson fought in your dreams for him and kicked him out of your arms. First, you hugged him, then Jackson wanted to hug him but you punched his face and pulled JB back. He decided as a leader and around two o'clock in the morning – when his kidneys were still in one – he left the bed and finished the night in another room.”

Jinyoung smiled.

“Ah, now I already know why his eyes had been purple.”

Mark laughed on the cute way and Jinyoung found his mate adorable. He walked slowly to him and embraced one of his side with his hand and the other hand found Mark's jaw line. The skin there were so smooth and the alpha leaned closer until he could lick the beta's lower lip. They were kissing, standing by the bed and Mark did not lose his balance or started to be dizzy. These symptoms has vanished with the tumor and his mate's eyes got back their usual beautiful light.

“I want to take you, right now,.” Jinyoung whispered and kissed Mark again.

Mark was lost in his arms but could nod.

“I have enough of this bed. I want our big and comfortable place.” he whined.

Jinyoung kissed the corner of those thick-long lips.

“ _Beta_... you kill your husband. Don't tease me or I will be...”

Mark kissed into his neck, it was the answer and Jinyoung was surprised 'cause he did not wait the sudden reaction. His body filled with warmness and embraced Mark tighter.

“I missed your old healthy-teasing self.” he moaned.

 

Home, in the same time, Youngjae and Jaebum were arguing above of Coco's head. Poor dog, she targeted JB's bag, which was lying on the floor and... yeah, peed.

“I told you to take her out more often than once in a day!” JB threw his bag into the washing mashine and Youngjae blushed.

“I take her often. It's not my fault that my schedule does not allow to take her more.”

“Why did you buy a dog if you can't walk with her!”

“JB-yah...” he would start but the omega narrowed his eyes and aish... _the leader_...”

“Okay, JB hyung... I'm so sorry she peed on your thing but it's my fault you let it on the floor?”

Jackson did not say a word, it was their fight but he heard everything from the kithcen.

“SO, it is my fault that she need to do her outside activities on my bag???”

“Argh, no! But don't let your shoes, your books, your laptop and(!) your clothes everywhere around the dorm!”

“You say I am messy?”

“Y-E-S, dear hyung! You are totally messy!”

“If I'm messy, you are lazy!”

“Hah, excuse me!”

They would fight on the entire day if Bambam will let them but the beta became angry and burst out of the kitchen. He stopped in front of them and his eyes could shoot fire. Jaebum has suddenly trembled and froze, he looked at his second mother.

“Bambam-ah?” Youngjae asked and slowly stepping further.

“Hyung?” JB asked, too and the beta lifted his arm, pointing towards JB's room.

“You... get into your room! And you...” he glanced at the mini-alpha. “You take her out in this holy moment or I will be very very mad.” he whispered on a devil tone and Youngjae gulped.

JB lifted his hands as if it would be a defending pose and turned into his room.

“Close the door and think!” Bambam ordered and JB did what he said.

Youngjae got around of him in big curve and picked Coco's leash up. Before he stepped out of the dorm, Bambam touched his back and leaned closer to his ears.

“If I remember well it's Mark and your dog together. I know Mark hyung took her on the afternoons but it would be your job after he went into the hospital. JB made also a mistake but the dog is not his responsibility.”

Youngjae pressed his eyes and lips but Bambam let him leave the dorm and leaned on the door when the mini left.Yugyeom was standing in the kitchen with Jackson and small smile was on his face.

“These two are something extra when they fight.” he squinted at the top alpha.

Jackson licked his lower lip.

“I speak with him.” he jumped when saw Bambam who would follow him.

“No. You would finish in the bed but he needs on deeper talk, Jackson hyung.”

The beta watched him with his fiery look.

“I can talk deeper and my eyes can look deeper.” Jackson sulked but let Bambam walk to JB.

When the beta stepped in the room, the omega was lying on the bed, turning towards a wall and his cat was there, too. He got a real living cat from Jinyoung after his mother stayed in the hospital 'cause JB really missed Mark in the first months. Nora made him happier, Jinyoung said, JB has always wanted a cat. _Youngjae was the only one who was not happy with the animal._

“JB-shi?”

The beta took tiny steps and he thought Jaebum fell asleep.

“Hyung?” the omega murmured and turned on his back, looking at Bam with his cat-shaped eyes. The beta never could be angry when the pup watched him with those beautiful eyes. Bambam has always fallen in love with him... _often_.

“JB-yah.” he sat on the bed and touched the omega's chest.

JB was turning his eyes and touched Bambam's hand.

“Youngjae-yah was right I know he has a schedule.”

“No... not about that. It was your fight, guys but it was really your mistake that you leave your stuffs everywhere but please, think of Mark! Hyung will go home on this weekend and I don't want him to hear quarrels. He got a serious illness, Jaebummie.”

The omega tensed. Bambam could see the sadness.

“I miss him.” the omega turned on his side, towards the beta and Bam lay down, looking into those puppy eyes.

Nora marched out of the room.

“I know. This year was hard for you.”

“Dad bought me Nora but she is just a cat. I have Jackson, he tries to make the life easier for me, he tries to bear me but... I miss my Mom.”

“I know, honey.”

“I am your leader and I try to be tough. It not works often, I did not want to fight with Youngjae-yah! It's very childish, isn't it?” his eyes were teary.

“Talk with him if he returns. He will forgive it's sure.”

Jb nodded and he looked like he was tired so the beta left him alone. Finding Jackson and Yugyeom in the kitchen, the two alphas were laughing on a joke but Jackson's muscles tensed when he spotted the beta.

“Na? Should I go to him?”

Bambam shrugged.

“You can go but he is sad. He misses Mark hyung a lot.”

Jackson jumped and smiled.

“I know that. He did not tell me but I can read from his braaain.” he whispered into the beta's face and Bam was rolling his eyes.

He pushed Jackson towards their door and stepped to Yugyeom.

“Are you happy as an alpha now?” he asked when Jackson left the area.

Yugyeom smiled and nodded.

“Aha. It was the greatest idea ever and I'm glad JYP- sunbaenim accepted Jinyoung hyung's words.”

“Yes, it's great. It's almost a year that you are an alpha, right?”

“Yeah, it happened after Mark stayed in the hospital and he could be not there... along with you.”

“JB was there and I had to go home, I'm so sorry. It would have been a great day for you.”

“It was and I asked Youngjae's hand again on that day. After the alpha ranking, I married him again on that night. It was the beest night of my life.”

“Hm, you did it but you had already claimed him on the day when he had almost died.”

“It was not very romantic. I wanted to give him an amazing wedding night. Our first was not so good, thanks to me.”

“It's cool you accept it was your fault.”

“It was. I know.”

“So... did you think about... about...?”

“About what?”

Bambam smiled and winked.

“About a baby?”

Yugyeom's jaw has fallen down and protested from his veins.

“NOOOO! Not yet. I want to live with him, still we want to be only together. A pup would be a totally disaster in our life.”

The beta laughed. His maknae has still been a child.

“You and Youngjae hyung are fitting to each other very well. I'm envy of you.”

Yugyeom embraced him gently.

“You will find your mate soon.”

Bambam shrugged. He doubted he will find a mate. After his son's death and his marriage was a chatastrophe it was not sure he wanted a mate in his life. He was happy with these guys.

 

Jackson lay on the bed and played with Jaebum. He liked touching his mate in the bed and JB's hips were ticklish so this game was the one, which he enjoyed a lot. He finished when he pushed gently the omega on his back and JB's soft red semi-long hair spreading on the pillow. Jackson watched him since seconds and slowly leaned until he reached the cute lips. He kissed him. JB hugged him back and Jackson's eyes turned into red. He was an alpha and JB adored when Jackson showed his protective side. He let the alpha bite a little bit into the skin of his neck and JB had to close his eyes. It was a pleasure when Jackson did that. The omega loved it.

“I love you.” JB whispered and Jackson moaned something same back.

He grew bigger, his second alpha showed up.

“Jacks, you are heavy.” JB's evil mouth could not stay in silent.

He teased the Jackson.

“Sorry, my inner alpha is very crazy right now. You make him crazy.”

“Wang Jackson, you are mine and your inner alpha is mine, too.”

Jackson kissed him strong as an answer. He adored these words...

“ _Im Jaebum_...” he was whispering between two kisses. “Show me your omega!”

He literally begged and whined and Jaebum had to laugh. He gently kissed him back, his alpha personality vanished and the omega was lying under his mate.

“Is it better?” he asked and Jackson leaned his head on JB's chest.

He was sighing deep and tried calming himself down.

“Woah... you are totally crazy today, Alpha!” JB laughed.

Jackson kissed him again... JB felt less sad because of him.

 

Mark left the hospital on this Friday. He was glad and bowed in front of the doctor. His new hair were too long, Jinyoung adored it when it fell when the beta bowed. The color was light brown mixed with blond. He was adorable...

“Go, your family waits for you.” he poked towards their car and Mark happily leaned onto his mate.

Jinyoung embraced him protectively, he led the beta to the car.

 

_In this moment, somebody growled and touched his back..._

 


	32. Who are they?

It was just a second and Jinyoung turned around his feet. The alpha who was looking for him, growled and a sudden very sharp flashing blinded Jinyoung's eyes. He heard his own scream – or was it Mark? - and he felt the ground under his body. He would have fainted because when he woke up again... his beta was nowhere, and all of his wolves were lying on the asphalt.

His hands became dirty when he tried to get up, he had to kneel at first. His eyes slowly got back the seeing. His movements were snippy as he tried to walk. He looked around and everything was horrible.

“Jinyoung-ah?” one of his wolves touched his back.

He was trembling, his man was also an alpha... at least, the guard wolf stayed calm.

“What happened? Where is Mark?” Jinyoung's voice broke when he realized his wife's missing.

The wolf closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I really don't know. Two of them were betrayed us! It was a sudden and dirty game. We could not prepare for their attack.”

“Who?” Jinyoung trembled.

_Mark... Mark and Mark_... he was turning there and back but he had really gone.

' _Mark was still recovering from the sickness... he can't protect himself... he can't...'_

“MARK!” he shouted but the wolf ran to him, shaking him with his strong hands.

“Get back your senses, Alpha! They kidnapped him!” he snapped.

He was right, Jinyoung sighed but he felt his claws went into his skin. He fisted his hands.

“I will kill all of them!” he snarled, he shifted into his bigger one and scarlet red eyes were scanning the area.

“I don't feel any scent. They were smart.” his wolf said.

“I feel Mark, his scent can drive us.” Jinyoung explained but... but... somewhere little further they lost the beta, too.

“Shit!” the alpha in charge kicked into the ground.

It was nothing for him but the curb stone broke.

 

“LET ME GO! AH... LET ME!” Mark cried and kicked in his kidnapper's... _thighs_.

“Geez, this American is strong... he bit me before two minutes!” the wolf shook him and gave Mark a face slap.

“HEY!” the other kidnapper - they were two - slapped his mate's head. “The boss wants this one in one. You idiot... what will he do with you if he will see the purple marks on its face. _Marks_ , hehe... ” he laughed on his own joke.

“Yeah... argh... you hit me, too!” the other growled but the older ignored him.

It was a taller wolf... maybe he was not a wolf, Mark felt a strange aura around of these two big shitheads.

He felt his ugly English will break out soon if Jinyoung won't come for him. He will come, won't he? His alpha will save him... he will come...please!

“Hey, look at the beauty!” the taller poked at the beta but spoke to his friend. “He is thinking of his alpha wolf. I can see on his face.” he drew.

“Weally?”

“Yes. These wolf creatures are so easy to determine. They are easy reading from their heads. He will grow if... _if you touch him_.” he winked.

Scent of perverseness hit the beta's nose and Mark's kidnapper smirked at the wolf. He slowly walked to him, approached him with a smile of a psychopath and licked his ugly lips.

Mark gulped, he really did not want to be here! No...

“Come here, little wolf! You are my type.”

 

JB walked out of his room when Youngjae arrived home and the omega welcomed him with weak smile. Coco ran to him and circled around Jaebum's legs. She was very happy and JB caressed her head.

“I'm sorry, Youngjae-yah... eh... hyung.”

“It's okay, JB. We don't have to fight anymore. You were also right.”

They embraced each other and their love towards each other returned. Youngjae quickly kissed JB by his mouth and the problem solved.

“Aish.. I saw that!” Jackson growled playfully from the kitchen.

“Me too!” Yugyeom laughed but Youngjae ignored them... walked like a sexy demon to his alpha, embraced him softly and kissed Yugyeom on a very very romantic way.

JB smiled and he could tell: their kiss was totally different.

“You can copy him if you want.” Jackson was trying but JB was shy, he will never kiss Jackson in front of the others, so he just blushed and sent a killer smile.

He leaned on the walls and for short seconds, he watched Coco and Nora's game. He crossed his hands and did not know why he felt some bugs in his chest. Jackson went to him and touched his shoulder.

“Leader-shi?”

“It's a strange feeling what I feel. I can't tell what.” he whispered and watching the pets yet.

Jackson licked his lips and did not understand what JB was talking about. Suddenly, his phone rang and he has almost jumped up because of the sudden voice.

“What's up with your conscience?” JB smirked but now Jackson ignored him when he spotted Jinyoung's name.

“Yes? I am... is Mark out of the...?” he asked but quickly left the area.

So bad that JB could easily follow him. He did not do that, gave the privacy for his alpha but hated that he could not hear it. He heard it's something important.

When Jackson returned, his face was rather pale, even Yugyeom stopped kissing Youngjae.

“What?” the younger alpha asked but Jackson shook his head and his terrified eyes looked at JB. The omega tensed and stopped breathing.

“JB-yah... “ Jackson murmured and fisted his hands.

“What?” JB mouthed but he had already known.

He knew something bad happened just with whom... with... whom...?

“Some unfamiliar people kidnapped Mark hyung.”

Yugyeom snarled, Youngjae copied him but JB... the world started to shake under his legs.

“Ma---rk?” his voice broke and his tears burnt his eyes. “Mark?”

“Jinyoung fainted, he could not help and they kidnapped your Mother! We have to go now!” the top alpha ordered and JB did not want to faint.

 His soul gained back but killer thoughts were circling in his head, which he created from his boiling anger. 


	33. The new enemy

Mark wanted to run away. He could not do that. These two idiots were laughing around of him and he shifted into his wolf after one year. It hurt a lot. His body ached when his tired bones transformed into the animal shape. The wolf welcomed him, though. He snarled at the smaller man who was so rough and grabbed Mark by his ear. The wolf whined.

“Come on, man!” the taller waved as if the younger's action would be so cheap, he could do this better.

His ugly lips smiled at Mark who was trembling in a corner.

“The boss told us to teach you on our rules. After the lessons, _little one_ , you will be capable of meet him.” he licked his lips and started something weird shifting.

His body did not change in the way how werewolves transformed but he grew bigger, his ears grew longer, some interesting character appeared on his face, under his eyes like motifs from a sketchbook. Mark thought they could be fairies but he did not believe in these tale creatures. The man smiled and his body color became light gold from white. His hair grew also longer, it was black, his eyes changed into blue.

“Do you see, little wolf? We are not werewolves.” he spread his arms.

His friend also shifted into his shape and his body was the same just the color was light blue and his eyes were dark black, his hair was short and spiky. They would have been beautiful but their personalities were not the best. Mark was trembling so much.

“I get him. He is mine!” the spiky guy said and his friend nodded.

“Good. I leave him to you then.”

Mark shifted back and his angry eyes were watching them.

“What do you want to do with me?” he asked and looked at the spiky guy.

The man laughed up.

“ _What I want_... I hope you will like it but your boyfriend will hate me so-so much.”

Mark made a small growl.

“Look, I don't think he will like it buuut... do as you want.” the taller smiled and crossed his arms.

He was ready to leave this place and Mark desperately looked towards him. He was nicer and did not look like a real perverse. Just his mouth was ugly. He reached the door and Mark jumped.

“Please, don't leave me here!” he shouted and the guy tensed.

He froze, looking back over his shoulder but pushed the door handle down. He stopped for a short second before he left them alone. The door was closed... Mark gulped and his beautiful eyes watching the mean guy.

The man did not wait too much: he approached Mark quickly and pushed him on the floor. Mark lost his balance and fell on the hard. He was afraid of this man he could not move. His hands were up by his head and pressed his lips together.

“I like you, little. Actually, I liked the idea but it was not my decision. What I will do now... it was... your father's.”

His hands were moving to his trousers and tossed it away. Some seconds later, his tall and muscular body was totally naked and he licked his lips again. Mark closed his eyes and his heart was beating too fast. He could not watch this man, his thougths were about Jinyoung... his alpha will come in the next minutes and will save him!

“Hey, open your eyes!” Spiky kicked into his legs gently.

Mark turned on his side and wanted to free himself. The guy caught him, pulled him up, embraced him and roughly kissed him. Mark protested from his veins but the man forced him. Even the last word did not reach Mark's brain: “your father”.

 

JB was scanning the area, his pair was Yugyeom and they worked a lot to get back Mark's scent. The entire night was theirs and Jinyoung was paired with Jackson who really was into the happenings. JB could feel his alpha's anger and he liked how Jackson showed out of his emotions towards his mother. He and Mark were good friends, he saw it, and he along with Jinyoung, who became the best friend of JB in this year: they were the best.  The omega was crouching at the end of a roof of a skyscraper and his eyes narrowed, scanning the area. He looked down into the city but he watched the sky, too. His ears heard Yugyeom's talking, they were connected.

“I'm here, under you.” the rookie alpha said in his headset and JB looked down.

His werewolf eyes could see him. His friend was standing in the corner of another building and waved for him. JB got the message and... jumped. The fresh air was good to his face, he closed his eyes and successfully, he has reached the surface. Yugyeom was shaking his head when they met.

“I don't understand why I can't feel Mark hyung! It is infuriating.” he sighed.

JB nodded and he shortly looked around. They were in a small street and he felt Youngjae's scent in the close.

“He and Bambam are in the main street. We fought with some bad guys but they were really stupid. They were useless for us.”

“Great. I don't understand what they did with Mark that we can't get his scent.” JB growled.

Yugyeom shortly smiled. He found an omega's growling cute.

Meanwhile JB has spotted Jinyoung's shape. His friend nodded when he noticed them.

“He signs, time to go.” the alpha sighed and grabbed JB's arm, pulling him in the direction.

Suddenly, the Earth has started shaking and JB lost his balance, he fell down. Yugyeom could stand and touched the omega's shoulder. It was sudden and really took just a few minutes but the wolves were afraid of it was not natural. Jinyoung jumped there and helped JB up.

“The humans did not feel it, it only goes for supernatural beings.” he explained to JB but the others were nodding, too.

“How can the humans not feel it? It was huge!”

“It can happen!” the alpha shrugged and grabbed Yugyeom's arm. “Look, I found a scent. It's weird and not belongs to Mark but it's very strong and interesting. I had never felt it, only learned in the school about them.”

“What are you talking about?” the omega did not get it.

It seemed, his friend only spoke to Yugyeom. Alphas... he hated when it happened. Maybe Jinyoung saw his face and smiled, he put his hand on JB’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“It’s okay, you left earlier the werewolf school and could not learn about these creatures.”

“Creatures?”

Bambam nodded. I’m a beta but I feel it, too, hyung! It annoys my nose.”

“The point is that they are very strong beings and definitely not friendly. They hate werewolves…”

“Vampires?” JB asked and smirked.

He did not understand why his friends are so mysterious. Jackson stepped out and touched JB’s cheek with his finger.

“You won’t believe it but they are… _fairies_.”

The omega froze and… he burst out of laughing.

“Fairy?” he laughed but he caught Jinyoung’s serious face. “Is it serious?”

His friend nodded.

“I don’t expect to believe this tale but it’s true.”

“Fairies?” he repeated and looking back at Jackson, his alpha just shrugged.

“Yes. Their scent is disturbing and strong and… unique.”

“If a fairy meets a werewolf it means big trouble!” Bambam was nodding along with Youngjae.

“What do they want from Mark hyung?”

“JB, I hate I have to tell this but I don’t really know and I’m afraid they will hurt him. They don’t like our kind.” Jinyoung worried.

The omega closed his eyes and wanted to calm down. They have to find Mark hyung!

“GUYS!” Yugyeom has suddenly screamed.

JB was looking around and in the next moment, Jinyoung was snarling and covered him with his bigger body. Even he touched JB’s arm and holding him strong.

JB spotted some mysterious people around of them, they appeared from the nothing.

“The earthquake…?” Bambam whispered to Youngjae.

“They caused it!” Jackson growled, with Jinyoung and Yugyeom they were covering the betas and JB.

The creatures were walking slowly closer. The air stopped around of them and JB saw the humans stopped working, too. These beings were beautiful, with long hair and fantasy look alike. They were around of hundred and the bodies were bigger than the alpha’s.

“They are so huge.” the omega whispered and Jackson shortly looked at his mate.

“Don’t worry, we don’t want to fight… for now.”

 

Jackson watched the boss. He knew it was him when the man was walking in front of his people and he was the biggest. His hair was silver and it reached the surface behind of his legs. He looked like a saiyan fighter from the DB anime, Jackson found their outfit so funny in his mind. The man stopped and looked at the werewolves.

“Are you relating to the JYP pack?”

Jinyoung wanted to answer but JB pulled himself out of the circle and stepped in front of Jinyoung. The alpha could not breath, JB felt he will get a scold later because of this action but he was the leader!

“Who are you?”

The stranger smiled and licked his lips.

“Do not you feel it, _dear_?” he asked on mysterious tone, it was the moment when Jinyoung jumped out and bowed.

“He is very young, excuse me, Mister! It’s his first time to meet with creatures like you.”

The man shrugged.

“I don’t care. It’s more interesting for me how the world has changed when I was last time in this dimension.”

Jinyoung tensed, it’s not good.

“Can we help you in something? Why do you come back?”

“I left here something important.” the man crossed his arms and slowly approached Jinyoung. “How I remember on his mother’s scent, I feel him on you, wolf! In that time, he was too young taking with me.” he whispered and looked deep in Jinyoung’s eyes.

The alpha gulped, his lips became dry and JB touched his back. His friend looked at him… shaking his head… and…

“ _Jaebum_ …” he was whispering.

“His name is Jaebum? I thought his mother named him Mark? I feel his scent on you, guys. I sent two of my friend after him, their mission was they had to find him for me and sign me after they got him. He spent lots of time without knowing who he is. I want to get my son back.”

“Is he really… your son? How that can happen? His mother liked a human hunter…”

“I visited this dimension and I spent thirty years in a body of a hunter who was a human. It was very funny. I fell in love with a female werewolf and wanted a child with her. Before the child was born I left the human body and returned to my people. How I counted, my child is a young man in your age and he is half human thanks to the body what I used. I left her without knowing I am a fairy because fairies and werewolves are not the best friends, you know it.”

“Why did you use that hunter?”

“I was in this dimension secretly running away from a marriage what I did not want to do. I hated that princess and my son’s mother made the life so easy and she was so strong. It was clear I have to go back, it was simpler to use that hunter and his mother could feel she was in a romantic tale like Romeo and Juliet. Of course, the hunter did not remember her after I left his body, so Mark grew up without a father. It was the best, I wanted to return later to get him back.”

Jinyoung froze, listening on this story it was… uhh… this man does not know Mark got a stepfather later.

‘ _So… Mark’s real father is a fairy?_ ’ he was thinking and looked at JB.

His son froze like an ice statue, this man was his real grandfather, Jinyoung knew Jaebum was thinking of this. Suddenly, the man’s green eyes became gold and his face became more serious. He noticed JB and was walking closer until he was in the same line with Jackson. He was watching Jaebum and reached out… Jinyoung jumped in front of him and pushed the man’s arms away. He shifted into his bigger one and snarling as a crazy alpha.

“Jinyoung?” JB whispered.

“He feels your mother’s blood in your veins. I won’t let him touching you!”

 

The man was watching these groups of idiots and he knew he felt his son’s blood on them, mostly on that omega wolf. Is his son an omega and this alpha is his mate? He felt the same sweet scent in the omega what his mother owned and he wanted to feel it every day of the rest of his life… and that one’s blood was way-way stronger than the other’s. His legs parted from the surface and he created cold wind around of his body, his men’s were moving, too.

“You want to deny my son from me?” he roared and the storm became bigger.

Jinyoung touched Jackson’s back.

“He believes JB is his son!” he shouted.


	34. The spirit

Mark was forced on his back. His trousers were on the floor, the guy was on the top and forcefully touching him everywhere. His huge body was naked and he tried to lean in the beta's neck and wanted to lick his skin. He could do it, poor Mark was hitting him in vain, he was just holding him better.

“Your body is smaller, I can hold you easily, dear...” he moaned while without any lube and stretching... he pushed in Mark.

The beta had to scream, it was painful. This guy's thing was huge, Mark closed his eyes and pressed his lips but the man parted his mouth with his tongue.

“You are so sweet, I will thank to your father that he gave you for me.” he mumbled, Mark did not listen the words.

He wanted to escape from this place. The guy worked on him but his attention was on the door. He was of course, a beta... and a beta can help on himself if he has guts. He was weak because of the illness but he knew he won't disappoint in his wolf and his power. He growled and he knew he found his inner animal. They welcomed each other and his transformation started to grow bigger. A beta could fight like an alpha if the method was good. His fur started to leave his pores, his fangs came out and his eyes...

“Oih!” the guy jumped away and froze.

Mark made it. He shifted into a giant beta wolf who was much better than his usual wolf in the past. He was standing on his two feet but looked like a real animal. He snarled and his nails grew longer they were ready to cut someone else's throat. Even, Mark was surprised because of this sudden power.

“What... are you really a beta?” the guy was stepping back.

Fear formed on his face and Mark's smirk was a satisfaction.

“Don't worry... I won't harm you, you hurt me, though.” the wolf snarled and the man gulped.

“I have never seen this form.”

“Mark and me found each other when you forced us.” the wolf explained, it sounded like they were two personality in one body, somewhere a wolf was always another person in the owner's body it seemed, today they separated.

“Thanks to you, I can help on Mark. He is my keeper.”

The sound became deeper and the man could not protest.

“I... I'm sorry... your father told me to do this with you...”

“You could say no. It does not matter anymore: it happened and I will hate you forever. If my alpha will know about you...”

“Please... don't tell Jinyoung about what I did! I know his power, I served him as a bodyguard.”

“You and your friend are not werewolves. I'm not stupid.”

“No! We are not from this world. I am working for your father.”

“My father? He is in L.A.”

The man was shaking his head.

“No, you misunderstand my words. I am not from this world and your father is from my universe... your real father.”

“You lie again. My father was a hunter.” the wolf snarled again, this man was rather troublesome.

“Please, listen on me, Mark!” he straightened his spine and walked closer to the wolf.

“Ah, now you gained back your braveness, Spiky?”

“It's not my real name but I accept this name. I deserve it. Your real father is from another universe, he is... we are fairies and he is our king. He was just a prince when he got a mission from his father and had to come into this world. Here, he met with an alpha female wolf and fell in love with her, he used a body of a human hunter just because it could be much worse if your mother will know about his true identity. Back in the past, the fairies lived in this universe. The werewolves and my people not liked each other so much. We fought a lot, I know... I'm more than two thousands years old.”

“I am hundred years old and this human whose body was used is dead. My mom lives in America, in L.A., she married my stepfather. She told me about this story in this year, I am partly human because of your king's action.” Mark growled.

This man's story was really believable.

“You are so young! Hundred years is nothing.” the man was pale.

Mark growled.

“I don't need on your mouth, fairy.”

“I believe you're angry but your father told me you will be my mate. I am his second-in-command. He ordered me to come to this world and be a spy in your closest area. When I found you, I just found out you have an alpha and a family, I could serve him until I got the sign that our king returned.”

“You told him about my family? Everything?”

The fairy was shaking his head.

“I told him about GOT7 and JYP.”

Mark gritted his teeth.

“He does not know he has a grandson.” the man spat out.

“It is your luck. If you told about my son, I would cut your throat.”

“He will find out. If he is close to him, he will feel your mother's blood in Jaebum-ah.”

Mark's eyes became dangerous red.

“You kidnapped me, why?”

“He signed for us yesterday, he got enough info about you and he decided he returns with a less army. He wants taking you home.”

“Take me home?” Mark flabbergasted.

He won't go with that man, he swore.

“You are his heir. He wants to give you from his blood. That's because he told me... I can take you in my bed. I could give you from my blood with a fairy bite.”

“I don't need on your blood, Fairy!” he walked closer to the man.

He was very angry.

“Listen on me, Spike... I am Mark, son of the alpha of L.A. I give you warning: if you still want your life, go home to your universe and never ever come back. Jinyoung will kill you if I tell what you have done with me...”

“Mark-ah... you are my...”

“I AM NOT YOUR MATE!” the beta roared.

His eyes were threatening.

“I won't kill you or hurt you. I am not like you and I want to return to my home. Tell me where I am now!” he growled.

The fairy nodded, at last. But his voice broke.

“Your... father... my king is attacking them right now.”

“What?”

“We are still in Seoul, close to the center. If you leave this building you will know where you are. The king wants to take you home, he thinks you are still with GOT7, I could not tell him we have successfully kidnapped you.”

“This story is very confused but I believe you now.” Mark let him go and turned around.

The fairy did not move. He looked the floor in front of his feet.

“Mark... I'm so sorry. I forced you because I started to like you. I hoped you will like me, it's just a stupid fairy behavior that we force our new mates. I did not want to be...”

“You were and that's the point. You told me that was my father's order...”

“It was... he likes your mother but he has a wife, he can't take her with us, so he wants you. Your face... I can tell you... you are really your mother's son.”

It was the last thing what Mark was needed on and he did not say 'good bye'. The fairy was just seeing the beta's distant figure until the wolf vanished.

“You let him go?” his brother asked when he returned.

They were brothers.

“Yes.”

“We have to go to the king.”

“I know... I am confused.”

“As a second-in-command, you have the right to be confused, Junho but the king will take him. Force or not, it will be the best if Jinyoung-ah and the GOT7 accept this beta's fate.”

They shifted back into their normal human shape and turned out of the building.

 

Mark hurried and he was surprised his body recovered so quickly. This unusual wolf form was an ancient shape, which was very rare amongst the werewolves. The beta could not believe he got a chance to meet his beta wolf's spirit personally.

 _'I will be always here for you, Mark. I am glad we share one body.'_ the wolf has suddenly spoken to him.

Mark did not stop, his blood froze, though. He smiled and after the cold, warmth was spreading through his body.

' _I am your beta spirit. I help you in this fight. Going against the fairies won't be easy. We get to give this gift for your family members, too. They get to find their deep spirits, only with this power, you can win this war._ '

Mark stopped when he spotted the fighters. The fairy army was so big, although his harassing told him about a less army. He shrugged.

' _They are fighting.'_ he thought but the wolf did not answer.

Mark felt the animal and he knew the spirit will help him. Suddenly, he has heard JB's painful scream. He spotted that a strong fairy grabbed his son and pushed him onto the ground.

“You piece of little shit!” he growled and jumped into the battle.

 

 


	35. Secrets and rights

Jinyoung got surprised when Mark joined in the battle. The boss wanted to pull the young wolf closer but Jinyoung was faster and pushed his friend out of the way. The boss jumped away but still wanted to get JB. The alpha shifted into his animal shape and meaningful snarl left his mouth. The fairy boss has finally stopped.

“Your straining proves he is my blood.”

Jinyoung shifted back. 

“He is not your son. He is my and your son's leader.” he corrected.

“I still feel your blood in him, is he just a leader to you? Is he your mate?”

"No... better... he is the best gift what I got!" Jinyoung smirked but meanwhile some guys could go closer to Jaebum and the omega fought well, apart from that he was an easy target for the bigger guys.

They wanted to take him back to their king and they pushed the omega onto his back, it was painful because he got some injury in the past and Mark has arrived in time: kicked and punched them so the mean guys released their sacrifice. The beta smiled and embraced his friend.

“Mark hyung?”

“I'm all right, JB-yah. How are you?” he asked and Jackson got a chance to run them.

“I could not save him, I'm sorry.” he bowed but Mark shook his head.

“I see these people here, Jacks. I am the one who feels sorry because I made some problems.”

“Hyung, it's not your fault.” JB children eyes were watching him and Mark could tell that his friend was worried a lot. He touched gently JB's cheek. Jinyoung was watching them from the corner of his eyes and those two gave him the power: he made one big kick into a fairy soldier's... _weak part_ who was so brave to make a gap between him and his boss. The king seemed he was not ready figthing with his men and left the area, he was scanning the happenings from a good distance. Jinyoung thought he is the king of cowards.

“ **Wow**...” he heard Yugyeom's appreciative cry.

The rookie alpha smiled like a happy werewolf. Jinyoung was so proud of his family in this moment. Nobody was there with them: they were fighting for the GOT7's sake. Mark jumped to his mate when Jackson finally could defend his omega and Jinyoung was amazed.

“I've never seen this form of you.” he looked at the furry human wolf.

“So, I'm not alone. I missed you.” the beta nodded and Jinyoung hoped Mark will forgive him he could not go to save him from the enemy.

Mark was reading well from his alpha's brain and gave him one short kiss before they continued this battle but now: together.

 

Bambam and Youngjae pushed some guys out of the way and Yugyeom was figthing in their close area. Suddenly, a big guy has caught Youngjae and he was holding the beta firmly by the wolf's neck.

Bambam froze when the guy has began choking his friend.

“Don't come closer, wolf or I'm gonna roll out his neck!”

The fairy man's power was incredibly huge. Bambam was unable to step forward. Youngjae seemed he was not afraid of this guy and his face showed no fear. Even, he tried to kick the man.

“Good try, young wolf!” the fairy kinda enjoyed this game and holding on Youngjae tighter.

Yugyeom was happy he could fight as an alpha. His rookie wolf enjoyed these minutes, fighting was more intensive on this level. He punched lots of men, once he could help for Jackson and that point it will go on his account, he smiled.

“Don't dare to believe you are better than me!” Jackson made a face like that.

Somehow, he felt as an alpha he grew bigger in his hyung's eyes. It was so cool.

“NO!”

He turned quickly towards their betas when Bambam's scream filled the place. He left them alone because they fought so well but now he was snarling when spotted the scene.

“I will kill him first... you will be the next one.” the fairy laughed and poor Youngjae started coughing.

The man's grip became tighter until Youngjae's face changed into blue.

“He will be dead!” the man laughed.

“One more step and you will be the one who dies!” Yugyeom snarled behind of the guy.

The fairy trembled.

“Let him go, right now!” Yugyeom's whispering voice was threatening and Youngjae was so thankful.

The man released him and the mini-alpha fell on the ground. He was catching for more air. The fairy made a sad face but not because he was afraid of Yugyeom.

“It was so funny, choking this pregnant wolf. Is he yours?” he was talking as if they were in the middle of a friend meeting but the blood froze in Youngjae's veins.

Bambam and Yugyeom... well, mostly Yugyeom's heart stopped for one second - meanhwile Bambam was helping his friend up, pushing him gently further. Yugyeom became serious.

“What did you say?”

The fairy shrugged.

“Upps, did I tell a secret, sweetie?” he looked back at Youngjae whose face was as pale as the fresh snow.

Yugyeom looked like he will get an instant heart attack but his guts returned. He shifted into his animal shape and the wolf jumped on the guy, snarled and bitten into the flesh. The fairy roared, everybody stopped the fight. Jackson and Jinyoung were running there before the fairy boss gets a chance to kill their brother. The boss was angry. His face could tell it.

The alpha-in-charge put his hand on the animal and the wolf stopped the attack. The others shared meaningful moments in the same time, then they jumped to the wolf together.

 

Their leader decided leaving their circle. Yugyeom let his enemy go, the man pulled his tail back and quickly saved himself. The animal was shaking his fur and gently touched his leader's leg with his cold nose. JB smiled when his legs met with Yugyeom's wolf.

“Leader-shi, you are very open with your fighters.” the boss hissed and shared an angry-quick look with his man.

Poor guy, he went back to his team and suddenly the lots of fairies has vanished, only some of them stayed in front of the GOT7. Bambam and Mark were surprised, they were moving close to each other.

“Was it just a hallucinogen trick?” Jackson flabbergasted but Bambam elbowed into his ribs.

“Yes. It was a strong magic. I was picking up ten men from my universe. It looks like I had chosen the wrong ones. I have a huge army in my home.” he explained with dark face.

Jaebum sighed.

“You are Mark hyung's father. I can tell you he is here.” 

The man smiled and looked behind of the omega.

“You were six, now you are seven, I can count, young man and I feel her mother's blood so I'm looking at my son right now. Still, I feel her mother's blood in you. It proves me you are Mark's son. He is so young but i'm glad I am a grandfather.”

 

Mark turned to this man. He pressed his lips together and shivered. The picture of his abuse returned and he blushed. He spotted his kidnappers shape amongst the fairies. They arrived in time. One of them, _Spiky_ – how Mark called him – was walking to the boss and whispered something into his ears.

“Oh, really?” the man happily nodded.

Spiky shortly looked at the beta. Jinyoung saw it and his eyes became red. He knew, something bad happened and Mark's heart beats were too fast when he spotted that guy. JB also could tell that something was wrong and turned back. His mother was all right but trembled.

“My second-in-command just told me he has successfully claimed you today.” the boss laughed and Mark gulped.

Jinyoung growled.

“ **He is my mate since ages, nobody has the right to claim him!** ” he roared and Spiky smirked.

“Come here, my son! I want to know you better.” as if the boss would not have heard Jinyoung, he invited the beta to go closer.

Mark was in confused, he looked at Jinyoung asking for help. His alpha walked to him and they were lacing their fingers.

“His name is Mark Tuan of L.A. Werewolf pack. I am his official and only mate, Park Jinyoung of J.Y. P. Werewolf pack. We are a married wolf couple and my blood is circulating inside of him. _You and nobody else in this world_ – he pointed at Spiky – _**you can't take him away from me!**_ ”

His eyes changed into red, his body was growing bigger and Mark lost his furry wolf shape because they fight made him weaker. Inside of his mind, his wolf spirit promised he will come back later but they need to take a rest. Mark has almost collapsed but Jinyoung scooped him into his arms. His eyes were still looking at the fairy guys. The boss laughed, his voice filled the area.

“I am the one who made him! I have the right taking him anywhere!”

 

Jackson snarled and JB knew he has to defend his family.

“ **STOP THIS MADNESS!** ” he roared. “You have no right in this universe, Fairy King! You lost your right when you left him and this world. He belongs to this universe and he has a family here...”

“JAEBUM!” Jinyoung shouted but the omega did not deal with him.

“Mark-shi has the right not going with you if he wants to stay!”

“Oih, Leader-yah... you are very naïve and young. How old is my grandson, eh?” the man's angry look was very rude.

“He is young but he is enough old to know how to be a good leader of this family.” Jackson shouted and his eyes also were red.

“Of course, it seems to me, you are a very-very young wolf, Jaebum-ah.” he was walking to the younger until their nose could meet. “There is one thing what you have forgotten, Im Jaebum or should I call you... _**my Grandson**_? I feel her blood in your body, too. Fairies are never forgotten their family members!” he was hissing and grabbed JB by his shoulders, quickly turned the omega so he could look at the GOT7 before the man's teeth grew longer... he bit into the omega's soft skin.

“JAEBUM-AAAH!!!” his best friend's roar was the last what the young omega heard before he closed his eyes.

"If my son does not want coming with me, I find another option!" he roared and JB felt the whole world started shaking.

_He fainted..._

 


	36. "I will lose you..."

The world collapsed under Mark’s feet. Watching Jaebum in his father’s arms and his son’s neck was bleeding, the white T-shirt became deep red on JB. The omega fainted when the King bit. He screamed but it was not so loud, his power left the leader and he would have collapsed on the ground if the man does not catch him. Mark’s beta instincts changed his eyes and body. The spirit did not return but his normal beta wolf broke out. His weak body became strong again. His son was hurt… his son…

“ **MARK!** ”

He stopped when his husband’s voice hitting his ears. Jinyoung’s roar was angry and Mark stayed on his spot. He did not understand why he can’t do an attack. The fairy king smiled and gently touched his grandson’s face. His sharp nails have almost made scars on the soft skin.

“STOP!” the king suddenly has trembled and watched up.

Mark understood his husband right now. Jinyoung felt this action will be too much for Jackson’s wolf: he shifted into his animal shape and made a jump towards them. He jumped onto the king who dropped the omega and Jaebum’s lifeless body was rolling until it stopped close to Mark. The beta did not wait a second, he ran to their youngest. He caught JB up and took him in a safe place, Jinyoung was in the near.

 

Mark put his son down and JB’s head was resting in his lap. He tried to look for a tiny sign, which proved the omega was still alive. He touched every artery on the omega, the arms, the neck but they were weak and slowed down in every minute.

“Please…” he whispered, leaning his head above of JB. “Please, don’t give up!” he closed his eyes and took both of JB’s hands into his owns.

He laced their fingers and the world vanished around of them. He was a mother again. He concentrated and slowly, the energy started to flow into his son.

“I’m weak but I give you what I have, Im Jaebum.” he whispered and kissed his son.

He did not like the kiss part but the energy became stronger when wolves were kissing: it went through the mouth, down on the throat until it reached heart. He released the omega and sighed heavily.

“I’m not enough good for you but you get to fight, too… _my little son_. Now you are my friend but I will never stop to think of you as my only child.”

He was still holding JB’s hands and did not leave him, the battle did not stop around of them.

The remained fairies were strong and did not stop when Jackson was sending their boss onto his back. The king lay with a huge alpha male on his chest. The animal snarled and his saliva has fallen on the king’s neck. The man could see the wolf’s sharp nails and felt the breath. They were looking at each other but the man could not protect himself, Jackson was too angry and bit down into the fairy’s collarbone. He bit hard down, the man roared inside of his head but a single voice did not leave his mouth. The wolf did not finish, he spun the man towards the sky. He fell onto a car.

“Good job, alpha wolf!” the fairy was sarcastic.

He was elbowing trying to hold his balance and suddenly his blood was running up through his throat. Never in his life, has he seen his own blood, never! It made him feeling slight of fear… ‘ _Was it real fear?_ ’ He became curious about this feeling and he was walking back to the giant wolf. It snarled more and his eyes were on the fairy.

Jackson left all of his humanity when he saw his mate’s blood. This man was so precious in his life… no… in the GOT7’s life Im Jaebum was precious and _this king_ … this man who’s title was a king… he just bit into their youngest member! This made him mad. Nobody can hurt his wife, because JB was his wife how Mark was Jinyoung’s or Youngjae was Yugyeom’s.

He felt sorry for those two: Youngjae as a pregnant mini-alpha and Yugyeom do not know about it… maybe they could not talk before the happenings. The fairies returned into their world and want to ruin their life! The top alpha’s work is helping the alpha in charge to protect their family. He will help… Jinyoung was not so strong to finish the battle; he has to help Mark to wake Jaebum up. **He has to wake him up!**

Jackson snarled and looked at his friend. Jinyoung nodded, he knew the meaning of this glance. He turned around and was running to Mark. Jackson will be good alone. He will finish this war as soon as possible.

“Wolf, I wanna know your name.” the king was standing up and walked closer.

(His men were fighting with Yugyeom and Bambam. These two could handle them. Youngjae wanted to jump into the battle but Yugyeom was always snarling at him. It seemed, he was mad at the mini-alpha.)

Jackson shook his wolf head and shifted into his bigger human.

“Wang Jackson. And yours?”

“I have a name but it unpronounceable in your universe. I have chosen a Korean name when I had found that woman. It’s Taecyeon.”

Jackson nodded. He would laugh on this man if the moment were not that serious.

“I want to finish this _madness_.” he repeated JB directly.

The man shortly hummed something.

“Jackson-ah… should I call you Jackson-ah, right? This war what I started it won’t stop until I get what I want. We are way stronger than you, guys. If today you won, I will return. If today you kill me you will also kill Mark and he won’t live until the next fall.”

“What?” the alpha hesitated.

“Well, the tumor… **listen on me, guys!** ” he shouted. “I know he was sick; he does not look like a healthy Earthian wolf. I knew I have to return because of his fairy blood wants to break out and it brings some things with if…”

“What does this mean?” Jackson growled.

“The human hunter’s blood covers my fairy blood. This thing or the tumor - how you called it – appeared in his brain because the fairy wants to break out. Mark started to change before I could arrive. I’m sorry it caused problems. If there’s no any fairy that can help on a mixture creature to bring his fairy out, it can make some disease into the mixture body. It’s complex, I know. Mark needs on his father and needs on a fairy mate who helps him through these moments.”

“A fairy mate? He has a mate, it’s my friend!” Jackson snarled.

“I know this fact, too. Look, my friend, Junho has already claimed my son. The spirit wolf was the result of their meeting. Junho did not expect it, though and me neither.”

“The spirit wolf was that furry shape when Mark arrived, right?”

“Yes. Mark himself is complicated. He could win above of the brain tumor ‘cause his body made just the effects of the illness. The therapy what he got was useful, it just help him. He is my son, which means he is half fairy-half human and half werewolf together. He won’t be half human anymore if he lets the fairy out. It means, he has to live some times in my universe to learn what means to be a fairy and… we help him to get use this lifestyle and I will help on his werewolf to live with a fairy part.”

“Will he not lose his werewolf if he goes with you?”

“No. I want to make Mark stronger and… if he is all right and spent some times with me – _with_ _his_ _father_ – I want to let him back to the Earth. I know, you are his family and I loved that woman. She will miss his son if I take him forever. _I would take him_ … but now I see I can’t do that.”

Jackson pressed his lips together and shortly, watched at Mark and Jinyoung. The other alpha’s eyes were teary and Jackson knew he heard everything what they talked about. Jinyoung’s heart will break if they let Mark go with this man.

“Why did you tell Mark won’t live until the next fall if he stays here?”

The man stayed in silent for a second.

“His fairy wants to be free. He will destroy the human part; it means the tumor vanishes but it will be returned. His wolf can’t handle this, the animal will leave my son and Mark won’t shift, it will be impossible in that state. The fairy wants to be stronger and it makes effects on the tumor… Mark will faint again and again until the human and the wolf dies in him and the fairy can’t live either easily because he won’t know how to live with this strange thing.”

“Okay… I understand.” Jackson’s deep husky voice sighed.

 

“ **FAIRIES, ENOUGH!** ” the king shouted and his men returned behind of his back.

Yugyeom and Bambam were surprised but let down their hands. Jinyoung touched his mate’s cheeks and kissed Mark. JB did not open his eyes, his body was rather cold and Jinyoung wanted to go home. He cried in front of Mark and the beta nodded.

“I think my father is very stubborn, Jinyoung-ah.” he whispered and kissed his mate.

His kiss was so soft and the alpha embraced him, Mark rested his head on the alpha’s chest.

“ ** _I love you, Mark_** … I can’t let you go. You are my mate, my wife… the mother of JB.”

“Please, promise me you will save him after I left this world.” Mark whispered.

It was clear for both: it’s better if they have to let Mark.

“I don’t want to lose you but I will lose you no matter, which one I choose.” Jinyoung sobbed and Jackson thought he has to pull his friend away if…

Mark touched his mate’s face and looked deeply into those beautiful eyes what he liked in Jinyoung. He got the most wonderful face on this Earth…

“You won’t lose me… I don’t care that I have a mate between the fairies… I don’t care if they force me to do what I don’t want to do but… I have to go if I wanna meat you again!” he kissed Jinyoung and cautiously put JB’s head on the ground.

He caressed his son’s head and his tears broke out, too.

 

The king – the father - knew he won this battle and he knew he will be good to this young man. He wanted to kidnap him, wanted to kill this GOT7 but he realized this behavior won’t work on the Earthian people. He had forgotten how to handle the Earth. Maybe, the fairies were rough people and their introduction was brutal, he will show even a fairy has a heart!

He walked near Jackson and did not afraid of a possible attack.

“My people are rough, it’s the life what we are living in our universe. You will like it at the end of your journey, Mark.” he has spoken loudly and walked towards his son.

He stopped and looked at Jinyoung.

“His fairy mate won’t force him to do something what he does not want to do. I promise. I have a Queen, she won’t like Mark. I want to tell you about my wife before you decide but Junho, I and these people here will protect him. They will be his bodyguards in my world.” he spread his arms and his men bowed.

“Before you decide… I wanna show you I got heart…”

“How?” Yugyeom let out a tiny bark but Bambam elbowed him quickly.

 

The king closed his eyes and thought of the woman who he loved in the past. This memory was so sweet it warmed his cold body. He knelt to his grandson and sniffed into the air. His fairy nose felt the woman’s young scent. This boy was looking like her so much, even their face was so similar and the king smiled when he leant down. Jinyoung wanted to step in but Mark did not let him go. The beta squeezed his hand and stopped him.

Jackson was watching the scene from behind and he was hoping this man will do nothing stupid again. His nails grew longer when Taecyeon’s lips touched JB’s mouth. Suddenly, he saw something! Taecyeon were lifting Jaebum into his arms and kissed his neck, too. No… he was kissing the spot, which was bleeding and the scar healed after he pulled his mouth away. Taecyeon’s body was changing along with JB. It shifted back and the long hair fairy was a humanlike again.

The whole procedure was just five minutes and after the healing – because it was a fairy healing – Taecyeon put his grandson back to the ground, the body was warm and JB’s heart was strong again. The king was standing up and he looked exhausted. He wiped his mouth and Jinyoung fell on his knees, touching JB everywhere.

“I thought I lost him!” the alpha in charge was so thankful.

The fairy nodded.

“I wanted to kill him but I realized I lose if I continue on this way. I just hope that Mark did not hate me forever. I will work on how to be a great father.” he turned towards his son.

Mark still hesitated. Jinyoung suddenly embraced him and whispered an important thing into his ears.

“Nobody can live in the fairy universe; you can’t come with us, if it’s the plan.” Junho or Spiky was stepping out of the line and came closer.

Jinyoung let Mark go but he shifted into his bigger human and turned to Junho. He fisted his hand and gave a punch into the fairy’s face. A nose broke today and an alpha wolf’s angry growl was the result of Junho’s action. It was revenge: Jinyoung has immediately noticed the strange scent on his mate when Mark jumped into the battle but he has no time dealing with it. He was mad, of course and this man walked out like nothing has happened and talked to them.

“It’s not my plan, Broken Nose.” the alpha snarled and Jackson was so proud of his friend in that moment.

 

Junho bowed when Mark left his family and joined to the fairies. His visit will be temporary. Jinyoung will get a hand-writing letter from his beta in every month just to make sure he is all right and Junho will host Mark around of the fairy universe. When the time arrives, this beta will be not sick and weak: he will be strong maybe; he will be the strongest in the GOT7. Junho smiled when Mark was afraid to stand by his side.

“I get to hold your hand. That bitch – he referred to the Queen – won’t say anything if she watches me by your side. Our rules are hard.” he added and the shy beta nodded.

Junho felt the worry what Mark still felt. He will miss his family, mostly his son and his alpha and Junho was so jealous he got a mate who won’t be his mate! It was suck and even that Jinyoung was snarling at him in every stupid moment.

Jackson embraced his Mark in the last moment. The beta was his brother, his mother-in-law and… an ex. He smiled and kissed those cold cheeks and sent a serious glance for Junho. The fairy nodded he got it.

“I will watch out of him.” he whispered and Mark nodded.

He was sure Jackson will watch out of his son.

“I could not say ‘good bye’ to him. Tell him I…” he wanted to finish but in this moment the fairy king signed and suddenly, the fairies have disappeared.

“They are playing with my nerves.” Jackson growled.

 

Some minutes later, the Earth returned to its normal time and the humans started to live again. The GOT7 quickly vanished from the area and returned to their home. Jackson was taking JB in their room and gently put him in the bed. They called a werewolf doctor out of the JYP pack and he said he’s all right. The omega will wake up if he is ready.

One day has passed away and JB started moving his head. Jackson was lying in the bed and touching cautiously his wife’s face. Jaebum watched at him first. He was so tired; even if he slept through the days.

Jackson was moving slowly to his omega and cautiously, he kissed his partner. The omega’s eyes grew wider…

“Did I miss something?”


	37. Loneliness

One year later, the family has moved into another apartment. They got a bigger one from Jinyoung and JB looked around in their huge new room. Jackson was in hurry unpacking their things, he was sitting in the middle and JB tried to play the happy leader. Right, he was not so cheerful, considering that Mark was not here and his mother loved the old house. Jinyoung decided alone in this question and he did not asked JB or the guys or Mark. His answer was simple: almost nothing.

“Jinyoung-ah knows us well, JB! He gave the best room for us. Look around! We got a huge double-sized bed with two amazing wardrobes and a wall-sized window looking at the city. The light will be fantastic in the nights.”

Jackson tried to cheer him up but the omega did not answer. He kicked in one of his own clothes when turned and marched out of the door. Jackson sighed heavily and followed his mate. JB’s target was his father’s place, in which one was just one little bed. The alpha-in-charge was not at home, he led the Inkigayo today and JB’s face told everything for Jackson. His omega was not the fan of his father’s new room… he felt Jinyoung left his mother out of the picture, well… poor Jinyoung has no mate since one year, Mark did not write just two weird letters, which were clearly his own hand-writing and he told them he won’t go home just when he will be ready again.

JB was curious what happens in that other universe and it seemed Jinyoung understands his mate, too but some months later… without new letters, the alpha’s mood changed. Jackson sometimes caught his friend crying in his room. These moments were silent cries… just tears and Jinyoung’s normal joyful self started vanishing.

JB hated it. Jackson told him his father was probably unhappy and he misses the beta but Mark… he really did not write for Jinyoung… just for the family. The last letter was interesting. Mark wrote about his fairy mate who is always going with him and he learns the fairy style how to fight with the enemy, he added nobody will try to steal JB again because of his new power and wrote a smiley face at the end. Jinyoung searched in the envelope but no message for him.

Jackson put his hand on JB’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“He misses Mark. The single room is temporary.”

JB shrugged. He did not talk too much, Jackson was a good mate and he knew him well, their talks were almost going so. JB liked the silent and he was the leader not just a mate. Jackson elbowed him suddenly.

“Nah!” the leader gave it back and they ended on the single bed.

The alpha embraced JB’s waist while he was leaning up and kissed him gently.  

“Hm, I think we’re going to try this new bed now.” Jackson moaned and JB continued the kiss.

He was sometimes cold but liked Jackson with warm heart. The alpha adored him: he got an alpha and an omega together mixing in Im Jaebum.

“You are driving me crazy, Jae…”

“I know.”

Jackson smiled and licked his mate’s neck. He has almost eaten JB.

“Your hunger is still the same.” the omega panted while Jackson pulled under his T-shirt and touched JB’s warm skin.

“Your scent and taste are playing with me, JB leader.”

“Hah… I love you so much, alpha… I love you…” he sighed while Jackson went top of him and JB touched his alpha’s bare abs with his hands.

He was caressing the alpha’s skin and Jackson was sitting proudly in JB’s lap. He crossed his hands and for some seconds, he was just watching JB’s hand work. He kissed his omega and JB hoped the alpha’s next step will be losing his trousers. Jackson could read from his brain but suddenly, the door has opened and…

“ **SHIT!** ” it sounded like a surprised brother and the door was closed so quickly… they heard that Jinyoung heavily sighs outside.

Jackson and JB have immediately jumped up and left the room.

“I… I’m so sorry!” the leader was bowing in front of the alpha-in-charge and his face was paprika red.

Jinyoung looked like a ghost and his eyes found Jackson.

“Sorry, Jinyoung-ah… I was careless. I…”

Jinyoung closed his eyes, blowing out of the air. JB nervously looked at Jackson and pressed his lips. Jackson hoped Jinyoung will forgive them… he was really an asshole now… doing sex on his friend’s bed??? Jackson hid his head in his shame.

JB hoped his best friend - who was also Jackson’s best friend - won’t kill him. He was so… disrespectful! _It is Jinyoung’s room!_

“You are our leader, aren’t you?” the alpha-in-charge spoke on calm low tone.

JB surprised because of this question.

“Yes.”

“I would be glad if you two will do your things in your _huge_ room. I would be thankful.” he… he BOWED (!!!!) and quickly vanished behind of his door.

"Was he not angry or he just controlled his thoughts?" JB looked at his mate who shrugged and started knocking on Jinyoung’s door.

“Jinyoung-ah?” he grabbed the doorknob and opened in.

The alpha-in-charge was standing in front of his window and Jackson has cautiously approached him.

“We are so sorry we were disrespectful to you. It’s your room and we know it. I was just… an idiot.”

“You are sorry for me because I had got no sex in this year?”

“WTF? No!” Jackson was shaking his head like a crazy wolf.

“ _ **You**_ \--- .” he shortly looked at JB by this part. "You think I want to forget your mother, right?"

The omega was scratching his back of neck in his embarrassment.

“JB Leader, now I wanna speak only with Jackson if you don’t mind.” Jinyoung’s voice was clearly sad and the omega was so surprised that he bowed and left the place.

He was leaning on the door after he has closed it and for some minutes, he was lost in his thoughts. He was walking through the new house and he wished Mark’s presence.

“Mark hyung… _**Mom**_ … _**come back home!**_ ”

He murmured and stopped in the kitchen. He watched the Jajangmyeon what he has begun to cook for Jackson. He began but forgot how to do the next step and nobody can help because GOT7 can’t cook, just Mark… JB only liked his mother's cooking.

 

Youngjae sighed when Yugyeom released his hips and he exhaustedly fell on the practice floor. It was late night and they practiced on the whole day for Yugyeom’s dance performance. The dancers got off-day but Yugyeom was not satisfied with his dance moves.

“Ah… I’m really not a dancer, Yugyeom-ah.” the mini-alpha was very happy that he was not in the ‘Hit the stage’ program.

He helped the alpha in the practice, though.

“Well, you are not my real dance partner but you are a very useful co-worker.” the alpha laughed and helped up Youngjae.

He embraced him tightly and… gave a fast nose-kiss.

“You are a kid yet, Yugyeom-ah. It’s great I was not pregnant back then…”

Yugyeom stopped and he looked at Youngjae. His beautiful mini-alpha was extremely wonderful when he was dancing. He was not the best dancer of course but… _Yugyeom liked the view_.  

“The God made you for me.” the alpha hummed and pulled Youngjae closer. “I don’t know why the fans are shipping you with JB while I’m secretly holding you here in my arms…”

The mini chuckled.

“JB is not an omega in the human eyes. I guess our chemistry hits them.”

“Ha---ha---ha… I want to know why he is better than me and why are you choosing him in the games!” Yugyeom pulled one of Youngjae’s silk hairs out of the mini’s eyes and slowly leaned down… kissing his mate as gently as he could do it.

Yes, it was Kim Yugyeom! Youngjae has always lost in his mate’s warm embrace. Yugyeom was so perfect and he liked the two of us, only two of us without a baby! He was so surprised when the fairy said he is pregnant and Yugyeom believed in the stranger’s words. Youngjae made at least ten pregnancy werewolf tests and visited a doctor until he believed he was right and not carried a child in his belly. They wanted children but not now. Yugyeom wanted to love only Youngjae until the time arrives, it won’t be now. Werewolves lived long life; they have time to get a child.

“I love you, love you, love you… Yugyeom-ah!”

“Tell me again that I’m the only alpha who is yours!”

“You are mine.”

The mini was panting. Yugyeom caressed his cheeks and Yugyeom’s warm skin made Youngjae shivering. The mini has cold body and sometimes, it annoyed Yugyeom. His mate was often sick, it was weird for a werewolf but mini-alphas were outside of the werewolf ranks. They were different wolves thanks to their blood and they could not be normal alphas, betas or omegas because of the natural selection. In the past, they were the servants of the main alphas in the packs; in the present: they were normal members of the pack but their body showed interesting features like extreme good fighting skills or extreme wrong life with sicknesses and weaknesses.

“Youngjae hyung, I will protect you!” Yugyeom whispered while he was thinking of his mate’s ranks.

The mini’s eyes were closed but he smiled leaning his head on Yugyeom’s broad chest. The alpha changed in this year a lot and he got lots of abs, power and showed more-more love towards Youngjae.

“Hmmm…” Yugyeom moaned and licked the mini’s lips. “Go home right now!” he smiled and Youngjae did not protest but…

“D’you know we are alone in this room?”

“A--- aha---“

“Well, Coco has already run today, it’s almost three o’clock in the morning if we arrive home it will be half past three and until we are in bed it’s another half hour so… I think I like this floor and that… couch. Plus, I had never sexed with you in our work place.”  Youngjae winked and slowly playfully started licking his alpha’s neck.

Even, he took off of his clothes and tossed it onto the mentioned floor. Yugyeom dropped his jaw but let his mini spoiling him.

“Youngjae…” he moaned.

The mini’s wolf started to welcome Yugyeom’s alpha…

“ _Youngjae hyung_ …” he pushed his mate down.

“You wanna be on the top always…eh?” the hyung chuckled and Yugyeom kissed him strongly.

“I am your alpha, hyung!” his eyes became red and Youngjae touched one of his mate’s cheeks.

Yugyeom was very sexy and he wanted dominating in the bed. It was not a problem for Youngjae. He was older, he was a hyung but to be a hyung does not means he wants to be the stronger. It was really Yugyeom’s job and Youngjae just fell in love with him again and again when his mate showed that part of him.

 

Jinyoung stayed with Jackson and dropped himself on the bed, which was _slightly_ destroyed thanks to…

“Khm… I feel JB’s scent right now, Jacks.”

It was a little bit uncomfortable for a possessive father and a friend.

“I’m sorry I did not think… when your son is under me I ‘m unable to think.”

Jinyoung sighed.

“Jackson, I really miss my wife and I can’t think clearly if I feel him here. It’s the cause why I bought this new house… because of it I have chosen this room and gave that huge one for you. Mark has not written me since three months! I am actually very nervous and I can’t live without him further. I’m going to go crazy if he does not go home as soon as possible.”

“Hey…” Jackson ran to him and squeezed his shoulder.  “I feel you, Jin but please, speak with Jaebum! He thinks you want to forget his mother. I think he wanted this room not that huge. He really wants to talk with you just he is shy.”

“Shy?” Jinyoung surprised.

His son is shy?

“Yes. He is a shy guy. I know him better than you! You can admit this fact: you started to know him less after that bite.”

“Don’t pick up the past, please!”

“Good but you get to talk as friends or as father-son again, it’s your choice. You need on this talk, Jinyoung-ah! I love you more than… more than my life and I’m totally sad I see you in this condition. I’m also an alpha and I understand your feelings. You are my favorite brother here so I won’t let you suffer more!”

“Hyung…I will talk with Jaebum just I… sometimes I think I have no more power to get up and start the day and repeat and repeat… I have no… the life is not funny anymore.”

“Are you depressed? I guess it’s the sign, you need on JB more how I imagined!”

Jackson growled and took his friend’s hands into his own and warmed those cold fingers up. Jinyoung felt this feeling only when he was with Mark but now… he was alone!

“No… Jinyoung-ah… you are not alone. It was in your mind, wasn’t it?” Jackson hummed and leaned closer and closer until Jinyoung’s back touched the walls.

“Jackson?”

“ _Jinyoung-ah_ … I will do something what I did only once in my life… before JB grow up… I wanna repeat that kiss again, right now!”

Jinyoung wanted to be free and run out but Jackson was a more powerful alpha and squeezed him until it hurt.

“You are so beautiful to my heart, Jin-ah. You gave me Jaebum…” the alpha breathed and cautiously touched the soft lips pulling his fingers on the pink skin.

Jinyoung let his friend do what he wanted to do but Jinyoung was frightened.

“ _Jackson_ … JB is your mate!” he wanted to push him off of his body but Jackson was stronger.

“I’m not cheating JB now. He’s in your blood, you and Mark are in his blood… he knows I’m here with you and I help you so…” he kissed him and Jinyoung wanted those strong arms around of him.

He wished two warm arms around of himself and one year was terrible without that feeling.

“ _Mark_ …” he was whispering while Jackson kissed him and his friend chuckled.

“Yeah… say his name! He’s with you, alpha.”

He embraced the younger’s thin waist and showed Jinyoung a little love what he was needed on.

 

Jaebum was jealous of course but Jinyoung will be better after he get some warmness. JB wanted to give him but… Jinyoung was his father it would be so weird. The omega told Jackson still in their old home that Jackson must do this. The alpha was angry at first but seeing his friend’s misery he agreed.

\-----------

_“I love you, ok?” he kissed Jaebum after they talked about it._

_“I know… I will speak with him but before it… you have to… do that thing with him.”_

_“I won’t sex with him just kiss him, come on! Maybe a little game will be on that bed but no more! You are my true mate, darling.”_

\------------

 

Mark woke up and stared at the orange moon. This world was different. His father’s universe was building upon the violence. There was not a day when the beta was not fighting for his life. In the first months, his fairy mate, Junho was the one who fought but now… the beta got a whole new life and this body was more powerful: his beta wolf has almost changed into an alpha but the fairy inside of him was the balance between him and the wolf. They were eating from each other and Mark used that energy.

He was stretching his limbs and he grabbed his blanket, strongly pulled it off of the bed and…

“ **GEEEZ!** _You little_ ….” loud roar was his morning welcome and Junho jumped out and chased him around of the room.

He got Mark’s waist and pushed him onto the old-rigid castle walls. Mark’s torso was bare, they were not dealing with soft pajamas in this world, same was with Junho _just_ he was totally naked.

“You are not that weakling what I get fifty years ago.” 

He kissed his wolf mate and Mark was lost in those muscular arms. 

 

**_Yes… one year in our universe was fifty years in the Fairy World._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while I was listening on FT ISLAND's Out of love.  
> ( I hope I will survive their concert tomorrow... :D )


	38. He is ready to go home

Jackson was embracing him as if Jinyoung were a thin porcelain. He kissed the younger’s neck and slowly went up until he reached the long lips.

“Why are you trembling, Jinyoung-ah?” he asked while he started kissing his friend.

“You are JB’s mate.”

“I told you: he asked me to do this. He wants to see you to be happy again.”

“He is my son, you are cheating him with me!” he wanted to escape from the bed but Jackson was stronger and pulled him back by the waist.

He pushed him onto the blanket and looked deeply into those chocolate brown eyes.

“JB-yah is your son, so he can’t be here with you; he has Mark’s blood, though. You need on Mark…”

He was playing with Jinyoung’s hair and leaned down, he kissed him stronger. They were both alphas but Jinyoung seemed he lost his alpha personality and started to let Jackson dominate.

“Where is the wolf in you, Jinyoungie? I also need on my friend!” he whispered and kissed the neck again.

Jinyoung was so surprised that he let Jackson move and closed his eyes. He pressed his lips together while his friend was playing with his neck and he has started shivering.

“JB told me to give you everything what you want, Jinyoungie. I told him I won’t make true love with you but… today I think you _need on that_.”

“No!” he pushed Jackson again but the alpha was stubborn.

“You misunderstood me.” Jackson bit into Jinyoung’s neck as hard as he could do it and Jinyoung’s eyes have immediately opened.

Jackson was very strong and his bite was intense. Jackson felt his friend will faint if he continues so he pulled out his alpha fangs and he heard Jinyoung’s tired sighs.

“I really like you, Jinyoung. I know you are suffering…”

Jinyoung’s eyes were closed but he tiredly nodded and let Jackson move closer again, the alpha licked down the blood what he caused.

“JB is totally got your blood, Jinyoungie… I feel him here and it makes me crazy.” he cautiously pulled back his friend’s head by his hair and licked the scar.

“Is your body always this warm?”

“Do you like it?”

“Mark was warm, too.”

“Tell me about him!”

“I… _miss him_.” Jinyoung cried on his low tone and Jackson lay between him and the walls while he has pulled his friend close to his chest: he wanted Jinyoung to feel his temperature.

“I know it, baby.” he kissed in his friend’s hair and embraced him gently.

“I’m so thankful you and JB are here with me… I could not live without you!” he sobbed and Jackson covered his waist with the blanket.

“We will never let you go or never leave you alone. Our family is nothing if you are not with us.”

“Jackson… I… **I thought of killing myself**.”

“What?” the alpha quickly looked down and his friend’s pale face really touched him.

“I wanted to kill myself… two weeks ago…”

“Jinyoungie…” Jackson sighed and became really angry.

He was holding Jinyoung stronger.

“ _I can’t sleep; I can’t eat or breathe_ without my mate… anymore…”

“You can’t kill yourself!” Jackson shook his friend and looked into his eyes. “Think of JB for the God’s sake!”

“I know…” he cried and buried his face into the pillow.

“You are everything for him; I’m just second in the line. **Understand?!** ”

Jinyoung’s trembling body made Jackson’s alpha crazy and squeezed his friend’s shoulder.

“I fuckin’ love you…” he felt his tears will break out. “You can’t kill yourself! You would be very selfish if… if… **I can’t lose you!** ”

He was crying, too. Great…

Jinyoung calmed down after two good minutes and his body stopped trembling. He breathed in normal beat and accepted Jackson’s presence. They were hugging each other like in the past when they were pups. Jackson smiled when those memories swam back into his brain.

“Do you remember, before we got Mark from L.A. and met the youngsters… I thought you will be a beta.” Jackson gently touched his friend’s cheek.

“I knew you were an alpha.”

“Of course, it was clear that I was an alpha kid just your rank was in secret. Even, your father did not know how to treat you, remember?” Jackson laughed because of the funny memories and Jinyoung has also made a weak smile, finally.

“Once, I wrote a letter to Hong Kong that I wanna marry you.” Jackson admitted it.

“Serious???”

“Yes.” he laughed and covered his eyes in his embarrassment.

“What was in your mind, Jacks?”’

“I heard that JYP found a mate for you, it was Mark just we did not know it. I fell in desperate and I did not want to lose my friend and… I asked my father’s permission to ask your hand.”

“And?”

“He told me I’m sick and I did not get answer.”

“ _My God_ …” Jinyoung laughed and it made Jackson’s heart melting.

“He even told me that a beta will arrive soon and I will see you on a different way.”

“So, your father knew about Mark?”

“Yes. He and JYP-sunbaenim were talking a lot in those years about us.”

“ _Do you know that_ …?” Jinyoung started to ask about something but suddenly stopped.

Jackson waited for the sequel but he had to nag his friend to finish his sentence.

“I see you kissing Mark after I bit our wedding.”

Jackson froze… what? _Jinyoung knew about them_? 

“What… had you seen?”

“Don’t worry, it does not matter. I know I was very cold to Mark when he arrived from L.A. I was in confused because of my rank problems, I was not nice to him and did not accept him as my mate, funny but I also thought you will be my real mate. I was an idiot back then, making Mark hard days. I was a stupid teenager. I know that you were angry when I accepted him and I know about the deep love what you were feeling towards Mark. I lost you a little bit on that summer and we grew up together.”

“Jinyoungie… I…”

“No. I want to finish, please.”

“After I had successfully realized that I'm an alpha and gave Mark the bite: I felt you and I are best friends and not lovers, so I hoped I can get over what I’ve seen. I did not think you two will get along well until I was dealing with my emotions. You did not hurt Mark after the wedding ceremony and… I want to thank you. It would have been hard for you. _Plus_ … I’m grateful you let me marry him. I was not fair with you.”

Jackson has quickly sat up and looked at Jinyoung. His best friend had known about them and was... really??? Jinyoung just told him he was in love with Jackson for a little bit??? It was like a knife in his chest, he was so wrong and Jinyoungie did not say a world! In that summer, he thought of Jinyoung as a coward and... oh, man... Jackson knew he was such an idiot!  

“I… I talked about our relationship with Mark and we decided we won’t tell this for you. I’m truly sorry.” he bowed until he reached the pillow with his forehead.

“You hated JB because he was not your son, am I right?” Jinyoung whispered and watched his door.

Jackson nodded. As a teenager, he was angry because Mark was not his... 

“So… everything turned out.”

Jackson touched his friend’s face with one of his fingers and pulled Jinyoung’s black hair out of the picture. He put it behind of his friend’s ear and shifted closer… at the end, he hugged him again.

They were hugging and catching into each other since minutes without a sound. For Jinyoung, his soul became easier. For Jackson, it was deep. Jinyoung was really a best friend.

“I’m so sorry I was a coward who… did not ask his best friend about his problems. I did not know you were suffering because of the ranking period.”

“Jacks, stop. It’s okay. I’m glad it turned out well and I was glad when I saw your love turned towards JB. He is not your son but your mate and Mark gave him to you.”

“You and Mark gave him to me! It's something amazing, you know?”

Jinyoung waved him down.

“I got the best present from you, guys. I don’t deserve that beautiful omega!” Jackson buried his face into Jinyoung’s neck.

His friend laughed shortly and turned back to Jackson.

“I won’t kill myself; I want to see your happiness. I want to see my grandchildren.” he winked and Jackson quickly pushed him onto the bed.

He pushed him down and stopped the game when Jinyoung was blinking up at him. He kissed him again and felt Jinyoung’s embrace on his back. They were best friends.

 

Mark finished his training session and was drying his hair with a towel. This day went well and he found himself walking with his dad in the garden of the castle. Taecyeon looked like a proud father and watched his son worshipfully. He embraced the tiny wolf who became a beautiful and strong fairy in their world. Taecyeon was sad because Mark had to return to the Earth.

“You can stay until you want, Mark-ah. I won’t force you to leave my castle even if the Queen would be very happy.”

Mark laughed and hugged his father back.

“She will never like me, right?”

“She does not like anybody. Your older brother was a lonely child.” he laughed and Mark nodded.

“I am happy that he accepted me as a brother.”

“Junho helped a lot, don’t forget it.”

“Okay, I won’t forget that my bro is available for me after 2 p.m.”  Mark laughed up because of his hyung who liked sleeping and he disturbed him accidentally causing a little mess in the castle when first they met.

On that day, Junho and Jay had made a very strong fight. At the end, Junho won and Jay had to hug his baby brother.

“He likes you. He is sad he can’t be here today and say ‘good bye’ but you will meet soon, he thinks this.”

“I want to return sometimes, if it is possible, Father.”

Taecyeon hugged him and he felt the blood of the female wolf once again in his nose. He will miss this scent: Mark’s scent was almost the same as his mother’s and he will miss it. _He will miss this boy…_

“I love you. I’m a very proud father right now, Mark.” he kissed his son’s face and… **bowed**.

Mark was in embarrassed.

“Father, I will miss you, too.”

 

Later, in their room, Junho was not in a good mood. He was waiting for his mate and when the boy closed the door behind of his back, he quickly ran to him. He kissed him and led Mark to the bed.

“I told Taecyeon I will go with you. I can live in your universe, we tried it, remember!” he smiled and sat next to the wolf.

Mark dropped his jaw and could not say a world.

“I fought a lot for you, Mark. I just get you; I can’t let you go right now. **_No_** … how will I sleep without you? My arms will be empty!” this strong man’s tears appeared in the corner of the eyes and Mark pressed his pink lips together.

“Junho hyung… I have a family there and…”

“GOT7 will like me, and I think JB and I would like each other!”

“ _J…Jaebum and you?_ ”

“Yes. I want to meet with him. Does he look like you?”

“He… ehm, my son looks like his father.”

Junho froze. _True_ … Mark has a husband, a wolf mate in the Earth. It made Junho stop. He gulped and took Mark’s hands between his warm fingers.

“I would like JB… I could accept him as my son but I want to fight with that alpha wolf. I want to break your mating because I mated with you. Your fairy is connected to mine and they will miss each other. You are strong because of me, too!”

“Junho…”

“Stop, listen on me, darling!” he sighed and turned back.

He won’t let go this topic, Mark knew him.

“Fairies are similar to werewolves in the mating ceremonies. Do you like me a little bit, don’t you?”

Mark looked away. He blushed.

“We are not just friends with benefits, Mark. I know you have feelings towards me.”

“Junho hyung, I love you. My fairy likes you, it’s true but the fairy is also accepted my wolf and they became one in my soul.”

“What do you want to say?” Junho became suspicious.

“I want to say that now… It’s very hard for me; I spent fifty years with you, which is almost the same time what I’ve spent with my alpha. Jinyoung and I met when I was fifty years old and JB arrived after forty years. I want to meet with my family again and I want to do it alone.”

“Mark…”

“I love them… hyung. Let me go home, please.” Mark was so innocent and nice that Junho just could nod.

He liked this boy. He fell in love with him and Mark was the sun in this castle. He hated this world, he hated that he had to live in this violent universe. He could not imagine the life in the castle without his mate anymore.

“Will you return?”

“I can’t forget you, Dad and Jay. Your brother was also nice to me, you kidnapped me in the Earth, though.” he smiled because of the memory.

“Yeah, it was the ‘ _I don’t know human people_ ’ step.” Junho smiled and leaned closer, Mark let him give a slow kiss.

Junho was holding Mark by his neck and gently pushed the younger one on the bed.

“Did you think sometimes that Jinyoung was here with you, not me?” he asked after the kiss.

He was caressing the wolf’s chest and Mark turned to him.

“Sometimes… yes, I imagined my alpha.”

“I understand that and I knew about it. Once, you called me on his name before you slept.”

“You’re so good to me, Junho hyung. I will never forget this. Thank you!” Mark whispered and kissed Junho back.

The strong man embraced the wolf.

“I’m so jealous of Jinyoung. Does he even know he got a very strong and beautiful mate?”

“Who do you talk about?” Mark laughed and Junho had to kiss him again.

“I talk about you, of course.”

Mark chuckled.

“Stop… this cuteness! I feel blue. I hope you’re now glad because you make a very strong manly fighter fairy to feel sad. Fifty years from you it's not enough!”

Mark finished laughing and became serious. They slept together and Junho was gently… romantic… and sad. Mark hoped the hyung will forget him because not JB was the only one who he very missed.

Honestly, he hoped **Jinyoung will forgive him!** Mark could not admit to the man that his fairy did not connect with Junho’s soul. Junho was close to his heart and they spent fifty years together, Mark could not forget this fact! He was very grateful but--- **it was not love, though**. As the only werewolf-fairy, the fairy also missed Mark’s true mate, _the wolf’s mate_ : and it was Jinyoung.

Mark will do everything just get back his beautiful alpha mate’s forgiveness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, FT ISLAND killed me for a week. They were sooo goood! I got little inspirations for the next chapters. 
> 
> I know these chapters are sad but I can't help: I like dramas. Sorry sorry xS!!!  
> This Junho will make some - khm - problems... ;-)
> 
> Funny thing has happened with me in a Halloween party yesterday. I showed the "You are" M/V for my friends and some second passed away from the clip, one of my (boy) friend started shouting: 'Who is that one? Is it a boy or a girl? Not the red, the blue one!"  
> Me: Blue??? Ah... Bambam!  
> "Is it a boy, righ? I don't care... he's cool. Blue hair..."  
> At the end of the party he came to me, whispered that we will fight if he is my favorite. XD


	39. Distance

Mark was waiting for the portal in the garden, which was his favorite place in the castle. He was looking up, watching his father's shape who was waving for him from the throne chamber. The King smiled and nodded when the time arrived. Junho embraced him once again and Mark was ready to go home. He stepped in the gate and the Fairy World vanished. He has almost got sick stomach when he landed on the floor of his home. He arrived inside of the apartment, his father sent him on the right place. Greet but... where were all of the furniture and pictures from the walls? Where were the guys? He has immediately looked for his phone, which he took into his pocket, it seemed rather old because it was fifty years for the phone, too. The item was one year old in this universe, though. He got the sign and wifi in time and dialed the first name... Jaebum-ah. He smiled when he heard his son's voice... fifty years! He had not heard him since fifty years!  
“Yeah?” the boy sounded quite familiar.  
“Jaebum-ah... it's me.” Mark covered his mouth because he hardly believed finally he hears him.  
“Who?” the boy first did not realized Mark's voice but the beta explained him what happened.  
The omega's voice has immediately changed and filled with excitement and happiness.  
“Mom... are you in the old house? I'll go with a car for you!” his voice sounded like a running man who was searching for one of his shoes, picking his jacket up and slammed the door behind of his back.

Jaebum was the happiest guy in this planet right now. He hurried to a car and closed the door, he got the driving license in the past month and was very happy he can give his mother a drive! One minutes ago, he prayed in the kitchen for Mark and he believed it was the God Himself who gave his mother back. He smiled like an idiot when he parked in the old building's garage and hurried up with the elevator to the old door, which he liked to see so much. This old apartment was his childhood. Lots of things happened here and Mark arrived home into this flat. He searched for the keys what he did not give to the new owner just because he wanted to keep it. He desperately searched for the key but his jaw fell down when saw his mother's shape walking through the wooden door. Mark smiled widely when spotted the surprised Jaebum. One of his new ability was this one, which came with his fairy blood. He could walk through materials like walls, doors, any other objects in the Earth... it didn't matter, from which material was the object. Every fairy got a special ability, his father could stop the time and people how he had done with humans when they were fighting against them. Junho could make ice pieces from the water, his brother could make fire from woods without any effort. JB looked so puzzled that Mark had to laugh.  
“Hey, not just standing there... I want an embrace from my son!” the beta skipped the distance and pulled JB into a warm hug.  
JB finally could smell his mother's old scent and he has immediately closed his eyes, rested his head on Mark's shoulder while hugged his mother's back. His heart beating has slowed down and Mark's beta instincts were broken out when felt Jaebum so close to his chest. His wolf returned, his eyes became red and JB was a good omega who knew this mother effect well: he tilted his head and waited for Mark's welcome gently but possessive bite. And Mark did it: he bit cautiously into the neck of JB and tasted the well-known blood. He drunk a little bit until JB became impatient then pulled out his fangs.  
“I love you so-so much...” Mark whispered, licking the blood down of the neck and Jaebum was happy he could feel his mother's wolf again.  
The omega in him was running there and back, it was so happy, too.  
“Go to the closest forest, I wanna play with you, JB. As a fairy, I am way stronger, I can easily protect you from the other alphas... I want to spend time only with you.”  
JB cried when he left his mom's embracing arms and nodded.  
“I would like that but Jinyoung...”  
“I said I need on just you!” Mark's eyes has suddenly changed and he used that certain voice what JB had never ever heard from his mother's mouth.  
It was a tone of slightly dominance. Even, his hair started growing on his shoulders and JB was scared: the fairy appeared in front of his eyes.  
Mark did not know why his son talked back. He wanted to spend more time only with Jaebum! He has invited him to the forest, after one year – for him it was fifty years!!! - he thought he deserved those moments. Jaebum became disrespectful, thanks to Jinyoung who has always treated their son as a friend and Jackson... maybe the other alpha allowed him everything, too.  
“They spoiled you, kid.” the fairy spoke and Mark agreed.  
Seeing his son's frightened face, Mark sighed and told his fairy to be nicer. Suddenly, he has remembered how Junho said: **“Our people are rough but you will like it at the end of your journey.”**  
It seemed, Junho was right. Mark had to change his habit what he get used in the Fairy Universe. He did not believe he changed too much, though. He was nice with Jaebum.  
“Mommy, do you want to ride a car with me? I got my driving license, imagine!” JB's calm voice pulled the wolf-fairy into this world and Mark slowly nodded.  
“Yeah, I'm sorry.” he followed JB's back to the vehicle.  
“Hey, stop!” he pushed the door back, which frightened JB again.  
' _These Earthian people are really weaklings!_ ' Mark became angry in his mind but holding himself.  
“Why are we going away? Where are our furniture? Did the pack buy new items?”  
JB looked so puzzled that Mark started to feel sorry.  
“No... we... Jinyoung bought a new house... a larger apartment in Gangnam. It's standing close to a bigger forest and the rooms are so cool with the whole area. You will like it... Mark hyung.”  
Mark's eyes changed again... those hated words from his son's mouth: 'hyung and Mark'.  
“You must call me Mother, not hyung or Mark, Jaebum-ah. I was the one who created you. You have to be thankful.”  
Now JB blushed and turned away in his shame.  
“You are a spoiled omega living amongst bunch of alphas who treating you as a delicate flower. I'm back, it will change from now on. You can be our leader but you can't be disrespectful with your parents!”  
Mark growled and slammed the car's door after he sat on the passenger seat. Poor JB, he did not know where he was wrong or why his mother said those harsh words. Mark changed, it seemed to him and he looked like those men withwhom they had fought. He sat on the driver's spot and slowly turned the key.  
“When will you start the driving?” Mark was impatient and his mother's talk did not help.  
JB froze.  
“I just put the key in it's place.”  
“Could you do it a little faster?”  
JB hummed something 'yes' and the car made the voice. JB left the garage and they reached the road successfully. The omega sighed happily and hopefully blinked at his mother. Mark was still not in this world, he crossed his hands, looked out of his window. His facial expressions were so unfamiliar to JB that the omega hoped this man was really his mother, their beta not a fairy who just arrived into this shit planet.  
“Hyung, what happened on the Fairy Planet? I was always curious what have you done there?”  
JB asked cautiously but his eyes were on the road watching the traffic. Mark sighed again.  
“Sorry... Mom.” JB corrected the 'hyung'.  
He did not know what was Mark's problem. They had talked about it in the past and when Mark left them JB was his friend. He called Mark on his name sometimes and sometimes he called him 'mother or mom'. It was not a problem, same was with Jinyoung. They treated him as an equal wolf in the pack and their relationship was something special what Jaebum has always missed until Mark was away. What happened that his precious hyung has forgotten their habits?  
“I have done nothing special, Jaebum-ah. Oh, except of that I was fighting always.”  
Mark murmured under his nose, it was not really an answer. JB gulped and blushed again. He pressed his lips and kept in quiet. In the next moment, something hit his brain! He has forgotten that Jackson was with Jinyoung in these minutes!!! Shit-shit-shit... he has quickly turned the car back making a sudden bend that Mark has almost hit his head into the window.  
“WHAT ARE U DOING, WOW!” the beta shouted and angry blinks found the omega.  
“SORRY? I went in the wrong way. I should have turned in by the previous corner.”  
JB fell in total desperate. He has to drive until Jackson moves out of that room. He has to find something out...  
“Do you know the right road, don't you?” Mark questioned his knowledge about the new place but JB nodded, nervously, of course.  
It was very obvious but Mark trusted in him so... he let JB drive further. The omega's wolf started breaking out and he shifted: his nails became longer but not very. Omegas were not alphas, their shifts were very different: they got sharper nails, stronger limbs and longer but still cute fangs. Their hair grew out a little bit, too but not that much. Mark noticed it and finally, he placed his hands on JB's shoulder. However, his son has frightened by the sudden gesture. Some minutes ago, they heard a very familiar sound behind of the car and Mark was looking back.  
“Police.” he sighed and JB stopped the car.  
He has pulled the window down, maybe it was just a normal controlling.  
“Hello, Sir!” the police man looked into the car and smiled. “I want to check your license and the car's documents.”  
JB started to search into his pocket and he found his license buuut... Jackson's scent was very strong, this impatient Mark would be very angry and disappointed if he could feel JB's mate in Jinyoung's room... he was needed on more time so...  
“I'm so sorry, Officer but I forgot to bring the license with me.”

Mark dropped his jaw: 'It couldn't be true!'  
“What?” he looked at JB and his son seemed quite happy that made Mark to be angry. This omega was really a brat.  
“Don't worry, Mommy... oh, no!” he looked at the Officer who pulled one of his eyes up. “No... it's a joke between of us, hehe... he is not my Mommy.”  
“Young man, you are very familiar to me! Are you an idol?” he looked at the two but JB started to shake his head hysterically.  
“Nope, Mister... I'm not a celeb.”  
“Very strange, I could swear that I saw your face on my daughter's walls. She likes that GOT7 boy band. You really look like the leader.”  
This police man annoyed Mark and he leaned closer to the window.  
“Sir, I have also not a license right now. Please, could you help for us?”  
“Ah... so... Young man, you made a mistake.”  
“I'm so sorry.” JB was bowing and... made a sudden aegyo with his eyes, maybe it finds in.  
The officer sighed.  
“Okay... guys. You look like normal boys who don't want to make a mess on the road. I won't punish you but I give you a warn.”  
“Thank you, Mister!” JB bowed in regretting but he pulled out his hands so quickly that the license fell out of his pocket.  
The man smiled up and wanted to see it. JB handed the license with blushing face.  
“So, have a nice day, Im Jaebum-ah!” the man winked and left them alone.  
JB sighed and leaned his head on the wheel. Mark had to smile, his son was really something extra buuut...  
“Do you know, he saw your real name on the license?”  
JB nodded and Mark laughed with his heart. The police man just realized JB was really an idol, of course.

They made a long run to home and Mark started to doubt in JB's knowledge. When the boy parked the car, Mark sighed.  
“Sorry, Mom. I'm driving better.”  
“No... it's not about that. I'm just... I feel like so it was fifty years ago that I saw you.”  
JB bit into his lower lip.  
“I missed you, Mom. I'm sorry if I was disrespectful, I did not want to be that son. I thought we talked about that in the past.”  
“JB-yah... I know we talked, I feel this whole thing is so distant. _You... your father... the pack... you are so distant right now_.”


	40. The new danger

Mark followed JB up and the boy let him go into the apartment first. He was holding a little guide around of the house, which was really way bigger than their previous home. It was a luxurious apartment on the last level of the building and just one neighbour they got. The living room was huge... I mean, three times bigger like the previous one. They got a gymnastic room with cool training machines and glasses on the walls. It was great because they danced a lot, JB told him they can practise home. The kitchen was the best: it was from marble stones and brown wood. There were lots of working surface and the huge fridge was standing in the corner, near to a big window. In the middle was standing the cooker. Mark hummed but just noticed three bedrooms.

“Youngjae and Yugyeommie hyung moved out with Coco because of my cats. Plus, they wanted to live separately because they are newlyweds. Jinyoung-ah let them go. Did you see the door on this level, right? They are living next to our apartment. It is a little flat but they like it, we always eat together on the evenings, though.”

“Ah, understand.” Mark sighed.

JB apologised and disappeared for a short time.

 

Mark looked around again. He started to like this new house but really wanted to know why Jinyoung made this decision alone. The other flat was filled with lots of memories, and JB’s scent was barely around of this house. Mark missed it.

 

JB hurried to his room and made happy face when saw his mate on their bed. Jackson got up right off and angrily shook him.

“Where were you, idiot? I was very worried when I stepped out and did not find you in the flat.”

JB pouted but smiled together. It surprised the alpha.

“Where is Jin hyung?”

“Eh? He is sleeping. I was with him, I spent in his room only thirty minutes and you were nowhere!”

“Sorry, I got a sudden call and I had to go. I did nothing wrong, I was with my car. Werewolves don’t feel my scent if I’m in a vehicle.”

“It’s the biggest stupid thing what I’ve heard.  You are an omega and your scent is strong and...”

“Shut up, Jacks! I went to drive home Mark hyung! Imagine, he is in the kitchen.”

Jackson froze and looked towards their door.

“What have you done?”

“I got a call, my mom called me and he arrived in our old house.”

Jackson ran out suddenly and shifted into his wolf form. JB was such an idiot!

“Hey... what are you doing?”

The omega asked but Jackson wanted to check that man who acted as Mark. He growled when noticed the guy. The guest has also surprised and stopped. Jackson’s fur was standing up on his back because he barely felt Mark’s natural scent. It was not...

“I am Mark. It’s the fairy who you feel, Jackson.”

The wolf was growling and showed his fangs.

“Don’t afraid of me, Jacks. I would never hurt you or JB.” he went closer and did not afraid of Jackson’s big teeth.

He was kneeling in front of the animal, holding his hands closer to the nose of the alpha. The animal was suspicious but gave a chance and smelled the skin. It lasted some minutes until the fangs vanished and Jackson licked the well-known hands. Mark smiled up and Jackson has almost pushed him down onto the floor while licked him around. His neck and face were all wet. The alpha shifted into his human form when JB reached the doorway and the omega sighed in his relief when saw his mother and his mate playing on the floor.

“I missed you so much, Mark hyung.” Jackson cried and hugged the beta tight to his chest.

Mark just caught in his friend and he felt his tears are also coming out. He started sobbing and Jackson could feel Mark was nervous and hugged him tighter. He kissed the beta’s hair and JB went closer, Jackson pulled him also their embrace and they were hugging each other until Mark calmed down.

“I’m so sorry how I treated you earlier, JB! I get used the fairy life, and the fairy is such a jerk.” he cried and JB kissed his mother, too.

“I know, Mom... I missed you.”

Jackson surprised. ‘ _How he treated JB???_ ’ What was that mean? But he did not care and hugged his family until JB turned his wet face towards him and Jackson had to kiss him. Then he kissed Mark and on and on and on...

 

Mark calmed down and was sitting in the kitchen. JB made him fine tea, which was great because his son made it. Jackson was sitting in front of him and JB sat on his mate’s knee.

“I was stupid and mean with Jaebum when he drove me home. You had to know that Jackson.” Mark coughed into the drink.

He blushed when Jackson looked at the omega who nodded.

“If it is your fairy, I have no problem with that, Mark hyung.”

“It connected with my wolf and they live in my body well but sometimes, I feel he is stronger and want to break out.”

“You learned how you have to treat him in that universe, right?” Jaebum’s voice changed a lot.

Mark heard it. His son lost his old childish tone and came out of age.

“I learned a lot but it’s my first time in the Earth with him and maybe the fairy must use the new place. The wolf in me is also concerned. They make me nervous.”

Jaebum shared a worried look with his mate and standing up. He was walking out of the place and Mark wanted to follow. Jackson put his hand on Mark’s and stopped him.

“He brings you somebody.” he winked and Mark’s face told everything.

He jumped from the chair and Jackson smiled when a tired and pale Jinyoung returned with JB. The alpha in charge stopped and his breathe skipped out.

 

Jinyoung stopped and couldn’t take breathe. His face became paler and he felt he is trembling. When JB called him out he did not expect for his wife will standing in front of him. It was unbelievable and he felt the world is collapsing around of him.

Jackson noticed the problem but Mark was faster and pulled Jinyoung into his arms before his husband would faint.

“I’m here, it’s okay.” he whispered and Jinyoung had finally embraced his back.

“He is very thin and weak.” Mark kissed his husband’s neck but talked to JB who nodded.

“He is sick since months, Mom. _He was waiting for you...”_

Mark understood JB’s words. Alphas were need on physical relationship and Mark did not wait that Jinyoung will really wait for him, at least Bambam was alone, he could help out his husband and Mark would understand them but nope... How he felt, Jinyoung’s embrace was not that strong how it was before his journey and his alpha was really sick.

“You fool... why did you do that?” Mark whispered but scooped his husband in bride style and JB let his mother go towards Jinyoung room.

“Mom, use our bed!” the omega covered the door with his body and pointed towards the bigger room.

“Why?”

“Jinyoung’s bed not too big, you can use our room.”

Mark rolled his eyes but nodded and put Jinyoung down after JB closed the door. The omega left them alone and smiled when Mark turned towards his father. Now, he could feel his son’s scent here! Right now, it annoyed him not made him happy. Jackson’s strong scent was here, too. He sighed and watched Jinyoung. His husband was sick and pale and it made Mark sick, too. Jinyoung did not cheat on him! The beta was running his fingers through his hair and climbed upon the bed. He was sitting there, watching his sick husband’s thin bones. He could not help on himself and tears flowed over his face.

Jinyoung slowly woke and rolled on his side. He did not remember correctly but dreamed about his wife. Mark was standing in front of him but changed a lot and Jinyoung felt he fell in love again, his beautiful beta arrived home.

“Jinyoung-ah... hyung is here.” he heard a familiar voice and slowly opened his eyes.

He felt the familiar scent and Mark’s lips were so close, he felt the beta’s lips on his skin and Mark’s warm arms covered his cold body.

“It is not a dream, isn’t it?” the alpha whispered while the beta kissed him stronger to make sure that he is alive and Jinyoung’s not crazy.

“Why did you wait for me, Jinnie-yah?” Mark became really strong and Jinyoung let him work.

The beta went on the top and leaned to the alpha’s neck, making his mark stronger on Jinyoung’s skin. He bit into the neck and Jinyoung felt the power flows into his blood again. Mark bit him, which was the most amazing thing what he felt in his entire life! His beta marked him... they had done it on their wedding night but Mark wanted to make the scar to be bigger and visible. Jinyoung embraced his beta’s back and Mark held him gentle.

“Your scent is different, hyung.” Jinyoung whispered, he was still tired and his voice did not return.

His beta was kissing him non-stop but could answer.

“It’s the fairy. He and my wolf live together in me.”

For Jinyoung, it was weird.

“Is it okay, for you?” he asked but Mark bit his neck again. Jinyoung got more power.

“I want you back, my alpha. I want to show for my fairy that you are the love of my life.” he growled and Jinyoung did not clearly understand his beta’s words.

“My alpha missed your wolf, Mark.”

“Mine, too. I love you so much, Jinnie.”

“You called me on that name before our wedding.”

“I will use it again, okay? I missed you so much. I feel it’s our second wedding.”

Jinyoung weakly laughed up and Mark stopped. He was touching his alpha’s face with his warm fingers and Jinyoung closed his eyes.

“I don’t know why but I feel I am the beta right now and you are the alpha, hyung.”

Mark chuckled.

“I changed a little bit but don’t worry. I can wait until you heal properly, Jinnie-yah. I will give space for your alpha.”

“Good to know, now I lost in your arms, it’s so good, Mark hyung. I don’t know why I am so submissive.”

Mark bit on his tongue and he did not say but know why his husband felt that. His fairy broke out and wanted to know this alpha. Mark’s wolf was whining inside of his head because he missed Jinyoung but had to let the fairy know his mate. So, the fairy pushed him back and Mark saw Jinyoung with the fairy’s eyes. It made Jinyoung so fuckin’ delicate and the fairy was satisfied. At first, he thought of Junho’s strong arms and possessive kisses but Mark felt the fairy started to like Jinyoung. It has to like Jinyoung because Mark won’t let give this wolf up. **Never**... He will like Junho forever because the man showed him the fairy style and helped him a lot but Jinyoung was only his and his beta liked him more than anybody else in this world.

 

Jaebum was standing in front of his door and wanted to hear what’s happening inside. He was leaning his ear on the wood and it worked.

“You are a werewolf, man. You can hear them without this pose.” Jackson made a face while he was standing behind of JB, crossing his arms.

JB waved him down and continued his program.

“I don’t want to hear that much, hyung but I must know they are good together.”

Jackson tilted his head there and back and quickly pulled his mate back by JB’s hips.

“Give them space, leader and come with me to Jinyoung’s room.” he whined and JB sighed.

“Hold yourself, Jackson! We can’t make sex always... I wanna know what happens.” he whispered and he did pinch in his alpha’s waist.

“Ouch! You are so savage sometimes!” he growled, which made JB laugh and the omega sighed.

 

**“GUYS, WE ARE HOME!”**

They turned towards the noise and Bambam and the other two jumped into the hall happily. Suddenly, lots of werewolves filled the house and Jackson protectively embraced his omega before Yugyeom could jump on him and playfully kissed JB’s face.

“Hi, beautiful Leader-shi!” he chuckled into JB’s face and pulled him out of Jackson’s arms, the top alpha let him play around.

Youngjae laughed when saw his mate lifting their precious omega into his arms and JB laughed.

“What’s this... scent?” Bambam stopped in the doorway of the living room and Yugyeom also noticed the weird scent.

“My mom returned.” JB whispered for Yugyeom, the alpha saw two happy eyes and Jackson nodded.

“Great... where is my Markie hyung?” Youngjae targeted the comfortable black couch and jumped on it, putting his legs on the coffee table.

“TAKE YOUR DIRTY LEGS DOWN, I MADE IT YESTERDAY!” Bambam shouted and Youngjae laughed while he pulled his limbs back.

Jaebum was still in Yugyeom’s arms but wanted to go back to his door.

“Don’t let him go, he wants to hear his parents put.” Jackson warned the other alpha who burst out of laughing.

“JB, it’s not a good idea, believe me!”

“Let me go, hyung! I won’t go, all right?” now the omega pouted and Yugyeom let Jackson embrace his mate.

 

Junho, the fairy along with his brother arrived into the Earth... again! It made him sick. He hated this universe and humans and ah... he just wanted to get Mark back and run home with his mate.

“Do you think it’s a good idea? He told you to stay out of his Earthian life.”

His brother sighed and they looked at the building where was the new home of GOT7. Their good ears were not like werewolf ears but they could hear the happy family. Junho concentrated too much on Mark. He felt the familiar scent and closed his eyes, inhaled his mate into his nose.

“He said it because he missed his son.”

“Aaand he missed his husband.” his brother added but Junho shook him by his collar.

“I give them one night, hyung!” Junho hissed and let his brother fall on his feet.

“You are serious.”

“Mark can’t leave me hanging... I gave up too much things for him along with my pride.”

“How do you want to do this?”

“They have a son, right?” Junho smirked and turned around, he wanted to go.

His brother froze... Mark loved his son more than anybody else. Junho really wanted to play this card out?


	41. Pups and females

The fairy did not let them sleep. Mark felt the monster wants more and climbed upon Jinyoung. Mark kissed him and they played this game until the fairy became excited. Mark's arms wandered under Jinyoung's shirt and kissed the wolf's belly, which was flat... very flat.

“You have no flesh on you.” the beta growled and Jinyoung tiredly agreed in his mind.

“Yes... sorry.” the younger whispered.

“It will change, my alpha.” Mark moaned and kissed his mate's skin.

Then, the fairy wanted doing more, of course and Mark covered their naked body with the big blanket.

“Tonight will be just you and me.” the beta said and bit into Jinyoung's neck again.

The scar what he made was bleeding but he need on more blood. Jinyoung's blood was sweet and filled with aromas.

“I have almost forgotten how perfect you are to me, Jinyoungie.” the dominant beta broke out and it was the point where the alpha totally let himself dominate.

He closed his eyes and fell in the Heaven when Mark's tongue played harder.

 

Jaebum was satisfied. He heard those noises from the room and he hoped these two will be cautious. Mostly, Mark because his father was still weak. Jackson caught his mate's blinks and embraced him from behind.

“Don't worry, Jaebummie-yah. Mark changed but I feel Jinyoung likes it.”

The leader pressed his lips and shook his head.

“I think my mother's beta is stronger. He is almost an alpha now.”

Jackson did not agree.

“Look, Mark is a fairy now so I guess, we need to get use this situation and treat him further as a cool beta.”

Yugyeom nodded while he was eating his meat. He gave wrap pieces for Youngjae sometimes, they were really a happy couple.

“Jackson hyung is right, JB-shi. Our Mark is more beta than alpha, I mean imagine him as an alpha is the weirdest thing ever. Jinyoung would never be a beta for him. It's weird.”

Jackson smiled because of their maknae's words. Yugyeom did not know about how Jinyoung was ranked to be an alpha...

JB had to agree with the guys. Later, when Bambam went out, his best friend, Lisa invited him into a party and the Yugjae couple vanished into their flat... JB was making the plates and Jackson helped him. They ended before the TV and the omega lay in the lap of his alpha. Jackson gently caressing his neck and these lonely moments were so beautiful for Jaebum. He liked to spend times with his mate and Jackson was like a sun in the dark nights. JB has always adored his cheerful personality. The omega was less talkative and he has often fallen into his thoughts but Jackson has always pulled him out of the trance and made him happy. They fitted to each other, JB thought sometimes what if they had a pup? JB looked up and Jackson was lost in his thoughts, too.

“What's with you?” the omega noticed.

He sighed and sat deeper in the alpha's lap. Jackson hugged him until JB was really in his long arms.

“I'm tired.” he kissed JB's face.

“Really? You are never tired.”

“Now, I am tired, Leader-shi.”

The omega licked his dry lips and touched his alpha's hand. Something was not okay...

“Is it not a problem for you that I have more cats, isn't it Jackson?' he whispered the question.

The alpha growled. Ouch, it hurt JB's ears. Actually, JB one day has surprised them with two more pets. They did not talk about the new family members and Jackson pouted a little bit, it was obvious. They did not talk about it until today. Youngjae was an allergic mini-alpha and the two new cats were too much for his body and Yugyeom saved the situation with the newlyweds-effect.

For Jackson, the alpha hated that those two are living separately and he felt it's a good time for a little talk.

“Nora was not enough for you, why?” he started at first. “She is nervous because you let two others into her territory and I'm nervous, too because you did not ask me. I would let you bring them into our home, you know that, right? Youngjae is sick but we would look for a result.”

JB looked straight on the TV. Jackson's embrace became slightly cold.

“It was a sudden decision, alpha.”

Jackson sighed. It made JB more younger. He was younger, of course. JB was the GOT7's baby but now he has grown up, matured and he had to deal with the result of his decisions. It was a new problem amongst the members. JB must learn how to share his feelings because the pack will feel the omega does not care about them.

“Being the leader does not mean you can make decisions alone. It means you have to think about the pack before you think about yourself.” Jackson broke out. “Today, I did not say because of Mark but today you made a very wrong mistake when you took home somebody who told you he is your mother.”

JB left the couch and Jackson's lap. He jumped up very quickly when his alpha started his speech.

“I was cautious, hyung!”

“You went away without a word, out of the open area total alone just bring your mother home! You was driving with a stranger who could be a bad guy!”

“I smelled him first!”

“And? You are an omega who can't fight against a strange alpha! You are careless.”

Jackson was mean but he thought he was right.

“I was...”

“You let out us of your mind when you took him home. What if it's another fairy or alpha who changes his body and fakes his smell and you let him in? What if he attacks our bros or your father, eh?” Jackson was very angry who could not hide it.

He hated he spoke on this tone but the omega made a mistake and he must know about it. Their lucky was that it was truly Mark but... it was also a big warning for the alpha. They need to train JB better!

“I am the one who helps the alpha in charge, I am the top alpha who is stronger than the alpha in charge and I must protect Jinyoung-ah! You... as a leader can bring decisions if you want to make something but you must speak with me if your father is not there to help you!” Jackson pointed out what made JB angrier.

“Do you want to talk this now?It's almost noon... and You were not there, too... you were with my best friend!” he got up and headed towards their... ups.

Their room was reserved. He stopped in the corridor and Jackson could catch his arm.

“Listen on your alpha!” he shook JB so hard that the omega had to make a tiny sound, which was close to a whine.

“Let me go!” JB shouted and ran into his father's room, slamming the door into Jackson's face just making sure that the alpha will sleep in their living room for this night.

“You aged well but you are so childish sometimes, Jaebum-ah! You must listen on me, I'm not teaching you, I'm trying to tell you to be more cautious!” Jackson whispered but his tone was sharp and he was sure JB could hear him. He was whispering because of Jinyoung and Mark and he has cautiously tried to open the door.

 

JB jumped on the bed, crossed his arms and waited for until he saw his alpha's nose behind of the door. He did not close it, it does not make sense, Jackson would break in. JB rested his head onto the walls and closed his eyes.

“JB-yah...” Jackson smiled and stopped by the bed.

He pulled JB closer by his legs and kissed his mate's hair.

“I'm sorry but you know I was right.”

JB nodded silently. He caught in his alpha's hips and pressed his lips together.

“I'm also deeply sorry. The cats and the today's mistake together but you need to know...”

“What I need to know, darling?”

“You need to know, I was thinking on pups when I bought those cats home.”

Jackson froze touching his mate when he heard the last words and looked down. JB looked up and got up from the bed. They were embracing each other and Jackson slowly came out of the trance.

“Did I say something bad, alpha?” JB whispered, leaning his head on Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson touched his mate's neck and kissed Jaebum's cheek.

“It's very surprising.”

“Why?” JB asked.

“You are... you are amazing, Im Jaebum.”

 

Bambam met Lisa in the Blackpink home and he looked around after party. The dorm was a total mess, they ruined it a little bit and Jisoo vanished with Jennie in their room. It was four o'clock in the morning and they were very drunk. He smiled when the female pulled the glasses out of his palm and embraced his hips.

“She will sleep there?” he asked, watching Rosé who was very... passed out.

“She likes the floor, Bammie-yah.” Lisa chuckled and kissed in the skin.

Bambam let the woman do whatever she wanted. He was not with a wolf since ages and his best friend was finally here in Seoul and the party was great. They let themselves flow with the...

He found himself on Lisa's bed and they chuckled when it wanted to collapse under their weight.

“You are amazing, alpha.” he sighed.

Lisa was an alpha wolf from the same pack like Bambam. They grew up together but they separated after his father's death and JYP wanted to bring him to Seoul. She also wanted to come but she had to wait until she will come out of age. It happened some years ago, actually... she was older but by females, the aging lasting longer than by the males.

“I've never thought we will end in my bed, beta!” she laughed and pushed him down, licking Bambam's neck like a crazy female.

“Me neither.”

“When you wrote me you and Jaehyo are no longer mates, my heart was broken. It would have been terrible!”

The beta heavily sighed and pulled his hands up where he could touch Lisa's waist.

“You are my friends with benefits?”

The girl stopped and looked up. She smiled while she tossed his shirt onto the floor.

“I wanna help you out... and myself, of course. YG does not let me date with my members, he told me I'm too hungry for Jisoo or Rosé. Jennie is not my type but I could make pups for the girls.”

“Wow... you are very... something.” the boy sighed and closed his eyes.

“You can't be pregnant?” Bambam has suddenly asked.

“I don't want to deliver pups. I am an alpha... I am the one who makes them but you.. dear Bammie... you have to be cautious.”

“Me?”

The beta sat up, holding his hands on Lisa's back.

“You are a beta, my friend.” she winked mystically.

Bambam sighed but let her go further. She was very hungry and Bambam liked males and females. He missed the company of an alpha wolf. Lisa was a very good friend right now... and the female werewolves were very very different!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a chapter where poor Bambam is finally happy. Not with a male, it's right but it's hang in the balance. :)))


	42. Chansung's revenge

Lisa woke him up in the morning when the sun set in the dawn sky. She hit his shoulders and Bambam yawned like a cat.

“Your leader will scold you if he won’t find in the dorm.” she smiled and pulled him out of the bed.

“You are so mean, alpha.” he whined while he dressed up.

“You are not a morning person, do you?” she watched him while the male’s partly closed eyes found her.

“JB had almost jumped at me on the mornings, back to the past.”

She nodded.

“How is he? Is he a full grown adult in mind, right? By this time…”

“Yes. He grew up. His childhood was short and sucks.”

“Hm, Jackson was not a baby lover.” she embraced his hips and leaned her face closer until their eyes met and… kissed his nose.

“What was that, noona?”

“Morning kiss and hint of ‘good bye’ ” she laughed and kissed his cheek, too. “Thank you for the night. It was beautiful, beta Bambam.”

 “Yeah, sure. I hope we will find our mates as soon as possible and you don’t have to rape me again.”

She elbowed him as a good-bye and the beta left the Blackpink home.

The wolf boy, who will be sixty years old in this week, left the building and his car has waited for him, in the sleeping manager inside. The party was greet and Lisa was a good friend, even she made him cake with candles. The manager was invited, too and he snored when Bambam knocked on the window. His facial expression told too much when he opened the door.

“You could not sleep, man?” he yawned, stretching his arms.

“She fired me from the dorm.” the beta smiled when his friend turned the key.

“Are you all right? Sobering yet?”

“Sure. I take you home and sleep on the whole day!” he coughed and they have finally found the road. “Is it your luck that I’m also a wolf and can drive without alcohol in my body, I drunk a lot, though.”

“Alpha luck. I’m a beta so my head still hearts.”

“You managed your birthday well. I guess your pack bros will surprise you sometime on this week.”

“You know too much, Alpha hyung.”

“I tell you because you must surprise.”

“It was not my fault that in the last year they talked in front of me about the presents!”

“They were wrong, of course but at least, pretend you are happy, okay? They worked a lot in this month.”

“I did not know now so it will be a big surprise.”

He dropped him before Bambam’s stomach went on the wrong way and the beta could reach the restroom in time. Successfully, he has found the toilet in time and everything came out.

“I hate hangover.” he moaned before he leaned above of the bowl.

He thought he is alone but he noticed a shadow in the doorway.

“JB, are you up already?” he moaned while he vomited again.

“I have schedule, hyung. What are you doing?”

“Can you… ah… can you give me ten minutes? My head really hurts.”

JB stepped into the bathroom and put his hands on the beta’s forehead, pulling back Bambam’s hair.

“I help you.”

The beta caught his omega’s hand and nodded. He was very grateful, JB was holding his hair back not let fall into the toilet and waited for his next vomit.

“I bring you something, it will help on you.” the omega ran out when Bambam was ready to go to his room and he returned with warm tea and medicine.

“Thank you, Leader.” the wolf shortly smiled and after some minutes he felt he is really better.

“What was that?” he asked the omega who was washing his teeth in the bathroom.

Bambam looked at this young wolf that was like a son for him.

“It was just a simple medicine, which kills the nausea in your stomach. You need to rest, hyung.”

“I will do it. I wait until you leave. Where is Jackson?”

“He is sleeping. I do not want to wake him up.”

Bambam nodded and was standing in the doorway. He liked these tiny moments with their youngest. JB was their family’s precious gift and living with an omega was way different. In the past, betas and alphas were just in their pack… he could see the dynamic changes after JB was born. Bambam had spent most of his time with Mark when he told them about the pregnancy. He was the first who felt JB’s moving in his friend’s belly with his hand. Then, he lost his own pup and JB became a real son for him. Those times were mixing with sad and happy memories and Bambam smiled when the omega reached for his shoes.

“I give the coat. Have a good day, JB-yah!” he sighed and JB nodded.

His face blushed when Bambam hugged him and opened the door for him.

 

JB found his way to his car and sighed when finally, he sat in the vehicle. He leaned his head on the wheel and heavily breathed. Jackson will be angry again but JB wanted to enjoy his car. The alpha passed out after they were making a very good night and JB was satisfied he could manage his way towards the vehicle. He turned the key and left the garage, heading towards the KBS building. On the road, he was lost in his thoughts. They were talking about pups and JB really wanted to deliver Jackson’s pups. They realized it’s not the right time, though. Jackson’s opinion was closer to the ground; he thought JB was young yet. It was right, after he grew up so fast, the omega will be ten years old practically, in this year. His body was in his early twenties. These mixed things made JB to be more difficult than normal wolves. He couldn’t count his normal age anymore. He felt he aged in his brain but… uh…

It was very complicated. He tilted his head there and back when he has successfully parked his car in the deep garage.

“I did not pull anybody’s car, yes!” he boxed in the air and looked around.

He hated to admit but enjoyed these lonely moments. A life what he got was never lonely: at least, a guard has always followed him. To be an omega, he hated this rank. He knew the pack’s most difficult task was Im Jaebum. _Saving him from alphas_ … when Mark’s true past turned out, JYP was not angry and he wanted to keep Mark in the family and in this one year, when his mother was not home, JYP found out how he will manage this issue. JB will be in the group’s center. _Always_ … his blood became more important because it contained little fairy mix. JB would never turn into a fairy or got a fairy like his mother because his father was a true alpha wolf and his mother was also a beta but blood was blood and he became more precious.

“Suck…” he laughed in his agony and left the car.  

He followed a routine when he got lonely schedules away from his pack and he knew a guard was always behind of his back. JYP talked with the KBS and SBS wolves who did not want to bring an omega into their family and they helped protecting Im Jaebum. With this agreement, JB could spend time alone without Jackson or GOT7. He was very-very thankful that his grandfather made it for him.

“Are you in, Jaebum-shi?” his guard asked in his ears.

Even, a bug was hidden in his clothes and it followed his steps.

“Yes. The sky is clear.” he joked and his guard alpha got it.

“Okay, I will be in the near. Have a good day, JB-yah!” he said and JB did not answer, they understood each other well, this man knew a lot about him.

 

Jackson scratched his tired head when he was heading in the kitchen. Mark was out of the room and good scent of American pancakes filled the GOT7 home.

“Daebak! Did you cook for us?” he woke up instantly.

The beta nodded but pulled out three pieces. He covered them with cocoa powder and jam.

“I made these for Jinyoung. You can eat the rest, leave some for Bammie, please.” he whispered, his throat sounded weird and Jackson smiled.

“Are you all right, man?” he asked in English.

Mark blushed… _of course_. He left the kitchen with the pancakes in meaningful silent and Jackson smiled like an idiot above of his own plate.

“YEEES.” he licked his lips and started his great breakfast. “Jinyoungie will heal fast.” he sang in his own joy.

Some moments passed, and the alpha stopped. He ate the last pieces and seriously thought back. Yesterday, JB seemed he was very serious about the pup thing. He did not know about the truth that maybe, he will be never a mother. An omega mother… it happened three times in the old past, and the omega became a monster: he protected just the newborn and he had killed his alpha husband. He got power to kill him. After the birth giving, omegas chemical reactions are changing… just the baby will be important and… the baby will be AO if the father is an alpha. The father must kill the omega because of this behavior. Nobody knows why it happens with the omegas… they give birth to a clear blooded alpha child – the pups are often alphas – and they are going to go crazy. With a flash… they become monsters and JB… Jackson did not want to kill his mate. He would be killing himself first. They will be happy without a child but without JB… the life is unimaginable.

“Are you lost?” Bambam woke up and saw his friend was deep thinking.

He patted gently Jackson’s shoulders and the alpha smiled at him.

“Morning, baby! How was the party? I smell female wolf on you.” he spoke away, it was obvious but Bambam shrugged and pulled his own breakfast.

“I was with Lisa. No, don’t worry… we protected.”

Jackson chuckled.

“Okay, man. I’m glad she is here, too. You two can hang out more.”

“Like you and Amber, I have friends from other groups.”

 “It’s not a sin. You can keep friends. BTS… oh… I need to speak with Rap Mon, good to speak about it!”

He pulled his phone out and dialed the alpha’s name. Bambam smiled while Jackson made his short conversation with the BTS alpha.

“Yes, he is in the KBS. I’ve met him earlier, don’t worry. Why did you pretend you were sleeping, Jackson-ah?” Namjoon sighed and looked after his own family, too.

By the KBS, it seemed everything was normal today but Rap Monster looked after JB with one eyes, of course.

“He enjoys being alone. I wanted to give it to him so I pretended I deep fall asleep when he left our room. A guard is with him but please, call me if something happens.” Jackson asked and his voice was so respectful that Namjoon could not say ‘no’.

He nodded and put his phone back. He has seen JB on the morning, before the shooting, he was in the dressing room and they nodded when the noticed each other. Even his mate, Jin talked with him.

“Kim Namjoon-ah? I’m glad to meet you and your pack.” suddenly, a new scent was hanging in the air and the top alpha and leader of BTS has cautiously turned back.

This scent was way different and the man was not a wolf, it was clear.

“Pleased to meet you, too but… I’m sorry. I don’t know who you are.”

The guy, older man, smiled at him and looked around.

“I am Lee Junho. I’m also an idol like you.”

Namjoon got it and bowed in ninety degrees.

“I’m not good with faces and names. I won’t forget you, hyung.” it looked like he is older and the guy left him alone after a short discuss. He was weird, Namjoon thought about him. He… actually, he did not like him.

“What’s with you?” Yoongi, his second mate touched his back and the leader shook his head.

“Have you ever heard about a Lee Junho? He said he is an idol but he has no wolf’s scent.”

Yoongi made a grimace.

“No. There was a boy group, 2pm, in which a member’s name was the same but I don’t think he is this person. They had disbanded long time ago.”

“2pm?”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting… oh… we have to go.” he pointed at the stage.

 

JB was watching BTS with curious eyes. He adored these guys and they helped for GOT7 a lot when he was a pup. Hwarang was his favorite TV show in his childhood and this day pulled lots of memories out of his brain. He burst out of laughing and blushed when Jin sent him a wink and a heart. He did not notice that somebody was watching his back. This man watched him since minutes and the omega has accidentally bumped in him.

“Sorry!” JB turned right away and wanted to bow but the man was so close that he could not make the move.

For a minute, the omega froze. This man looked like a grim reaper: serious pale face and huge body with dark black hair. JB gulped and stepped one back in the cheering crowd.

“Sorry!” he whispered again.

The man faked his smile, JB noticed but nodded when the man waved towards a more silent place. For Junho, it was a lucky moment to meet with Im Jaebum. He felt Mark’s strong scent in this boy, it made him crazy… the fairy will broke out… he must push him back. His nails made scars in his fisted hands. When they reached a silent area, he turned back and could see this young wolf that was Mark’s most precious blood.

“ _I love you… Mark!_ ” he whispered and touched JB’s face.

The omega wanted to run. He was needed to shift into his white wolf and run away from here. This man was weird, he mentioned his mother and his scent… JB did not like it. He trembled when the guy touched him. It looked like a weird man…

“I’m sorry. Forget my words. You resemble me of somebody. I am Lee Junho.” he stepped towards JB and JB was stepping slowly back.

“I… I am…”

The man just smiled like a… like a bad clown and JB has suddenly turned away… he wanted to go back to the crowd but the man was faster. His long arms got the omega’s hips and JB could not blink: in the next moment they were in a different place and this man was still holding him.

“Did you catch him already?” another voice was in the air.

For JB, the whole scene was like an unreal dream. His eyes were unclear and he wanted to vomit. This man has drugged him?

“Go before _this thing_ will pass out! The whole area is filled with humans. They are shooting we have no time!” Junho ordered and the other one scooped the fainted JB into his arms.

“Is it his son?”

“Yes. You can feel Mark if you lean closer.”

“Okay, I got it. Go!”

They left the KBS. JB lost the world and passed out. The bug! – it hit his brain and he hoped his guard will notice his missing.

 

“Thank you!” Junho bowed earlier and JB’s guard sighed.

“Giving me money it’s not a big help. They will chase me around of the world. JYP will find out I was the one who sold his grandson for you. I needed on lots of time until I became an official JYP member.”

“Then, come with us. Chansung! We can help you to make your revenge against JYP whose pack killed yours. I don’t know why do you want to live in a family what killed your brothers and sisters.”

“What’s the guarantee?”

Junho smirked along with his brother.

“We are fairies. We can’t help after we leave this world but until… we can destroy JYP. I have to get back Mark: the only way if I destroy his family, starting with Im Jaebum.”

“Taecyeon won’t be happy.” his brother reminded him but Junho growled him down.

He gave his hand and Chansung… accepted it. Today, he left totally alone JB who trusted in him. He heard the bug but did not make an action against the fairy. They will meet with him in their own home, which was still in Seoul but far away from the center.

When they met, Chansung’s heart stopped for a moment when noticed the fainted omega in the fairy arms.

“What have you done with him?” he growled but Junho smiled.

“You don’t have to protect him so much, alpha. He is not your job, anymore.”

Chansung gulped but nodded. He shortly looked at JB’s face.

“What’s your plan?” he asked the fairy.

Junho jumped on his chair while his brother closed Jaebum in Junho’s room.

“I will kill him tomorrow. Mark will get new pups but next time, I will be the father. I give you a task: now… go back… report JB’s missing and… lead the alpha in charge here… it’s the best if you report only for Jinyoung-ah… let JB’s mate out  of this, I will kill the pack later… at first, I have to kill Jaebum and his father. The rest will be easy. I will kill Jaebum in front of his father's eyes.”

Chansung trembled because of the idea but he agreed. JYP killed his father so… killing his son… Chansung smiled up. Junho noticed.

“I let you kill Park Jinyoung Junior. Now he is... weak."


	43. His plan comes true

Mark was sitting on the blanket after Jinyoung slept away. They ate the breakfast together and spent the whole day in the room. The day was long and the beta was finally home. He embraced his knees and looked into his memories searching for their past where the alpha and he were happy. He found the exact date when he delivered Jaebum. He smiled because of the memory. By the fairies, he wanted to forget these days.

Jinyoung slowly turned on his side, which was faced with Mark and the beta looked at his beloved husband. He forgot how he loved this man. He admitted it that in Junho’s arms: it was… It was easy forgetting who he was. He was a werewolf with a mate. His mate was waiting for him and did not cheat on him. It was the point where he fell out of the trance and embraced Jinyoung’s hips. He pulled the alpha until he could feel totally his husband’s scent. He hugged him and caressing Jinyoung’s back slowly and gently. The alpha’s dream would be peaceful. It seemed so. Mark elbowed on his pillow and touched the younger’s eyelashes. He pulled his index slowly on the line and whispered the ‘beautiful’ word when he finished.  Jinyoung was truly a beautiful alpha, he could be a beta or an omega but his personality was closer to the alphas so JYP presented his son as an alpha. Mark smiled. When he imagined Jinyoung’s second human shape, it was really an alpha in his mind with the red eyes: Jinyoung was very sexy and loved Mark with his full heart.

As a father, the alpha was always gentle and cautious with Jaebum. Their son was a precious gift and for Jaebum, he could enchant his father easily. When Jaebum was a pup in the early years, Jinyoung melted in every time when his son said a word or did a move what the alpha found to be amazing. _Father and son_ … the father fell in love with his son in the first sight when he saw the baby pup.

For Jaebum, Mark has always felt JB-yah treats his father on a different level how he treated Mark. He loved his mother, it was true but it was not sure for Mark that what Jaebum felt towards his father. _Best friend, father_ … they connected in lots of ways. Mark was happy but sometimes he was a little… _jealous_. He called them “JJ Project” when father and son played or went into the city without him. In the same time, these memories made him happy.

“Dear… you get to know I was not faithful to you.” he whispered and wanted to wake Jinyoung up with a kiss.

He has to tell him that he was with Junho. He can’t lie for his husband who was… so… naïve.

“Hm?” the alpha was stretching and shifted closer into the beta’s arms. “Whaaa’ did you say?”

Yawning Jinyoung was adorable.

“Baby… in the fairy world… the life was long and scary.” Mark started to speak.

Jinyoung opened his eyes and it seemed he has really awakened. Mark was needed on this talk.

“Tell me about that world, hyung!” the alpha asked and the beta hugged him better.

Actually, he was catching in Jinyoung… he sighed and started to tell the story but the fifty years… he hoped Jinyoung will believe in him.

 

Jaebum has slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a different place, which was clearly not the KBS building. He startled and looked at the two sides of walls there and back and wanted to run out of the door. The smells were unfamiliar, he felt some people who did not know and his heart started to beat faster.

“Where the Hell I am?” he asked from himself, nobody was in the room.

His head hurt. It was weird. He remembered on the guy who named himself ‘Junho’ but he has forgotten everything.

‘Hunters?’ he thought at first but he waved the thought away.

He hoped the kidnappers were not hunters.

“He woke up.” he heard the noise from outside and stopped moving on the bed.

He stopped breathing when he heard the approaching footsteps. The doorknob turned around and he faced with his kidnapper.

“CHANSUNG HYUNG!” he jumped and sighed up.

He ran to his bodyguard happily but the man lifted his hands to stop him so JB froze.

“I am not your protector anymore, JB-yah.” the man blushed and looked away.

“What? Did you bring me here? Why did you do that, hyung?”

Chansung wanted revenge but he liked this young wolf a lot like a little brother and he felt shame when he looked at the omega. This boy believed Chansung became his friend in these years and Chansung started to feel some love towards Jaebum. He liked this boy and did not want to hurt him… but his grandfather killed his family and in their life was no mercy.

“Your grandfather ruined my pack before you were born… ** _before your father was born_**. My family died in that war, Jaebum-ah and I had to work hard for the spot in your pack. JYP treats me as a stranger… I want revenge.” he told the truth for the boy whose face was pale as a snow.

“I’m sorry!” the boy has suddenly bowed and fell on his knees.

Chansung smiled. This guy was really young if he thinks that a bow will solve everything.

“You are not my enemy, JB-yah but I had to destroy your pack. You are the key for our plan.”

“Our plan?” JB mouthed and looked up into the eyes of Chansung. “Whose plan?”

“My plan, Im Jaebum-shi.” Junho was stepping out of Chansung’s shadow, holding a sharp big knife in his right hand.

It glittered in the dark.

“Silver?” JB asked and his omega wolf started whining inside of him.

“Yes, young man. Your kind hates real silver, right? The jewels in your neck and ears are fake items.” he was whispering on a dangerous tone.

JB touched his necklace: one piece of the GOT7 family. He closed his eyes and shifted into his omega wolf, Junho will laugh but he did not care about that man. He has to defend himself with his power what he got from his parents.

“Do you think you can fight against me: an omega versus a fairy? It’s a good joke.” Junho laughed and Chansung went behind of them.

The omega watched Chansung’s vanishing from the house and JB growled when he stayed alone with this man. His white wolf showed those little fangs and Junho pulled the knife in front of his chest. The white wolf jumped…

 

They have talked since hours and Jinyoung listened on him carefully. The alpha was in silent for the entire time and his face did not change when Mark told about Junho. Mark cried, of course and leaned his head in Jinyoung’s lap when he told the truth: the cheating.

“I’m so sorry, my alpha! I’m sorry… please, tell me something!” the beta sobbed and Jinyoung felt the tears on his hand, which covered gently the beta’s warm cheek.

The alpha did not believe in Mark’s words… first. Second, he believed and fell in silent despair.

_‘Does Mark really love him yet or is it an old emotion what the beta must feel towards a man who is the part of his life? Has Jinyoung the right to keep this beautiful wolf’s love anymore?’_

“Do you love me or this… Junho?” he asked loudly.

He had to ask. It was stupid but had to ask before he goes crazy. Mark blushed and looked away, still holding Jinyoung’s hands in his warm palm. Jinyoung wanted to run out of this place. He really thought Mark arrived home but now… **fifty years, come on!** Mark shared fifty years with that fairy man!!! He roared in his head and suddenly, jumped up from Mark’s embrace and headed to the door.

“JINYOUNG!” his mate… or _his ex-mate_ shouted and ran after him.

 

Jackson trembled when heard the door’s big bump. He heard Mark’s desperate voice and his alpha broke out. His red eyes were catching Jinyoung in the hall very quickly and pushed the younger wolf onto their wardrobe.

“What are you doing?” he growled but saw Jinyoung’s wet face and he froze. “Are you crying?” he let his friend go and his alpha vanished. “I’m sorry, my alpha likes Mark and it broke out.” he apologized but Jinyoung did not want to see the beta and quickly vanished in his room when Mark could catch him.

“You late.” Jackson sighed and Mark covered his red eyes in his shame. “What happened? It looked like in the morning that everything is okay.”

“I… I cheated on him. I told for him.” he cried and Jackson had to embrace him.

Mark was sobbing like a kid and the alpha inside of Jackson felt the old possessive thing towards his friend… but his best friend was Jinyoung and he did not understand a word. He took Mark into the living room and helped him calm down. After some minutes, he asked.

“Did you cheat on your mate? It is the cause why Jinyoung-ah is crying and upset?”

His tone was calm and friendly, normal Jackson voice but Mark felt the sharp of the question. He nodded and Jackson let out a heavy sigh.

“Oh, man… why did you do that?” he touched his neck and Mark cried again.

“Fifty years… I’ve spent fifty years in that world, Jackson-ah… I needed on somebody.” he fell on his knees and cried his heart out.

“What?” Jackson breathed and embraced the older.

Mark told him everything, too and Jackson has totally understood him. This Junho was just a friend with benefits. Maybe, it’s not so easy to understand for Jinyoung…

“He loves you Mark and he waited for you. He will forgive just give him time, okay? You get to show him your love again.” the alpha smiled and touched Mark’s wet face.

 

Jackson thought he will speak with Jinyoung’s head if the alpha thinks he has the right to be upset in this case. He hoped this Junho means nothing for Mark and the beta really loves his best friend. He believed in Mark but he felt sorry towards Jinyoung and understand him, too. This case was complicated but they have to solve it. Mark was resting in his lap and Jinyound did not come out. The whole afternoon went away on this way until Chansung has suddenly appeared in front of Jackson. The alpha tensed, anxiety was on his face.

Jackson jumped up along with Mark.

“Who is he?” Mark’s sleepy eyes opened and he found the opened entrance.

“Jackson alpha, where is Jinyoung-shi? We need on him right now!” the familiar bodyguard was upset and Jackson was curious about one thing.

“Where is JB-yah?”

“He is working, everything is all right. Somebody is watching after him but we need on his father!”

“Why?” Mark asked.

Something was not okay.

“Some strange guys want to talk with him. Don’t worry! They are normal idiot pack alphas…”

“Ah… street fights… he is in his room. Next time, close the door please… and don’t run like an idiot.” Jackson joked but Chansung felt his rage becomes bigger in his chest.

They are talking with him like a shit always… _it won’t change_.

“Yes, top alpha!” he bowed. “Sorry, I made a mess.”

Jackson waved and Jinyoung was surprised but followed the guard outside. He has shortly looked at Mark whose face was tired. It made him angry and closed the door with a big bang.

Mark trembled and started sobbing again.

“Oh, come on!” Jackson hugged him and patted his friend’s back.

It looked like the night will go on this way; the alpha just wanted Yugyeom and the others. He hoped they will arrive home soon.  

“Jinyoung is still sick, can he handle those alphas?” Mark asked him but Jackson nodded.

“He is sick but not helpless. Chansung will fight for him if it goes wrong. If you don’t mind, I’m going to look after Bambam, hangover passed him out after he ate your pancakes.” he let Mark’s shoulders.

“Ah, okay… I will go with you.” Mark sighed and followed the alpha. 

 

Jinyoung followed the man until he turned back and the younger stopped.

“What’s with you, hyung?” the alpha asked but Chansung has suddenly shifted into his wolf.

Jinyoung froze.

“What the…?” he asked and looked towards his house but nobody will run out to help him.

Changsung was a family friend and the wolf growled at him. Jinyoung was really surprised. This man has never attacked him. He made slow back-steps and stretched his hands out, in front of his body… protecting.

“Stop!” he whispered but seeing Changuns’s red eyes he could not help but shifted, too.

“Good job!” he heard another voice.

He could barely look around but Junho’s brother shot him down from the shadow. His muscles stopped moving and fell on the ground. Chansung shifted back and scooped the wolf into his arms. Junho’s brother put the gun on his shoulder and clapped.

“Now, we can take him to Junho. I hope he finished that game with Jaebum-ah and the omega is at the edge of the death.” he sighed and they ran quickly to their hiding place.

 


	44. I will always love you

The little snow-white wolf with deep blue eyes was so incredibly beautiful creature that made the fairy stop for a second. Jaebum jumped in the air targeted the man and fell on Junho’s chest. The fairy was stronger and pushed the omega off of him with the knife’s end. It hit JB’s head and the wolf shortly whined. He fell in the corner next to him and turned immediately back to the enemy.

Junho licked his lips, which made evil circle and the fairy has slowly turned his weapon in the direction of JB. The wolf snarled and Junho laughed.

“You need to know I love your mother. He is my mate.” he hissed and stepping towards the wolf.

JB was looking behind of the man, searching an escape line from this bad scene but Junho came dangerously closer. JB whined again, he wanted to run out of this place. This man was crazy.

“I hear your thoughts, wolf. I’m sorry I must kill you but I need on your mother to be my children’s mother. You are just a bastard… a lower one amongst the werewolves, too… my stepson. Mark deserves better children.”

JB stopped but really did not want to hear those words from this man’s mouth. It hurt his heart. His mother’s mate…???

“Yes, Im Jaebum-shi! Mark had been my mate through fifty years… in my universe or in my world the ages, decades and centuries are going on a different way, which is crazy for the Earthian life. Mark is half fairy and he could live with that… even, he found the way how to entertain himself without **_your father_**.” he spat the two last words and JB felt the hate in those dark eyes. “Your mother is my king’s second child; even his older brother admires him. We love Mark and want him back to the Fairy World.”

He took the knife and pointed with it at the omega. JB snarled and suddenly, he has made a decision and went onto the legs. He moved as fast as he could run with his omega power and bit into the lower leg. The man cursed but for Junho, the omega’s bitten was like little needle in his palm. JB could not hurt his skin and he kicked into the air, which pushed JB back. The knife started to move and Junho cut down. Warm blood appeared on the white walls…

 

Jinyoung passed out and he has no idea what’s happening, for some minutes! He felt the two creatures, his sleep was not that deep but the needle made him dizzy and sick. He will vomit if he opens his eyes. This poison made him sick and his weak body could not handle well the situation. He hoped for Jackson’s presence but they were far away from their home and he fainted before he could howl.  Ridiculous… he will kill these people when once he will open his eyes.

As they approached the stranger’s place a scent hit his noise. His eyes slowly got back their power but he pretended to be fainted and his body was lax.

“I hope we did not kill him, it does not wake up.” when they arrived in front of their door, the man who was holding him shook the alpha and Jinyoung cursed him forever in his brain.

Chansung did not answer, maybe he saw Jinyoung’s game and felt a little shame what he had done.

“He will wake up. This toxic was not that strong, which can kill us.” he explained and opened the door.

The man shrugged and they stepped into the building. Jinyoung’s eyes were closed but somehow the scents were familiar. He became curious why he was feeling JB and Mark in this place.

“Geez… what has happened here?” the man put the “fainted” alpha onto the floor and Jinyoung could open his eyes to look around.

They were both in front of him; he could see their backs and Chansung’s muscles tensed because of the sight. A sure scent hit his nose hard in this place… his heart knew the answer before his eyes saw it but _how_ … how did JB come here… such a place like this? How… oh… and the answer hit his brain more than the scent. CHANSUNG!

‘ _Traitor!_ ’ he roared in mind and shifted.

“ **COWARD!** ” he roared and shifted into his second alpha.

Chansung trembled. He knew Jinyoung was not fainted and he knew the alpha will shift if he feels his son’s scent. JB’s blood was everywhere on the white walls and the house was a total mess, smell of blood filled the place. Smell of death… even Chansung’s stomach was rolling around twice when he looked around.

“Where is Junho?” the ex-bodyguard asked the brother.

“I feel him there.” he pointed at the room in where Chansung left JB-yah.

In this moment, Chansung turned away from Jinyoung and pointed towards the room. The alpha get it but growled when left Chansung’s side. He did not wait any seconds and pulled out the door of its place. It banged into the wall and Jinyoung froze when he watched inside. His red eyes became darker and his fangs grew longer when he saw the person who was so _precious and special in his heart:_ in the arms of the enemy. **_The enemy, the guy_** …

“Junho…” he growled and the man’s evil smile was up on his face, hugged the almost fainted JB while he was pushing a big sharp knife onto the omega’s neck, threatening Jinyoung with his son’s life.

The situation was clear.

“Jinyoung…” the man nodded as a welcome and slowly pulling JB’s neck up.

His best friend did not say anything, Jinyoung could not see, which JB’s real condition was but noticed the red blood around of the omega’s chest. Junho was sitting on the end of the bed and this sick position made Jinyoung angrier. JB was on the floor, Junho smiled when he hugged the omega better: he wanted to see Jinyoung’s reaction.

“Do you know me, alpha?” the fairy licked his son’s face before he left the bed and stepped over the omega.

Jinyoung’s heart stopped when JB could finally elbow onto the floor, it was a weak move but still a move! His son has not totally left this world… yet.

“Jaebum!” he shouted but Junho laughed.

“I have to admit, you gave him a proper training… I know Mark was a good mother of this… omega. I will be thankful if he delivers my first son.” he licked his lips and Jinyoung just saw his son’s struggling and suffering… his muscles were ready to give a big punch into this guy’s face.

His eyes found Junho and… JB saw through his unclear eyes that his friend attacks Junho.  

 

Jinyoung attacked him and Junho’s lips broke. The fairy laughed and kicked, wanted to see Jinyoung’s falling but the wolf was a quick animal and Jinyoung jumped up. His legs moved, found in the fairy’s stomach. Junho fell onto the walls, close to JB and the hard kick shook the house. Some plaster fell on the floor; one big piece has almost hit JB.

The omega touched his deep wound that was still bleeding strongly. He had to close his eyes and press his lips because of a sudden pain and his balance left him, Jinyoung saw it and until the enemy tried to get up he ran to the omega, pulling JB into his arms.

“Jinyoung…” he was trembling and the alpha hugged his son.

“I’m here, Jaebum. I’m sorry I failed again.” he cried and kissed his son’s cold cheek.

JB’s body was trembling whole time and Jinyoung hoped the omega can hold on until he finishes the battle. But something was very wrong… _something_ …

“No… you are... wonderful… **_you_**... as a friend and father you are… awesome, Jinyoung.” JB moaned and his blood was running out, through his white teeth.

The drops fell on Jinyoung’s skin, waking the real alpha inside of him.

“JB-yah… hold on, please!” he pulled him into his arms and hugged JB as if he was a pup again.

JB felt the good warmness and he smiled while he wanted to lean his head on Jinyoung’s strong chest. The alpha let him rest. He wanted to die in his father’s arms. He felt the wound was too big… too deep… making with a silver knife and the poison was in his blood now. He was just an omega how Junho said. His fate was the death and he was clinging on Jinyoung like a pup… he felt sorry for the GOT7. As an omega, they had always protected him... always and their work now means nothing.

“I’m sorry, Dad.” he whispered and Jinyoung felt his tears leaving his eyes.

His squeeze was tighter around of his son and he was caressing JB’s back gently until… until…

“JB…?”

_“The knife… the knife is from silver… even in the Death, I will always… **love you**.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen 'You are' and JJP's Tomorrow, today while you're reading... I listened, too. It works. XD


	45. Mark's new shape

Jackson was sitting by Bam’s bed and put his hand on the beta’s face. It was hot as Hell and the hangover did not want to be better. The younger was in bed in the whole day. He was sweating a lot and his head was dizzy. Mark was afraid of a possible sickness is going through their friend’s body.

“He needs on a mate as soon as possible. Even if he says he’s okay without an alpha he still needs on it.”

Jackson agreed and worried for Bambam. He was so close to his heart. He liked him as a little dongsaeng. They left the room, wanted making ice cubs for the beta.

“I think we must call his friend, Lisa of Blackpink to help him out again.”

Mark was surprised.

“Lisa?”

“Ah… she’s his alpha friend from the Thai pack when they have grown up. He told me a lot about her and she debuted two years ago.”

“I know who she is but I don’t think Bam needs on a female wolf. He has always picked up guys to help him out. I can count on my one hand the time when he picked up girls.”

Jackson shrugged. It was clear they needed on a good alpha… before JB’s born he had always helped Bam out of these hard times, now he has a mate and Jackson can’t bear anybody else’s scent on himself. Just JB was the important… _Jaebum_ … _Jaebum_ …

“Jackson-ah?” Mark touched his shoulder and the alpha trembled.

“Sorry, I thought of my mate.”

Mark smiled.

“Call him! Maybe he will be glad if you are interesting in his work.”

“Good idea! And, you must talk with Jinyoung again. This one year was hard for him, too. How you told me about the fifty years today, I understand you, too but think of Jinyoung, please. He is an alpha who waited for you and that sure look before he left the house was not angry just… desperate. I know that alpha loves you more than his life and you get to be together again. You are the best if you are together, Mark hyung.”

“I guess you are right but it won’t be easy. Junho is also a part of my life now, I can’t forget him. He protected me a lot in that world and I was so mean to him, too. I can’t be good in this situation. My only love and mate is Jinyoung, I could never leave him behind and be with only Junho but Junho… he… he is a _friend_.”

Mark sighed and Jackson saw the darkness in those chocolate eyes.

“Hyung, if the fairy is your friend, he will understand you love your mate. Do you love Jinyoung, don’t you?”

“I love him. He is my life. _Our dongsaeng_ … “ he pointed out that Jinyoung was younger than him or Jackson.

It was cute that his alpha was younger than him. Jackson’s best friend…

“In this way, you get to talk, guys. I love both of you and…” in that moment his phone started ringing.

“Sorry…” he looked shortly at the beta that nodded and went to the kitchen, making those ice cubes.

“WHAT? He is not in the building?”

Jackson’s nervous scream made Mark trembling and rushed out of the kitchen. Jackson was walking there and back, his eyes became dangerous red.

“What’s up?” the beta asked after his friend hissed at the phone.

“RM called me. He says JB is not in the building anymore and there was nobody with him. He does not feel the JYP scent around of the KBS, which means Chansung lied to us.” he growled and pulled for his jacket.

“Where are you going?” Mark wanted to follow him and Jackson opened the door.

“Please, stay here with Bambam, hyung. I will follow Jinyoungie’s scent and I will definitely find them. I think it’s a kidnapping.”

Mark froze and he thought of the alphas who wanted to get JB.

“KBS cheated on JYP and kidnapped JB?”

Jackson shook his head.

“Dunno. It’s sure that Chansung cheated on us. I will kill him. If he hurt Jaebum-ah… that guy won’t live the tomorrow.”

He snarled and closed the door before Mark could follow him. The sudden recognize that his son and husband maybe would be in danger made him mad and pulled for his jacket. He looked towards Bambam’s room and wrote a sticky note and left the house. He felt his fairy will break out and they are united into his body.

‘Where are you going?’ he heard the old familiar soul-voice inside of his head and shifted into his fairy-wolf.

His hair grew longer, reached his waist in the color of blond and his eyes became ocean blue. He lost his old colors and the wolf nails and fangs are also showed up. He looked like a superhero and shortly smiled at the thought. His mixed-soul laughed before he found easily the hidden place, following Jinyoung and Jackson’s scent. He stopped and looked down, watching the house. He was kneeling on a roof, close to the place. He narrowed his eyes and found Jackson. He smiled and jumped… his move was so smooth and quick that Jackson could not feel him and he startled when Mark has appeared near him.

“Gosh… you startled me, man.” he spoke in English and Mark pulled his tongue out playfully.

“How are you looking out?” the alpha froze.

“Is it that bad? It’s my fairy-wolf mix shape.”

“The fairy? I see your fairy now?”

“You meet, it’s great.” the beta was nodding and Jackson was amazed.

Mark was truly beautiful in this shape and the visual was no joke.

“We must use this shape for the next comeback.” they laughed but became serious when Mark pointed towards the building.

“My mate is in there, his heart is beating fast.”

“I feel him. I think Jaebum is not here, I’m not feeling him.”

 

They did not know that Jinyoung kissed Jaebum and put him gently on the floor. His son’s body was still warm but JB will die. The silver was working in his veins; he was still alive but slept away in his father’s arms. The alpha shifted into his wolf form and the animal dangerously snarled.

Junho laughed and pulled the knife out. It was bloody… JB’s blood!

‘ _Do you think you can cut me with that thing? I am not an omega. I’m sick but now you’re dead, Junho._ ’ Jinyoung was thinking and connected with the fairy’s mind so Junho could hear him.

“Your precious son is dead, Park Jinyoung-shi. Mark cheated on you and how he enjoyed the sex with me… I don’t think you can win this battle. Your hyung loves me more than you, Jinyoung-ah. Accept it!”

The wolf snarled and shortly, he looked at Jaebum. The day when the baby was born he was thinking of and stopped…. sinking deep in the memory. It made him strong and forgot about any weakness.

‘ _Mark will decide, not you, Junho hyung. It’s his decision but the fact you killed his son – yes, because JB was not only my son. He was Mark’s blood: his only and first pup and they loved each other on a way what you will never understand. I love him in that way, too. You will never understand that feeling and Mark will hate you forever if you see that blade in your hand._ ’

“I give him fairy children. JB-yah was… he was… he was so useless. You had to protect him from alphas. He was an omega who can’t give you pups because he would be crazy… that’s definitely not a normal life and he thought he can fight as an alpha because JYP sent him training with other alpha kids. What do you think? Loving that child without giving him normal life is not cruel?”

The wolf stopped for a moment and Junho smiled. He reached the weak point of this family.

“His life was not normal, Jinyoung-ah.”

He was stepping closer and the wolf was watching his son’s motionless body. He was shaking his head and jumped before Junho could cut down and he ran under the fairy’s legs and his strong alpha fangs bit into the flash made the fairy scream. Fairy or not, an alpha’s teeth were very-very sharp and strong. They could make deep scars and break the bones; even Junho heard his tibia’s cracking sound.

“Shit…” Junho hissed and the blade fell out of his hands into the corner far away from them.

The wolf smirked. This fairy made him trembling??? He jumped before Junho could get up and arriving on the fairy‘s back he bit in the neck.

 

He was holding Junho down and snarled while he bit. His saliva fell on the fairy’s skin, making Junho angry and the fairy stand up with an alpha on his back. They were rolling, Junho could not shake Jinyoug off of him and Jackson broke the door in this moment. The fighters were surprised and Jinyoung fell down, Junho ran further, stopped by JB’s body. His fairy nails grew out and dangerously found the omega’s neck.

“One step, guys and he will die!” he shouted.

Jinyoung looked at his friends; he was surprised but glad that Mark came with Jackson. Was it Mark? He was so different: long blond hair and blue eyes??? Is he really Mark?

“MARK!” Junho shouted, answering the question, maybe he has seen this form of Mark in their universe.

The beta did not watch at him. His eyes were watching the boy behind of the fairy, Jinyoung knew that. The beta looked at Jackson and his friend’s face was also pale and Jinyoung knew his best friend is shaking.

“One step, Jackson-ah and I will kill him. Mark is the only one whom I want!” he shouted again and Mark shook his head, returning from the trance.

“Why is my son lying there?” he asked on weird calm tone, which was so unusual from Jinyoung’s mate.

The younger alpha was stepping closer to the beta and licked cautiously the blond’s hand. Mark trembled but caressed Jinyoung’s head as an answer. His scent was almost the same but a little bit different, too.

“It’s the end for us, Junho hyung?” Mark did not wait for the fairy’s answer and left his alphas behind of him.

Jackson fell on his knees and Jinyoung must go closer helping him out of desperate. The alpha felt, he lost his mate and Jackson shifted back into normal man, his shape became smaller.

‘

Mark was walking closer until Junho was kneeling in front of his nose and he watched at Jaebum. He quickly changed the target and ran towards his son, falling on JB’s chest. He caught in the omega’s bloody clothes, shaking him since minutes and somehow… Mark knew he lost something precious.

“ ** _I give you children, I promise._** ” he felt a cold hand on his back and it was the time when the fairy really embraced his wolf and he turned back.

His sharp nails found into the stomach of Junho. The fairy man felt his own blood's scent in his nose.


	46. Win or lose

Junho – for a long second – was watching at Mark’s beautiful fairy-wolf face. He has seen this creature once when Mark reached his power and shifted in front of his enemy and won that battle. Junho had smiled on that day and wanted to see this beautiful being once again in his life.

“ _You_ …” he mumbled and the blood drained out of his mouth, fell on Mark’s white skin.

The beta did not pull his hands back and his wolf-red eyes narrowed: he pushed the blade deeper until Junho saw stars. It was a hard attack, the fairy get to admit it. He found his body on the floor and could not stand up. Mark climbed on his lap and took the knife into his two hands: closed his eyes and pushing the weapon deeper until it broke the bones and skin and the tip reached the floor: Junho was glued to the ground. The fairy was blinking at Mark when the beta got up and stepped through him, going back to his son.

“ **Hey! I killed _your life_ in this stupid world, Mark-ah!”** he shouted but the blood disturbed him and spat it out of his mouth.

The red drop landed on the floor, near Mark’s legs. His legs stopped working and eyes were watching Jaebum. His only son lay in front of him, suffered because of the silver in his veins and… he was almost dead. Mark heard the fairy’s desperate words to get him back but Junho has died for him when he saw Jaebum on the floor. He has immediately known that the killer was Junho. He was happy that Jinyoung was all right and they found them in time. Maybe… in time…

“Mark!” Jinyoung shifted and the beta felt his mate’s warm hand on his back.

He touched it… Mark touched and turned around, watching deep in his alpha’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Jinyoung! I was in a world where my body was needed on you but you weren’t there… I cheated on you, it’s my fault and I won’t ask your pardon but I ask for a second chance to us. You are mine since you bit me on that beautiful sure night and I’m yours. My wolf needs on you and my fairy started to fell in love with you, I feel it. Here…” he touched where his heart was beating and Jinyoung nodded, leaned closer and they shared a slow telling kiss.

“You are so beautiful, Mark… I missed you so much.” he breathed these words on Mark’s lips and the beta embraced his younger alpha tight.

Jinyoung was surprised because of the fairy-wolf’s power. Mark’s squeezing was very strong and he was definitely not that beta wolf from the past who suffered from brain tumor. Their story ended here… right now. They belong to each other and no one will apart them.

 

Jackson watched the couple and his eyes were tired. As an alpha… as a mate… he failed today. Jaebum will die and Jackson won’t survive if he loses him. The omega was his everything… he remembered when he hated Jaebum. He was so… he was such an idiot and he had never hold Jaebum when the omega was a baby. He did not look at the newborn when Jinyoung wanted to introduce him… Jackson was on his elbows and his tears wet the floor.

He loved Jaebum when he has grown up… he was such a dick. The pup always wanted to play with him and Jackson ignored him… he did not spend much time with Jaebum when he got the chance and now… _he lost him._

Jackson remembered on their first night when he gave the mating bite for the omega. They were in Busan and JB was so beautiful, Jackson barely could hold his alpha wolf back. Their kisses were hot and long and finally, they found each other in the sadness what JB felt in those times. When Yoo Youngjae wanted to take the omega back, Jackson won the battle but now… a fucking fairy will take his mate away!

“Jackson hyung…” was it Mark? “Jackson… we need to go.”

He opened his eyes, Mark was touching his shoulders gently and Jinyoung was holding his son in his arms. Yes… Jinyoung was needed on him… they were needed on him… so Jackson, the top alpha was standing up and walked to the place where his mate was… his mate was… where Jaebum was dreaming!

 

Chansung and Junho’s brother returned and they found a bloody fairy in the house. Chansung sighed… JB was not here anymore… Jinyoung took him home.

“Did he win the battle? That wolf…?” his brother asked sarcastically and kicked in his dongsaeng.

His brother was glued to the floor with a silver knife and the fairy did not want to pull it out.

“Mark won…” Junho spat.

“Oh…” Chansung smiled and looked away towards the sun, which was ready to go sleep.

The orange color filled the hidden place.

“So… finally, can we go home? It’s good they let you live.”

“Ye… yeeessss….” Junho hissed when Chansung pulled the blade out of him and helped him stand up.

“Are you coming with us, little wolf?” the brother asked.

“Can I live in your universe? I think my life ends in the Earth if JYP will find out that I abandoned his pack.”

“Take my blood and I can make a fairy from your wolf. It’s a long journey but I can do it. You will like our home… lots of friends waits for you.” Junho tried to smile and forget.

It won’t be easy but he will never get Mark back. He hoped Mark won’t return to visit his father in the next hundred fairy years. The bloody scar on his stomach started to get the normal skin back but a long line on his skin will remind of Mark forever.

“ _I loved you…_ ”

 

Jinyoung has cautiously put JB on their bed and Mark brought the omega’s night suit. He changed the clothes on Jaebum and Jinyoung kissed his hair.

"Our son is so beautiful, Jinyoung-ah…” Mark whispered and sat close to JB.

Jinyoung is also seated on the bed, touched JB’s cheeks.

“His temperature is rather cold. I’m afraid we lost this war.” he fell on the omega’s chest and caught in his son’s T-shirt.

"Junho really destroyed us if JB dies today."

Mark was staring them… he also lay on his son and touched Jinyoung’s hands.

“I love you so much… I’m sorry… if we lose him… I will be different.” he whispered and Jinyoung nodded.

“Me too.”

Mark closed his eyes and they stayed on their son… warming the cold body… they knew their son must fight against the silver. JB can win… if he fights… nobody can help just JB can fight for his life.

_“Silver goes out of the blood if the wolf is strong. If not… silver can kill.”_

The old sound of their chemistry teacher returned to their brain and Mark slept away with Jinyoung. Jackson watched them secretly and Yugyeom pulled him out of the room.

 

The rookie alpha covered his hyung’s shoulders with a warm blanket and Youngjae made him tea.

Jackson had to drink it. It was so hot and good… the taste was so… nothing.

The life left Wang Jackson and his soul was somewhere else with his dying mate.

“Hold on, Seun-ah!” Yugyeom shook him playfully and Youngjae sighed.

“He is sad. Our Wang puppy is sad.”

He touched Jackson’s still warm face and the alpha has suddenly looked at the mini-alpha.

“Thanks for the tea, Youngjae-yah! I feel nothing.”

 

Jackson left the couple alone, they wanted to help but the alpha knew what he must to do. He went back to the room and cautiously scooped Jinyoung into his arms, taking his friend on the other side of the bed; then slowly, he returned to JB’s side. Mark has unconsciously followed his mate in his dreams: it was cute how the beta climbed on Jinyoung’s chest and protectively embraced his younger alpha.

“Good dreams, guys! I take **_him_** into my room. I will give him back for you.” the alpha whispered, lifting JB into the air and was going towards his place.

 

Yugyeom trembled when he heard Jackson’s door closing.

“He knows his task, Gyeommie-yah.” Youngjae caressed his hands and kissed his mate.

The alpha nodded.

“Aigo… I hope just fun things will come in the rest of this year. I’m sick of the tones of problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather Headley's Shadowland was in my ears this time. Have no idea why I returned to this musical. :)))


	47. Shadowed land

JB feels good scents around of his body and soft sheets under his back. He is lying in a bed and he knows Jackson is with him, watching out of him. His alpha is nervous and the omega feels sorry. He is sorry that he can’t go back and jump in his alpha’s neck, giving him kisses like in the normal world.

‘ _I know I failed this fight. I’m in the world where the NOTHING is the Queen._ ’ he looked around, was it a thought or a loud sentence?

He does not know because it’s the time for the nothing.

“ **Jaebummie, wake up! Open your beautiful eyes! I wanna see them ‘cause those eyes are mine, too not just yours. Your body is mine from the day when I claimed you.** ” Jackson told him those worlds and JB is flying far away from this place and finds himself in his old room what he used when he was a pup.

He is seeing his mother’s shape who was busy to clean up after his son’s demolition. JB knows he was standing in the corner; he was bad at that day. Mark slowly turns towards him but the adult JB is standing in the corner right now. His mother is smiling and waving, telling nice words for him. JB is just listening on him; Mark is so beautiful in this time his son can’t look at other things… just at his mother.

‘ _I am not remembering on that you are so amazing, Mom. Was Dad so different this time like you?_ ’ he asks but as if Mark’s not hearing him his mother leaves the room, letting him alone.

‘ _I remember I get to clean up and say ‘sorry’. I break a Chinese porcelain bowl on this day._ ’ he mumbled and almost goes onto Jinyoung’s chest.

It’s almost but he is a ghost now and steps through his father’s body. He freezes.

‘ _Daddy_ …’ he whispers, pulling after Jinyoung but can’t touch him.

His father goes away without a blink.

“It’s good you put him into the corner, he needs to learn some respect. I don’t want him to be spoiled.” he hears those soft words and feels his mother loses his fears.

They are kissing. It’s so amazing watching the happiness of his parents that Jaebum stops and does not move. He feels now his body becomes warmer and his blood flows in his veins. When Mark breaks the kiss the omega feels alone again.

‘ _Don’t stop, please... you, guys… make me so happy._ ’ he begs but the room is circling around of his head and he finds himself later standing in a school yard.

Jackson is with him right now and he fights against some bad guys. He yells at Jaebum who just freezes and he loves Jackson in this moment. This guy never likes him and he won’t like him, the pup know the top alpha’s feelings but now he hopes watching his alpha’s battle that this man will like him on a day. His heart is fluttering when a bad guy makes a scar on Jackson’s face. He wants to run there and help but Jackson yells again so JB runs away. Later, his dad takes him into his arms, embracing him and cries above of JB’s shoulders. Jinyoung is more scared than Jackson or Jaebum. He was not there but JB knows he was in perfect safe thanks to the top alpha. He likes Jackson from that day. He likes but still fears him. The top alpha is spending more days with the pup, though.

‘Does he want to know me because of the sudden attack of alphas?’ JB is guessing but the world rolls and he is an adult, watching his body is lying in Jackson’s room.

Kind of old fear runs through his limbs and he shivers. This day is not his favorite. He leaves this place, walking through the door and hears angry voices. His alpha and his mother are yelling at Jinyoung who breaks as a child. Later… he sees something interesting scene, which is getting his attention. Jackson kisses his father and Mark watches them. The whole family watches these two shares their heat and Jackson released his adored friend, Mark runs to his husband telling Jackson if he ever does that again he will kill him. JB smiles; beta personalities are so good. He wants to be a beta once.

Now he is alone in the dark place where his journey begins. It’s warm here and he feels love. Love of his mother.

‘ _I’m_ _in his belly right now. This place is so peaceful. I wish I could stay here forever._ ’ he sighs and closes his eyes, wants to go to sleep.

He does not know but back then when Mark carried him, on one calm day the beta knew there is a problem with the baby in his belly. Jaebum is not moving too much so he touches his belly and whispers warm words for his baby pup. JB hears these words now and he closes his eyes and does not feel the burning silver anymore.

' _I must go... I will remember..._ '

 

“ _I love you, Mom…_ ” mumbling voices are leaving his omega’s mouth and Jackson rushes to the bed, touching JB’s cold cheek, which is a little warmer.

“Baby… you’re doing so well! You must stay strong. It’s hard but you are a fighter. My love who is so savage sometimes but you are the kindest person in this world that loves more his pack like me. You love live with us so please, fight, my Darling! I can’t lose you… and – the alpha smiles - … and think of Yugyeommie a lil’ bit. He will be so sad if he loses his little brother.” he laughs but his voice breaks down, he starts sobbing.

The top alpha can’t hold back his tears and feelings anymore; he breaks down and falling on JB’s chest.

“I love you so much.” he cries and touches JB’s pale cheeks. “I’m sorry I was so idiot when you were a pup. I’m sorry I was not a good hyung of you! If I could I would turn the time back and raise you together with your parents. I would do that and you would live a happy childhood! Your life was… your life is… please, just give me one more chance to show you how much I love you, Im Jaebum! _I show_ …”

He wipes his tears and takes JB into his arms. He closes his door and his plan is ready in his smart brain. Jackson will help on his mate. He must to do it! He pulls his own T-shirt through his head and tosses it on the floor. He sighs and closes his eyes, his body is shifting into his big alpha mood and the long fangs are growing much longer as usual. He gets to that hard and painful: it will wake Jaebum up!

 

He leans over JB’s neck and one more time, he kisses him. He hangs on JB like a pup who knows he will lose the toy if he let it go. He calms down, finally and he takes deep breath and

                                                     

                                                  … _hana… dul… set…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm weird but once again I was listening on the Lion King. Heather's voice is so inspiring and I offer you to read this chapter with her beautiful voice! One sentence and the title I used from the lyrics. xD


	48. Wake up

_hana… dul… set…_

... the sharp fangs touched the skin and broke the flesh. The top alpha made his hardest decision in his life and leant above of his mate: he wanted to save Jaebum. They won’t be GOT6 again, no!

“ **JACKSOOON!** ” Mark ran into the room and the beta froze while he watched his friend who bit into his son’s neck.

He woke up, his fairy warned him and in time but he let Jackson do what he wanted to give JB. The top alpha made up a decision and a beta won’t stop him. Jinyoung was still sleeping deep; it was good because he needs on resting. They all need on rest so if JB will heal… if Jackson is successful in what he does… Mark will take them to America. His parents owned a nice house and the Tuan family liked GOT7 a lot. Mark was just standing there and suddenly… Jackson lifted his head. He looked at Mark.

The alpha spat blood on the floor and he coughed. Mark ran there and touched his back.

“I make the silver out of his blood but I’m not enough, Markie… lots of silver are there… fuck!” he sighed and wiped his lips.

The beta noticed the metal color on Jackson’s clothes.

“What can I do for you?” he whispered in his fear.

His son looked more terrible before Jackson bit him. It looked like JB was dead.

“He is still alive but his heart stopped. I can’t save him alone! Bring the alphas here… I need on Yugyeom and Jinyoung and even, I need on our mini Youngjae in one second because we get to save him in five minutes. His werewolf heart will give up in five minutes. Hurry!” he pushed Mark towards the exit and the beta was quick.

Yugyeom and Jinyoung… the sleepy Jinyoung… they were in the room and the three alphas were standing above of Jaebum, Jackson found them good arteries and they worked together. The betas: Mark and Bambam looked at Youngjae in confuse but the mini was also an alpha, he bit into JB, too and sucked the silver out.

It was such a hard work and Youngjae won’t do this long. He will be tired but Mark was so proud of them. They are saving JB’s life. They will save him…

 

_Im Jaebum closed his eyes but his soul did not move. He liked the warmness of this place but… he started hearing familiar voices. The pain became better… better… and better._

_“What are they doing?” he started feeling his body and the place was shaking around of him._

****

**_“Come back to us!”_ **

**_“Jaebummie…”_ **

**_“I can’t lose you!”_ **

****

_Those words came from outside and he felt the power found him once again._

_“ **You belong to me!”** it was his mate… his precious mate…_

_“ **JACKSON!** ” he roared and suddenly, the place has broken and he watched his alpha was standing in front him. _

“Jaebum!” his mate made the well-known stupid Jackson-smile and invited him back to the life.

“Why are you here?”

“ _Stupid. Idiot. Im Jaebum._ I love you, Omega. We all love you.” he pointed behind of his back and JB saw every member of his family.

Yugyeommie, Bambam, Youngjae… Jinyoung and Mark: they were standing behind of Jackson and called him out of a dance.

“JB-yah… “ Mark smiled along with Jinyoung and his father nodded.

Yugyeom crossed his hands and waited for JB.

“I want to go back, come Jaebummie hyung… you are younger but I love you call ‘hyung’. In the future, I want to hear more aegyo from you, though.” his friend laughed and JB felt the warm blood without the silver’s burning feeling.

Bambam sighed.

“You are my second child. I don’t want to lose a pup again. You know it, right?”

They were so great and Jackson… his alpha was inviting him, waited for him. In this moment, something hit his head hard like lighting.

“ **Wake up!** ” something shouted and Im Jaebum has suddenly sat up and opened his eyes.

 

The dark world collapsed, the nightmare vanished and he watched at the surprised alphas. Blood was on their lips, they were sitting around of him and JB was sweating. It soaked his night suit and his family was with him in the entire time.

He felt his own blood on his lips and he wiped it: he saw metal color in the drops. He sighed and found Jackson.

“I’m so sorry.” he coughed and reached for the alpha, embraced him and Jackson hugged him back.

“No more sorry. Junho couldn’t kill you. Our family won’t ruin.” he sighed and kissed JB’s cheek.

After he hugged his alpha, he watched at Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Youngjae, Mark and… Bambam. Poor beta, he looked sick and tired but JB left his bed and stopped in front of him. The beta did not understand but smiled.

“Your journey was long.”

JB nodded and embraced him.

“I have a nightmare and I can’t say enough times that I love you, guys. Thank you, you saved my life.” the beta touched his hair and JB walked to Mark.

The oldest hyung embraced his son’s hips and kissed his cheek.

“Finally, the nightmare is over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I listened on B.A.P.'s Hands up and Wake me up. 
> 
> When I wrote this chapter in the middle of it I thought I created vampires... they're still werewolves, though. Thank you, guys... You stayed with me until the end. My English is hard and weird, though. Anyway, I don't like writing endings, it contained a JB-Jinyoung scene, too but I deleted it because I didn't like that.  
> I'm not good in endings... I had to realize. I will write two chapters for this story, happy chapters, of course. Xd
> 
> I plan writing two Christmas fics for the GOT7 (and TVXQ as always, now it's my tradition). 
> 
> I'm glad we are finishing soon this year. It was long but great: I could go for three Kpop concerts and did not expect that it will be Block B, B.A.P and F.T. ISLAND. They were also the firsts concerts in my life and they were awesome: I want more kpop in Hungary!!! :))))


	49. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, Your Christmas was calm and beautiful. (Even if my thoughts were with Jonghyun, I got the best family so I could spend this Night in happy mood. My friends knows I like K-pop so they worried that it will make effects on me. It made effects but I can manage these things alone.)
> 
> Only one chapter is back and I wish you Happy New Year with his voice... :)))
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDb02isPFc0

_Some months later..._

 

JB was standing in front of his window and waited for his alpha. Jackson has been in Hong Kong since one month getting a new training just for alphas. It's a must thing for a werewolf: learning new fights and become stronger for your pack. Once, JB had been in an alpha camp when Jinyoung wanted him to develop and as a leader, the omega accepted the challenge. He is here so it was hard but JB could fight for his life, even if the rookie alphas gave him big lessons.

“Hey.” his best friend and father smiled from his doorway and the omega turned to look at him.

JB made a weak smile.

“It's his last week, don't worry.”

“I know. I miss him.”

Jinyoung chuckled and left the room, JB followed him. In the living room, Yugyeom, Bambam and Youngjae were playing a very interesting soccer match and the alpha has closed the omega into his arms when JB stepped into the room.

“Yugyeommie... you are breaking my bones.” he whined and the alpha could not help but embraced him gently.

“Our Jaebum is the best amongst the omegas... don't you think, guys?” he kissed his cheek.

Yugyeom's forever love towards their youngest won't change and Youngjae found it adorable.

“Yugyeom-ah... let him go, Jackson will feel your scent on him if he arrives.” the mini laughed and ruffled JB's hair when the wolf walked to him.

They shared a meaningful look and seated together on the couch. Their friendship grew bigger in these months and the omega found a good hyung in Youngjae. They spent more time together. Yugyeom loved it and actually, he could spend more time with his best friend, Bambam, too.

Jinyoung sighed and hugged his beta during the kids were playing and Mark kissed him.

“Finally, everything is over and even, the BTS get a new pack from JYP. They won't protect us anymore they can live their life in the Big Hit pack, I hope they are happy.”

“RM told me they are. They are a very powerful pack and I'm happy they separated from the JYP.”

“Me too. We can meet and talk them as friends in the future... and I sent a gift for RM's newborn pup in the name of GOT7.”

“Wow... thanks. I forgot it!” Jinyoung hit his head but Mark was not angry.

It was really a beta's job. He hoped Yoongi and Jin will like it.

 

Jaebum and Yugyeom teamed up for a round and they beat Youngjae and Bambam. The mood were so good and Christmas was beautiful in this year. At the end of their game, Youngjae went to Yugyeom and kissed him, the alpha liked this step and embraced his mate. JB smiled when they were hugging and his mate was not there, so he embraced Bambam. The beta loved it, he saw in his eyes.

“Jackson will be jealous. You have almost lost his scent.” he whispered and JB sighed.

“I hope his plane will land soon. He is not answering on my texts.”

Jinyoung shortly looked at Mark and waved for JB. The omega walked to them and sat to his legs on the warm floor. He rested his head on Jinyoung's leg and the alpha leaned down to kiss his son's face. Mark loved this family moments. He knew, Jackson's plane will reach Incheon soon and he was right: JB's phone delivered a message from the alpha.

“Oih, he is here!” JB jumped up and Jinyoung nodded.

“He wanted to be with us... this night with you.”

JB smiled and ran to his room.

 

Jackson has arrived before they started to eat the Christmas dinner and opened in their room where JB was waiting for him. He could barely put his things down: the omega forgot his chic and jumped into his neck. JB gave him a slow, romantic kiss and Jackson embraced his waist: he was pulling under the omega's T-shirt, touching the well-known skin. His eyes became red and he pushed JB gently on their bed.

“I missed you, Jacks.” his mate whispered into his ear and Jackson licked his dry lips.

“One month between only alphas and now I get you. You can't imagine how I've waited for this moment.” he said while he kissed him and JB let Jackson climb on the top.

“It was so hard without you. After you saved me... and you left me. It was the worst time what I lived.”

“Sorry, baby! I'm back. Turn up the mood and this night will be unforgettable.”

Jaebum kissed him again and bit into the alpha's skin. His mate liked it, Jackson kissed him again and like a possessive boyfriend: he couldn't let JB go.

“Next time... I wanna go with you. You can share your scent with me so it will work.”

Jackson laughed.

“Baby, you were young wolves. They couldn't read your real rank because they were young but amongst of adult and old alphas it won't work. Actually, I would prefer if you stay home and you know why: I would be very possessive if one alpha will touch you or fight you. I know you are manly, okay? You don't have to show it.”

“Okay, but I want to get a training again. There is no camp for omegas!”

“Go with Mark, then. He will go with non-fighter betas.”

“You let me go there?” JB sat up and deeply looked into his alpha's red eyes.

Jackson sighed but nodded.

“It's not my taste letting you go but if it's your wish... I let you get a training. I would protect you in fights, though.” he rested his head on JB's shoulder, inhaling his mate's scent and the omega was touching his back: JB 's teasing way.

His slow moves made Jackson happy and he started to pull away JB's clothes by the omega's neck. He wanted to break this man's skin: make his mating scar better. JB felt his alphas's breathe on his neck and leaned in Jackson's arms.

“I love when you submit. You are a very good omega.”

“I'm good if my alpha treats me well.” savage JB returned and Jackson burst out of laughing.

“I love you, right? The next beta camp will be in the new year in February. Spend the month there with Mark hyung and we can fight together if you will go home. I agree I will teach you if you like fighting. I would know it earlier, I'm sorry.”

“No. It's okay and it makes me so excited to know that we will fight!” the omega winked and turned Jackson on his back, climbing on the top now. He tossed his shirt onto the floor, Jackson caught his sexy waist and Jaebum leaned down, played with the alpha's chest.

“Hm... “ Jackson moaned and caressed the omega's back. “I love when I see your light red eyes, hyung.”

When he called JB 'hyung' he referred on their old times. JB liked it and he was so lovable... Jackson accepted his omega totally. They played these games and their life was so good and happy. It could not be happier.

“DINNEEEERRRR!”

Suddenly, Mark hyung's cry filled the apartment and JB sighed.

“My mother's the best in timing.” he was still licking Jackson's neck.

“How I hate him right now but we must go. Hyung worked a lot to make us happy.”

 

They left the room but Jackson's hand was resting on his omega's shoulder. Mark was smiling and the others were standing around of their white Christmas tree.

“Have a merry Christmas and a beautiful New Year!” Jackson, as their top alpha said his wish and every alpha kissed his mate.

Even Bambam got a kiss from Yugyeom and Youngjae on his two cheeks. He blushed.

“I wish us a great year and from now on... GOT7 is full!”

“Full?” Jinyoung pulled up his eyes questioningly.

“Full because Jaebummie is alive and Jackson hyung is back.” he lifted his glass of wine and smiled.

“Oh, we get to call my parents!” Mark hit his forehead but Jinyoung waved him off.

“Later... now, eat what you made for us!” he kissed Mark and they sat to the table.

 

Outside, the snow started to make white blanket on the streets and the moon smiled on the world. Even, the B.A.P and Block B packs's night was happy. They were all happy and waited for the next adventures... and JB left the table, gazed out of the big window. Mark touched his back and hugged his son.

“You grew up so well!” he whispered and kissed his friend's face, leaving the happy JB alone.

Jaebum got the best family and he decided that nobody will break this happiness... never ever.

 

 

 


	50. The last changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm very thankful you read this story and I'm glad you liked it and gave me those comments and kudos.  
> I liked writing this story and even if, I had weak or bad moments, I'm happy you read the end.
> 
> JB and Jackson are my biases and I still like their ship but... I want to write a Yugyeom/JB story in the future. Our maknae is so cute when he expresses his feelings towards his leader that I can't handle it. xD 
> 
> My first vow for the New Year that I really want to learn Korean. I hope, I can do it!!!
> 
> Thank you so much! :)))

The omega and youngest member of GOT7 lay on his bed and tried to rest. In the beta camp, where the only omega was Im Jaebum, this training was very stressful but it was the last day. He did not want to believe it can be so hard. The trainers took his phone away and they separated him from Mark. They were in different quarters and Jaebum sometimes wanted to get contact from his mother.

His team mates were nice people. They totally accepted his omega rank and became his friends. They felt the scent of his alpha around of JB’s body and it helped Jaebum out of the awkward situations. One of his beta friends came from the B.A.P and Block B packs. The B.A.P beta has stated that his alpha was Youngjae-ah. JB smiled because he wanted to talk with his ex-friend so much but after the happenings, they did not get enough time for a short date. He hoped Youngjae-ah likes this man how he wanted to love JB in the past.

He decided to go out of the building before the sunset and he walked alone in the tiny park, which was standing in the middle of the camp. The air was cold, it was a winter month but he could feel the scent of the spring. He leaned onto an old oak and put one of his legs on the tree. He rested his head and closed his eyes.

‘ _It was a long journey and I am happy… I know I will reach the last segment of my maturity… I will go in heat and it will be my first real heat._ ’ he was lost in his thoughts and a little bit, he was afraid of the spring.

He got little heats in the past but this one will be the first and they have to use protection if they don’t want to get a child. **_Something was different in his body… he felt it but his brain could not form into words. That night with Jackson was so… amazing._**

Going into heat was a pride periods for betas and omegas and the alphas wanted to give them everything in these times. JB could imagine Jackson’s red eyes and possessive growling; even Jinyoung and Yugyeom will be possessive with him, also the betas.

_‘I want to submit for them.’_

“I will submit for the GOT7.” he said loudly and did not notice his mother who approached him slowly.

Mark nodded and he heard what JB told him.

“If you want to give you to us you get to know that every alpha will be yours and every beta will be yours, too but… **_you will be ours forever_**. You’ll become our real leader. Jackson will stay your main alpha but the GOT7’s members can express their feelings towards you. I love you from all of my heart along with Jinyoungie… Youngjae told me he has a tiny crush on you and he can tell that his husband Yugyeom feels something deep for you. We see it, you see it and I think you want to submit because of you are smart and already know about these things, right?”

Jaebum listened on him and bit into his low lip.

“I’m with you, Jaebummie.” Mark smiled and stressed the tone.

“Thanks, Mark hyung. I want to submit because you gave everything to me and I want to give it back. You fought for me, protected me and I want to become your real leader. I know it is possible with the submission.”

Mark agreed and embraced his son’s waist, pulling JB closer until the omega could lean his head onto his chest.

The moon has already been up on the dark sky and tonight was full moon. The real moon for the werewolves and GOT7 came to bring their members home. They were suddenly standing around of the beta and the omega and Jackson went there… pulled both of them into his arms. He kissed Mark’s hair first but he kissed JB on his lips next.

“I heard what you said. I’m agreeing and we are glad you want to present yourself for us.”

Yugyeom sighed and pulled Youngjae and Bambam into his warm arms. His mini alpha smirked.

“Do you want JB, too…. don’t you?” he looked at Bam and Yugyeom, they nodded together.

“Jinyoungie?” Jackson asked his beautiful alpha in charge who sighed and walked to their little circle.

Jackson stretched his hand towards him and embraced him tight.

“Do you remember on our kiss? It happened on the day when you bit JB and he lost his childhood. You gave him to me on that day.”

Jinyoung coughed and blushed. He watched Mark who was still hugging their son and he blinked back at his top alpha. He pulled his hands on Jackson’s neck and did something unexpected. He kissed gently his top alpha while Jackson accepted him and hugged him tight, even he pulled cautiously under Jinyoung’s brown long coat. JB was amazed… he has never seen his father and Jackson’s kiss. Mark gulped close to him and tightened his grip on JB’s shoulder. The omega looked up and their eyes met. Mark pulled a long hair out of his son’s eyes and whispered him something what only Jaebum could hear. Bambam looked how Mark shifted into his blond fairy and leaned down, embracing JB and he gave a short but beautiful kiss on the omega’s mouth. Their kiss was soft and JB’s blood starting to boil. He felt the warmness and he knew his heat started when Mark kissed him. The fairy beta finished their kiss and slowly parted their lips. JB has almost fainted into his arms but the beta was holding him well. Youngjae released his mate and gently, he pushed Yugyeom forward. He signed that it’s his mate’s time so Mark released JB and Yugyeom walked near Jackson and Jinyoung.

The top alpha nodded but tiny jealousy showed up in his eyes. Jinyoung held him back, though. Yugyeom went to JB and Mark let him go into their circle. The fairy stayed in their closest area but let Yugyeom do the hard and romantic kiss what he wanted to give JB since the omega grew up. It was hard, playful, tasty and very Yugyeom. JB knew him through this kiss and he touched Yugyeom’s muscle on his right arm. The alpha answered with a tight embrace and touched JB’s bare neck. He played with the omega’s hair and Youngjae stopped close to them. Yugyeom pulled his mate there and he embraced them in his strong arms. He let JB go at the end and let Youngjae kiss the omega. It was very short and friendly but JB was surprised he got a kiss from the mini-alpha, too. They laughed at the end.

The full moon was playing with all werewolves. The alpha eyes changed into red, even the betas shifted and finally, Bambam and JB got their minutes. The beta, he helped raising the omega, he waited for him and JB was the one who hugged Bambam and pulled him closer. The beta wanted to laugh but accepted the welcome kiss.

“You are our real leader from now on.” Jackson presented JB for the GOT7 and the omega felt ,he hit the stage.

“Nobody will call me Jaebum-ah from now on?” JB was trying and let Jackson hug him tight.

“We can’t promise you but we will try it. I promise.” Yugyeom laughed and everybody knew the alpha will take his fun out of his pocket if he will get a chance.

 

They slept together for the second time and now, nobody wanted to kick his kidneys down. JB was sleeping in the middle, Jackson was on his right and his parents were on his left side. Bambam was embracing Jackson’s one arm and the alpha was holding both of them close to his chest. Yugyeom and Youngjae took their free time and vanished in their private room. They did not come out until dawn and Yugyeom felt the urge to take JB out of Jackson’s arms. The top alpha woke up, felt the other alpha’s deep feelings and nodded. They did not wake JB up but Yugyeom could take him into his arms and carried the sleeping JB into his bed.

Jackson agreed that the youngest alpha can share his bed with his mate and Youngjae smiled when Yugyeom put JB down. The mini-alpha bit into his lips and they slept away, breathing the omega’s sweet scent into their nose.

“He is so beautiful.” Youngjae whispered before they closed their eyes and Yugyeom touched JB’s cheek.

“It’s cool that Jackson let us take him far away from him.”

“He knows us, we are brothers.” Youngjae chuckled and Yugyeom kissed his true mate cautiously because JB was still in the middle.

 

On the next morning, Jackson woke up first and noticed the others are in their dreams yet. Jinyoung was so cute: he hugged his mate’s waist while Mark embraced him close to him. The top alpha yawned and realized he was not the first who woke up. Yugyeom’s door was opened and fresh air welcomed his face when he turned towards their balcony. He slowly left the bed and opened the door, which led towards his mate. Jaebum’s eyes were close and he watched into the morning sun. The wind played with his omega’s hair and this scene was so beautiful and calm… Jackson surprised JB with a morning hug and kiss on his neck. The omega chuckled and turned towards his mate.

“I know it’s cliché but I love you.” the top alpha whispered and JB watched him meaningfully.

Jackson was playing with his hair and JB lost in his alpha’s arms.

“You’re so calm today, Jaebum.”

And the omega embraced him, kissing him slowly without an answer. Even, he closed his eyes and Jackson shifted into his bigger alpha.

“It’s the end of this story, right?” JB asked and Jackson kissed his cheek before he answered.

“Your heat is just beginning… it will be fun, don’t worry. Our life starts from now on and nobody can harm you. If they will try, I will kill them.”

“Hm… somebody is very possessive.” JB laughed and stepped away leaving Jackson alone on his place.

The omega crossed his arms and looked up again… the sky was so…

“It’s a beautiful sky today.”

 

Jackson watched him. He will protect his mate and his family. He felt the tiny changes in JB’s body but did not ask his mate about the baby. He hoped they can save the omega at the end and he knew JB: his mate won’t turn into a monster after his son’s birth. Jackson smiled. Yesterday, he felt the pup in his mate for the first time in his life and JB was doing so well in the camp.

‘ _It could be tiring for him in this condition._ ’ he guessed.

He did not ask JB that he knows about the pup or not because the little one was very little yet and Jackson will tell about the child after the heat. This period won’t harm their baby, Jackson will be cautious.

He said the words loud before he went back into the apartment and watched Jaebum’s calm shape for long seconds. This scene burns into his memories forever.

“ _I will protect you…_ I love you, JB-yah.”


End file.
